The Uzumaki twins
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: The Uzumaki twins have been living alone all their lives. The older twin, Hiromi, has her father's smarts and her mother's appearance, temper, and brute strength, while the younger brother, Naruto, has both his father's appearance and pacifist nature and his mother's personality. Strong!smart!OCs Sister Strong!smart!Naruto later in the chapters. NaruHinaHarem May contain violence
1. Enter the Uzumaki twins

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze

Author's Note: * is an indication that Hiromi would say ore-sama, because Hiromi refers herself as ore. Also, please not that some of the canon characters will have their previous personalities from early part of the anime/manga so no bitching when some of them may be bashed.

**Chapter 1: Enter the Uzumaki twins**

It was early in the morning within a certain ninja village were the villagers had recently came out of their houses to see most of their houses and stores with multiple paints of various colors and gawking in surprise and horror.

"What is this!?"

"How horrible!"

"Who did this!?"

Just then, a childlike laughter was heard and the villagers turn to see a seven year old boy standing on top of a various colored sign with a paintbrush and bucket. This boy had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, with whisker like marking on his cheeks, wearing a white shirt which a red swirl mark on his chest with an orange long sleeved shirt underneath and blue trousers with blue sandals.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!" the boy yells out, "I'm going to become the Hokage, no matter what-ttebayo (1)!"

After the boy, Naruto, runs off, there was a barrage of angry and annoyed cries of the villagers behind him.

"Damn it! It was _him_ again!" one of the villagers says, angrily. "He's made one big mess!"

"Even if we want to file a complaint, he, along with his sister, doesn't have any parents we can complain to!" another villager complained

"What'll we do? Who's going to pay for all this?" a female villager asks

As the blonde haired boy runs off, Naruto looks back as he sees many of the villagers looking at him with cold and hateful glares and stares while saying hurtful words like 'he's a pain', 'he doesn't have any parents' or 'the boy's name that's taboo'. As he stops, he looks at his right to see a mother seeing her kids off in envy of not having a mother or father around to do that for him.

On the other side of the village, there were multiple bodies belonging to young boys thrown to the ground with a young girl, around the same age as Naruto. The young girl happen to be an inch taller than Naruto with short red hair, blue semi-piercing eyes and wearing a red kimono with a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a black obi, white long scarf around her neck, dark blue shorts, red arm-guards with grey shark like fins and circles at the back of the arm-guards (AN: Think Kai Hiwatari arm-guards from the first Beyblade season), a red cloth headband wrapped around her forehead, and brown standard shinobi sandals.

As the young boys slowly stand up, the girl looks at them with a sneer, "Is there a reason why you idiots are trying to pick a fight with me?"

One of the older boys glares at her while picking up a stick and yells out, nastily, "Shut up! I've heard all about you, the girl that picks on my little brother, Unagi!"

The girl raises an eyebrow, "Little brother…Unagi!?" The red head gains a sly sneer, "Oh! So, you're looking for revenge for what I did to him! Good luck!"

The boy yells out, angrily, "That's it! Get her!" Soon enough, the boys charges after the red head, but with quick reflexes, the young girl disarms the boy of his weapon and throws the weapon away and in a quick flash, knocks the three older boys back to the ground, again.

The girl sends a condescending glare at the boys, "A tip for you morons, if you really want revenge, try building up your strength first, because challenging me-ttebano (2)!"

"Shut up!" another boy yells at the girl, "Everyone knows who you are…you and that worthless little brother of yours! The two of you are worthless orphans…one is a freak and the other is who everyone hates…!"

The red haired girl's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance as her short red hair began to rise in what appeared to be nine separate strands that vaguely fox tails and she cracks her knuckles to promise great pain to the three boys, "You know! The hospital will be really busying right now!" Before the boys could move, the red head rushes over to them which were followed by multiple sounds of fists hitting flesh and the boys hit the walls after the girl threw them to there. The boys had multiple bruises and black eyes on their face with them groaning in pain, which got the girl to speak, coldly, "So, you all are still conscious! Have to fix that!"

The boys were horrified at this and the third boy yells out, worriedly, "Hey, guys, we better leave now! This girl is vicious!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid that I can't allow that!" The red haired girl yells out, charging after them with her right fist raised up to pound them, but her right wrist was grabbed, stopping her assault and an elderly male voice spoke out.

"Hiromi-chan, that's enough!" The red head, Hiromi, turns to see an elderly male with a few 'liver spots' with white hair and white goatee as well as wearing official looking robes.

"It's Sandaime Hokage-sama (3)!" the second boy gasped

The elderly male, Sandaime, tells the boys, sternly, "You three leave now!" Without a word, the boys run off with Hiromi glaring at the elderly male.

"What you doing here, Jiji (4)!?" Hiromi yells out, annoyed that the Sandaime interfered with her fight while yanking out her wrist from his grip.

The Sandaime sighs, "I was just going to visit you and your brother to give you two your monthly allowances." The Sandaime sends a glare at Hiromi's way, "Also, one my way, I see a town filled with paint and three boys with multiple bruises!"

"Hey, they were the ones who picked a fight with me-ttebano!" Hiromi yells out, indignantly, "I was just doing my morning workout until they decided to get in my way-ttebano!"

The Sandaime sighs while understanding Hiromi's life as well as her brother's, _"Minato…your daughter is more like your wife in her younger years…!"_ The Sandaime then says to Hiromi, "Let's get you home, young lady! You have the academy today!"

Hiromi scoffs in reply while thinking about her days in the academy as she walks off with The Sandaime following her, "Why bother going to that stupid place anyway? I'm* smarter and stronger than every one of those dweebs there, including the teachers that doesn't even know what they're doing! I'm* a shoe-in for Kunoichi of the Year! You might as well just give me the headband, Jiji!"

The Sandaime couldn't argue with her there in that department. Hiromi is the top student in the ninja academy among her female peers while the male peer's top student happened to be a child from the Uchiha clan and her brother, Naruto, happens to be the dobe (5).

"Now Hiromi, you must know that you cannot be separated from Naruto! We've talked about this many times!" The Sandaime tells her.

"Which I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me!?" Hiromi says, with a snarl, "Like for instance…why those village idiots glare and beat Naruto-kun down!? And I have a feeling that it's not just because of his pranks!"

(In an apartment within the red light districts)

Within one of the apartment rooms, Naruto lies on his bed while thinking about the earlier events of his day and then, the door opens and a female voice rings out.

"I'm home!"

Soon enough, Hiromi comes in with the Sandaime behind her and Naruto sits up on his bed. Sandaime places two envelopes on top of the table, "These are for this month's living expenses, so spend it wisely." The Sandaime then makes his way to the door, only for Naruto to speak.

"Hey, Jiji, why don't Nee-chan (6) and I have a mom or dad?"

The Sandaime stops and looks at Naruto, "Didn't I tell you before?" the Hokage asked, "Although, it was quite some time ago…"

"That's not what I want to hear!" Naruto calls out, seriously, "You're talking about when that beast called the Kyuubi no Kitsune (7) ran amuck, right? And that a lot of people in the village were killed, including our mom and dad." Naruto looks at the Hokage with a serious expression, "Well, that's not what I'm asking about! I just want to know who our parents were?! What kind of people were they?!"

The Hokage looks at Naruto while not knowing of a way to answer the question for good reason to his knowledge concerning the twins' safety, "There is no use asking about that, because it will not bring the dead back." He says, walking towards the door on his way out.

Hiromi sighs with annoyance, "Why do you keep asking Jiji that kind of question, Naruto-kun? You know why…our parents ditched us and left us at that damned orphanage!"

Naruto tries to speak, "But Jiji said that…!"

Hiromi yells out, seriously, "Jiji is only trying to spare our feelings, because he doesn't think that we can take it! You know how he is! He's the only one in this village that actually cares for us while others just ignore and abuse us, more especially you! Jiji is way too kind-hearted to let us know the truth!"

"How do you know that, Nee-chan!?" Naruto asks while tears are forming, "How could you…!?"

Hiromi yells out, "If they were dead, then how come not once have we seen their graves to pay our respects-ttebano!? Every time I ask Jiji where our parents' graves are, he quickly changes the subject to something else! Jiji is only trying to justify our so-called parents' reasons for ditching us, plain and simple-ttebano!" Hiromi says, with a serious glare, "Well, I say: screw them! We didn't need them for the past seven years and we damn well don't need them no or any time in the future! Just don't mention about those people anymore to Jiji, because he'll end up lying to us about them 'being dead' again to cover up for them!" As Hiromi goes into the bathroom to take a shower, Naruto is left in his thoughts wondering what was the truth about his parents from the words from Sandaime or his sister: the only two people in the world that actually cares and loves him.

(In the Hokage's office)

Later, within the Hokage's office, we find him along with a young man with average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Chunin Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way watching Naruto playing another prank only this time, it's on the Hokage Monument from the window.

The Sandaime sighs, watching Naruto throwing red paint onto one of the stone Hokage heads, "He's incorrigible!"

The young man looks at the Sandaime, nervously, "Hokage-sama, please…I need to think about this…! I don't know about becoming the Uzumaki twins' teacher…!" he tells the Sandaime with an uneasy tone.

The Sandaime looks at the young man, "As you know, nearly every single person in this village is troubled by the Uzumaki twins' mischief and Naruto-kun's irksome pranks and Hiromi-chan's violent actions are becoming more and more troublesome each and every day." The Sandaime goes over to his desk, saying, "No one wants to take them especially Naruto-kun as students. I believe that a teacher's job is to enhance each student's inherited virtue."

The Sandaime then sits in his desk, "Now listen, Iruka, if the twins aren't able to graduate from the academy, they cannot become ninjas. They will remain outcasts in this village for the rest of their lives."

Iruka feels a pang of remorse, "Surely, someone else is a better fit!" he asks, in an almost pleading tone.

"If they cannot find a teacher, then I'll have no other choice, but to expel the twins from the academy!"

Iruka couldn't argue with those words while knowing that almost every shinobi from the village wouldn't teach Naruto since Naruto was the boy that holds the Kyuubi sealed within him for the past seven years. For some unknown reason, the Kyuubi came into the village, attacking and destroying nearly half of the village itself while killing many people and shinobi there, including Iruka's parents. While almost the entire village hates Naruto for holding the Kyuubi and Hiromi for being Naruto's sister, Iruka didn't hold a grudge against Naruto or Hiromi, but felt really uneasy about being the teacher of a child that has the very monster responsible for the murder of his parents.

"Just forget about it! No one is going to blame you for how you feel and even if we have to kick the twins out, it certainly wouldn't be your fault." The Sandaime says, while hoping that Iruka wouldn't refuse being the Uzumaki twins' teacher, because of what Naruto holds or Hiromi's relation with Naruto.

"Please wait!"

The Sandaime gains a hopeful expression, "What's that? Then, you've decided to take the job!?"

Iruka replies, uneasy, "Uh…well…fine…"

"Oh Excellent! That's really good to hear!" the Sandaime replies, excitedly, "You have no idea how much good it will do for the twins, especially Naruto-kun!"

(On the streets of Konoha)

"And keep wiping until every speck of graffiti!"

One of the shop keeper of the village caught Naruto after catching him drooling on the wall while two ladies happen to see this.

"Hey look it's that…that _kid_!"

"Why do they let that boy and his delinquent sister stay in the village, anyway?"

The ladies walk away with one of them saying, "Hokage-sama should have more consideration for us."

"Shut up!" Naruto yells out, running away with the shop keeper yells out for him, "I'm not that _kid_! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and…I'm going to be Hokage-ttabayo!"

(In the forest in the village)

A barrage of kunai flew through the air as most of them were hitting their respected targets and there stood Hiromi in the middle with multiple sweat drops on her face.

"Hiromi-chan, it's time to call it a day now!"

Hiromi turns to see a young boy around the age of 13 with onyx eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. The young teenager was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with bandages around his ankles and black sandals. He also wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

"Oh come on, Itachi-nii-san (8)!" Hiromi calls out, with a pout, "I can go a few rounds-ttebano!"

The young teenager, Itachi, gives her a gentle smile, "I have a mission tomorrow morning, so I have to prepare!" Itachi then place his right hand onto Hiromi's head, rubbing it causing her to giggle at the feel, "You're making amazing progress for a girl your age!"

"I could have been a genin now, if Jiji would just let me graduate, but I have to wait for my little brother to graduate with me!" Hiromi says with a pout, "Ano…Itachi-nii-san, can you tell me why most of the people in the village treat Naruto-kun, badly?"

Itachi stiffen at this question, _"Not this again…I'd love to tell her, but…!"_ Itachi tells her, "I'm sorry, Hiromi-chan, I've got to go now!" Itachi then _shunshin_-ed (9) quickly before Hiromi could speak. Hiromi gives out a pout, "Every time I ask him or Jiji that question, they just leave me hanging-ttebano! Naruto-kun's pranks can't be that bad that everyone would hate him! Well, I better head back home!" Hiromi then _shunshin_-ed away to her and Naruto's apartment.

(Within Iruka)

Iruka screams out as he quickly sat up on his bed in the dead of night after having a bad dream about a huge orange furred nine-tailed fox terrorizing the land. Iruka was panting heavily as multiple sweat came down his face as he felt his heart race from the nightmare, _"It was just a dream!"_ Iruka thought with relief.

(Within the Uzumaki twins' apartment)

In the early morning, Naruto slowly sits up from his bed and yawned loudly.

"You're finally awake, huh!"

Naruto looks at his sister who came out from the bathroom, dressed up from her sleeping clothes and in her civilian ones.

"Oh stuff it!" Naruto says, tiredly as he gets out of bed to join Hiromi for breakfast, which happens to be toast and milk for the both of them on the table. Afterwards, Naruto gets dressed in an orange sweatshirt with a blue shirt underneath and green pants and green goggles on his forehead.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that we start a new class today!" Naruto announced.

"Well, you'll never get a second chance to make a first impression-ttebano!" Hiromi says, with a smirk, "You better give him a greeting that he deserves!"

Naruto says, with a foxy grin and mischievous giggle, "You know it, Nee-chan-ttebayo!"

The Uzumaki twins walk out the door with Naruto locking it with another mischievous giggle, "Another day, another chance to raise some Hell-ttebayo!" Naruto calls out, excitedly as he and Hiromi dash off to the Ninja Academy.

(Within Konoha's Ninja Academy)

Within the faculty rooms of the academy, Iruka is sorting out his book for his lectures in class.

"Iruka-sensei, so you volunteered to be the Uzumaki twins' new instructor."

Iruka turns to see another academy instructor walking towards him, "Yeah! The Sandaime Hokage asked me, so I couldn't say no." Iruka replies.

The instructor tells Iruka, "It looks like you've got the short end of the stick, I'm afraid."

Iruka looks down in anxiety, "Frankly, I don't know how to go about this."

The instructor grins, "Well, they more especially Naruto are a handful. Just treat the twins appropriately and do what works."

"What works?" Iruka asks.

The instructor nods, "Yeah! Just go about your way, without making a fuss. If you don't bother them, trouble-making kids tend to go away on their own." The instructor then walks off onto his business leaving Iruka to his thoughts.

(Within the hallways)

Iruka walks down the hallway thinking about what his fellow instructor had told them, _"Alright, I'll take your advice!"_ Iruka opens the door to find a chalkboard eraser falling down in front of him and looks at Naruto, who happens to looking at him with a foxy grin. Iruka looks at him with an annoyed glare while controlling his temper and ignoring Naruto, "Who did this?" Iruka calls out, looking at the room as he sees many students talking among themselves while believing that Naruto is going to get into trouble again and Hiromi is looking at this while stuffing her laughs.

"Of all the juvenile pranks!" Iruka exclaims, annoyed as he walks inside of the room, then slipping onto ground causing both Hiromi and Naruto to laugh at this.

Hiromi laughs out, "Too bad that you couldn't see the oil on the ground, sensei-ttebano!"

"No joke, Nee-chan!" Naruto howled in laughter, "That eraser was just a decoy and you totally fell for it-ttebayo!"

Hiromi laughs out, "Another one is added to the poor saps that happens to fall for Naruto's pranks-ttebano!"

Iruka growls while glaring at both of the twins, "Uzumaki…!" Iruka slowly stands up while glaring at Naruto as Hiromi makes her way to her brother.

"Say no more, sensei!" Hiromi says, with a smirk while starting to stand, "We know the routine…"

"…stand in the hallway…!" Naruto says, as the twins start to walk toward the exit.

"No! Just take your seats!" Iruka says, in a low tone while calming down, catching not only the twins off guard, but everyone else in the room, expecting them to get in trouble.

"What a letdown!" Said a chunky boy, "I was looking forward to seeing the twins getting yelled at."

Hiromi looks at Iruka with disbelief on what she was hearing, "I guess that we're off the hook…for now."

"Geeze…how boring!" Naruto exclaims as he and his sister take their seats, but before Hiromi stops at a pink haired girl, who was the same age as them and had her mouth opened in shock, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, _Men Kashi Atama_ (10)!" Hiromi sneered, flicking the girl's forehead hard, causing the girl to yelp in pain while clutching her head and glaring at Hiromi's retreating back with an annoyed growl, _"Jerk! I can't stand that girl!"_ she thought, angrily.

Iruka goes over to the podium and places his books there, "Ohayou! (11) First, allow me to introduce myself! Starting today, I'll be your new homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka. My favorite food is Ichiraku Ramen!" The whole class listened to Iruka talk about himself a good ten minutes, "Now, would there be anyone who happened to know what chakra is?"

The pink-haired girl that had her forehead flicked by Hiromi raised her hand, "Yes…Haruno Sakura!" Iruka calls out to the pink haired girl, who happened to stand and was about to speak, but another female voice rings out.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points called tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise!" Hiromi explained, nonchalantly causing Sakura to glare at her annoyed for stealing her thunder and causing Iruka to look at her surprised, believing her to be a girl with a violent temper, "That's what you wanted to hear, right, Iruka-sensei!?" Hiromi says, with a smug look on her face.

"You jerk! I was going to say that!" Sakura screeched.

Hiromi snorts, "That's what you get for being too slow as always, Haruno-yowai (12)!"

"Why you…!?"

"You want to pick a fight with me*, Haruno-baka (13)!" Hiromi says, with a sneer, "Really! You must really love the feel of the ground that much-ttebano!"

Iruka stops the incoming fight, "Stop it both of you!" he tells them, pleadingly, and looks at Hiromi with a scolding glare, "Hiromi, that was the correct answer, but if you wanted to answer it, next time raise your hand, first."

Hiromi looks at him, surprised, believing that she would have been kicked out of the class for that remark, _"Maybe…this guy may be different from the rest!"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, angrily while glaring at Hiromi, _"Just you wait, Hiromi-baka! You'll pay for this! Just you wait! Someday, I swear that I'll wipe that smug look on your ugly tomato face, once and for all!"_

As Iruka goes on with his lecture, Naruto whispers to Hiromi, "Must you make fun of Sakura-chan, Nee-chan! Now, she'll be in a mad for the whole day!"

Hiromi raises an eyebrow to her brother, "And I'm supposed to care because why…and furthermore, why should you waste your time on scum like her anyway?" she whispers back, "Besides, I just wanted to test to see if this guy is any different from the others, but I wouldn't drop my guard just yet."

Naruto looks at Iruka while he's lecturing and as time went by as Iruka kept lecturing, Naruto falls asleep and Hiromi is impassive while leaning back on her chair with her feet onto the table crossed. Soon enough, Iruka looks at Naruto, who was sleeping while he was teaching, and with a scowl, walks up to him to wake him up. Hiromi looks up to see Iruka's right hand which held a book held up to hit Naruto and she was going to strike back until Iruka, having a change of heart after remembering the advice he was given, places his hand down and Naruto wakes up, "Hold on! Sensei, isn't it time for class to be over-ttebayo?" he asked, pointing at the clock that struck three, "Just look…see for yourself!"

Iruka looks at the clock, realizing that Naruto was right, "Oh! I didn't think that it was so late!" Iruka walks down the stairs, "Well, then, that's everything for today! I'll see you tomorrow!" Iruka then walks out of the room causing Naruto to giggle mischievously, running down the stairs toward the clock by standing onto the podium, "I knew that he'll fall for that!" Naruto calls out, changing the minute hand by turning it backward, "That makes prank number three!"

Hiromi smirks, "He actually changed it before class started and like the rest, Iruka-sensei fell for it!" Soon enough, the door opens causing Naruto to yelp in shock as he loses his footing and falls down to the ground on his back with Iruka coming back to the classroom and glaring at him.

"Guess that he really didn't fall for that one!" Hiromi mused.

Naruto looks up at his instructor, "Boy that was quick-ttebayo! But did you figure it out so quickly!?"

"Go back to your seat and we'll continue," Iruka replies in a monotone voice and with an annoyed and cold glare, which Naruto winches from it and Hiromi glares at Iruka for the glare that he pointed at Naruto.

(Outside of the academy)

The next day, the academy students had assembled there with Iruka in front of them to discuss the topic of the day.

"Alright everyone, instead of just introducing yourselves, I want everyone to perform a special ninjutsu!" Iruka declared, causing most of them to groan in annoyance and Iruka to laugh nervously, "Don't worry, you won't be graded on this! It's merely to assess where you are in your studies and process with our lessons!"

"Then, you'll be amazed by my talents, sensei!" Hiromi says, with an arrogant smirk, "I'm* currently a shoe in for this year's _Kunoichi of the Year_-ttebano!" This caused a lot of annoyed and angered glares pointing at Hiromi from the female students.

"Don't act so smug, Hiromi!" a blonde haired girl yells out, nastily, "Your **Bunshin no Jutsu** (14) is almost as bad as your dumb brother!"

"Nani!" Naruto yells at the blonde haired girl with an angered glare for the 'dumb' insult.

Hiromi snorts, arrogantly, "Cling to that attitude while you can, Yamanaka! It'll just make it all the more sweeter to see how far _outclassed_ losers, like you, are compared to me-ttebano!"

"Why you…!?"

Iruka stands in between the girls, "Okay, Hiromi! Ino! That's enough! Both of you!" he tells them.

Hiromi snorts with a smug look on her face, "Consider yourselves lucky that Iruka-sensei stopped me from attacking you, weakling! Otherwise, you'll be in pain!"

"You arrogant little…!?" Ino growled, angrily, Hiromi snorts again with a smug smile on her lips.

"Troublesome girls…!" a boy with a short ponytail muttered.

Iruka sighs getting out his clipboard and looks on it, "Okay, we'll start off with a **Bunshin no Jutsu** and the first up…Uchiha Sasuke." As soon as the name was classed, they were sounds of squealed of excitement from most of the girls who had heart shaped eyes with Hiromi gives a snort of annoyance as a boy with black hair in a duck-butt like style and matching eyes steps forward.

"_They should not be kunoichis at all!"_ Hiromi thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"What's to like about this kid!? He's nothing but a stuck-up jerk just because he comes from one of the noble clans of this village…This is the reason why I hate clan kids! I'm just glad that Itachi-nii-san or Mikoto-ba-san _(15)_ aren't like him even if they're Uchiha!"_

The boy, Sasuke, says, with an arrogant snort, "Using **Bunshin no Jutsu** is easier than child's play!"

"Ah! Why do you always have to act so smug all the time-ttebayo!" Naruto yells out, angrily, "It's so annoying!"

Sasuke gives Naruto a cold glare, "Shut up, dobe!"

"Don't interrupt Sasuke-kun's focus, Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeches out.

"That's right!" Ino yells out, with a nod, "You're in the way, loser!"

Naruto groans out, solemnly, "Not you too, Sakura-chan!"

Hiromi says to Sasuke, with a snort, "Hey Uchiha-baka, control your mutts or better yet, put them on muzzles!?" This comment causes more glares of anger and hate to come to Hiromi from most of the girls at not only one the 'mutt' insult, but calling Sasuke a baka.

"Hey don't insult Sasuke-kun, Hiromi!" another girl yells out.

"And what are you going to do about, huh!?" Hiromi says, with a sneer and a deadly glare, "It seems that you dogs don't know your place!"

"Stop calling us dogs, Hiromi-baka!" Sakura yells out, seriously.

"For once, Haruno, I agree!" Hiromi sneered, "That will be an insult to canines like Inuzuka Kiba-kun's partner, you smell and act much worse! Hell, even, Akamaru has a mind of his own and acts upon it so putting you geeks in the same league as Akamaru is a bigger insult to him!"

"Why you jerk…!"

A boy with a puppy on his head, laughs while expecting a 'cat fight', "Oh man! Here it comes!"

"Okay, everyone please calm down!" Iruka calls out, seriously and turning to Sasuke, "Okay, Sasuke. You try it."

After building up his chakra, Sasuke performs hand signs, "**Bunshin no Jutsu**!" In a puff of smoke, another image of Sasuke appears, causing many of the girls to squeal excitedly.

"Amazing Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, "It's the perfect clone! I can't tell which one's real and which one's fake!"

"Then, you're a moron, Haruno!" Hiromi insulted.

Sakura glares at Hiromi, "I've had just about enough of you!"

"Nee-chan, could you please stop insulting Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded. It was no secret that Naruto had a crush on the pink haired girl, but sadly Sakura didn't return the feelings and Hiromi hated the fact that her brother would waste his time with someone so beneath him, in her opinion.

"Oh please!" Hiromi sneered, "What's that _loser_ is going to do to me, Naruto-kun!? She's far too _weak_ to do anything to me*! You've seen me pound the crap out of her so many times! Dattebano!"

"Take that back, you jerk! I am not a loser!" Sakura yells out, angrily.

Hiromi smirks at Sakura, "If you don't know who the real thing is, then…!" Hiromi was about to speak, but Naruto interrupts her, "Oh please…! It's so totally obvious to me-ttebayo! This one!" Naruto lunges for a kick Sasuke, only to find a clone.

"Wrong as usual, loser!" Sasuke says, with a sly sneer to Naruto's surprise.

"Knock it off, Naruto-kun!" Hiromi calls out, seriously.

"Baka! That's the real one!" Sakura yells out.

"What are you doing!?" Ino calls out.

Naruto does a flying kick to hit Sasuke in the chest, but it appears to be another clone as it disappears.

"Looks like you picked wrong again!"

Everyone looks up to see Sasuke up in the tree and he jumps down to the ground while rubbing his head and glaring at Hiromi, who was glaring at him back with a smirk on her face.

"Amazing, two bunshins in an instant while the real one moves elsewhere!" Iruka says, with amazement.

Naruto was getting annoyed with all the attention that Sasuke was getting, "Humph! I can do a **Bunshin no Jutsu** too!" he declares.

Hiromi getting worried as she sees Naruto trying to pull off a **Bunshin no Jutsu**, knowing full well that it was one of his worse jutsu, "Naruto-kun, I wouldn't do that…!" Hiromi tries to warn him to stop, but it when to deaf ears.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Just then, Naruto is surrounded by a puff of smoke and appear next to him is a clone that happened to be worn out, which made Naruto groan in disappointment and annoyance and at the sight of it caused most of the students to laugh at the sight of it and Naruto for even trying to show Sasuke off.

"That kid can't do anything right!" one of the kids jeered.

Sasuke walks over to Naruto, "Listen, I don't know what your problem is with me, loser, but just stay away from me! You got it!" Sasuke then stares at Hiromi with a serious glare, _"However…before Naruto dispelled my clones, she knew where I was by throwing a rock at the back of my head! Hiromi must have known those two were really clones!"_

One boy with sunglasses scolds Naruto, "He's right! I say that because every time you and your sister do something, you two hold up our lessons, however, you're the worst of them all and it's an annoyance!"

Hiromi glares at the boy, "He's right! You're not just becoming an annoyance! That's what you've always been and will be!" one of the kids sneered.

"Hey, that's cruel, Hibachi!" another kid tells him, "But the truth hurts!"

The Uzumaki twins were now mad and Hiromi says, with a death glare and her hair rising in separate strands, "You'll be feeling the hurt soon enough! It's ass-kicking time!" Just then, the students' jeers went to absolute fear believing now that they've managed to piss Hiromi off, but Iruka gets in between them.

"Hiromi, stop trying to get into fights!" Iruka tells her and then faces the other kids, "Listen up! Stop ganging up on Naruto!" Iruka yells out, seriously, which brought up Naruto's spirits at the thought that finally someone is standing up for him and Hiromi raises an eyebrow at this, which Naruto's spirits were going to be dropped by Iruka's next words as Iruka turns his glare onto him.

"Leave him alone!" Iruka says, with a flat tone, "Just ignore him!"

Naruto then gains a depressed expressions, "Alright! Everyone, we still have a class to finish!" Soon enough, most of the students walk away from the sight leaving Naruto behind as he was now angry and annoyed.

After a while, most of the students had shown Iruka their bunshins, "Next, Uzumaki Hiromi…" Iruka calls out to her name.

"Here I go," Hiromi grinned as she stepped forward. Being the last one, everyone watched and waited to see how Hiromi would do this time around with most of the females snickered to themselves, knowing that Bunshins were Hiromi's weaknesses like her brother.

"Now Hiromi," Iruka instructed, "Perform **Bunshin No Jutsu**."

Hiromi smirks, "Alright, sensei, you've asked for this," she said, placing her fingers in a cross, "…however, I'll take it to the next level-ttebano!"

Puzzled, Iruka asked, "What are you-"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** (16)," Hiromi calls out as in a big poof of smoke, five Hiromi clones appear around her, surprising everyone especially Iruka. Everyone looked in front of them class to see what was going on.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**," Shikamaru repeated, "I never heard of such a jutsu before."

"Neither have I," Chouji added.

"That's because it's a B-class Jounin-level kinjutsu (17)," Iruka explained, "And unlike **Bushin No Jutsu**, **Kage Bushin No Jutsu** creates solid clones with their own chakra coil systems. But how and when did Hiromi learned it?"

"Repeat that again," Sasuke requested as though what he heard was a lie, "A B-class Jounin-level kinjutsu? Why weren't we ever taught that?"

"Because to perform such a kinjutsu requires a large amount of chakra," Iruka explained, "Attempting such a jutsu without the required chakra would kill you instantly from chakra exhaustion alone. Creating just one kage bunshin is enough to drain more than half of one's chakra."

"And yet Hiromi learned this jutsu," Sasuke replied in disbelief.

"But from whom," Ino asked.

"Humph! Now, you know the difference between my skills and yours, boar!" Hiromi jeered, which annoys Ino greatly.

"Shut up!" Ino barked, annoyed that Hiromi was right and unknown this, Naruto watches his sister with envy from the sides, _"Nee-chan…!"_

Getting out his shock, Iruka smiles, "Hiromi…that's incredible that you were able to pull off this level of jutsu at your age."

Hiromi replies, with an arrogant smirk and eyes closed, "Well, regular bunshins are way too low to show off my great skills, sensei. For one, regular bunshins are so useless to me since it's so easy to pick the real ones from the fake! I was going to explain how to find the real one, but Naruto-kun decided to make a total fool out of himself that I didn't get the chance to explain it."

Naruto winches at his sister's insult and Hiromi explains, "You see, regular bunshins are nothing more than illusions meaning that they can't leave footprints or shadows while kage bunshins can."

Everyone was surprised by this, Iruka smiles, "That's pretty amazing, Hiromi!" he says, "So far, both you and Sasuke are the most that I'm impressed with!" Hiromi then dispels her clones causing most of the girls to glare at her with great annoyance as Sasuke stares at her with envy.

"Just one question, Hiromi," Sasuke asks, "Just how is it that you were able to pull it off! You couldn't make a decent bunshin in the past!"

Hiromi replies, nastily, "That's for me to know and you to find out, Uchiha-baka!"

Sasuke growls at this while his fan girls glares at Hiromi with great annoyance and Sakura clenches her fists at this, _**"Damn her! She did it again! She just had to show off to make not only Sasuke-kun notice her, but to make him look bad! Argh! I hate that girl! Shānnaro!"**_ Inner Sakura yells out.

(Later at night)

Naruto walks down the pathway to the village while feeling angry and annoyed in a few points, most of them were regarding his new sensei. So far, Iruka has been ignoring him while somewhat treats him like the rest of the kids. Another reason why he's upset is that he was practicing his **bunshin no jutsu** and was failing and wondered how did his sister was able to pull off an advanced **bunshin no jutsu** without him knowing. Naruto tried asking her to help him with his own **bunshin no jutsu**, but she refused telling him that she needed to train and can't have him slowing her down. Also, it didn't help when he tried to ask Haruno Sakura out, but she punched him hard, rejecting him, harshly. Apparently, Sakura was still angry that Hiromi had once again beat her in an subject that she felt superior to her on, so any 'crime' or 'wrong' that Hiromi has done to Sakura is also reflected onto Naruto, being Hiromi's brother. Ever since, the start of the academy, Hiromi has treated Sakura like garbage for Sakura's treatment against Naruto, believing her to be scum and weak unworthy of Naruto's attention at all. As Hiromi's younger brother, she believed Naruto to be way above the pink haired girl and believed that Naruto shouldn't settle for 'weaklings'.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hiromi then appears right by Naruto with a big smile on her face, "Hey Naruto-kun…!"

Naruto sends his sister an angry glare, "What do you want now, Nee-chan!" he asked, with annoyance.

Hiromi blinks at her brother's anger then smiles while clueless about the real reason, "I'm done with training for the day! You want to…"

Angry at his own sister's cluelessness, Naruto yells at her, "Why must you try to always…!?"

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hiromi-chan!" The Uzumaki twins turn to see that they were next to a ramen shop with a middle aged cook coming out, "You two want ramen?"

Hiromi replies, "We don't have any money, Teuchi-san!"

Teuchi smiles, "You two can pay me back when you're rich! The stove is still on!" The Uzumaki twins gain big smiles at this as ramen were their favorite, "You really mean it!" Naruto exclaims, happily.

"You bet!"

"You're the best!" Hiromi exclaims, as she and Naruto dashes into the diner to get ramen to be placed in their stomachs.

"You two were arguing," Teuchi points out, "Something wrong!"

Naruto places a happy grin on his face while troubled by the earlier events, "It's nothing! Really! We're getting along just fine-ttebayo!"

(Next day at the Academy)

"Alright kids!" Iruka calls out, with a smile, "Today were hands-on with Shuriken Jutsu! First, let's have someone demonstrated for us! Let's see…!" Naruto and Kiba jump up and down calling out to Iruka allow them to try.

After reading the clipboard, Iruka calls out to the boy with the sunglasses, "Shino, you go ahead!"

Shino looks at Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, I'm afraid that you've chosen the wrong person for this!" he said, in a monotone as multiple insects had crawled from his jacket and to his face, "The Shuriken Jutsu is not something that the Aburame clan practices." While watching the insects and Shino continues talking, many of the students were getting freaked out by the insects.

Iruka was getting really annoyed as Shino kept talking about this reasons for refusing and yells out, "Okay Shino, that's enough!" Iruka turns to Sasuke, "Come on, Sasuke! Please show us the basics!" As Sasuke walks up first, many of the female students were cheering with red blushes on their cheeks and loving smiles.

Hiromi says, with a snort, "Honestly, what a first-class pompous jerk!"

"No joke, Nee-chan! He's so full of himself!" Naruto agrees, with annoyance, "Is when does acting stuck-up make you popular!"

Hiromi glares at the females, "Not just them! It's people like those mutts that give us kunoichi-in-training in training a bad name!"

After getting six shurikens out and with great skill, Sasuke throws all of them at once with all of them hitting the one side of the wooden pole causing his fan girls to squeal in excitement, annoying many of the boys and Hiromi in the process.

Naruto snorts, "Hah! What a show off! I can do that too-ttebayo!" he said.

"Then Naruto, you're next!" Iruka tells him.

"All right! I'll show you!" Naruto declares as he walks Sasuke, who he snorts as he makes his way back to the line. Naruto gulps in nervously, _"I'll do this in one throw, and make everyone acknowledge me-ttebayo!"_ Naruto yells out, throwing the shrunken toward the pole, "Go!" Instead, they were thrown in multiple directions with one of them, flying past Iruka's head, which gets him freaked out as well as Naruto to his embarrassment and most of the kids just laugh at this mistake.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba laughed, "Every one of them missed!"

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Naruto fakes laughs, "I was just fooling around-ttebayo!"

However, the laughter continues to Hiromi's annoyance, knowing that Naruto was just saving face, "I'm going to count to three and if you dorks are still laughing, every one of you will be going home with bruises-ttebano!" Hiromi snarls, glaring at her fellow peers with her hair rising as they stopped laughing in fear.

Naruto goes over to Iruka, "Sensei! One more time!" Naruto begged, "Just let me do it one more time-ttebayo! I'll get serious this time!"

"No! That's enough, Naruto!" Iruka tells him and turns to Hiromi, "Hiromi, it's your turn!"

Dishearten, Naruto leaves the area as his sister goes back a few feet from the usual standing area, which confuses Iruka. Iruka asks her, "Hiromi, what's wrong?"

"I think that I should throw my shuriken from here, sensei." Hiromi says, plainly.

"But that's too far!"

"It wouldn't make any difference!" Sasuke tells Iruka, "That area is good enough for her. She'll make it despite the obvious distance." Hearing Sasuke's statement causes many of the females to glare at Hiromi with great annoyance and anger for stealing Sasuke's attention as Hiromi takes out six shurikens from her pocket, throws them and unlike Naruto's performance, hits them on one side of the wooden pole, shocking Iruka. Hiromi sends an arrogant smirk to most of the girls while flipping her hair, exaggerating slightly, which angers and annoys many of them.

"What a show off!" Ino snarls.

"I swear that Hiromi really burns me up!" Sakura snarling while glaring at Hiromi, "I bet that she cheated on that throw just to make up for her stupid brother's failure!"

Getting out of his shock, Iruka tells Hiromi, with a smile, "Good job, Hiromi. That was pretty amazing that you managed to throw those shuriken from that distance!" Hiromi gains a surprise look on her face, expecting an annoyed scowl on Iruka's face for making a perfect shot in one throw.

"Well, of course that she's going to make it!" one of the boys said.

Another boy nods his head, "Yeah! She's known to be just as skilled as Sasuke!"

"Oh please!" a girl yells out, "No one is as skilled as Sasuke-kun! Especially not that freak!"

Another girl nods, "Yeah! It must have been dumb luck that happened that's all!"

Hiromi snorts, "Oh please! It's obvious that you geeks are just jealous for the skills that I* have that you'll never get in a hundred years!" she said, as she walks past the two girls, who were glaring at her with hate and anger.

(At night)

In one of the mansions in the village, belonging to a known councilman, there stood many people dressed that may seem to be a party of sorts, which one would assume that they would have a good time, if there wasn't for a murder that had taken place there upstairs in an attic. Right now, there was a huge group of people who were freaked out of their minds with an ANBU with a dog mask with silver gravity defying hair standing with the Sandaime standing in front of the group of distraught people, wanting to know who could have committed such an act. In fact, many ANBU members were around the area to ensure that no one comes in or out of the house.

"Come now, Sandaime," a councilman in a wheel chair states, "How long are you going to detain my guests? We all know who did it! We warned you that dem…" he was silenced by the look the Sandaime gave him "err…_Uzumaki boy!_" There were many of the guests that agreed with the councilman enough to have the Dog masked ANBU and the Sandaime to roll their eyes at this, no doubt trying to find a way to pin this on Naruto. The councilman tells him, "This investigation has gone nowhere! We don't have the time for them!"

"With all due respect, _sir_," the dog masked ANBU says, while saying 'sir' in a venomous tone, "No matter how much you complain, the deceased was one of your dinner guests! Manager Yamazaki from the Yatsubishi Bank was killed here, so I'm afraid that we can't let any of you leave just yet."

The councilman barks out, angrily, "Are you saying that one of my guests is the killer, ANBU!"

"Who else!" a female voice rings out as everyone turns to see a 16 year old girl walking through the pathway with another ANBU in a weasel mask with her. This 16-year-old girl has long black hair, blue eyes wearing a white blouse and tan long skirt with a pair of high-heeled shoes. "The room he was killed was locked from the inside! The culprit's only entry and escape point was the opened window, but we're three stories up. There are prints from the killer's climbing up from the street because he entered through a neighboring window at your house."

"Then, I was right, it was that boy!" the councilman barked, "It was a ten meter gap between the windows, so no _human_ can jump that!"

"Unless they happened to be ninja from this village, of course!" the dog masked ANBU pointed out, "Also, that _boy_ wasn't even here in this party in the first place." The dog masked ANBU added while saying boy in a mock sneer.

"You seem to be forgetting something," the teenaged girl says, "A narrow ledge runs just beneath the closest window! By tip-toeing along the ledge, it's a two meter jump from the balcony and to the room."

The councilman scoffs, "That's fantasy, girl!" The councilman says, with a glare, "So, how could escape? It's one thing to jump off the ledge, only ten centimeters wide, but jumping back when have been impossible!"

"When the killer crawled out the first window, he brought with him a rope which he tied to the ledge because he jumped." The girl says, with a plain tone, "He then hooked its other end to the balcony and climbed back across."

The Sandaime tells the girl, "But there was no rope on the balcony! How can he untie it afterwards?"

"It's a lot simpler than you think, Hokage-sama," The Weasel masked ANBU says, "The culprit tied a stick to the rope and wedged it between the railing, so one slack and it easily came free."

"That's right," The girl says, "Take a closer look at on the balcony. There are wood shavings where the stick rubbed off the railing."

"Then, why did the bank manager lock himself in a room during a party?" The Sandaime asked.

"The manager is known to be paranoid in his business deals," The girl said, "The killer may have arranged a meeting asking the banker to wait for him in the locked room."

Annoyed of the delay, the councilman roars out, "Enough of these theories! Yamazaki-san was my friend and now just tell me, who did it!?"

The girl replies, with her eyes closed, "There's only one person who knows the layout of this house and plan for this murder and only one person that the banker trusts in a secret meeting! And that's…" The girl then opens her eyes at the culprit, who was getting nervous.

"Go on!" the Sandaime inquired.

The girl points at the wheelchaired councilman, "…you sir!"

The councilman gets out of his stunned stupor and replaces it with a confident expression, "You think I'm the acrobat! I can hardly move!"

"Oh really!" The dog masked ANBU grabs a globe and throws it at the councilman, only for him to instantly dodge it by jumping from his wheelchair only for everyone to see that he was on his feet.

"Sir! How could you do that!?" a maid gasped.

"Damn reflects!" the councilman cursed.

"You were able to move quite well for the past three months!" The girl says, with a smirk, "Want to fill them in, Inu!"

The dog masked ANBU, Inu, replies, with a glare, "Gladly, Akako! You can stop acting! Your doctor told us everything…about how you and Yamazaki performed secret money transactions!"

Angry that he was found out, the councilman then dashes over to the door to escape.

"You won't escape!" the teenager, Akako, yells out, kicking the global hard, slamming onto the back of the councilman's head, knocking him down enough for the rest of the ANBU to grab him to slap the cuffs onto him, "Score!"

After the councilman was carried away to jail, the guests pretty much left the area to their homes with the Sandaime, the two ANBUs, and Akako walking away from the house to an area where they were no witnesses.

The Sandaime tells the teenager girl, "That was quite the performance, Hiromi-chan."

Akako gains a childish glee on her face, "Thanks, Jiji!" Hiromi says, "It's actually fun playing the Konohagakure no Meitantei (18), Ishida Akako-sama!" Hiromi then dispels her _henge_ (19), "Well, I have to get home where Naruto is waiting for me!"

"Hiromi-chan!"

Everyone sees a woman in early thirties running towards them, but this woman had a scolding look on her face.

"Hi Mikoto-ba-san!" Hiromi waves at the woman, happily.

Uchiha Mikoto is a fair-skinned slender woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. Like most of the villagers, Mikoto lost her best friend to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but held absolutely no grudge toward Naruto, in fact, she pities him and his sister.

Mikoto bows to the Sandaime, "Please forgive Hiromi-chan for what she's done this time, Hokage-sama!" she pleaded, surprising everyone, "What has she done this time?"

"What!?" Hiromi exclaims, indignantly.

The Sandaime chuckles with Inu and Weasel giggles fondling at this, "It's quite alright, Mikoto," the Sandaime says, with a smile, "Besides, Hiromi-chan hasn't done anything wrong! We just had to solve a crime that involved one of our councilmen. Hiromi-chan happened to be a great help to us!" The Sandaime thinks in his mind, with a grin, _"She certainly has her father's love for mystery novels though!"_

Mikoto felt completely embarrassed at this, "Oh! Hiromi-chan, Oba-san is really sorry!" she tells the red-haired girl. Mikoto grabs Hiromi's hand, "Good night, Hokage-sama and ANBUs! Now, let's go, Hiromi-chan!" Mikoto leaves while taking Hiromi with her as Hiromi was waving at the Sandaime and the two ANBUs.

"So Hiromi, how is the academy?" Mikoto asked.

Hiromi snorts, "Are you kidding me? It's so easy that it's enough to put me to sleep!" she says, "Also, the girls in my class are an embarrassment to us kunoichi-in-training by going gaga over that son of yours!"

Mikoto sighs, sadly, knowing that it was no secret that both Uzumaki twins have a big problem with her youngest son, even though she wished that Sasuke and the twins were friends, but for obvious reasons, "Well, are you at least making any friends there?" she asked.

Hiromi snorts, again, "Not really! None of them are very nice to me or Naruto-kun, then there's that new instructor, Iruka-sensei! I can't even wrap my mind with that guy! He's nice to me, but when it comes to Naruto-kun…there are times that he cuts him some slack, but there are times that he ignores him while giving him the same glares as the rest of the villagers give him and I don't even know why! His pranks aren't that bad enough for people to hate him, since no one gets hurt and there are times that they beat him up!"

Mikoto gets a depressing look on her face, _"Oh Kushina must be rolling in her grave right now to see her children go through this undeserving pain! If she was around to see this…OH KAMI _(20)_!"_ Mikoto and Hiromi then goes into a store where the shop keeper there greets Mikoto.

"Good evening, Mikoto-sama, how are…?" When the shop keeper looks at Hiromi, he gets an angered sneer on his face, "You little brat! I told you and that _boy_ to never…!" Mikoto places a hand on his shoulder, which gets him to stop yelling at Hiromi.

"Hiromi-chan is with me," Mikoto said with a cheerful smile, but before the shop keeper could say anything else, "Now, you don't have a problem with it…right?" Mikoto said, with that cheerful smile which was now radiating KI (Killer Intent) at the shop keeper, making him stammer out of fear.

"N-N-Not at all!" the shop keeper says.

Mikoto then tells him, "Now, I want to apologize to Hiromi-chan!" The shop keeper was reluctant at first, but Mikoto releases more KI at him, which got him to concede while facing Hiromi, who had an arrogant smirk on her face, which pissed him off even further, but couldn't refuse with Mikoto there.

The shop keeper mutters lowly, 'sorry', but Mikoto grips his shoulder harder, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that! You're going to have to speak louder!" Mikoto releases more KI to emphasis her point.

The shop keeper says, with a forced polite tone, "I'm…s-sorry, H-Hi-Hiromi…"

Mikoto tells the shop keeper, with a deadly glare, "Now, you will not throw either Hiromi-chan or Naruto-kun out this store…or act rude towards them in my presence! Is that an understanding?"

The shop keeper winches at the death glare, "Yes, ma'am!"

Mikoto releases the man's shoulder, "Glad to hear it! Let's go, Hiromi-chan…" Mikoto walks off with Hiromi following her while the shop keeper glares at Hiromi's retreating back.

(Later)

Naruto was lying on his bed after he left the academy with a troubled look on his face. Hiromi had already left him to train after he arrived at his apartment compound. Just then, there were sounds of bodies slamming onto the ground coming outside, which arouses Naruto's curiosity and he jumps out of his bed. He then walks over to the door to peek through the peephole of his door to see someone who manages to place a wide smile on his lips as he opens the door to find…

"Mikoto-ba-chan!" Naruto jumps up to wrap his arms around Mikoto's neck, hugging her with Mikoto supporting the small blonde boy with her arms, hugging him back with Hiromi carrying the groceries inside.

"Hello Naru-chan," Mikoto says, with a loving kind smile, "How are you doing, today?"

Naruto gives Mikoto a 1000 watt smile, "I'm great now that you're here-ttebayo!" Naruto then notices bodies of three unconscious men lying on the ground which made him sigh, sadly, but quickly replaces it with a wide smile, because he didn't want Mikoto to worry about him, "So, come in!" Mikoto walks inside of the apartment, closing the door on her way in, and places Naruto down.

"So Naru-chan, you were given homework from the academy, right? Have you finished it?" Mikoto asked as she goes over to the kitchen.

Naruto pouts, "No! It sticks that we have to have homework in a NINJA academy!"

Mikoto frowned at him, "Well, you want to become Hokage, right? You're going to have to do your homework in order for you to graduate to become a ninja." Mikoto looks at Hiromi, "Hiromi-chan, you have a good idea on how to do it! So, can you help your brother while I make your dinner?"

Hiromi replies, "Sure!"

(At the academy; a week later)

In one of the classrooms in the academy, there were many kids coming inside for their lessons with Sasuke sitting at his seat with a very depressed look on his face.

"Say Shikamaru, you want to go to the candy store after class?" Choji asked his friend.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "No way! You're lucky because your mom's nice, but if Kaa-chan (21) finds out that I had a snack before dinner, I'll really get it!" he said, shuttering to think about the punishment that his mother would lay out for him.

Two boys behind Sasuke whisper with themselves, "Hey did you hear…Everyone in the Uchiha Clan got killed!" Just then, the Uzumaki twins came inside the room when they heard this, "Yeah…I heard Tou-chan (22) talking about it and Sasuke is the only survivor!"

The Uzumaki twins had horrified looks on their faces while having Mikoto in their minds with Hiromi having Itachi in Hiromi's mind as well with Hiromi going over to the boys, grabbing them by their collars to get their attentions, "What's that!? You're telling me that everyone from the Uchiha Clan was killed-ttebano!" Hiromi yells out, angrily, "Who did it-ttebano!?"

The boys were deathly afraid of Hiromi, "W-We don't know!" one of the boys yell out. Hiromi throws them away from her, "Come on, Naruto!" Hiromi rushes out the door with Naruto following her only on their way out they happen to see Sakura coming in the room with Hiromi, rudely, shoving her away from her hitting the ground, "Move it, Dekorīn-baka (23)!"

Naruto tries to help her up, but Hiromi grabs her brother by the back of his collar, "Forget about her, Naruto-kun!" Hiromi yells out, dragging Naruto with her with Sakura sitting up while glaring at Hiromi's retreating back.

"Jerk!" Sakura yells at her.

"You didn't have to push her, Nee-chan!" Naruto tells her.

Hiromi scoffs, "Whatever! She's not important! We have to find out if Mikoto-ba-san is alright from hearing about it from Jiji!" The twins then rush toward the stairs that would led them to the Hokage's office. After a good five minutes, the twins arrived by the Hokage's office with the Sandaime walking out to see the twins running toward him.

"Jiji! We heard that the members of the Uchiha clan were all killed!" Naruto yells out, frantically, "What about Mikoto-ba-chan? Is she alright-ttebayo!?"

The Sandaime sighs, sadly, as he looks away from the twins, "I'm sorry, you two! Last night, every member of the Uchiha clan, including Uchiha Mikoto, has been slain."

The twins had horrified looks on their faces knowing that they can never see Mikoto ever again as Hiromi asks, while tears are threatening to fall, "E…even…Weasel-nii-san?"

The Sandaime sighs, again, "I'm sorry, Hiromi-chan. I'm really am!"

"It can't be!" Naruto said, horrified as he remembers the first time that he and his sister met Mikoto. They were almost thrown out of a store until she happens to stop the shop keeper from doing so. To them, Mikoto was like a mother to them whenever she comforts them and cooks them. It was a hassle to get twins to eat their LEAST favorite food…vegetables. The twins also remember the time that they met with Uchiha Itachi aka Weasel after they were kicked out of the orphanage and they were attacked by a mob of villagers at the age of four until they were saved by Inu, Neko, Weasel, and the Sandaime. The twins really loved Mikoto with all their hearts even the Sandaime could see it.

"Do you know who did it?" Naruto asked, quietly.

Hiromi asks the Sandaime, "Jiji, it was another Uchiha that killed them, right? No one can take down a clan like the Uchiha that easily."

The Sandaime closes his eyes, sadly, "As expected of Hiromi-chan…you're right…the one responsible for the attack…was…Uchiha Itachi." The twins gape in shock, especially Hiromi, "I can't tell you any more than that. I'm sorry. Naruto-kun, Hiromi-chan, listen…class is about to start and you two can't afford to be last," the Sandaime tells them, "Rest assured that the one responsible will be brought to justice…and besides, Mikoto would never want to see you all sad because of her death." The Sandaime place hands onto the twins' shoulders, "Listen Mikoto told me that she really loved the both of you with all her heart. To her, you were like her own children. She would never want the two of you to suffer like this!" The Sandaime looks at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, Mikoto believed that one day that you'll become Hokage in this village!" The Sandaime then looks at Hiromi, "Hiromi-chan, she also wanted you to look after your brother! You're the older sister and they want you to become strong for her. Please honor their wishes!"

The twins sniff while wiping off their tears from their eyes, "Okay Jiji!" Hiromi couldn't understand why Itachi would actually slaughter the members of the Uchiha clan, his own clan, while leaving Sasuke alive. Hiromi remembered when she first met Itachi: Before she was an untamed girl that would always solve things with just her fists. She would always get into fights with her peers and few villagers when things don't go her way, which is one of the reasons why many of her peers are afraid of her since she would always win because of her physical strength was incredibly high for girls her age and she was stronger than most boys her age. One day, Hiromi was doing one of her laps, she encountered one of her classmate and her older brother and his friends, who were Genin, telling her that she was picking on his younger sister. Despite hearing her reasons, the older brother and his friends knocked her down multiple times and she was saved by an eleven year old ANBU, Itachi Uchiha/Weasel, who easily defeated them. Despite being Sasuke's older brother, she found herself to like and admired Itachi and Itachi saw her as a younger sister that he never had. Unknown to their younger brothers, Itachi and Hiromi spent a lot of time with each other with Itachi and his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, coaching Hiromi in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, and Hiromi caught on real quickly as well as perfecting the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** and could make at two hundred of them, which was impressive for someone her age. Itachi also taught Hiromi on how to see through things in detail like a detective while getting her into Sherlock Holmes amusing and would solve cases with Weasel and Inu while in her Ishida Akako persona.

(After class)

Naruto walks down the pathway of the village with many of the villagers there that would look at him with cold stares and glares, occasionally. Earlier, he was rejected by Hibachi and his friends to hang out with them as well as participate in their 'Test of Courage' which got him in a foul mood which didn't help things with Mikoto's death. Hiromi was out doing her own thing in the meanwhile after Naruto tried to extend the invitation to her, but was rejected and telling him that he'll only be in the way. Naruto hates it whenever his older sister blows him off when he wanted to do some sibling things with one and another, which made his loneliness even more.

Naruto places a fake wide smile, _"I'll follow who ever I want! I don't care if they don't want me to know where they're going, I'm going to find out anyway-ttebayo!"_ he thinks as two women were looking at him with cold glares.

"Is that the boy that everyone talks about?"

"Yeah that's him! I don't see his sister anywhere! Must be out looking for trouble as usual!"

"This is the perfect chance to pull a prank on them! So, what can I do to scare them!?" Naruto then notices a mask shop which gave him a good prank as he runs to the shop and eyes a fox mask. Just then, the merchant in the shop then sees Naruto at the shop which he gains a nasty sneer, "Hey you little brat! Get out of here!" he yells at him, pushing Naruto away only for him to hit the ground only to get the attention of nearby villagers.

The merchant gives Naruto a cold glare, "Hey what's the big idea, buddy-ttebayo!?" Naruto exclaims, angrily.

"I don't want you here! Get lost, you _brat_! You're nothing but a pest!"

"But I wasn't even doing anything-ttebayo!?" Naruto shouts out, "I mean…I was just looking at the masks you have!" Naruto shouts at him, angrily unknowing to the him, Shikamaru and Choji appear behind him.

"That's Naruto!" Shikamaru murmurs.

"That kid is nothing more than a troublemaker!"

"Nothing but trouble!"

"Bad seed!"

With a click of his tongue, the merchant grabs the fox mask, "Here is this what you want!" The merchant throws the mask at Naruto's head, hitting him on the head in the process, "There you got the mask, brat, now take it and get out of here! And don't come back!" The merchant walks back to his store and Naruto sees many of the villagers giving them cold glares of disgust, distain, and hate. Frustrated even further, "And what's your problem-ttebayo!?" Naruto yells at them, "Stop alright! Just stop looking at me like that!" Naruto then runs away from the crowd.

(At Night)

There was a loud scream that was filled with pain as many of the villagers with weapons were thrown to the ground with Hiromi, who happened to have dirtied look on her face with anger in her eyes.

"Look, I'm getting tired with all these attacks-ttebano!" Hiromi snarls, in anger as two more villagers slowly get onto their feet.

"Shut up, brat! You're going to pay for your demon's heartless actions! Now, die!"

The two villagers charges after Hiromi, who vanishes from sight and gives a sever kick to one of the men's back, causing him to howl in pain as it was broken, knocking him to the ground. Hiromi then lunges after another and bashes him harder, breaking a jaw and throwing him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Now, who's next!?" Hiromi asks, with a cold glare

The three extras look at Hiromi with fear in their eyes, "She really is a demon! Like her brother!" one of the villagers exclaims, "Let's get out of here!"

The men crawl back to their feet, but Hiromi had no intentions of letting them escape…unscathed, "You're not getting away!" Hiromi charges at them and one by one, Hiromi has knocked them unconscious, crippled them by breaking their back with a strong kick, or made them bleed. Hiromi was on one of her attackers' stomach and kept punching him ruthlessly on the face, chest, and stomach, making him bleed from the pummeling with no intentions of stopping. Hiromi grabs the man's bloody collar, "You're the ones who asked for this by attacking me! I'll* make sure that you'll never bother me or Naruto ever again!" The man groans in pain as Hiromi raises her right fist to continue the pummeling, but her wrist was grabbed.

"Hiromi, that's enough!"

Hiromi whips her head to see Iruka glaring at her while gripping her wrist. Hiromi glares at him back, "Let go! I'm not finished with this bastard!" she growled.

Iruka shakes his head in reply, "He can't even fight back! Look at him!"

Hiromi glares at her work on the man underneath her. The man currently had a broken nose, bleeding lip, messing teeth, overall, the man had been severely messed up. Hiromi felt a bit remorse from the beating, but there was still anger and hate clouding her mind, "He attacked first!" Hiromi seethed hatefully, "But I can't expect someone like _you_ to understand at all!" Iruka winches at her outburst as Hiromi yanks her wrist from Iruka's grip as she stood on her feet and walks away. Iruka stares at Hiromi's retreating back, knowing the reason why she's was acting coldly toward him, because of his own cold treatment toward her brother and Iruka couldn't blame her for being this way.

Just then, a bunch of kids came running past them, "What in the world is going on?" Iruka asked.

Just then, Hibachi runs past him crying out, fearfully, "It's a monster fox!"

"Monster fox?" Hiromi says, perplexed, as she and Iruka runs over to the cemetery with Iruka taking out a kunai from his pouch and running past Hiromi, telling her to stay back as he runs over to a fire statue where a figure wearing a fox mask with a green cap appears on top.

Hiromi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "That's a monster fox!" The fox masked figure jumps down to the ground in front of Iruka and Hiromi, laughing as the figure removes his mask to reveal Naruto laughing, "Naruto-kun!?" Hiromi exclaims.

"Serves them right-ttebayo," Naruto exclaims, laughing, "Those chickens got scared and ran off! You and sensei better run, Nee-chan, or the fox is going to get you too!"

"That better not be your idea of a joke," Hiromi says, with her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. On the meanwhile, Iruka is giving Naruto a glare while remembering the night where the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Leaf Village and he also remembers pasting ways with his parents, who were in the advance squad, one last time as a twelve year old child and he also heard the news where all of the members of the advance squad, including Iruka's parents were killed by the Kyuubi. Hearing that news over and over again made Iruka's blood to where his glare on Naruto intensified which the twins picked up on it.

"Sensei?" Naruto questioned, which Iruka gets back from his memories and puts his kunai away.

"Look Naruto, don't you see what you're going by pulling these pranks all the time!" Iruka scolded with a harsh glare that often reminded the Uzumaki twins of the hateful glares of the villagers.

"That damn look!" Hiromi says, in an angered snarl, "That same damn look that we've always getting!"

"There it is again!" Naruto exclaims, angrily, "I don't understand it! Everybody…why does everybody look at me like that all the time!" Iruka was taken back at Naruto's outburst as the guilt comes to him, "I'm not just a nuisance and some kind of germ-ttebayo! I'm a person too! I am! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Don't forget it! That's it! I'm never going back to the academy, again!" Before anyone could stop him, Naruto runs off from the cemetery.

"Naruto-kun, wait…!" Hiromi exclaims and glares at Iruka, "This is all your fault-ttebano!"

Iruka was taken back at Hiromi's outburst as she runs off to follow her brother while ignoring Iruka's calls for her. Iruka clenches his teeth, "Damn it!"

(At the Academy the next morning)

Hiromi drops to her seat with a foul look on her face because she had to look at the person that was responsible for what happened with Naruto. Earlier, Hiromi tried to get Naruto to come with her to the academy, but to no avail. When many of the students saw Hiromi's annoyed and angered expression with her hair rising in strands, they automatically respond by running away from her as quickly as they can to avoid invoking her wrath. Hiromi has gained an infamous reputation of her own as _Akai Chishio no Sukebancho_ (24) or _Nidaime Akai Chishio no Habanero (25), _the one who likes to fight, she's also known to beat up her peers senselessly or half-way to death after classes and it didn't stop at just the boys, she would just beat up the girls and she often start fights even with teachers. She's often hospitalized older kids as well. The only one that can calm her down from going too far was Naruto, who happened to be not around and many people aren't stupid to piss her off even further when she's in a foul mood. Iruka then comes into the room with his books to the podium, "Good morning, everybody!" The class, except for Hiromi, responded back to him.

Iruka smiles, "All right, I'm going to take attendance!" Iruka looks around for Naruto, but to no avail while remembering Naruto's declaration of never returning back to the academy, "Naruto's not here!" Soon enough, everyone then noticed too while many of them just didn't care that he was gone and Iruka looks at Hiromi, who turns her face away from him, in anger, "Hiromi, have you seen your brother?"

Hiromi sends Iruka a glare, "Why are you asking me that question!?" she retorts, coldly, making Iruka winches at her tone, making him realize that he's yet to forgiven him, while many of them could sense the tension between them.

Kiba groans, "Great! She's in a bad mood today!"

"What could have happened between them?" Choji asked, while feeling unnerved.

Shikamaru replies, with sigh, "I don't know, but it seems troublesome to even get involved."

Sakura snorts, "You know, it's just like that ox to start a fight with a teacher and the one and only time that baka brother of hers is needed, he isn't here to stop her rampage, he's probably off in one of his stupid pranks!" Unfortunately, Sakura's comment went to Hiromi's ears, which got her to serve death glare, which made Hiromi spoke with a deadly smirk that promised pain.

"A piece of advice, Haruno-baka," Hiromi says, "After class…run like the devil's on your heels and to make it fair…I'll give you a five second head start." Sakura winches at Hiromi's threat realizing that she spoke too much while mentally cursing Naruto for not being around to stop her from beating her up.

(In the late evening)

Iruka walks down the village while remembering his day earlier which started with Naruto's absence which got him a starter end of the stick with Hiromi, who gave him nothing but cold and anger full glares all day long. He had to stop her from picking fights with her other peers, but he didn't have the heart to punish her, because he played some part in the reason why she was like this. He indirectly chased away her brother out of the academy, because of his fear and anger toward the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed within Naruto, so he tried to get out of being the Uzumaki twins' homeroom teacher, but he couldn't see the Sandaime because he was in a meeting. He stops at a bench and sits down with a heavy sigh.

"Hello there!"

Iruka yelps in shock as he looks up to see a Konoha jounin who happen to have fair-skinned male, fit and relatively tall, he has spiky silver hair that defied gravity, and had dark-colored eye with his headband covering his left eye sitting on a tree branch, reading a certain perverted book. The male looks down at Iruka, speaking.

"You know this is my favorite spot!" the man says, "But can't really concentrate with all that heavy sighing."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'll just go!" Iruka gets up from the bench, but the jounin jumps down from the tree to stop him.

"Maa…No don't bother!" the Jounin says, with a bored tone, "I was just about to leave. See ya!" The Jounin then walks off as he turns to see Iruka sitting back down to the beach with a depressed look on his face, "What's wrong? You look depressed! If you feel like talking, I'll listen!" The Jounin walks over to Iruka to sit next to him.

"Kakashi-san, that's your name, right?" Iruka asks the Jounin, who nodded, "The thing is I happen to be I'm the Uzumaki twins', Naruto and Hiromi, homeroom teacher."

Kakashi's eye widened, _"Minato-sensei's children!"_ he thinks in his mind, while putting his arm on the bench, "Really?"

"I went to the Sandaime to relieve me from my assignment," Iruka spoke and sighed, "But he wouldn't see me. Truth is that I don't have any idea on how to deal with those twins. Nothing works!" Iruka sighs, again, "I don't know why the Hokage thought that I would be the one for this! I'm not qualified to teach a kid like Naruto and I don't know how to control a girl like Hiromi from going on a rampage with that short-temper of hers. I mean just today, at least ten students of mine had to be hospitalized by her pummeling them or sending two of them into the air by her fists for what they spoke about Naruto, negatively! With those twins, I'm not sure if either Naruto or Hiromi may carry the Kyuubi since that girl's strength is nothing like a regular girl's and it's hard to approach her at all without her giving me the 'stink eye'. Hell, with the right training, she could be the 'second coming of Tsunade-sama of the Legendary Sannin'."

Kakashi mentally chuckles, while picturing a long red haired woman that looked like a carbon copy of Hiromi in his mind with her hair in nine separate strands and her eyes glowing silver with a pissed off expression on her face and a tall blond male that looked like a carbon copy of Naruto lying on the ground with a pained expression on his bruised face, _"Like mother, like daughter!"_ Kakashi thought, amused, and then spoke to Iruka, "I see…that's why you look so lifeless."

Iruka looks at Kakashi with a surprised look on his face and Kakashi says, "There's no spark in your eyes." Iruka remembers the time that he messed up in a formation for enemy ninjas which got him badly injured and he quickly apologized to the Sandaime for his mistake just as Kakashi, who was unit leader at the time, was to be taken the blame. The Sandaime completely understood the situation and lectured that Iruka has always been a kind person who possesses great compassion, but his kindness proved detrimental in a crucial moment against an enemy ninja. Iruka also remembers that the Sandaime added that there will be a time where that compassionate nature of his may put his comrades' lives at risk. Iruka was sure that he made the necessary adjustments and after he told the Sandaime about his lecture of the Will of Fire after the Kyuubi killed his parents as a child that Iruka would like to pass his lectures to the younger generations to help them out as well and he remembered how excited he was about the Sandaime gave him an instructor position.

"Your eyes had a spark back then," Kakashi spoke, "Now they're lifeless. Perhaps, you've forgotten a basic rule of teaching; you cannot open a mind of another unless you have an open mind yourself or there's something else you're trying to forget." Kakashi could understand Iruka's situation with Naruto completely since Kakashi's beloved jounin teacher, Namikaze Minato, had sealed away the Kyuubi into his youngest child, Naruto, at the cost of his life. However, unlike the majority of the villagers, Kakashi did not put that blame onto Naruto's head.

Iruka sighs, "The Kyuubi, sealed with Naruto, is responsible for parents' deaths and I'm fully aware that Naruto is not to blame for what occurred back then, but when I look at him, I can't stop thinking of what's inside of him and what the Kyuubi did. I don't think that someone like me can make Naruto open up or have Hiromi to able to trust me." Iruka spoke sadly.

There was a pregnant silence for a moment as Kakashi spoke as he stood up, "Actually, you're the only one that reach the Uzumaki twins' hearts and that is your personal ordeal."

"My ordeal?" Iruka says, surprised.

"Yes, Hokage-sama has presented you with a personal ordeal and I believe that if you just hang in there a little longer, you will finally reach out to the twins. So, rise up and meet the Hokage's expectations." Kakashi gives an eye smile and a wave, "See ya!" Kakashi then walks away from Iruka to have him ponder in his thoughts. Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"The Sandaime sure made a bold decision and I hope that my words reach Iruka's heart to have him finally teach the twins something."_

(At another part of the village)

A nine year old boy is slammed to the ground after getting knocked down along with his three friends by Hiromi who happens to be glaring at them, coldly. The boys happened to be bruised majorly on their faces.

"How pitiful," Hiromi spoke, coldly, "If you all want to fight me* again, try building up your skills first." Hiromi then walks away from the older boys who were looking at her with great fear realizing their stupidity in challenging her in the first place.

Hiromi spoke to herself, "That's enough training for today! I better find Naruto so we can go home." After ten minutes, Hiromi approaches the playground and sees Shikamaru and Choji being escorted out of the playground by a man that looked like an older version of Shikamaru with two scars on the right side of his face. Like Shikamaru, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. He also wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

Choji looks at Hiromi, "Hey Hiromi," he waved with Hiromi nodding at him as he left with Shikamaru and his father, who happens to gaze upon the twins, with pity in his eyes. Shikaku thinks in his mind, with a sad sigh, _"Poor kids!"_

Hiromi approaches her brother, "Come on! Let's go home!" Hiromi walks off with Naruto following her out of the park. The Uzumaki twins walk along the river side and Naruto looks down to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting down while looking at the river with solemn look on his face. Even though, he hated Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but feel for Sasuke since now like him and his sister, Sasuke is now an orphan. Hiromi also glances at Sasuke as she walked in front of her brother and gains a scowl on her face. In Hiromi's eyes, she didn't care if Sasuke was now an orphan like her or Naruto, he was still a stuck-up prick in her eyes and always will be. Sasuke always acted stuck-up just because he came from a noble clan who happened to be 'the elite of the Elites' or 'Second to No one'. Hiromi wouldn't give to put the stuck-up Uchiha in his place for making Naruto like bad. Hiromi understood that Naruto stood no chance in Hell against Sasuke, but the way that Sasuke shows off or defeats Naruto in a spar, which earned her brother a few jeers from many of their classmates, was enough to make her blood boil and Sasuke calling Naruto 'loser' or 'dobe' just made it worse. Hiromi may do the same to many of her female peers and her favorite targets: Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, but in Hiromi's minds unlike Naruto, they actually _deserved_ some major humiliation and broken prides.

Sasuke glances at the Uzumaki twins as the walk pass him. Ever since they met, Hiromi was a mystery for Sasuke, but unlike the majority of his female classmates, Hiromi never tried to hit on him, in fact, she pretty much disrespected him in every way and didn't care if he was from the Uchiha Clan or not. Sasuke can somewhat respect her since Hiromi appears to be the most skilled kunoichi-in-training in his class and she didn't pester him for 'dates' like the girls in his class do. Now, he looks at Naruto, who scowling at him which he automatically returned. It wasn't that Sasuke hated Naruto, he just believed him to be a pest and a worthless loser unlike his older sister, which Sasuke pondered how Hiromi, who happened to be so skilled, can have a loser and weak brother, and always defend him. Sasuke and the Uzumaki twins looked away from each other as they got about their business.

(Next morning)

Before he went the academy, Iruka decided to go over to the apartment that the Uzumaki twins live in. He got the door and he rang the doorbell several times, but received no answer.

"Hey Hiromi! Naruto!" Iruka goes for the doorknob and finds out the door is unlocked. He slowly opens the door, goes inside of the apartment while calling out the twins' names unaware that he stepped onto a seal, which was followed by a barrage of kunai and shuriken came from his left and he yelps loudly as he jumps from the barrage's path and the kunai and shuriken hit the wall. Iruka also landed on another seal which had a spear coming from his right, which got him to duck to the floor, then notice a large log heading down to his head. Iruka quickly moves out of the way, wondering where these weapons are coming from as he step onto another seal which got a barrage of knives and forks coming from around which was too fast for him to dodge as he howls in pain as they stab him from multiple angles. As Iruka's bleeding form falls to the ground, the large wooden log appears in his place with Iruka heavily breathing in relief with cuts or wounds on his body.

Iruka was surprised wondering why there are so many traps around the place. He knew that Naruto loved pranks, but the way that it was set up was too dangerous and he needed to talk to him about it. Iruka then walks over to the table where there was an empty cup of ramen and he wonders if this is all the twins' eat. Just then, Iruka sets a foot coming at his face, which he barely ducks and a fist coming down his head, which got him to dodge as that fist hits the ground causing a small dent. Iruka looks at his attack to be Hiromi, who was glaring at him with great anger and hate.

"What the hell are you doing here-ttebano!?" Hiromi snarls at her instructor.

Iruka holds his hands up, "Whoa! Hiromi, time out! I didn't come here to fight! I just came to talk to both you and your brother!" he pleaded.

"Liar!" Hiromi barked, "As if someone like you would want to 'just to talk to both Naruto-kun and me'! I think that you're trying to kill Naruto-kun just like the rest-ttebano!"

Iruka was taken back at this information, "Wait! What do you mean 'just like the…'!"

"Get out!" Hiromi charges at Iruka, who barely dodges Hiromi's punch as he hits the wall causing a small dent to appear on the wall and Iruka to pale at the brute strength of a seven year old girl. Hiromi kept attacking Iruka, who pleading with the older Uzumaki twin while barely dodging every kick and punch that was sent his way. Iruka then blocks Hiromi's kick, which causes him to winch from it, but was unprepared as Hiromi's right fist, crashes into his face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Now, get out of here, before I get real serious-ttebano!" Hiromi screams out, hatefully, quickly getting out two kunai in both hands.

Iruka was surprised by this declaration, disbelieving that an academy student went easy on him and she was pushing him to a corner. Iruka holds his hands up after sitting up, "Listen to me, Hiromi, I'm not here to cause any trouble for you or Naruto! I just came to talk to the both of you! I swear on my life that I'm not going to try anything!"

Hiromi stares at him with suspicion, but lowered her guard a bit after seeing now form of deceit in his eyes. Iruka sighs in relief and looks around, "Where is Naruto anyway?"

Hiromi looks at Naruto's bed to find it empty, "He must have left earlier!"

Iruka was a bit disappointed at this news, "Listen Hiromi, I…!"

"I have to get to class! I just don't want to be late, sensei!" Hiromi calls out, running toward the door leaving Iruka to pick himself up from the ground, while pondering on what Hiromi had said about people coming to attack them. Iruka wonders why people do that to a couple of seven year olds.

(With Shikamaru)

Within the Nara household, Shikamaru and his parents were having their breakfast with Shikamaru's mother, Nara Yoshino, telling him to hurry up so he can meet up with Choji.

Nara Yoshino is a woman with long, brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face. While at home, she was seen in a pink blouse and dark-colored skirt along with an apron over it. She also wears a pair of simple hoop earrings.

"Hey Tou-chan, can I ask you something that's been bugging me?" Shikamaru asks his father.

"What is it?" Shikaku asks looking at his son.

"It's about the Uzumaki twins," Shikamaru replies, causing a shock expression to appear on his mother's face, "Why does everyone avoid them like the plague? Did they do something wrong?"

It was no secret to most of the majority of the villagers on why they hated the Uzumaki twins, more especially Naruto. Of course, Shikaku and Yoshino held no animosity against them, in fact, they pitied them. They knew that many kids, their age, had picked up their parents' hatred toward the twins and wanted nothing to do them. Shikaku looks at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, how do you feel about the Uzumaki twins, individually?"

Shikamaru glances away, "You want to know how I feel about them? I never really thought about that!" he inquired, "Well, Hiromi isn't like the girls in my class, in fact, she doesn't get along with any of them. Like Ino, she's pretty scary when she's mad and she's really strong and smart as well as down to earth. I think that she has a problem with shinobi clan kids and ignores them until they tick her off. Then, there's her brother, Naruto…well he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's pretty funny. I don't think that we're going to be buddies or anything, but it's not like I want to avoid him."

Their son's reply places smiles onto Shikaku's and Yoshino's faces, "Well, then, ignore the others, I say treat him the way that you want to."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, there's exactly what I'll do?"

(With Naruto)

Naruto is currently walking down the pathway of the village while yawning after woken up by Iruka ringing the bell. Naruto certainly didn't want to deal with his now former instructor, so he sneak out the backdoor.

"I have so much free time since I quit the academy," he yawned. Another notion came to his mind, namely the other academy students and his sister's bad temper. It was no secret that Hiromi had the worst temper that Naruto has ever seen. Although, he never wanted to go back to the academy ever again, Naruto was still concerned on what the another kids may do or say to set Hiromi off and how considerable unhappy they may be with him leaving him with a 'human time bomb'. Naruto was soon had his thoughts interrupted when three boys appear around him, which appear to be Hibachi and his friends.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto asks, in a tired voice unaware that both Shikamaru and Choji were watching this with great interest.

Hibachi smirks, "Naruto, we all decided that you can join our group if you'd like." He says.

Naruto was wide awake from that, "Are you serious?" he asks, with a wide and excited smile

"Of course," Hibachi says, "But there just this one thing you have to do before you can hang out with us."

"Oh yeah and what's that-ttebayo?"

"Yesterday, my Tou-chan's patrol unit had a fight with an enemy ninja in the back hills and they said that they left the corpses back there. If you can bring back something from one of those corpses, then we'll let you join our group." Hibachi told him while unknown to Naruto, Hibachi's friends were trying to keep a straight face.

"For real!" Naruto exclaims, happily.

"Yeah!"

"Alright! I'll be sure to bring something back for sure! You can count on it-ttebayo!" Naruto then runs off with Hibachi and his friends snickering at Naruto's expression.

Hibachi laughs, "What a loser! He's in for a surprise! Tou-chan said that the enemy might still be in there!"

"That's so mean!" Unagi says, with a sneer, "You're still mad on how he scared you in that 'Test of Courage'."

Hibachi winches at that, remembering on how Naruto tricked him into believing that there was a fox monster in the cemetery, "Never mind that! Did you see the smile on his face? He doesn't have a clue that this is all a trick and it's perfect luck that Hiromi isn't here to mess things up!"

Unagi nods, "I'd say! If she ever finds out about this, then she'd pound us for talking her idiot brother into going there!"

(Later)

Iruka looks around to find Naruto after calling rolls, "Alright, guys, has anyone seen Naruto?" he asked.

Hibachi replies, while trying to keep a straight face, "Nope, haven't seen him!"

Shikamaru, having heard what Hibachi and his friends have did to Naruto earlier, stands up, "I've seen him this morning heading to the back hills!" he declared, causing Hibachi and his friends to glare at him annoyed and Hiromi's eyes widened in horror having heard the news about the back hills.

"Pipe down, Shikamaru!" Hibachi growls.

"Yeah! What are you doing?" Unagi yells out

"The Back hills?" Iruka exclaims, horrified.

Shikamaru nodded, "He went looking for corpses!" Shikamaru glares at Hibachi, "Didn't he, Hibachi? Your pranks have gotten annoying and so have you?"

Hiromi asks, coming to Shikamaru, "Come again?"

Before Hibachi or any of his friends could say anything, Shikamaru told Hiromi, "Earlier, today Hibachi and his friends told Naruto that he could join their group if he could bring something from those corpses!"

Choji nods, "It's true! I heard them talking to him too!"

Hiromi glares at Hibachi and his friends with a frightening glare and dark aura with got her hair moving in strands, which got them to brace for the pounding that Hiromi will give them and Kiba snickering, "Oh man! Someone's going straight to the hospital now!" he barked, with a smirk. Kiba was always a big fan of Hiromi's 'work' in beating people up, since it was amusing.

Hiromi says, with an angered tone and glare, "I'm going to find Naruto-kun and you three better hope that he's found in one piece or consider your asses crippled-ttebano!" In a bust of speed, Hiromi goes over to the door with Iruka telling the class to stay back and study as he runs to follow Hiromi.

(At the back hills)

Naruto was there running through the forest to find corpses and in his mind, people to finally accept him. He wondered where the corpses will be and he played there some many times with Hiromi that he knows this place like the back of his hand. He cursed that he should have asked Hibachi and his friends where to look.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turns to see Iruka jumping down the tree branch, behind him, "Sensei?"

"Come on! You have to get to the academy right now!" Iruka tells him, seriously.

Naruto glares at Iruka, angrily, "No! I don't want to go to the academy anymore-ttebayo!"

Iruka tells him, "You don't understand! There are plenty of dangerous enemies still lurking around!"

Naruto took a step back, defiantly, "I won't go back even if you'd begged me!"

"Just do as I say," Iruka tells him, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Naruto!"

Naruto now fed up and he yells at him, angrily, "Oh shut up-ttebayo! You only act like my teacher when it's convenient for you!" Iruka was taken back at this as Naruto gains a solemn expression, "You don't get it-ttebayo! You don't know what I go through every day and none of it is going to change just because I go back to school. I'm always alone when Nee-chan goes off doing her own thing, I'm always left out! Anytime that I'm being picked on, Nee-chan beats up the people bullying me and she gets into trouble because of defending me! Look, don't you see that no one wants me around-ttebayo! Nobody cares!"

Iruka wished that he could say something to make Naruto see reason, "But it'll be different! If I bring something back from out here, then I'm finally going have friends of my own! If I do that, then I won't be alone anymore and I won't feel like an outsider anymore! That's why I'm going to stay out here until I find something good to bring back-ttebayo! Also, Nee-chan wouldn't get into trouble for beating people up anymore if I had friends! She only does it because of me-ttebayo!"

Iruka winches at what Naruto is saying as he remembers his own childhood. After the Kyuubi attacked, Iruka felt like an outsider in his own village when he saw many children his age at the time with their parents. Losing his parents didn't just hurt Iruka, but it tore him apart and he hated the very monster responsible for their deaths, which made it hard for him to approach Naruto in any shape or form without feeling resentment toward the same monster that was sealed with the blond haired boy and he was starting to regret having treating Naruto the way that he did. Iruka tells him, "Look, I know that you have your reasons, but as your teacher, I can't just walk away. I will not allow you to stay in such a dangerous area."

Naruto growls, "You can't even try to understand my feelings." Naruto then gains a devious grin on his face with a hand sign, "Well, then **Oiroke no Jutsu** (26)!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto transforms into a busty naked woman version of himself doing a seductive posture, which causes Iruka to fall back with a nosebleed and Naruto to change back then run off leaving Iruka while ignoring his instructor's calls, "Grown-ups are so easy to fool that it's not even funny-ttebayo!" Naruto says, with a triumphant smirk.

Naruto kept running until he got into an area where there were many kunai, shurikens, and katana on the ground with blood on them, indicting there was a conflict, "These are signs of a fight!" Naruto says, "That means it's close!" Naruto goes around to find any corpses, which he could anything worth giving or couldn't find anything at all. Soon enough, Naruto is sitting on the ground with his stomach growling, "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything at all today! Maybe, I can find something out here." Looks around to find something worth eating and spots a bird's nest on a tree branch to his luck. Naruto climbs onto the tree to find a few bird eggs or in this case, lunch. He then spots something within the nest and pulls it out to find a strange looking kunai that looked like a stick with paper wrapped around it. Naruto smiled, "Whoa! I never saw this before!" Naruto believed that the enemy ninja may have used it, yesterday. Unknown to Naruto, a few kunoichi from Takigakure (27) with masks covering their faces were lurking in the shadows and saw the kunai in Naruto's hand.

"That kunai!" one of the Takigakure kunoichi yells out, "There's the secret documents that we're looking for!"

"I see! She must have placed into that nest before she was defeated!" another one said as Naruto runs back to the village, "Don't let him escape!" The three kunoichis chase after Naruto to get the kunai from him.

(With Iruka)

Iruka jumps from tree branch to tree branch to find Naruto, hoping that he doesn't get hurt. Iruka then remembers what he told from one of his fellow teachers about not giving the Uzumaki twins any more attention and he'll be fine. He also remembers the harsh words about leaving Naruto alone as well as just ignoring him. Iruka realizes that Naruto and Hiromi were right about him. He never made an effort to understand Naruto or what he may be feeling. After the death of his parents, there was no else to care for him or give him the support that he needed. Like Naruto, he did a lot of stupid things in class while trying to get other's attention, but unlike Naruto, Iruka didn't have anyone to care for him. Iruka then realizes that Naruto was just like he was back when he was a child. Iruka then notices Hiromi appearing right beside him to his great horror.

"Hiromi, what are you doing here!?" Iruka yells at her, worried and angrily.

Hiromi glares at him, "What does it look like? I'm finding my brother!" she replies, harshly, "There's no way that I'm going to leave him alone with _you_!" she snarls at Iruka.

Iruka tells her, "Hiromi, this is off limits to academy students! It's way too dangerous for you to be here!"

"Naruto-kun's my brother-ttebano!"

Iruka sighs, "I know! I'll get him back for you!"

Hiromi scoffs at Iruka's words, "How do I know that you just _kill_ him when no one's around!?" she snarls.

Iruka was taken back at those words. Sure, he was unsure of Naruto, but he would never go as far as to kill him just because of what he holds. Iruka sighs, "Hiromi, why would you think that I would do anything to hurt your brother, much less kill him?"

Hiromi replies, nastily, "Because that's exactly what the other grown-ups have been doing ever since I can remember! I lost count in over hundred times that our lives more especially Naruto-kun's life has been in danger because of all those adults in the village!"

Iruka's eyes widened at this, "At least hundred times!" Iruka was shocked by this revelation, "Hiromi, if you're lying…!"

Hiromi glares at Iruka, which he was surprised him by the great surprise and anger in her blue eyes with tears coming down, "I'm not lying-ttebano! Almost every day, Naruto-kun gets hunted down like an animal! It's not just the cold glares and hateful words given to him! They call him names like 'demon' and 'monster' as well as overcharge us and ban us from shopping at the stories without Jiji or a few ANBUs that we trust with us. I get into fights many times, but it's just to get those idiots to see what it's like to have people that they care about get hurt as much as they've hurt Naruto-kun! I don't even know why they do those things to him! I know he's pranks are annoying, but that's no reason to badly hurt him to where he's going to the hospital-ttebano! So, it's my job as the older sibling to defend him when no one else would! Jiji can't do anything more since he's the Hokage and has more important things to do besides helping us all the time!"

Iruka was taken back at Hiromi's declaration, which would make sense in a way. Iruka realized that would be one of the reasons why Hiromi would get so violent with her classmates or even teachers and other villagers. Iruka may have also been wrong about Hiromi. Before, Iruka believed her to be an angry and very violent girl that's prune to solving problems with her fists. Being forced to grow up in her age to look after her younger brother, may have made Hiromi believe that she can only rely on herself to take care of herself and Naruto. Iruka could generally understand Hiromi, but as a teacher, he couldn't condone her violent actions toward her fellow classmates and has made a note to fix it as soon as they get Naruto.

(With Shikamaru and Choji)

"Hey Shikamaru, can I borrow some money out of you?" Choji asked, after looking through the selections at a candy shop. Apparently, after Iruka and Hiromi left the classroom, they believed to be a good idea to skip class.

"Come on, not again," Shikamaru groaned, "Don't tell me that you're spending all of your allowance on snacks!"

"Huh!? Shikamaru, snacks are the only food in the world worth spending on!" Choji argued.

Shikamaru twitched in annoyance, "Oh Alright!" he sighed, getting out money from his pocket, "If that's how you feel, then I'll lend you some money."

"Hey you two!"

The two boys turn to see Kakashi walking up to them, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Choji asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers otherwise, Tou-chan will get mad at me!" Shikamaru said.

"I see! You must be Nara Shikamaru-kun and Akimichi Choji-kun." Kakashi pointed out, surprising the two boys.

"Hold on a minute! How did you know our names?" Choji asked.

Kakashi places an eye smile, "You both look just like your fathers," he said, "You're Shikaku-san's and Choza-san's sons, right? Perhaps, I should tell them that you two have been skipping out of school!"

The two boys gained fearful looks, "You're going to tell our Tou-chans?" Choji asked, "But we both have a free period right now! Right, Shikamaru?"

Kakashi gained a surprised look on his face, "Why's that?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighs, "It's because of Naruto," he replies, "He went to look for a corpse in the back hills. Iruka-sensei and Hiromi had to leave class to find him."

Kakashi gains a horrified look, "Iruka-sensei went to look for Naruto and Hiromi went with him! Is that true?"

"Yeah! I'm positive!" Shikamaru replied.

Kakashi places his hands onto Shikamaru and Choji's shoulders, "Listen, having a free period, doesn't mean you have to leave school. Go back to the academy, right now!" Without a fuss, the two boys left to the academy with Kakashi gaining a serious look in his eye.

(With Naruto)

Naruto runs through the path back to the village with the kunai that he found in his hand, believing that he would make real friends with it. Just then, the three Takigakure kunoichi appear in front of him, making him stop.

One of them with the grey hair, "Hey kid!" she called out.

Naruto gains an annoyed look on his face, "Oh great! What do you want!? I'm in a bit of a hurry-ttebayo!"

The kunoichi places her hand out, "The kunai! Hand it over?"

"No! Forget it! This is mine! I'm not giving it to you-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims, placing the kunai in his pocket.

"I see!" The kunoichis took out their swords from their backs, "We'll just have to take from you by force!"

Naruto is now scared as one of the swords was placed to his face, which he lets out a loud scream that alerts Iruka and Hiromi and they spend up to Naruto's location.

Naruto runs away from them as a barrage of shuriken and he does his best to dodge them while preforming a hand sign to call forth his **Oiroke no Jutsu**, which transforms him back to his female teenage form doing a sexy pose in a pink bikini, but it wouldn't work on them, because of obvious reasons.

The grey haired kunoichi takes off her mask along with her comrades, "Too bad that technique won't work on us!"

Naruto returns to his normal form, horrified that his jutsu didn't work because his pursuers were all women, "You're all women! No fair-ttebayo!" he cries out. Naruto wasn't going to give up and tried his bushin no jutsu, but as always, it needed way too much work.

The grey haired kunoichi gains a tick on her forehead in annoyance, "You're kidding me! That's got to be the most pathetic attempt on a clone that I've ever seen!" The kunoichi then slash the messed up clone into nonexistent, "After him! No mercy!"

Naruto then dashes off with the kunoichi after him while one of the kunoichi steps onto a rock that springs a trap that two logs come toward them with intention of knocking them down, but their agility saves them.

"There are traps all over this forest and I know where they're hidden-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims, getting a kunai to cut a rope to spring another trap, that gets the three kunoichi caught in a giant net, making them more angrier and their desires to kill Naruto increases.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun, where are you!?"

Naruto recognizes the two voices, "Sensei! Nee-chan! I'm over here!" Naruto runs to the source of the two voices, but trips onto a root, which gets him to tumble down the hill and hits the ground hard, making him dizzy as he finds himself in his sisters arms with Iruka looking over him.

Iruka breathes with relief, "Good! At least you're safe!" he says.

Naruto groans, "Sensei! Nee-chan!"

"Come on! Let's get back to the academy!" Iruka tells him, then the three kunoichi appear in front of them.

"It's them!" Naruto exclaims.

"You're not from here!" Iruka exclaims, seriously, "What are you up to sneaking within Konoha!?"

The grey haired kunoichi snorts, "And just who are you two? Leave the blond haired kid with us and you and the little red-head get lost!"

"No way-ttebano!" Hiromi exclaims, sticking out her tongue while holding Naruto.

"I'm in charge of this child's safety! He's going home with us!" Iruka tells them.

Another kunoichi with the long brownish red hair snorts, "What are you? His teacher?"

Another brunette kunoichi with them tells them, "You're unfortunate to have such a lame student! Now, you'll have to pay for it with your life along with the red haired brat with you!"

"Difficult children are much more rewarding!" Iruka tells them.

"Besides, you won't be able to defeat me that easy!" Hiromi tells them, getting ready to fight, but noticing that Naruto had lost consciousness, "Naruto-kun!"

"We have to go, Hiromi!" Iruka takes out a smoke bomb from his pouch, throwing them to the ground causing a smoke to appear for Iruka and Hiromi to make their getaway while carrying Naruto onto Iruka's back. Hiromi and Iruka quickly jumps from tree branch to tree branch, but they notice a barrage of shuriken coming from them with Hiromi quickly getting her own shuriken from her pouch, throwing at them to cancel them out.

The grey haired kunoichi yells out, "Quickly, surround them!" The kunoichi quickly appear above them with one of them lunging after Naruto with her sword, but Iruka quickly gets out a kunai and blocks the sword.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto!" Iruka declared as Hiromi comes in and gives a hard kick to the kunoichi's chin, knocking her back to her colleagues and runs off again.

"Don't let them escape! Scatter!"

The three kunoichi scattered away from each performing hand signs.

"**Gen'ei Tajū Shuriken** (28)!"

Shuriken were thrown by the kunoichi and they were multiplied, surprising Iruka and Hiromi, "Hiromi, get in front of me!" Iruka exclaims while attempting to throw the unconscious Naruto to Hiromi, but he sees a kunai flying by him with a Paper Bomb attached to it. Iruka gets behind a tree with Hiromi following him as the paper bomb detonated, causing the shuriken to be destroyed, shocking the three Takigakure kunoichi and Kakashi appears onto a tree branch.

"Hey, are you three alright!?" Kakashi asked them, which Hiromi points at him with great shock.

Hiromi exclaimed, shocked, "You're…!"

Kakashi decides to cut her off, "Hiromi, it's a little too dangerous for you to even be here, don't you think!" he tells her, sternly.

"Kakashi-san, what are you doing here?" Iruka asks.

"Your students told me what happened and I got a little concerned!" Kakashi replies.

"Damn it! They've got back up!" One of the kunoichi yells out, annoyed.

The grey haired kunoichi snorts, "So, what!? We'll get rid of them all at once!"

Kakashi jumps from the branch, "Go, Iruka and Hiromi!" The two said flee the area at Kakashi's command.

"**Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura** (29)!"

The kunoichi shoot a long stream of intense fire, which combine to form a flaming dragon at Kakashi and it met with a huge explosion.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka exclaims, horrified while Hiromi looks back with concern for Kakashi.

As the flames disappear, a large solid wall of earth as a form of defense is seen while being destroyed as Kakashi lunges after them with his right arm glowing with electricity.

"**Raikiri**! (30)"

He doesn't piece them, but electrocutes them into unconsciousness and has them tied up as Iruka and Hiromi appears with Naruto on Hiromi's back.

Iruka smiles, "Thanks a lot, Kakashi-san! I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did!" he tells him.

Kakashi tells Iruka, with an eye smile, "Well, I'm confident that you would have kept the Uzumaki twins safe even if I didn't show up!"

Iruka glances at Hiromi, "Hiromi, could you please wait for me behind a tree for a minute with your brother?" he asked "Don't leave without me just, yet!"

Hiromi raises an eyebrow, "Sure!" Hiromi takes off while Iruka turns to Kakashi, "You gave me good advice! I think that I understand it now! You were right! I should have tried to be honest with Naruto from the start! I probably tried to turn my back onto him to avoid my own feelings, but I think that I can finally face him now and I think I may find a way to reach Hiromi as well too."

"I see!" Kakashi touched Iruka's shoulder with an eye smile, "That's good!"

(Within the Hokage's office)

"This map details Konoha's control network!" The Sandaime said looking at the paper that was attached to the kunai that Naruto found, "So, this is what they were after!"

"Yes!" Iruka replied, kneeling down.

The Sandaime smiles at Iruka, "Excellent work!" he tells him, "I'll have the patrol unit reexamine their village patrol activities right away!"

"Please do!" Iruka begged.

"It was coincidence, but even so, it appears that Naruto-kun saved the entire village, you may leave now!" the Sandaime said.

Iruka nods, "Yes sir!" he replies, while remaining in his place

The Sandaime looks at him confused, "What is it?" he asked.

"Hokage-sama, I just wanted to thank you for placing me in charge with the Uzumaki twins, sir." Iruka said, getting the Sandaime's attention, "It's because of that assignment I remembered why I wanted to do this and why I wanted to be a teacher. It all started on what you told me, Hokage-sama, a long time ago."

(Flashback)

An eleven year old Iruka sobbing by the memorial stone with the Sandaime (in his younger years) appears behind him.

"It's hard to believe that it's been a year already!" the Sandaime tells him, "You're very brave! It's hard to do that…to hide sadness behind laughter!" The young Iruka turns to the Sandaime with tears running down his eyes and sniffing.

"Your instructors told me that you're among the playful of all their students and you're so full of fun." The Sandaime said.

Iruka puts on a brave face while trying to hold his tears behind, "You're wrong! I'm not sad about anything!" he cried out, "It's a noble thing to do in the line of duty, isn't it! My parents both gave their lives to protect this village from the fox demon! They're heroes and I'm the son of those revered heroes! I'm not sad 'cause they left me all alone!"

The Sandaime places his arms around the young Iruka, "It's alright, Iruka! I know that somewhere inside of you there's a boy crawled up in a ball of pain, but remember this, you're not alone. Inside every ninja of Konohagakure, there burns a Will of Fire."

"The Will of Fire?" Iruka asked as the Sandaime lets him go.

"It gives us the strength to defend our village." The Sandaime replies, which gets Iruka's attention, "It's the unbreakable bond that ties us all together! It's what makes as a family! I wonder do you have it as young as you are!"

"I think so!" Iruka replies.

(End Flashback)

"I wish to pass on the Will of Fire to the children of the future! To children like the Uzumaki twins." Iruka tells him, then remembers what Hiromi mentioned, "Speaking of which, sir, do you know that there are booby traps within the Uzumaki twins' apartment?"

The Sandaime's eyes widened for a second and he sighs, "Yes, I know. I gave them special permission to do so against potential aggressors within the village and if the landlord tries anything to prevent them from doing, so then the Uzumaki twins are free to report to me."

Iruka's eyes widened with horror, "So, it's true! What Hiromi told me about the other villagers…!"

The Sandaime sighs, sadly, "…yes, most of the villagers attack the Uzumaki twins, but Naruto is the one that gets badly hurt the most. I wish that I could do more for the Uzumaki twins, but my hands are tied with the council. I can't adopt the Uzumaki twins because of Naruto-kun's status as the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and I can't separate both twins because there was a special seal placed on Hiromi-chan that serves as a special defense in case the seal placed onto Naruto-kun fails to hold him. That's the reason why I can't have Hiromi-chan to graduate early and must stay in the academy until Naruto graduates."

Iruka nods, "Then, I'll do my best to ensure that the twins will become fine shinobi, sir!"

(Early evening; in front of the Academy)

"Oh come on, Sensei! Nee-chan! Give me a break! How could you two have lost that kunai-ttebayo!?" Naruto yells out, after regaining consciousness and finding out the kunai that he found was gone.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hiromi and Iruka yell at him, scolding, shocking Naruto greatly from not only his sister yelling at him, but his teacher too.

"Are you kidding me? You almost lost your life because of that thing!?" Iruka scolded.

Naruto looks down to the ground, surprising believing that someone actually cared about him apart from the Sandaime and his sister, "That's true, but…!"

Iruka lets his shoulders down, "What's wrong? You seem quiet today!" he pointed out.

Naruto gives a nervous glaze to Iruka, "Yeah that's 'cause, this is the first time that you've actually yelled at me, sensei! I'm just surprised!"

Iruka smiles, "Yelled at you? I guess I did. That's because I've decided that I'm going to be more honest and upfront with you from now on!" he declared, "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be harder on than ever!"

Naruto winches at this while getting a bad feeling, "If that's gonna be then I'm never going back to school-ttebayo!"

Hiromi glares at Naruto, "Oh and Naruto-kun…don't think that you're getting off without an ass-kicking for even going to the backhills, in the first place, when we get home-ttebano!" she stated, cracking her knuckles while her hair moves around in strands.

His sister's statement brought a fearful expression onto Naruto's face and winching expression onto Iruka's face after the beating that Hiromi gave Hibachi and his friends after the latters tried to escape from Hiromi's wrath. The three boys had to be hospitalized from the major beating that she gave them and that was after they were expelled from the academy for putting an academy student's life in danger, "What!?" Naruto yells out, "Wait a second, Nee-chan! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know that place was even dangerous in the first place-ttebayo! Hibachi and his friends told me what to get so I'd have friends!"

"You're lucky that Nara-kun pointed out what those bakas did or you would have been killed by those kuniochis-ttebano!" Hiromi told him.

Iruka places a hand onto Hiromi's shoulder, "Listen, Hiromi, just go easy on Naruto, okay!" he tells her.

"Oh I'll go easy on him alright!" Hiromi snorts, "So, he won't try something this stupid again and leaving me alone-ttebano!"

Naruto winches while not realizing that his actions could have really hurt his sister since she's the only person in his life that has looked after him the most, "Look, Nee-chan, I'm really sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing could hurt you!"

Hiromi sighs, "Well, you did apologize…!" Hiromi's right fist then crashes onto Naruto's head, causing him to yelp in pain, "…just don't do it again!"

Naruto rubs his head where a large lump appears on his head, "That really smarts!" he commented.

Iruka spoke, "Naruto! Hiromi! Do you two have the Will of Fire in you?"

"The Will of Fire?" Naruto asked, "What's that?"

Hiromi spoke, "It states that every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, as previous generations had done before them."

Iruka nods, "That's right, Hiromi!" he says, "If you have it, then you can be as strong as Hokage-sama."

"The Hokage!" Naruto exclaims, "Is he as strong as they say!?"

"He is, but he's got more than just strength. Hokage-sama has the respect of everyone in the village, because he's a great leader. The Yondaime Hokage (31) was a hero who protected the village from the Kyubi no Kitsune."

The Uzumaki twins look at the Hokage monument to the Yondaime Hokage's face, "A Hero?" Naruto commented. The Uzumaki twins feel a sudden attraction when seeing the Yondaime Hokage's face in their hearts and Naruto places a wide smile on his face, "That's it then, I'm going to be a stronger Hokage than the Yondaime Hokage! And then, everyone is going to have to acknowledge how great I am-ttebayo!"

"And I've decided that I want to be a top ANBU captain!" Hiromi spoke with a wide smile.

Iruka smiles as he steps up and takes out a kunai, "My guess is…" Iruka slashes two marks on a tree behind the twins, "…that be the time that you are that tall, you might become Hokage, Naruto, and you might be a top ANBU captain, Hiromi."

"Okay! I'll just work as hard as I can until that day comes!" Naruto exclaims.

Hiromi turns to Naruto, "It's getting late, Naruto, we should get home!"

Naruto nods, "Right!?" The twins left the area after saying their goodbyes to Iruka to their home with a fresh new start.

_**~Next time~ (One Piece First Opening 'We Are' MIDI)**_

Naruto: My older sister, Hiromi, is considered to be the strongest kuniochi-in-training in our class and the village delinquent. She's the only one, who's able to keep up with Sasuke-teme in a fight, which gets her a lot of enemies within our class, mostly the other girls, especially Sakura-chan! Sometimes, I wish that she wouldn't be so overbearing with me. What!? Where is she going and who are those guys!? Next time: Jun, the King of the Underworld! I'm gonna be Hokage!

'ya know' for Naruto

'ya know' for Hiromi

Lord Third Hokage

Dead Last

Old Man

Big Sister

Nine-Tailed Fox

Big Brother

Body Flicker

Cotton Candy Head

Good Morning

Weakling

Stupid

Clone Jutsu

Auntie

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Forbidden Jutsu

Detective of the Leaf Village

Transformation

God

Mom

Dad

Billboard Brow

Red Hot-Blooded Boss Girl

Second Red Hot-Blooded Habanero

Sexy Jutsu

Village Hidden by a Waterfall

Multi Phantom Shuriken

Fire Style: Synergy Jutsu Karura

Lightning Blade

Fourth Hokage

Author's Note: I know that this is the first chapter to my renewed story. Also, I really need a beta for this story and I need one that is REALLY punctual about getting things done at a certain date.


	2. Jun, the King of the Underworld

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze

Author's Note: I will add a Kekkaishi characters in this fic and no I do NOT own Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha, or Kekkaishi. Sorry for the long wait! I had other things to do like job and school.

**Chapter 2: Jun, the King of the Underworld**

(Three days later)

After another day in the academy was over, the Uzumaki twins walked out of the school after a few bullies deciding that it was smart to pick on Naruto for his horrible taijutsu performance which resulted in Hiromi pummeling them greatly for it. Just now, Hiromi telling Naruto that she was going to train and tells him to go home, but Naruto was curious to know where his sister trains at.

"What!? How come I can't come with you, Nee-chan!?" Naruto whined.

Hiromi replies, calmly, "Because I said so! I don't want you around when I'm training-ttebano!"

"Why?"

"Again, because I said so-ttebano!"

Naruto gives out an annoyed pout at his sister's response. The reason he wants to know where Hiromi trains, because he was really serious that he wanted to surpass the previous Hokage, including the Yondaime Hokage, who Naruto considered to be a role model for him. Just then, Hiromi starts to pick up speed in her pace which Naruto follows the same pace to follow her. He was going to know where his sister was going to train no matter what she says. Hiromi then notices Naruto following her, which irks her a lot not wanting him around her at the moment.

"Go home, Naruto-kun!" Hiromi says, in a demanding tone.

"But, I want to know where you train-ttebayo!" Naruto yells out.

"No! Go home-ttebano!"

"No!"

"Go home!"

"No!"

The twins rush away from the streets that were full of people and onto the pathway with multiple trees and grass, while five figures were following them. Hiromi was unsuccessful in convincing Naruto to leave and she sighs in annoyance as she stopped running only for Naruto to hit her back, which knocks him back a bit.

"Why did you stop?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Okay! You might as well stop hiding like rats and come out of the open-ttebano!" Hiromi called out to the five figures, who appear in front, which appears to be five twelve year old boys with Konoha headbands.

"Genin?" Naruto questioned

Just then, one of the Genin, a boy with short dark violet hair and brown eyes comes out from the crowd and places an arrogant smirk on his face, "It's been a while, _Sukeban no Gaki _(1)!"

Naruto looks at Hiromi, who was at a thinking pose at the older boy, "Come now! You haven't forgotten about me, _Sukeban_!?" the Genin asked in a mocking tone, "I was going to beat you up for causing my little sister, Ami, trouble, but that Uchiha killer bodyguard came to your rescue at the last minute."

Hiromi's eyes widened at the recognition. She did remember encountering the older Genin and his friends with the older brother's named Taiju. The older boy was said to be an older brother of Ami, a classmate of the Uzumaki twins and like most of the kids at the academy ignored and/or hated the twins. Almost a year ago, Hiromi encountered Taiju and his friends and fought them in which Hiromi would think to have won, but Taiju and his friends tricked her with a _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ (2) and overpowered her, but Uchiha Itachi came and rescued her.

One of the Genin boys then noticed Naruto, "Hey Taiju, it seems that _kid_ is with her! You know, the one that everybody hates!" he pointed out with a smirk.

Taiju smirks, "Oh this is perfect! We'd have to pay you back for hurting my little sister and beat up the demon kid with her while we're at it!"

Hiromi steps in front of Naruto, protectively, "You're not going to attack my little brother-ttebano!" Hiromi states with a glare while placing her fingers in a cross, confusing the Genin.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Soon enough, in a puff of smoke four Hiromi clones appear in front of the older boys, surprising them a lot.

"Kage Bunshin!" one of the boys exclaimed, perplexed.

"Protect Naruto-kun, girls!" Soon enough, the Hiromi clones appears at all sides of Naruto, who was looking at his sister, worried that she's about to enter another fight.

"Wait! Nee-chan!" Naruto calls out.

"I'm glad that you guys stalked us," Hiromi says, with a smirk while getting into a fighting stance, "Because, I'm going to beat the living hell out of you!"

One of the Genin charges after Hiromi, "You didn't seem to learn your lesson, brat! There's no way that an academy student can beat a Genin like…!" He was cut off when Hiromi kicks him hard in the face, throwing him away and hits the ground hard.

"You asked for it, brat!" Another one yells out as three more charges after Hiromi as she was ready to fight.

"Here we go!" Hiromi charges after them, kicking one of them away from her and punching them to the ground hard. Hiromi smirks at Taiju, "It seems that you're the only one left, Genin-san yo!" she declared, but in a puff of smoke, the beaten Genin were replaced by logs.

Taiju smirks, "Not likely, little girl!"

The Genin appear behind Hiromi and knocked her down to Naruto's horror, "Nee-chan!" Naruto calls out, in horror.

"It's just like last time!" Taiju goaded, "You can't tell that it was a _Kawarimi_! Just what I would expect from an _academy student_!" Then, the beaten Hiromi disappears in a puff of smoke, revealing to be a Kage Bunshin to everyone's surprise.

"You really must hate being wrong-ttebano!" Just then, sixteen more Hiromi clones appear from the trees and in front of the Genin.

"You mean there are more of those clones!" a third Genin screams out in shock and horror.

"Attack!" The Hiromi clones then charges after the Genin, who try to make a run for it only to be not fast enough to escape the clones' fists and kicks and Taiju looks at this with horror, remembering that his sister, Ami, only told him that Hiromi can do Kage Bunshin, but she didn't tell him the _exact_ number that she can make, but only assume that she can only do four clones. Taiju tries to escape, but Hiromi appears in front of him and kicks him hard onto the chest, breaking a few ribs in the process, knocking him down to the ground. Taiju looks up to see Hiromi coming for him with a punch, which he barely dodges, but he's kicked in the back by another Hiromi clone, throwing him back to Hiromi, who bashes him hard in the chin, throwing him into the air. Hiromi then leaps after him and knocks him to the ground with a loud thud. As Taiju tries to recover, Hiromi slams her right knee onto Taiju's stomach, causing him gasp for air and blood comes out from his mouth. Hiromi gets off of him and slams her right elbow onto Taiju's left kneecap, causing Taiju to howl loudly in pain as he feels the bone break from the blow.

"That was for threatening my little brother! Dattebano!" Hiromi says, with a cold glare, "He may be a complete baka, but no one threatens him but me! It's my job as his older sister-ttebano!"

Naruto sighs, heavily, at his sister's declaration, "Could ya please try not to defend me that way-ttebayo, Nee-chan?" he groaned.

Hiromi then slams both of her knees onto Taiju's chest and proceeds to pummel his face hard, multiple times. Naruto winches at the sound of Taiju's nose getting broken from his sister's punching. After five minutes of punching Taiju's face, Hiromi grabs him by the shirt while having his hands pinned to the ground by her knees and pulls him to her, "Now, you called my brother the 'demon kid' and I'd like to know the reason behind it! Dattebano!"

Taiju's bruised eye widened at this demand, "If you don't tell me, then I'll continue to beat you down! Dattebano!" Hiromi threatened, while cocking her right fist back.

"I…I do…don't know what you're talking about!" Taiju tells her, but that comment got him slammed back down to the ground by Hiromi's fist. Hiromi grabs him by the shirt and punches him hard back to the ground and resumes beating him down as while as multiple parts of his body. Hiromi then grabs him by the bloodied part of Taiju's shirt and pulls him up to her furious glare, "I know that you know something about this 'demon kid' thing! I want to know now-ttebano!"

Taiju's condition was brutal to where his face was bruised and bloodied with his lips swollen and bleeding and multiple teeth were missing, "I'm not going to ask you again!" Hiromi cocks her fist back to administer more punishment, "I can keep this up all day if I wanted!"

Taiju was shaken in fear, wondering why this red haired kid was still at the academy. Naruto may be called an idiot or dense, but he knew the kind of damage that his sister is capable of and no matter how badly Taiju and his friends deserve it, he couldn't let Hiromi to continue beating Taiju up without going too far.

"Nee-chan! Stop!" Naruto calls out getting past his sister's clones to get to Hiromi, "The guy has had enough-ttebayo! No more!"

Hiromi looks at Naruto, confused, "No more! Naruto-kun, this could be our only chance to find out why people are always treating you badly and you want me to stop-ttebano!" she yells back

"Look at him!" Naruto points at Taiju's bruised face, "It looks like he can't take more of those punches-ttebayo!"

However, Hiromi's determination for the truth didn't wavier, "Forget it! Dattebano! If he's not going to say anything, then I'll continue the ass kicking-ttebano!" Hiromi's fist rushes at Taiju's face, but Hiromi's right arm was grabbed to stop her assault.

"Hiromi-chan, that quite enough!"

The twins turn to see the Sandaime Hokage with his hand grabbing Hiromi's arm along with Inu and another ANBU, who happened to be female with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist and wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Jii-chan! Inu-nii-chan! Neko-nee-chan!" Naruto spoke in surprise as Hiromi's Shadow Clones disappear from sight and Hiromi stands from Taiju's stomach while letting him drop to the ground.

Inu looks around the beaten and bruised bodies of the Genin as they were struggling to get onto their feet, but failed, "Hiromi, I think you may have gotten too far!" he pointed out.

"Hey, they attacked us!" Hiromi retorted, "They said that they were going to beat us up and I couldn't let them do that!"

Naruto steps in, "It's true, Jii-chan!" he says, "These guys wanted to hurt us!"

"I'll see to it that these Genin get medical treatment!" Neko says, making hand signs to create four Kage Bunshin to carry them.

The Sandaime releases Hiromi's arm with sigh, understanding that she was only defending herself and shinobi aren't supposed to attack civilians, so as Hokage, he has no choice but to revoke Taiju and his group's shinobi license. It may be a headache once their parents get wind of this, but it has to be done.

(At the academy)

Stepping into the academy grounds, the Uzumaki twins were walking on the pathway to the building with many of the kids, sneaking looks at them that were filled with fear, more in particularly Hiromi. Hiromi notices them which place a smirk on her face, loving the feared looks on her peers' faces.

"Hiromi!"

The Uzumaki twins turn to see three girls their ages walking toward them with one of them with short dark violet hair walking in front. The girl had an angry look on her face.

"It's Ami!" Naruto said, plainly.

Hiromi looks at the girls with an impassive look on her face, "Is there something you need, Takeda?" she asks, with a mocking tone, knowing what she wanted.

The girls stopped in front of Hiromi, "You!? How dare you do that to my brother, you freak!?" Ami screamed, angrily, "The beating that you gave him was so great that not even the doctors can fix him! Now, he can't be a ninja anymore!" When this comment was heard, many of the kids looked at Hiromi with awe and mostly fear of an academy student may have destroyed a Genin's chances of continuing his career.

"No way! Hiromi managed to take down a group of Genin!" one of the boys exclaimed

"That's what expected of the _Akai Chishio no Sukebancho!_"

"Wow! I guess that I didn't know my own strength then!" Hiromi says, with smirk while getting in Ami's face, "And if you're still angry, then feel free to do something about it."

At this moment, Naruto spoke, "Just to let you know, if you fight her, you won't win! Dattebayo! Nee-chan won't go easy just because you're weaker than her-ttebayo!"

"Shut up, Naruto-baka! I don't need your opinion!" Ami barked, nastily

"Oh man! Hiromi's getting into another fight!" one of the boys calls out. As the two girls get into a stare down, the group of kids had surrounded them to watch the upcoming fight. Ami glares at Hiromi with great anger, clinching her fists wanting to beat Hiromi down as payback for her brother.

"Go Hiromi!" Kiba cheered out, "Yeah! Beat her down!"

Ami rushes over to Hiromi, only for the latter to sidestep away from Ami's fist and trip her, making her fall to the ground, causing most of the students to laugh at this and Ami growling at Hiromi. Ami tries to attack Hiromi, but she keeps missing the red-haired Uzumaki twin.

"Honestly, you can't handle me like you've handled that weakling, Haruno Sakura, before!" Hiromi mocked

"Come on, Nee-chan, knock it off!" Naruto calls out, not wanting the fight to continue or having his sister insulting his 'crush'.

After Ami crushes into the ground, after missing to hit Hiromi, Ami's two friends charges behind her to grab her arms to hold her place so Ami could hit her, but it wasn't to be as Hiromi proved to be too fast and agile for them and moves away from them with a flip only for them to bump their foreheads hard and Ami's fist to hit one of them, knocking them down.

Hiromi lands on the ground, "Seriously, get it through your head that an annoying little fan-girl like you can never beat me-ttebano!" she says, in a matter-of-fact tone, "Your older brother and his gang couldn't beat me and he's pretty much resting from the injuries that I gave him!"

Ami growls, "Shut up! You tricked him!" she yells at her, "My brother was Rookie of the Year of his class and a genius like Sasuke-kun! I refuse for one second that a worthless delinquent _orphan_ like you can ever-GACK!" Hiromi's fist had smashed into Ami's mouth knocking her down to the ground, hard.

Shikamaru groans, "What a pain!"

Choji nods, "She shouldn't have said that!"

"She's in for it now," Kiba says, plainly, "You never bring out either Hiromi or Naruto's status as orphans unless you want a severe beating and if she was able to bring down a group of Genin, then imagine what she'll do to an academy student!"

Hiromi punches her left palm hard, "It seems that you'll be joining that loser brother of yours, Takeda, in the hospital!" Just as Hiromi was going to advance to Ami's fallen form, Iruka's voice roars out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

"Oh man! It's Iruka-sensei!" Soon enough, the crowd had thinned out as Iruka made his way to the middle of the crowd and sees Ami standing on her feet.

Ami decided to take advantage of the situation "Iruka-sensei, Hiromi attacked me!" Ami calls out, glaring at Hiromi, "She said that she's going to beat me up like she did my brother!" Ami's friends nod in agreement.

Naruto calls out, seriously, "That's not true!"

"Shut it, baka!" Ami yells at Naruto, angrily, "You're just defending her just because she's family!"

Before Naruto could protest further, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba steps in and Kiba tells Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, what Ami are telling you are nothing but lies to get Hiromi in trouble just because she lost and she was the one who made the threats and the first move. Hiromi simply acted in self-defense and Ami called Hiromi a 'delinquent orphan', who had to cheat to beat her brother," The Uzumaki twins were shocked that someone was defending Hiromi along with seeing the other kids behind Kiba nodding in agreement.

"That's right!" Choji said while chewing on his bag of ships.

"It's the truth!" A new voice said and every one turns to see a male figure standing on top of a tree branch with his arms crossed. The male happens to wears a black bodysuit with red gloves, boots and scarf, along with a helmet similar to the Great Saiyaman from Dragon Ball Z's Buu Saga that cover most of his face to his mouth. The male appears to be really tall and muscular.

Iruka surprised by the male figure's arrival, "You're…!"

The male figure jumps to the ground, "Iruka-san, you must believe the words that Inuzuka Kiba-kun had spoken!" he says, in a serious tone, "I was watching the fight and it was the purple haired girl that happened to be the one that started the fight and when she couldn't win, she resort in name-calling!"

Ami growls, angrily, "Iruka-sensei, you're not going to listen to this masked weirdo and these of dead lasts, are you!?" she yells out, pointing at the masked individual.

Iruka glares at Ami, "Yes, I will! This 'masked weirdo' happens to be a good friend of Hokage-sama! His name is KuroKage and he's completely trustworthy!" Ami didn't say anything but instead looked down, "Ami, if you intend to become a ninja to the Hidden Leaf Village lying to your superiors is an offence, even to the Hokage! Hiromi, you are free to go," Iruka said "Ami, me and you are going straight to the Hokage."

Hiromi proceeded to walk away heading for the classroom while grabbing Naruto with her and Iruka taking Ami to see the Hokage with KuroKage following them with the boys looking at him with great admiration.

"Oh man! That guy may have a lame name, but he's still SO COOL!" one boy gushed.

Another boy nods, "I know and he knows the Hokage too!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The twins walked inside the room and took their seats with Naruto gushing excitedly about Kage Kuro on how cool he was, which was annoying the heck out of Hiromi.

"Oh man! I didn't think that Jii-chan knew such a cool guy like him!" Naruto gushed.

"How can you think that masked weirdo is so great!?" Hiromi asked, with annoyance.

Naruto replies, with a thought, "I don't know! When I look at him, I get feel nothing more than great admiration about the guy!"

"I know the feeling!"

The twins turn to see Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji walking toward them, "Don't tell me that you guys think that guy is so great!" Hiromi asked, in disbelief and she gives them a glare, "If you three start going pulling that same gush that these stupid girls get with Uchiha Sasuke-baka…!"

Kiba yells out, insulted, "Oh please, Hiromi! That Kage Kuro guy is A LOT cooler than Sasuke-teme!"

"I second that! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims, excitedly.

Soon, shouting in the hallway was heard and a moment later the door flung open showing Sakura and Ino panting heavily and glaring at each other.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru groaned.

"Oh boy!" Kiba groaned, annoyed

"Ha! I win Ino-_pig_! Now I get to sit next to my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked so loud some of the classmates covered their ears to dull the oncoming headache they would be receiving.

"The next time you call Sasuke-kun 'yours' I'll beat you into the ground Billboard Brow." growled Ino

"How could you ever think Sasuke-kun would ever want to go out with a pig like you!?" Sakura retorted. "You should just go to the local barn and eat some hay."

"Pigs don't eat hay, you idiot!"

"Then they probably eat manure. That must be why they smell so much, just like you."

"Billboard Brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard Brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

On the meanwhile, Sasuke is at his seat with his eyes twitching in annoyance of this 'fan girls' and wished that they would just get a clue and leave him alone.

"Okay, that's it! It's ass-kicking time, again!" Hiromi goes up to pound the two girls, but Naruto grabs his sister's shoulders.

"While I have no problems if it was just Ino, but you can't beat up Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded.

Kiba glares at Naruto, "Why do you have to stop her, you idiot? Just because you have a crush on Sakura, doesn't mean that we have to suffer from her and Ino's shrieking!" he barked, covering his ears, "I say let your sister give them their ass-kicking!"

Having had enough of the two girls' yelling and her brother's interference, Hiromi pushes Naruto away and jumps at Sakura and Ino and with two punches on each head, causes them to cease their pointless tongue lashing, to many of the boys' relief.

"Don't you two mutts think that it's a little bit too early for this nonsense?" Hiromi glares at the two girls, who were just recovering from the head punching and glares at the red haired girl.

"Get out of the way, Hiromi-baka! We don't have to time to deal with you!" Sakura yells out

Ino nods, "For once, I agree with Forehead! Why don't you go back to that loser brother of yours?" Ino tries to shove Hiromi away, keyword _tries_, but Hiromi grabs onto Ino's wrist, hard, causing the blonde girl to cry out in pain.

"Don't ever…!" Hiromi then grabs onto Ino's collar and throws her at Sakura, knocking the two girls down, "…touch me again-ttebano!"

Naruto jumps over to his sister, "Stop it!" Naruto gets in front of Hiromi, "Nee-chan, stop! You've already made your point across-ttebayo!"

"Get out of my way, Naruto-kun!" Hiromi says, sternly, "They challenged me when I told them to back off and I'm just giving them what they asked for-ttebano!" Soon enough, Sakura and Ino got onto their feet and glares at Hiromi, angrily, as Hiromi continues to insult them, "I mean seriously, Naruto-kun, why defend that piece of garbage, Haruno-baka! All she does is insult and disrespect you and goes gushy for that teme (3), Uchiha-baka!" This gets many of the girls to glare at Hiromi after hearing her insult Sasuke.

"Don't bad mouth Sasuke-kun, Hiromi!" Sakura yells at the red head

Hiromi sneers and pushes Naruto out of the way, "Why don't you make something out of it, Billboard Brow!? If you can, mutt!" she jeered, with a 'come and get it' motion, causing Sakura to charge after her with her fist cocked back to punch her only for Hiromi's palm to crash into Sakura's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and strikes her hard in the chin with her right palm, knocking her back down. Hiromi laughs, "Was that it? Pathetic as always, Haruno-yowai!"

Sakura glares at Hiromi, again, "Jerk!" she insulted as she slowly stands up only for Naruto to stand in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, stop! You'll only encourage her-ttebayo!" Naruto tells her, only to be pushed away.

"Stop getting in the way, Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched as she charges after Hiromi only for Hiromi to move away from, grabbing both her wrist and collar and throwing her away to one of the seats, hard.

"Why you!" Ino yells out, charging after Hiromi from behind, but the red head moves out of the way, and trips her, making the blonde girl fall onto the ground. Hiromi steps onto Ino's back, making her stay in place. Ino struggles from Hiromi's hold, "Get off of me, you jerk!" she screeched.

Hiromi laughs, mockingly, "You're another disappointment, Yamanaka! It's hard to believe that you ranked second best kunoichi in our class, well, I currently hold top best kunoichi, here-ttebano! I would have thought that you'd put up a better fight then this as being the heiress of the Yamanaka clan-ttabano and I'm not even from a clan! I'm an orphan and yet, you're even weaker than me! Even my brother can put up a better fight than this!"

Ino growls in annoyance "Don't put me in the same class as that dobe!" Ino continues to try to get Hiromi's weight off her, "As for you being better than me, please, you only know how to fight dirty with cheap shots, you arrogant jerk!"

Hiromi smirks again, "Keep telling yourself that, Yamanaka! I guess that the Yamanaka clan is going to die along with you!" Hiromi removes her foot off of Ino and jumps away from Ino's retaliated strike, then to grab Naruto to get to their seat as Iruka and Ami comes in the room with Ami glaring at Hiromi as she takes her seat, swearing vengeance against her.

-.-.-.-.-

Iruka had herded them outside stating that he wanted to test to see their current combat skill levels through sparring. Naruto could feel himself getting excited at the prospect of being able to fight, seeing as it might help show people that he was serious about becoming Hokage when he kicked his opponent's ass! Naruto's smile faltered a bit when the prospect of fighting his sister crossed his mind. He had known how fast and strong Hiromi as well as ruthless she can be to her opponents. Naruto knew he wasn't even close to her level, yet. He had also seen just how scary his sister could get if provoked, and really didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches.

Naruto ended up tuning out most of Iruka's explanation about the Symbol of "Combat" and the Symbol of "Harmony" and tradition of shinobi spars. Before he knew it, the sparring had begun. There were several spars between kids he didn't know, nothing special in any of them. The first mini-surprise of the day came when Iruka called Shikamaru and Chōji forth to spar, and the Shikamaru kid just forfeited out! _"Talk about lazy,"_ Naruto thought silently to himself.

"Uzumaki Hiromi and Haruno Sakura, please step forth", Iruka suddenly yelled out, bringing Naruto back to the real world. When the fighters' names were processed into his brain, Naruto had a look of terror as he sees his pink haired crush walk to the circle with hopes in 'beating that stupid thug once and for all and impressing Sasuke-kun' and his sister with an annoyed look on her face. As much as he may admire her, Naruto knew that there was no possible chance that Sakura can win against Hiromi in the fight and he knew damn well that Hiromi is known for her brutality especially with Sakura.

Iruka looks at Hiromi, who hasn't moved from her spot, "Hiromi, I called your name."

Hiromi scoffed, "But sensei, why do I have to fight Loseruno, anyway?" she complained, pointing at the pink haired girl, who was giving off an annoyed look at her

Iruka tells her, with a sigh, "It was a pick of the slots and it pitted both you and Sakura."

Hiromi groaned, "But it's a complete waste of time to face someone as weak as her-ttebano."

"Shut up, Hiromi!" Sakura screamed at her, "I'm not going to lose to someone like you!"

Hiromi looked at Sakura, lazily, "You really don't want to take me on, Haruno! Take this one chance to walk away without a bruise! I really don't want my first match to be weakling."

Anger was swelling within Sakura after being insulted by the red haired girl, again, "Oh I get it, you're afraid of me, aren't you!?" Sakura screeched, arrogantly only for Hiromi to glare at her and most of the children there believing that Sakura was pushing it with the _Akai Chishio no Sukebancho._

"You're joking right?" Hiromi says, with an eyebrow raised and Naruto getting really worried that now Sakura would not walk away with her health at 100 percent.

"No! It's no joke!" Sakura declared, cockily and nastily, "You know that in a fair fight, there's no way that you can win!"

"Oh boy!" Choji said, nervously

"Don't say anymore, Sakura-chan!" Naruto calls out, "Nee-chan isn't someone who…!"

"Oh shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yells at the blond, "Don't butt in just because she's your sister!"

Hiromi tells Sakura, coldly, "This is your last chance to take it back, Haruno! Once we start there's no backing out! You'll be saving yourself from complete embarrassment! I'd advise taking it!"

Sakura scoffed in reply, "Oh please, Hiromi-baka! You're only stalling because you don't want everyone here that you're as big of a loser as that idiot brother of yours! I bet that you're feeling weak-kneed from having to face me, **tomato**!"

Many children gulped nervously as temperature of the room dropped ten degrees an indescribable force suddenly radiating from red-head, whose eyes were suddenly hidden beneath her bangs as her hair rose in nine strains in anger.

"_Here we go, again, folks!"_ Naruto thinks with a sigh, believing that there's no way that Hiromi can be talked out of this and no matter how much he can try, there was no way that Naruto can save Sakura from wrath of his sister.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

"For once, I agree," Kiba says, with a nod, "Unlike Naruto, Hiromi's one of our best fighters and she's not as soft as he is."

"Especially after insulting Naruto and being called tomato…" Choji spoke

Ino scoffs in reply, "Oh please! Today's the day that delinquent gets what's coming to her! She's going home a loser like that brother of hers!" Naruto glares at her in response.

Hiromi places a chilling smile on her lips that promised pain, "You know, on second thought…sensei, I'm fighting! Just make sure you get the First Aid ready for the bruise one of Ahouchiha's (4) mutts will need!" she spoke as she walks towards the circle.

"Ano…Hi-Hiromi-san!" Hiromi turns to see a girl with dark bluish black hair with lavender eyes, looking at her nervously.

"Yeah! What is it, Hinata-chan!" Hiromi responded, kindly.

"G-Good luck!" Hinata says, shyly.

Hiromi chuckles at response, "Please! You should be telling Haruno-baka that, because she'll need all the luck that she can get when facing someone like me!" Hiromi goes over to the circle facing Sakura, "You know something, Haruno. Naruto-kun may be an idiot at times, but even he has enough sense to never call me 'tomato': an action that you will pay most _dearly_ for!" Hiromi holds up her right fist, "See, this…this is all I need to take you out a weakling like you-ttebano!"

Sakura gets annoyed, "Oh yeah!" she screeches

"Oi, Forehead! Don't you dare give up! Beat that stupid thug up if it's the last thing you do!" Ino screamed-cheered on her rival and friend, Hiromi's smirk grew at that.

Iruka steps up, "Okay girls, you need to make the symbol for combat before you spar." He tells them.

"Just to let you know, sensei, this won't take long!" Hiromi spoke, arrogantly, which made Sakura glare at her with annoyance.

Naruto sighs, "This isn't going end well!" he says "I just hope that Nee-chan would go easy on Sakura-chan. Oh who am I kidding!? Sakura-chan's doomed! Not only that Nee-chan's the strongest fighter in our class, she and Sakura-chan hate each other's guts! Dattebayo!"

Both raised their hands, index and middle finger extended upwards while their thumb was crossed over the ring finger. Iruka eyed both of them before bringing his hand down and jumping back to initiate the spar. Sakura rushed forward, as did Hiromi, aiming her fist to Hiromi's face, going for the hit. However, Hiromi moves her head away from the fist and smashes her right fist to Sakura's chest, making her gasp in pain and with the same fist, bashes her hard in the chin with a swift uppercut, causing Sakura to yelp in pain as she feels the back of her head hits the ground, stunning her.

Hiromi smirks, "Now, do believe that there was someone who said that I couldn't win in 'fair fight'! It must be real embarrassing to have you eat your own words, loser!" she says

Iruka sighs, "Winner, Hiromi!" he declares.

Naruto was glad that his sister won her fight, though he'd wished that Hiromi didn't need to go that far with that one punch. There were whispers among the students stating that they were not surprised that the _Akai Chishio no Sukebancho_ would win since she was super strong and many of Hiromi's female peers were not so pleased, especially Ino as she ran over to Sakura's aid and glares at Hiromi.

Sasuke scoffed at this, _"It's not surprising that she would win against an opponent that weak…"_ he thought, bored.

Hiromi looks at Iruka, "Sensei, I think that the _trash_ should be removed from the ring for the next fight." She says, while looking at Sakura who was slowly regaining conscious and Ino's glare intensified at Hiromi's insult.

"Why you…!?" Iruka steps in to stop the incoming fight between Hiromi and Ino and Hiromi leaves the ring.

"Wait, Hiromi! You're supposed to make the symbol of harmony!" Iruka tells her.

Hiromi turns and faces Iruka, "Sensei, the symbol of harmony represents that the opponents are still comrades at the end of the spar, right?" Hiromi asks, while pointing at Sakura, "So, why would I make one with someone who's not only weak, but someone who I NEVER considered to be a comrade and would NEVER will!"

After regaining consciousness fully, Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "That's the EXACT same thing that I was thinking! I will NEVER ever consider a street thug like you any kind of friend to be in a million years, tomato!"

Naruto and many of the boys were freaked out at this, believing Sakura to be either brave or very stupid calling her that after she got beaten down. Hiromi punches her right fist to her left palm, "Apparently, you just love pain that much do you, Billboard Brow!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, HIROMI!" Iruka tells her, using his **Big-Head-no-Jutsu**, "BOTH YOU AND SAKURA BETTER FORM THE SYMBOL OF HARMONY, RIGHT NOW!"

Hiromi huffs in annoyance as she and Sakura, after slowly standing up, walk toward each other. Sakura reached up, making a very loose half-ram hand sign, Hiromi doing the same. Just as they were about to link, both of their hands slipped past each other's and grasped the front of the opposite's shirts.

Sneer bleeds through Hiromi's face, "You ready for round two, you loser!" Hiromi growled while Sakura gave her an equally intimidating growl of her own in response. Both felt a pair of strong hands separate them as Iruka intervened.

"Okay, you two back to the sidelines, now!" Iruka tells them with the two girls walking away while both of them were glaring at each other.

When Hiromi got her brother, Naruto frowns at her, "Nee-chan, did you really have to do that? Now, Sakura-chan will be mad for the rest of the day! Dattebayo!" he whined.

Hiromi scoffs in reply, "Like I care how Billboard Brow feels! Dattebano!"

"It's what I'd expect of the _Akai Chishio no Sukebancho,_" Kiba laughed walking towards the twins, "You defeated Sakura like she was nothing!"

Hiromi gives Kiba an annoyed look, "Get real, Kiba! Defeating someone as weak as Haruno Sakura isn't what I call a victory-ttebano!" she explains, "None of these girls can ever be a challenge to me and I get stuck fighting these annoying fan-girls! If only, I get to fight the boys in this school! At least I get more of a challenge there!" It was then, Hiromi feels a pair of eyes looking at her and she turns to see Sasuke staring at her.

Hiromi gains an annoyed look, "What are you looking at, Uchiha-baka!?" she yells at him, nastily.

Sasuke whips his face away in reply, "Nothing!" he spoke, turning away from her.

Hiromi yells at him, nastily, "Well, turn away! Just looking at your duck assed hairstyle is enough to make me want to puke! Dattebano!" That comment got a few glares from Sasuke's 'fan club' at the insult.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, you guys are up", Iruka called out. Cheering suddenly erupted from the female half of for crowd, girls fawning over Sasuke for his attention. A thought suddenly came to Naruto. _This is that popular kid, I bet if I beat him, I'll become popular because I'm better than him!_

Hiromi frowned at this while admitting that even though she hated Sasuke, there was no way in Hell that Naruto could win against him.

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto yelled as he walked forward. He failed to notice among the mob cheering for Sasuke, there was one small girl rooting for him.

"G-good luck Naru-", Hinata was cut off as the mob's cheers intensified once Sasuke stepped into the ring.

"Alright, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Let's rock, loser", Naruto suddenly yelled out, preparing to charge. Iruka felt his eye twitch a bit.

"Naruto, you need to make the symbol for combat before you spar, it's common protocol!" Iruka told Naruto in slight exasperation.

"Who cares about that? Lemme beat this loser up already! This is the day I become popular!" Naruto yelled back in response.

Naruto heard Sasuke snort at his claim. "So stupid... fine, I'll take you down in one-"

Iruka had had enough. "Stop! Both of you". Iruka went on to explain how using the symbol of "Combat" and "Harmony" was a tradition in shinobi spars, but Naruto just tuned him out, not really caring about what he had to say. Iruka seemed to noticed his inattention, as he yelled, "Are you even listening to me, Naruto! This is the second time I've told you this!"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Naruto trailed off, truthfully lying out his ass. Naruto quickly formed the symbol of "Combat" as did Sasuke, before a "begin!" rang out over ring. Naruto rushed forward, as did Sasuke, fist aiming for his gut. Before Naruto knew what happened, Naruto felt a pressure on his stomach, throwing him off balance and backwards onto his back. Suddenly, Sasuke was crouched over Naruto. Naruto saw a fist quickly closing the distance between where it was and his face, but it stopped right before it reached it. Cheering erupted from the crowd, praising Sasuke for his victory.

Sasuke sneered and pushed himself off Naruto's form and started walking away. Iruka announced the victor to be Sasuke and told them to make the symbol of "Harmony", but Naruto didn't hear him, his eyes and attention trained on Sasuke. Naruto had looked into his eyes when he was crouched over him, it had been like Sasuke was looking straight past him. "I'm not even on your radar am I you butthead", Naruto yelled at Sasuke's retreating form. "No, you're not just a butthead, you're a dribbling dried up piece of crap!"

Naruto felt a hard slap to the back of his head. He turned to look at Iruka fuming at him. "Shinobi spars are sacred traditions, now make the symbol of "Harmony" damn it!". Naruto grumbled as he stood up and started walking in Sasuke's direction. He reached up, making a very loose half-ram hand sign, Sasuke doing the same. Just as they were about to link, both of their hands slipped past each other's and grasped the front of the opposite's jacket, similar to the ending of Hiromi and Sakura's fight.

Anger bled onto Sasuke's face. "You wanna fight, dropout?" Sasuke growled while Naruto gave him an equally intimidating growl of his own in response. Both felt a pair of strong hands separate them as Iruka intervened. The crowd started booing Naruto, and Naruto felt like he had had enough. He jumped over the fence surrounding the academy and gave one last glance back at Sasuke before shooting off in the opposite direction.

Hiromi's anger grew as she watched Naruto run away from the academy and she shot off in the direction that Naruto had run.

It took her only five minutes to catch up with him. She ended up following him across the rooftops. "Come on, Naruto-kun, stop so I can talk to you!" Hiromi yelled to him as she continued to pursue him. When Naruto refused to respond, Hiromi sprinted forward with a quick burst of speed and grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt with her left hand while hooking her left leg around Naruto's right. The result was the both of them tumbling to the ground rather unceremoniously.

"Hey, what the hell was that for, Nee-chan!" Naruto yelled to Hiromi as he picked himself back up off the ground, limping slightly.

Hiromi shrugged, picking herself off the ground before replying, "Well, I had to make you stop running, didn't I? Look, forget about all those people, they're idiots and don't know anything. Next time, they try to make you feel bad, then I'm giving them an ass-kicking that they'll remember! Dattebano!"

Naruto continued to eye her for a few more moments. An unusually serious expression on his face suddenly appeared on his face. "I haven't ever told anyone why I want to become Hokage," Naruto started. "Nee-chan, you've noticed how people treat me, how they hate or ignore me, treat me like I'm trash. If I become the Hokage…the strongest ninja in the village, there would be no way people would treat me that way. If I become Hokage, people would have to respect me and treat me nicely! They would treat me like I'm someone. Someone important." Naruto had turned away from Hiromi while he talked, staring at the civilians down on the street. "But it's not just that. Up until recently, it was just that, being recognized. But over the past few days, I realized there is another reason why I need to become Hokage. I know that you hate being protected by me, but I can't help it. You've done nothing but protect me since the very beginning and loved me as a well. I need to be strong in order to protect you. Nee-chan, you're one of…my precious people, I guess you would say." Naruto's grip on the handrail he was leaning on tightened. "But you aren't all. I've realized that, even if these people hate me, I don't hate them, I can't. They are normal people too, just like me. They have friendships and precious people too. Being the Hokage would mean I would protect the village too, not just be the strongest ninja. It's something I have to do, because for whatever reason, I love the village."

There was defining silence for a few moments until Hiromi walks up to Naruto and gave him a light knock on the head, causing him to yelp in pain, clutching it as a lump was formed.

"Baka! Why would I want you to protect me for-ttebano?" Hiromi scolds him as she walks over to the railing, "I'm the older sibling here! It's me who protects you not the other way around-ttebano." Hiromi looks up in the sky while Naruto looks at her as she spoke, "It's my duty as your older sister to do so." Hiromi looks over to Naruto with a wide smile, "Also, it's my duty to ensure that my little brother's dream of becoming Hokage is a reality."

Naruto looks at his sister surprised, "Are you serious?"

Hiromi nods, "I'm sick and tired of those dweebs insulting you especially those annoying fangirls of Uchiha-baka! It's high time to shut them up calling you a loser when in reality, it's them or are the losers! I guess I could show you a few things to help…" Just then, Naruto grabs onto his sister's shoulders with his arms, hugging her with an extremely happy expression.

"Oh thank you, Nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I may be able to help you two," a male voice rings out as the twins turned their attentions to KuroKage, who appears out of nowhere.

Naruto appears in front of him, "Hey you're that KuroKage guy-ttebayo!" he exclaims, excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

KuroKage places his hands on his side, "I was just passing by, youngster!" he replies, then clears his throat, "Naruto-kun, I heard what you said about your reasons of being Hokage. I find your reasons most astounding and admirable! The way that you didn't sway into hatred that you deal with on a daily basis is truly incredible for someone your age." KuroKage takes out a scroll from his pocket and hands it to Naruto, then spoke, "I think you're more deserving of this!"

Naruto takes the scroll, "What is it?" he asks, while Hiromi walks behind him to see as Naruto opens the scroll, "What the hell?! A **Bunshin no Jutsu**! I totally stink at them!"

"What the Hell are you trying to pull!? That jutsu will kill him if he even tries it!" Hiromi yells at him after finding out that the scroll was meant to teach the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**

KuroKage shakes his head, "No he won't! Just trust me!" he spoke.

"Why the hell should I?!" Hiromi yells at him, pointing at him, angrily, "For one, you were a mask, so I wouldn't know whose ass to kick if my little brother ends up dead-ttebano!"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Hiromi gasps in horror, "Baka!" Hiromi tries to stop him, but it was too late as a huge poof of smoke appears and to Hiromi's surprise, she sees a thousand Kage Bunshin versions of her brother around the place.

KuroKage places a smirk on his face, "See!?"

Naruto looks around to see his clones, "Whoa! None of these clones look half dead-ttebayo!" he exclaims.

"Do you feel ok, Naruto-kun?" Hiromi asks, wondering how is it that Naruto could make more clones than she did

Naruto replies, "I'm actually feeling better!" Soon enough, the Naruto clones disappear from sight.

"_Whoa! He mastered an advanced clone jutsu in a blink of an eye! This kid is just full of surprises!"_ KuroKage thinks in his mind, surprised, "The reason why Naruto-kun was unable to perform the standard Bunshin very well wasn't because he didn't have enough chakra reserves," KuroKage explained, "Far from it, he was just putting too much chakra and this is the perfect jutsu for him. The main problem was that Naruto-kun didn't have the right chakra control for his huge reserves. It was the same problem with you, wasn't it, Hiromi-chan?"

Hiromi nods, "That's right! In fact, my standard Bunshin was pretty bad, but not as much as Naruto-kun's. Also, the only way that you could have found out Naruto-kun's progress is if Jiji told you, didn't he?" Hiromi asked, looking at KuroKage.

"Indeed!" KuroKage replies, "Hokage-sama also told me that he's given you permission just as long as you don't teach this to any of your classmates, no matter how much they beg or demand you to do so."

"Oh you don't have to worry about those dorks!" Hiromi says, punching her left plum with a smirk, "I've got a reputation, so if any of them tries, I don't care if what clan they come from or if their relative is even in the civilian council, then they get a major Uzumaki Hiromi-sama ass-kicking!"

KuroKage chuckles nervously with a sweat-drop, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, Hiromi-chan." He said, "As you already may know, the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** is a B class kinjutsu that unlike the standard clones that you learn from the academy, these clones are solid and they all have the exact strength, speed, and abilities as you. Out of every one of your classmates, when it comes to chakra reserves, the two of you are superior to them. However, learning how to use it correctly is another thing and with the Kage Bunshins, it'll be very easy."

"How?" Naruto asked, curiously.

Hiromi steps in for this, "Naruto-kun, the Kage Bunshins has an awesome ability that anything the clone learns will be transferred to the user upon it being dispelled." She told him.

"What's so special about that?" Naruto asked, not really catching on.

Hiromi smiles, slyly, "Naruto-kun, if your bunshin were to read a book, when you dispelled it, you would remember anything it had read."

Naruto thought for a moment when it suddenly dawned on him, "_I could read the books without actually having to read them!"_ he thought with a wide smile.

Hiromi then tells him, slyly, "Also, it's useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one Kage Bunshin and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together."

"No way!" Naruto exclaims, disbelief, "Are you making this up-ttebayo?!"

KuroKage tells Hiromi, "Hiromi-chan, just show him and he'll believe it."

"Okay!" Hiromi places her hands in hand signs, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Soon enough, a Hiromi clone appears beside her, "Now Naruto-kun, you create a clone!"

Naruto nods, placing his hands in signs, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Unlike Hiromi, who had a better control on her chakra, Naruto produced ten clones of himself which caused Hiromi and KuroKage to sweat drop.

"One clone is enough." Hiromi told him, soon enough, the nine extra clones disappear leaving a clone behind, "Okay, now your clone will follow me."

"Okay, Kage Bunshin no Naruto-kun (5), follow me!" Hiromi's clone says to Naruto's clones and the two clone leaps off to the distance while leaving a confused Naruto and amused Hiromi and KuroKage behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kage Bunshin no Hiromi runs off to a direction with Kage Bunshin no Naruto following her until the eventually arrive at the Academy where they spot many of the students leaving with Kage Bunshin no Hiromi placing a devious smile on her lips as she spots Sakura walking out of the gates.

"Oi Kage Bunshin no Nee-chan, why are doing here-ttebayo!?" Kage Bunshin no Naruto asked.

"You're going to find out!" Kage Bunshin no Hiromi jumps down from the roof and onto the ground away from her unaware target. Kage Bunshin no Hiromi rushes over to Sakura and without warning, pushes her to the ground hard, knocking away her books in the process, shocking Kage Bunshin no Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Nee-chan!"

Sakura sits up and glares at Hiromi's clone with annoyance with a scowl, "I thought I was through with you for the day!" she snarled.

Kage Bunshin no Hiromi replies, snidely, "Oh I just wanting to know how my favorite target was doing! Dattebano!"

Kage Bunshin no Naruto appears by his sister's clone, "That's why you wanted to come back: To pick on Sakura-chan again! Dattebayo!" he yells at her, scoldingly.

Sakura groans, "Great! It just went from bad to worse! Look, I don't want to deal with the two of you! Just leave me alone!"

Kage Bunshin no Hiromi tilts her head, mockingly, "Why don't you do something about it, Haruno? If you can!"

Sakura growls as she clenches her fists, ready to fight and charges at Kage Bunshin no Hiromi, who pushes Naruto's clone away, with her fist cocked back, "Too slow!" Kage Bunshin no Hiromi yells, hitting her palm onto Sakura's face, knocking her back down. Kage Bunshin no Hiromi then grabs Sakura by the shirt and throws her away to the ground where her body hits an ant hill. Sakura screeches out in pain as she feels ants crawling all over her skin and biting her while Kage Bunshin no Hiromi laughs at her plight and Kage Bunshin no Naruto glares at her annoyed.

"Damn you, Hiromi!" Sakura yells out, angrily while getting the ants off of her.

Kage Bunshin no Hiromi exclaims, angrily, "That's what you get for calling me 'tomato', Billboard Brow! Dattebano!" Kage Bunshin no Hiromi then knocks her brother's clone hard causing it to disappear and she does as well leaving Sakura, who is trying to get the ants off of her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

With the twins, the memories of their respective clones appear in the twins' minds and Naruto glares at Hiromi, annoyed.

"What did they do?" Hiromi asked with mocked innocence

Naruto growls and yells at her, annoyed while pointing at Hiromi, "Yeah, you bet! Your clone went and pushed Sakura-chan to that ant hill-ttebayo!"

"Well, she shouldn't have called me 'tomato', knowing how much that pisses me off! Dattebano!" Hiromi retorts, "Anyway, a Kage Bunshin learns or experiences goes back to the original body."

"This jutsu was originally used for recon missions in dangerous areas, infiltrating enemy bases, and information gathering." KuroKage explained.

"Kind of like a video camera, right?" Naruto asked.

KuroKage says, with a sly smile, "Exactly!"

Naruto was already scheming on how to use this to his advantage and KuroKage then says, "Alright, kids, I'll see you both later, but before I go!" KuroKage then gets out a seal from his pocket and places it onto Naruto's right wrist, "This is my own seal! If you ever get into trouble, just place your chakra onto this seal and I'll be there!" Soon enough, KuroKage disappears from sight with Naruto grinning ear to ear.

"Oh man! This jutsu will be a gold mine-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, "Nee-chan, now I know your secret! This is how you've gotten so strong!"

"Well, the jutsu did help me out with my chakra control, knowledge, and taijutsu!" Hiromi replies, with a grin, "I think with this jutsu, you may end the semester without being in the dead last, again. First, we may need to go to the library to look up some books of basic math, strategy, chakra control and the history of Konohagakure for you to read."

"But books totally put me to sleep, Nee-chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto yells out, whining, "You know how hard it is for me to stay awake during lectures, especially Iruka-sensei's!"

"Well, it's useful for a shinobi, especially someone like you, who wishes to become Hokage, right?" Hiromi tells him, "Being Hokage isn't about just strength-ttebano!"

Naruto groans at this, "But still…! The librarian there is so incredibly mean! She would not let me in there! Dattebayo!"

Hiromi places a confident smirk on her face, "Oh you just leave that with me, otouto! I'll get us in!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, the twins got in front of the quite large building known as the library and proceed to walk inside. When they walked past the front desk, a middle-aged woman with long brown hair who was behind the desk noticed them and gained a scowl when she noticed the twins, especially Naruto.

"You two! Get out of this library, this instant!" she yells at them.

The twins stopped and Naruto spoke, "I told you, Nee-chan!"

Hiromi smirks at the lady, "I hope that you're not trying to kick out two _innocent_ children, are you?"

The lady sneers at her, "I don't see any innocent children in front of me, you little brat! Now, get out or I'll have ANBU here!" she screeches.

Hiromi sighs, "I guess that it can't be helped then!" As a smirk appears on the woman's face, believing that the twins will leave, Hiromi inhales air to her mouth and yells out, "TOKINE-SAN! TOKINE-SAN! ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR LIBRARIANS ARE MEAN TO ME AND MY BROTHER!" Hiromi's yelling got the attention of many others who were in the library and they glared at the twins, especially a confused Naruto.

The lady then grabs both twins by their wrists, "If you insist in staying, then I'll take the two of you out by force!" she declared, preparing to drag the twins out.

"Just what is going on here?"

Then, a young woman in her mid and late twenties appears in front of them. This young woman has fair skin and long, dark brunette hair that is pulled in a long ponytail and dark violet eyes. She is considered to be very beautiful in Naruto's opinion with a white dress shirt underneath a yellow sweater with jeans and brown shoes.

The desk lady tells her, "Just in time! These brats won't leave when I told them to!"

A young woman ignores her and goes up to the twins and looks at Naruto, who looking at her nervously, believing that she'll throw him and Hiromi out, but surprisingly, she smiled at him which was a rarity for him.

Hiromi points at the desk lady, "Tokine-san, this lady is being mean to us! We haven't done anything wrong and she's trying to throw us out!" she tells the young woman.

Tokine gives the desk lady a cold glare, "Oh really!"

The desk lady looks at her confused, "Bu-but Tokine-san, the-se chi-ldren…especially this boy…he…!"

Tokine puts her hand up to silence her, "I'm quite aware of _who_ the boy is, Reia-san, and I frankly don't care!" she says, rather coldly, "As far as I'm concerned, they, especially him, are welcome to this library! If I find out that you're causing them trouble, then I'll make it a point to have you replaced! Are we clear with one another?"

Reia looked like she sucked on a lemon at that declaration and she nods in reply. Tokine tells her, "Good, now I do believe that since Hiromi-chan has a library card of her own, I think that it's fair that Naruto-kun has his own!"

Naruto looks at her in shock as well as Reia, who was about to refuse, but one glare from Tokine was enough for her to go over to her desk and pen, gives it to Naruto to sign his name onto it. Tokine tells Reia, with a sly smile, "Reia, I do believe that you owe these _children_ an apology for being rude!"

Reia looks at Tokine in shock and glares at the twins, "Sorry!" she murmured, humiliated that she had to apologize to the _demon_ brat and his _delinquent_ sister or risk her job.

Tokine glares at Reia, "I couldn't hear you! What was that you said?"

Reia replies, with great distain rather a bit louder, "I'm really sorry!"

Tokine places a smile, "Good! The next time that I hear another compliant from these children that you've been unkind and unjust to them, then I'd start finding another job if I were you." She threatened with a serious glare.

"Yes, ma'am!" Reia says, lowly as she went back to the front desk.

"Tokine-san, I'm here to pick up a few books for Naruto-kun, here. I was wondering if you have any books on basic math, basic ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, shinobi strategy, chakra control, the history of Konohagakure, and emotions in relationships-ttebano!" Hiromi says, with Naruto looking at her confused.

"Emotions in relationships? Nee-chan, what do you mean-ttebayo?" Naruto asked.

Hiromi flaps her right hand, "Oh just something that it may be useful for you-ttebano!" she replies, _"And to NEVER again have you ask that certified dork, Haruno, to eat with us during lunch! Dattebano!" _she thinks, with a smirk, "So, do you have any of those?"

Tokine blinked in response, then smiled, "Sure, just follow me!" Tokine walked off with the Uzumaki twins following her. Later, the twins found the first book to be book on the list found was on strategy, though near it was a few go and shogi boards, complete sets. He picked up a copy of the book as well as a set; this would really help develop their minds, as a tactical ninja, general thinking and IQ.

Chakra control, another vital element for Naruto, any shinobi and Kunoichi really. It went double for Naruto though, having the reserves he and his sister did at their young age, if they neglected doing any control exercisers they'd never be able to perform half of the simpler jutsu, including genjutsu and iryo jutsu (6). They weren't necessary skills, however it wasn't necessarily casting genjutsu, dispelling genjutsu needed great chakra control too. If either or both Uzumaki wanted to learn any iryo jutsu, though they would need extremely precise chakra control, it just made sense to get the damn book.

Surprising there were several copies of a book on math, they ranged from simple to more complex. He would have thought it would have been kept in a different section, math however was needed for any career, and everyday life in general. It was logical to have the books throughout the place. Finally, Hiromi found a book on relationships and places them onto a table.

"Thanks for helping us, Tokine-nee-chan!" Naruto says, gratefully.

Tokine smiles, "It's no problem, Naruto-kun! If you need any help, please, come to me!" Tokine walks off to her office with Hiromi telling Naruto that they are checking out the books. Reia, grudgingly, marked the books while telling them that they're due back two weeks from now and if they are damaged, they're paying for them.

"Your clones will read these books while we work on the physical part of your training, Naruto," Hiromi told him, "I'm going to take you to the training ground that I always go to."

Naruto beams at this, "Really!" he exclaims

"First, we'll work on your chakra control and taijutsu while your clones read those books." Hiromi explains

"Okay!" Naruto replies, nodding his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After walking out from the library, the Uzumaki twins walk towards an alley within the center of the village. They come out from the other side of the alley which looked kind of damp in Naruto's opinion and they entered through another alley as well as three more alleys. After getting out, they happen to spot a few shady like people stand around and the area looks like it was hit by the Great Depression period. Naruto looks around to see few people staring at them with curious looks, instead of the normal cold and angry looks that he's use to.

Naruto got close to Hiromi, unnerved, "Nee-chan, where are we-ttebayo?" he asked.

"We're in the Underground center of the village," Hiromi replies, "This is the training ground that I go to in secret."

"Is that Hiromi-chan!?"

The twins turn to see two people walking toward them with Naruto hiding behind Hiromi, believing that the two will be the same as the villagers.

One of them is a fifteen year old boy with shaggy blond hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with black ANBU pants and black sandals. He had a lean and muscular figure meant for speed and fighting.

The second one is a thirteen year old girl with shoulder length blackish brown hair and bright blue eyes as well as slender and slight curvaceous figure for someone her age with high B to low C Cup bust. She is wearing a dark brown tank top with blue shorts and blue sandals. Her body type is also meant for speed.

Hiromi smiles, "Ryu-san! Atsumi-san!"

Ryu notices Naruto, "So, who's the kid with you?" he asks.

Atsumi grabs onto Naruto, stunning him as she takes a good look at him. After a few seconds, her eyes widening, "You're…!" Naruto stiffed in response as she glomps him with his face buried in her cleavage, "…the cutest!" she squeals in a high pitched tone, causing Naruto to wave his arms in desperation for air.

"Hey Atsumi, you're going to kill the kid if you keep that up!" Ryu says, with an amused smile.

Atsumi releases Naruto from her hug, "Sorry about that!" she spoke.

After regaining his breath, Naruto looks at Hiromi, "Hey Nee-chan, you know these guys?"

Hiromi nods her head, "That's right! These are Ryu-san and his younger sister, Atsumi-san! They've been helping me with my speed and strength training!"

Naruto yelps in shock, "So, this is where you go to become strong-ttebayo!" he exclaimed.

"Hiromi-chan!?" a female voice calls out.

They turn around to see a beautiful long raven haired woman in her late 20s coming toward them with a smile on her face. This woman appear to be an older version of Atsumi with a slightly round face, deep brown eyes, and fair-skinned. Her long black hair ran down to her low backpoint, her torso is lean but toned and come up to her large high C to low D cup bust. She is wearing a white buttoned blouse and dark brown slacks with black sandals.

"Hey Tsukasa-ba-san!" Hiromi calls out, with a smile.

The woman, Tsukasa, then looks at Naruto with a warm look on her face as she kneed down to his height, "I take it that this handsome boy happens to be Naruto-kun." She says, with a kind look.

Naruto blushes in response and he asks, "Yeah! But how did you know about me?"

"Hiromi-chan has told us about you, kid," Ryu replies, with a smile, "The reason why you're here is for extra help in your shinobi training, right?"

Naruto nods his head, "Yeah! I'm aiming to beat a certain obnoxious kid in my class and then I'm going to become Hokage-ttebayo!" he replies, strongly.

Atsumi asks, "How is this obnoxious kid?"

Naruto scowls in responds, "His name is Uchiha Sasuke!" Just then, the temperature went down to sub-zero as everyone around who heard the name 'Uchiha'.

Tsukasa says, with a cold tone, "An Uchiha, you say?"

Naruto winches at the coldness from Tsukasa's voice, "That's right! That jerk always thinks that he's so much better than everyone else in the world! He's mean, stuck-up, obnoxious, stupid, and a complete and total jackass-ttebayo!" he spoke which got him a smack on the back of the head by Tsukasa.

"A child like you should never use that kind of language!" Tsukasa scolded him.

"However, he's one of our best classmates and current Rookie of the Year." Hiromi adds with a snort, "He has so many admires, who are complete and total weaklings that I can beat with _both_ hands tied behind my back, if I wanted to-ttebano!"

"I saw what you've done with Nee-chan and I was wondering if you can teach me how to get crazy strong like her to where he easily beat up a group of Genin-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with his verbal tic, _"Also, I can finally impress Sakura-chan and furthermore don't want to have Nee-chan keep saving me from trouble anymore-ttebayo!"_

"First, Naruto-kun needs serious work on his chakra control, bukijutsu (7), genjutsu, and taijutsu-ttebano!" Hiromi bluntly spoke, "His skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu skills are also bad while his taijutsu skills are slightly not all that bad but needs some work and his chakra control REALLY sucks-ttebano!"

"Nee-chan!" Naruto yells at her annoyed.

Ryu places a smile on his face, "Don't worry about it, kid, we'll gladly help you!" he spoke.

"You will?" Naruto exclaims with a bright smile on his face.

"Of course!" Atsumi spoke with a wide smile, "I mean, you want to beat that obnoxious kid in your class and want to become Hokage, right?"

Naruto is surprised at this because normally he's used to people with the exception of Hiromi laughing at his dream, stating that someone like him will NEVER become Hokage and with Hiromi, herself, pounding the living hell out of them in response. Naruto was glad that for once, it wasn't the case.

Tsukasa stands up, "Alright, first let's go get Jun! He should be finishing his match right about now." She says.

Atsumi grabs Naruto's hand, "Let's go!" she then walks off while dragging Naruto with her with the others following them. Soon enough, they arrived at a huge square platform with stairs at each side where a group of people were cheering with two men standing on the platform.

One of the men had a very tall (6'2 feet) and muscular physique and appeared to be in his early 20s. His long blond hair is spiky, jaw-length bangs framing either side of face, and it flowed to the middle of his back with deep blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with a turtle neck and matching pants with a white scarf tied around his neck. He also had a black headband wrapped around his forehead and dark blue sandals.

This man is facing off against another man who was even a few feet taller and muscular than he is. This taller man has long white hair with sharp green eyes. He was wearing a red and blue striped shirt and tattered pants with black sandals.

"Whoa! Those occhan-tachi (8-9) huge-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims loudly.

"So, Tou-san is fighting against Akio-san!" Ryu spoke, with a smile as the two men charge toward each other. The blond man, Jun, dodged every one of the white haired man, Akio's, punches, swiftly. Jun then _shunshin_-ed behind Akio to deliver a kick to his side, but Akio jumps high to dodge it and gives a swift kick to Jun's chin, only for Jun to backflip away from Akio.

"Fast as always, Jun," Akio says, with a smile, "You never disappoint that's for sure!"

Jun brought a smirk on his face, "Well, that was nothing! If you want fast then…!" Soon enough, Jun was seen behind Akio with a kunai to his neck, "…this is fast!" Just then, Akio disappears into a proof of smoke, indicating a Kage Bunshin. Jun then senses Akio behind him as Akio goes for the punch, but Jun was faster as he blocked with his right arm. Jun the crutches down and does a swipe kick to Akio's legs, but Akio jumps away to dodge it. Akio then _shunshin_-ed towards Jun to kick him in the waist, but Jun blocks it, grabs Akio's leg, then throws Akio away with great strength. Akio regains his footing, but notices a kunai blade at his neck, indicating that Jun is behind him.

"I give up!" Akio declares with a smile, "As always, Jun, you're pretty good."

Jun smirks, then looks at his family as well as the Uzumaki twins, more especially Naruto, "Well, it seems to me that we've got a little guest." He says, with a smile as he makes his way to Naruto. Jun places his hand to Naruto, "My name is Jun! What's your name, little guy?"

Naruto gives out a big grin, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I heard that Nee-chan trains here-ttebayo!" he says, shaking Jun's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Naruto!" Jun says, in reply with Akio walking towards Jun and Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, I'm Akio!" Akio says, with a smile.

"It's nice to meet with you occhan-tachi!"

Tsukasa comes over to Jun, "Jun-kun, Naruto-kun is here to improve on his skills as a shinobi in training and based on what Hiromi-chan had told me…his skills needs some major work." She says.

"I'll be the judge of that," Jun looks at Ryu, "Hey Ryu, face the kid in a spar!"

"Got it, Tou-san!" Ryu says, noticing Naruto to follow him into the stadium with Jun and Akio leaving the platform, "All right, kid, let me see your fighting stance." Ryu spoke as he gets into his and to his surprise, he sees Naruto getting into a weird stance with his arms spread out and his knees bent, which earned him a few chuckles from the others around and Hiromi slapping her forehead in annoyance.

"Kid, what is that? I told you to get into a fighting stance…you know…the academy fighting stance!" Ryu says.

"But this is my fighting stance-ttebayo!" Naruto replies, with a confusion, "This is what my instructors always tell me to do!"

Ryu looked surprised at this while there were a few looks of annoyance among the spectators, "Okay, then come at me, kid," he calls out as Naruto charges at him like a bull with a battle cry, but Ryu simply dodges as Naruto goes for the punch. Naruto then goes for another punch, but Ryu kept on dodging and/or blocking them and Naruto's patience was getting shorter as he kept on punching and kicking, but Ryu kept dodging every one of his attacks. Ryu laughs, "Man, kid, that's pitiful! How can you become Hokage if you end up fighting like that?" he laughs.

Naruto yells at him, annoyed, "Shut up! I will become Hokage-ttebayo! Just you watch! I'll show you!" Naruto then charges after Ryu to attack him again, but Ryu simply moves out of the way and puts his foot for Naruto to trip onto it, making him fall onto the ground. Ryu then places his foot onto Naruto's back, placing it there, declaring him the winner.

Ryu shakes his head, "Sorry, kid, but it looks like I win!" he declares as he removes his foot from Naruto, who was slowly getting up feeling down about losing his fight while comparing it to his earlier fight with Sasuke. Naruto then gets up and points at Ryu, "Let's go! One more time! I'll end for sure-ttebayo!" he declares.

"Don't bother, kid, you'll only lose, again!" Ryu tells him.

Akio decides to put his two cents in, "I hate to break it to you, kid, but Ryu-kun's right. With the way that you're fighting, you'll be dead on the battlefield." He said.

Naruto tries to stay, "You're kidding, but the instructors told me to…!" Hiromi then cuts off her brother, but telling him.

"Baka! I told you those instructors didn't know what they were doing-ttebano!" Hiromi tells him, "Those instructors didn't teach you right! Jun-san and his family helped me correct the way that I was fighting! Those instructors messed me up with my fighting as well too! Dattebano! That's why I wanted to bring you here so you could be taught correctly-ttebano!"

Tsukasa nods her head, "Your sister is correct, Naruto-kun! We believe that you will become a great Hokage, but you need a lot more guidance the _correct ones _and patience. That's what we here for!"

Jun then goes over to Naruto to pat his head, "That's right, kid, both Tsukasa-chan will help you with your genjutsu practice, and Atsumi-chan and Ryu will help you with your taijutsu and kunai and shuriken training, Ryu and I will help you with the conditioning your body to make it tough, and Akio will coach you on chakra control, which I hear that you're using your Kage Bunshin to help you right?"

Naruto looks up and nods, "Hai! Nee-chan and this KuroKage guy told me how they work!"

Jun lifts his hand from Naruto's head, "They're a nice jutsu to use with training at a fast pace." He says, with a smirk, "If you follow my instructions, kid, then you'll get what you want, even becoming Hokage."

Naruto nods, "Hai!" he exclaims with a wide smile

"Now, make plenty Kage Bunshin for your training!" Jun told Naruto, who places his hands in a cross sign and created 400 Kage Bunshins surprising most around.

"_This kid can make this many clones! Damn!"_ Ryu thinks in his mind, surprised!

"_The Kage Bunshin is a B-rank kinjutsu that divides chakra among the clones and this boy can make this many! Not even Hiromi-chan could have made this many when she first started!"_ Akio thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Not surprising considering his heritage!"_

Jun got out of his shock while scratching the back of his head, "Okay, I think it's best that we work on chakra control the most so one hundred of those clones will go with Tsukasa to work on genjutsu, Ryu and Atsumi-chan will help you fill in the holes in your taijutsu and weapons throwing with the other hundred clones, fifty of your clones will be reading on the history of our village, and then the rest of you guys will work on chakra control."

Tsukasa grabs one of the Naruto Kage Bunshins' hands, "Okay, the ninety-nine other Kage Bunshin no Naruto-kuns please grab onto me and I'll send you all to the training site!" Then, the 99 clones grab onto Tsukasa and they, included Tsukasa, disappear in _Shunshin_ fashion as well other 100 clones with Ryu and Atsumi.

"What was that!?" Naruto exclaims, in shock.

Akio replies, "That is _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_! It's a D-rank jutsu of high-speed movement, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. It will be another one of the jutsus that you will be learning, Naruto-kun! Your sister, Hiromi-chan, has already learned it herself." The 150 Kage Bunshin no Narutos then grab onto Akio and they disappear in _Shunshin_ along with Akio.

Naruto had stars in his eyes at the sight of the _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_, "That's so cool-ttebayo! Everyone in school are going to be so jealous! Take that Sasuke-teme! I'll finall-AUCK!"

Hiromi then appears by Naruto and whacks him in the head, "You idiot!" she hissed, annoyed, "By any means, with the exception of the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** you are _not_ allowed to _show off_ any one of our classmates any jutsu that has been learned here like you're in a talent show until our last year in the academy or without my permission!"

"What!?" Naruto exclaims, nursing his lump, "Why not!?"

Ryu sighs, "Kid, this place here is where illegal fights are taken place!" he told him.

"And you know what illegal means, right!?" Hiromi tells him, "Should anyone our classmates who happen to be real close to the Civilian Council should _learn_ that we've learning ninjutsu here or from those that are not family here we will be _kicked out_ of the academy and this place will be shut down and Jun-san and his family will be going to prison-ttebano! That means no more being ninja! No more being ANBU captain for me! And you can forget about being Hokage! Dattebano! That would also mean that Ahouchiha will forever be better than you and you don't want that, do you?!"

Naruto was shocked and horrified about this, "AH! No way! Of course not! Dattebayo! The last thing I want is seeing that big jerk's smug look on his face! Dattebayo!" he replies, seriously

Hiromi gives Naruto a stern and scary glare, "And Naruto-kun, should I ever find out that you didn't follow my directions or even try showing any of the jutsu to that pink haired wide foreheaded loser that you happen to like just to impress her then so help me that I _will pound_ Haruno to the ground to where she will forget about the jutsu that you showed and as for you, your punishment will be _ten times_ as worse as hers will be, do I make myself CLEAR!? DATTEBANO!" Hiromi yells out, with her red hair rising in nine strands and a red dangerous aura for a seven year old to generate.

"HAI!" Naruto replies, nervously and fearfully while holding his tongue that Hiromi, again, insulted Sakura since he knew how serious his sister is being.

However, Hiromi wasn't satisfied, "I'm serious, Naruto-kun! Now, repeat after me…I, Uzumaki Naruto, swear that I will never show off any jutsu without my strong and smart Nee-chan's permission!" she says, with the dangerous aura.

Naruto gulps, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, swear that I will never show off any jutsu without my strong and smart Nee-chan's permission!" he squeaks, fearfully

Hiromi's mood lightens as her red hair goes down along with her red aura, "Good then!" she exclaims, with a wide smile

Jun had to hold back his laughing, _"Just like a mini-Kushina!"_ he thinks, with an amused smile while getting out two pairs of weights, to be worn around his arms and legs, saying, "Hey kid, put these on! With these weights on, you'll increase your strength and speed by doing day to day things. You should also wear them for training of course."

Naruto beamed and immediately started putting them on.

"They're adjustable, just put a bit of chakra into them and they'll get heavier."

Naruto did as he was told as they thought they were a bit light. It took a moment for the weights to adjust to the chakra, but when they did, Naruto groaned slightly.

"Man! They're…heavy-ttebayo!" He could still work but quite a bit of effort. Lifting his arms was also a chore but he guessed he could get used to it.

"Naruto, don't take those weights off too often with the exception of your sparing exams at the academy. You'll get more out of it too!" Jun spoke, _"Not to mention that the Kyuubi, which sealed inside of you, is constantly healing your body and you'll get use it! When you grow up, Naruto, you'll be a force to be reckoned with!"_

"What!? But why!?" Naruto exclaims, disbelieving that he had to wear these weights even more.

Hiromi spoke, "Jun-san is right, Naruto! I'm also wearing weights too!" Hiromi then removes her white scarf from her neck and throws it at Naruto. When Naruto caught it, he was surprised when he had to crutch down to the ground. He has a hard time carrying the scarf.

"What's…this…it's heavy…-ttebayo!" Naruto strained, while gripping the scarf

"That's right! My scarf is a special kind that's similar to your weights-ttebano! Also, my armguards and headband are the same!" Hiromi told them, "I just don't take them off except when fighting against a very strong opponent."

"What!? No way!" Naruto exclaims, "You were wearing these on and you were fighting against Sakura-chan with these earlier!"

Hiromi scoffs, "Of course! I may hate her, but should I take these off, then I'd most likely kill her by accident as really weak as she is-ttebano. When I was wearing these weights, I was putting a bit of my chakra into them to make them heavy. They come from one of our ally village, Neo-Tsukiakarigakure no Sato (10). When I take them off, my strength and speed increase with every weight that I take off." She said.

"_Oh man! I really need to think twice about being an idiot in front of Nee-chan! Dattebayo!"_ Naruto thinks, fearing the next time that he really annoys her.

"Alright, we'll start on a light jog!" Jun spoke, "Hiromi, I want you to create clones for your own training and you'll be joining your brother in his jog."

Hiromi nods her head as she creates a total of 80 clones and instructed 20 of them to work on chakra control, 20 of them to work on Ninjutsu, 20 of them to work on Taijutsu, 20 of them to work on reading the books with the other clones with genjutsu practice.

Jun spoke, "Good, now you two will be jogging from the village entrance to the Hokage Tower ten times."

"TEN TIMES!" Naruto exclaims at the amount, "That's too much-ttebayo!"

Jun crossed his arms around his crest while looking at Naruto with a stern glare, "Well tough, kid, it's going to get even harder once you've become a shinobi. I mean, you do want to become Hokage one day, do you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah…!" Naruto replies

"Then, start on the training that I'm giving you and one day, you may even surpass the legendary Yondaime. Now, how's that for motivation?" Jun tells him with a sly grin.

"The Yondaime Hokage, huh?" Naruto says, with awe and then he gets a serious expression on his face, "Okay, Jun-occhan! I'll do it!"

Jun grinned even further, "That's the spirit, kid! Now get the running, brats!" Soon enough, the twins start running to the path that Jun instructed them to do with Naruto, himself, starting at a slow pace with the weights that he was given.

_**~Next time~ (One Piece First Opening 'We Are' MIDI)**_

Naruto: Oh man! Jun-occhan is killing me-ttebayo! But it'll be worth it when I finally get to beat Sasuke-teme and finally become Hokage. Hey, who are those guys and want are they doing carrying Hinata like that!

Hiromi: They're Kumo Shinobi! We have to save Hinata-chan from!

Naruto: Next time, Haki: Naruto's growth! I'm gonna be, Hokage!

Boss Girl Brat (1)

Substitution Jutsu (2)

Bastard (3)

Stupid Uchiha (4)

Shadow Clone Naruto (5)

Medical Ninjutsu (6)

Weapon Techniques (7)

Informal way of saying uncle (8)

Can be added to not only pronouns but to some other nouns referring to people (9)

Village Hidden in the New Moonlight (10)


	3. Haki: Naruto's growth

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze

Author's Note: I do NOT own Naruto, One Piece, or Kekkaishi. Near the end of the chapter, you'll probably find elements from the manga/anime series, Special A and no I don't own Special A.

**Chapter 3: Haki: Naruto's growth**

It's been one month and a half since Naruto had started his training under Jun and his family. His chakra control took a huge jump from what it was before from the training that he got from Tsukasa and Akio, his taijutsu had improved dramatically from the sparing he participating with his sister, Ryu, and Atsumi, and his strength and speed increased a lot from the harsh training that he got from Jun. Ever since he knew about the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and its ability, Naruto had taken a great advantage of it to increase his intelligence, but not a whole lot, but enough to where his grades for lecture had improved so he can pass. Iruka was happy that one of his favorite students was actually passing his pop quiz although, reading those books are somehow hurting his brain when he dispels the clone jutsu. Right now, the Uzumaki twins were doing their evening lap through the pathway of the village. As they jog pass the Hyuga compound, they hear a pain filled groan and they notice a Hyuga with short brown hair and well-defined and broad nose lying on the ground.

"Who's that!?" Naruto asked

"A Hyuga? He's hurt!" Hiromi replies, as she and Naruto rushes over to his aid and Hiromi turns him over, "What happened?"

The Hyuga replies, weakly, "G…Get…Hi…Hias…shi-sama…or the ANBU…!" The Hyuga opens his pale eyes to the twins and gasps, "It's…you two!"

"Hey pal, just what the hell happen to you 'ttebano!?" Hiromi exclaims, seriously until he recognizes the Hyuga, "Hey, I know you! I've seen you with Hinata-chan a lot of times 'ttebano!"

"Hinata?" Naruto says then realizing, "Wait! That weird, gloomy girl with those pale eyes from our class! I know her now 'ttebayo!"

"And if you're here…Where's Hinata-chan!?" Hiromi yells out, seriously.

"Hinata-sama has been captured…by the Kumo (1)…again!" the Hyuga replies, weakly.

"Kumo?" Naruto says, confused

"That's one of the shinobi villages that live in the _Kaminari no Kuni_ (2) and they were our enemies during the first three great wars until they became our allies, but that doesn't make any sense, why would they want to kidnap an heiress to one of our noble clans dattebano?" Hiromi states.

"Please…you must get Hiashi-sama…he's with Hokage-sama right now…! We must not let Kumo gain the Byakugan (3) or…!" The Hyuga groans in pain and Hiromi grips her scarf.

"Naruto, go to Jiji right now dattebano!" Hiromi orders, taking off her scarf, which makes a loud thump as it hits the ground, surprising the Hyuga, "He'll get some ANBUs to get those Kumo ninja!" Hiromi then removes her armguards and headband and threw them to the ground, surprising the Hyuga once again.

"What are you about to do, Nee-chan?" Naruto asked

"I'm going to stall those Kumo bastards from leaving with Hinata-chan long enough for the ANBUs to get there 'ttebano!" Hiromi replies seriously, "Judging the fresh footsteps on the ground, they couldn't have gotten far dattebano!"

The Hyuga's eyes widened at this declaration, "You fool! They're Jonin level ninja! A mere academy student can't hope to confront them and survive! You'll only die!" he yells out.

"And if I don't go to stall them, then Hinata-chan will be gone forever dattebano!" Hiromi retorts, "Now, Naruto-kun get going 'ttebano!" Hiromi then disappears in _Shunshin_ with Naruto, himself, taking off his weights, believing that it'll slow him down. After he removes the weights, Naruto pretty light, but doesn't have enough time to enjoy them as he races over to the Hokage Tower with new speed that he never had before. Just then, he collides with a person around the corner, which knocks both of down.

"Watch it, you idiot!"

Naruto looks at the person that he collided with to be Uchiha Sasuke, looking at him with an annoyed look on his face while sitting up. Naruto jumps onto his feet, "Look, I don't have time for you, Sasuke-teme 'ttebayo! I have to get Jii-chan or Nee-chan and Hinata are going to die!" he exclaims, running off, leaving Sasuke with a crossed look on his face. Sasuke then registered the words about Hiromi 'dying' as he gets onto his feet and runs over to Naruto. Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's new speed, believing that he was never that fast before and it would have usually not take him long enough to reach him.

"Hey dobe, what do you mean by Hiromi dying!?"

Naruto grunts in annoyance, "It's like I said! Ninjas from Kumo came and kidnap that weird girl, Hinata, from our class and Nee-chan is going over there to stall them from leaving with Hinata 'ttebayo!" he replies.

"Hn." Sasuke then runs the opposite way to the exit to find Hiromi and the Kumo ninja, _"As skilled as Hiromi is, there's no chance that she can defeat them on her own! They have to be at least Chunin or Jonin level to actually come over here! This could be a test of my skills in order to defeat HIM!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiromi runs down the path toward the exit as she spots three Kumo masked ninja, one female and two male, running toward a secret pathway, leaving with a bag in the arms of one of the male Kumo ninja, large enough to hold a seven year old.

"There they are!" Hiromi exclaims as she takes out a red ball from her pouch and threw it in front of them as they hit the ground and red smoke appears surrounding them. They cough and sneezed as they stopped.

"What is this!?" One of the male Kumo ninja calls out

"This is chill pepper smoke screen!" The female Kumo ninja exclaims, "Which means that we've been found out!" Just then, there was a pain filled scream as another Kumo male was knocked down and another pain filled scream was heard as the female Kumo kunoichi turns to see her comrade fall to the ground. She didn't have time to react as she was kicked in the back of her head, knocking her to the ground, stunning her. Soon enough, Hiromi with a gas mask leaps out from smoke cloud and lands further away. After removing her mask, Hiromi opens the bag to find Hinata with her eyes and mouth covered in a blindfold and her hands and legs tied inside. Hiromi unties the blindfold and gag from Hinata's eyes and mouth.

"Hiromi-san!" Hinata exclaims with surprise

"Hinata-chan, we have to…" Just then, Hiromi grabs Hinata then leaps away as barrages of kunai and shuriken come and hit the ground that she and Hinata were. Hiromi lands away and looks at the smoke cloud that disappears to reveal three logs lying on the ground, causing Hiromi and Hinata to gasp in shock and horror.

"**Kawarimi no Jutsu** (4)!" Hiromi exclaims, jumps with Hinata in her arms away as the three Kumo shinobi appear behind her.

"Nice moves…for a brat that is!" One of the male Kumo ninja says with a sly tone

"To think that a little girl manage to get the drop of us like that!" The Kumo kunoichi says, with a sneer and she was getting angrier by the second for the humiliation.

"It looks like I've come just in time!" Everyone looks to see Sasuke appearing with an arrogant smile on his lips, much to Hiromi's annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ahouchiha dattebano?" Hiromi yells at him, annoyed, knowing that she may have to save _two_ bloodline clan members now.

Sasuke replies, "Naruto told me that three Kumo ninjas came to our village to kidnap Hinata for her Byakugan and since you haven't defeated them yet, I'll have to do it for you!"

The first Kumo male scoffed, "Really, kid, I don't think that you any idea who you're dealing with." He tells him, "Now, you and the red head better leave and pretend that you didn't see us or things will be very ugly for you two."

Sasuke smirks, "Really, it's you who doesn't have any idea who you're dealing with! My name is Uchi…!" Sasuke was interrupted when Hiromi takes out another chili pepper smoke bomb and throws it to the ground, then grabs Hinata and leaps away while grabbing Sasuke also in the process.

"Hey Hiromi, why are we running away!?" Sasuke yells at her, annoyed.

Hiromi grunts in annoyance, "You do realize that they are Jonin level ninja, right!? There's no way that we can take them all on and survive 'ttebano!" she tells him, nastily, "We have to wait for the ANBUs to come and capture them since I've sent Naruto to Jiji dattebano!"

Still stubborn, Sasuke barks at her, "Good! That dobe of a brother of yours is actually doing something _useful_ for once in his life! Furthermore, they entered into our village without permission so we should teach them lesson! In case that you've forgotten or stupidity happens to run in the Uzumaki family, I'm an Uchiha! There's _no_ opponent that we, Uchiha, _can't_ beat!"

"Except for one that is!" Hiromi retorts

"Those were ties and you know that!" Sasuke exclaims seriously, "Just because our spars ended in ties, it isn't the same has you beating me!" Just then, Hiromi jumps back as a barrage of shurikens appear from the air and hit the ground that she, Sasuke, and Hinata were at and the three Kumo shinobi appear surrounding them.

"They caught up with us!" Hinata exclaims, fearfully

"An Uchiha I see!" The second Kumo shinobi says, with a wick smile, "Talk about a lucky bonus!"

The Kumo kunoichi says, with an evil smile, "Indeed! We get _both_ the Byakugan and the Sharingan (5) to take back to our village! We'll be greatly rewarded for this!"

"Oh great!" Hiromi grunts in annoyance, "Did you have to open that big mouth of yours about you being an Uchiha 'ttebano!?"

Sasuke scoffs, in reply, "That doesn't matter they're not going to kidnap us!" he claimed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh the meanwhile, Naruto finally appears within the Hokage Tower and runs through the hallway to get to the Hokage's office. He rushes pass the secretary's desk with the secretary trying to tell him to stop. Naruto slams hard onto the door, getting it up to see the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, at his desk talking with another Hyuga with long brownish black hair and similar pale eyes, wearing very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. Both of them were looking at the youngest Uzumaki twin, who had a frantic look on his face.

"Naruto-kun, what's the meaning of this, young man!?" Hiruzen asks, with a stern look on his face.

Naruto replies, seriously, "Jii-chan, help! Nee-chan and Hinata are in trouble 'ttebayo!" Both men were alarmed with the Hyuga coming up to him.

"What do you mean that my eldest daughter is in trouble?! Ko is supposed to be with her!" the Hyuga told him.

"If you're talking to that Occhan that's always with her then you're out of luck, because he was taken down by these Kumo ninja guys 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims, seriously.

Hiruzen and the Hyuga's eyes widened at this with dreadful look on their faces, "Kumo!?" the Hyuga yells out, worriedly and angrily

Hiruzen was in disbelief, "That's impossible! How could we not detect them!?" he says.

"The boy is telling the truth!" Just then, the Hyuga that the Uzumaki twins came into the office with a slightly pained look on his face with Iruka carrying him with his arm onto his shoulder.

"Ko!?" The Hyuga that Hiruzen was talking too went over to him, "Ko, you were supposed to be protecting my daughter, what happened!?"

The Hyuga, Ko, looks away in shame, "My apologizes, Hiashi-sama, but Hinata-sama and myself were walking home from Hinata-sama's training until three ninja from Kumogakure no Sato (6) came and attacked us by surprise and took Hinata-sama with them. The eldest Uzumaki twin is on her way to safe her!"

"Hiromi-chan went to confront them!" Hiruzen exclaims, horrified

Iruka grits his teeth in annoyance, "That little fool! She'll get killed!"

"I have to save Nee-chan!" Without a word, Naruto races toward the window, opens it.

"Naruto, wait!" Iruka calls out, but it was too late as Naruto rushes out the window and to the direction were his sister went to find the Kumo shinobi.

"I'll round out all available ANBU to go and apprehend those shinobi and save both Hiromi-chan and your daughter, Hiashi!" Hiruzen tells Hiashi with him nodding in reply

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Hiromi Kage Bunshin were thrown away by the Kumo kunoichi and Sasuke was tossed away by the second Kumo male ninja. Sasuke does a few backflips and leaps into the air while performing hand signs and takes a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (7)!"

Sasuke fires his fireball from his mouth toward the Kumo ninjas, seemly engulfing them. Sasuke then lands onto his feet with an arrogant smile, but he gasps in shock as he sees the three logs in front of him. He doesn't have time to think as he's kicked in the chest hard, knocking him to the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata cries in shock and horror.

Hiromi scoffs in annoyance, "Great, now I have to save you too!" Hiromi rushes over to Sasuke's aid only to be kicked away and slams onto the ground hard.

"Hiromi-san!" Hinata cries out, horrified as she watches helpless as Hiromi is pinned onto the ground by the Kumo kunoichi, who gets out a kunai from her pouch, and goes in to stab her chest.

"Get away from my Nee-chan!" The Kumo kunoichi is kicked off of Hiromi and Naruto lands by his sister's side, "Nee-chan, are you okay?!"

Hiromi gets onto her feet, "Baka! Why did you come here!? You were supposed to get Jiji to get the ABNU here dattebano!" she exclaims, seriously

"But I did 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims, seriously, "I told Jii-chan to call ANBU!" Naruto then notices Hinata looking at him with a wide blush, "You're alright, Hinata!"

Hinata looks away as her face was getting more red, "I…I'm f…fine…Naru..to-kun!" she stutters

The Kumo kunoichi then gets onto her feet, "You little brat!" she screams out, angrily, "I'm going to kill you!"

The first Kumo shinobi asks, curiously, "Where are these brats coming from!?"

"We better kill the blonde and the red head fast!" The second Kumo says while carrying Sasuke's unconscious body onto his right shoulder.

"Sasuke! What's he doing here!?" Naruto asks, curiously

"Kamo Shiri (8) here decided to try to take them on 'ttebano!" Hiromi replies. Soon enough, the Kuno kunoichi charges after Hiromi with the intent to kill.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto goes in to rescue his sister only to be interrupted by the first Kumo shinobi with a kick to his face, but Naruto ducks away from the kick, then response to a punch in the face which was blocked with the Kumo shinobi's right forearm. Kumo shinobi then punches Naruto's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, throwing him away and hitting the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cries out, horrified

"Naruto-kun!" Hiromi tries to go to her brother's aid, but is dragged back by the Kumo kunoichi by the back of her kimono and slams her onto the ground, hard.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto cries out, horrified

"Now you die, you brat!" The Kumo kunoichi then goes in to stab Hiromi's back as Hiruzen and a group of ANBU along with Hiashi and Iruka appear to see this

"YOU LEAVE MY NEE-CHAN ALONE, RIGHT NOW!" Naruto screams out as an unknown power to him comes out like a huge wave which got the Kumo kunoichi to stop her assault onto Hiromi and a loud animal like roar comes from Naruto's subconscious which gets the three Kumo shinobi to drop the ground, rendering themselves unconscious as well as Hinata and a few members of the ANBU. Of course, Hiruzen, Iruka, Hiashi, and Hiromi tries to withstand Naruto's 'hidden power' with Iruka falling to his knees.

"Naruto, omae (9)…!" Iruka murmurs out while trying to withstand it.

"This power…it can't be…!" Hiashi grunts in surprise and Hiruzen, himself, wonders if Naruto had awakened THAT power or could it be the Kyuubi's doing. Naruto stops screaming as he sees the unconscious bodies of not only Sasuke, but the three Kumo shinobi, Hinata, and a few members of the ANBU.

"Arrest those shinobi!" Hiruzen commanded as the ANBU goes in and grabs the Kumo shinobi from the ground.

Hiashi goes over to Hiruzen with his unconscious daughter in his arms, "Hokage-sama, did that boy just unlocked THAT power?" he asks.

Hiruzen grunts, "I don't know, Hiashi, if it's THAT power or the Kyuubi! I definitely don't want to reveal that to the twins just yet." He replies, as he sees Naruto going over to Hiromi.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asks with concern.

Hiromi nods her head, "I'm fine, Naruto-kun 'ttebano." She replies, looking at the ANBUs taking the unconscious shinobi away.

"Good!" Naruto looks at Hiruzen, "Hey Jii-chan, do you know who or want did this 'ttebayo?"

Hiruzen looks at Naruto then looks away, "I…haven't the idea, my boy." However, Hiromi had a feeling that Hiruzen was lying to them, but she couldn't find the reason why not to believe him or how to explain the Kumo shinobi collapsing and a loud animal like roar that she heard, but she dismissed it as nothing.

Iruka walks up to the twins, "Okay, you two, go home! Your midterm is tomorrow and I need the two of you to have a good night sleep."

Naruto yells out, horrified, "Midterm!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning came around as the Uzumaki twins got into the classroom within the academy and went to get to their seats.

"Hey Hiromi!"

The twins turn to see Sasuke walking towards them, "What do you want, teme!?" Naruto asks, nastily.

"I didn't come for you, loser! I'm talking to the talented one in your family!" Sasuke says, with a sneer, "Hiromi, those ninja that were in the village last night! What happened!?"

Hiromi thought about since she couldn't make sense out of it. All she knew that there was… "Sorry, don't remember!" she replies, simply

Naruto raises an eyebrow in confused, "But N…!" Naruto tries to speak, but Hiromi nudged his side hard.

"Jiji and ANBU came and arrested those Kumo bastards and that was it 'ttebano." Hiromi replies

Sasuke tries to speak, but a familiar pair of screeches came calling out, "SASUKE-KUN!" Soon enough, a pink and yellow blur appear and glares at the Uzumaki twins, more especially Hiromi.

Hiromi places a snide smirk on her face, "Oh look who's hear," she spoke, "I'd thought that you losers would have left the classroom, especially you, Haruno-yowai!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sakura yells at Hiromi.

"I guess that you two didn't see who your opponents are for this midterm posted!" Hiromi says, pointing at the sign posted by the entrance and Sakura and Ino along with Naruto and Sasuke see that Sakura's first opponent happens to be…Hiromi, "Told you! The first round is as far as you go, Haruno dattebano!"

Sakura growls at Hiromi in annoyance as Naruto looks at his opponent to be Hibachi, which made him raise an eyebrow, remembering that he was one of the boys that nearly got him killed at the backhills and got expelled for it or so he thought. Naruto looks around to find Hibachi and he finds him, in his seat, giving him a devious smirk on his face, believing that he got the 'weakling' as his opponent. Naruto, secretly, places a wide smile knowing that his classmates will be in for a very big surprise.

A minute later, Iruka entered the classroom which signaled for everyone to take their seats.

"Good morning everyone," Iruka greeted, "Today, you will be taking your midterm to determine where you are in the class."

"And we all know where Naruto-baka will be in the end…the dead last as usual!" Ino jeered, which caused many snickers in the class and a glare from Naruto.

Hiromi smirks, snidely, "Don't you mean that today is the day where I, an orphan, once again make the third-rate heiress of the Yamanaka clan as usual kiss her boyfriend…THE DIRT 'TTEBANO!" She jeered, making Ino's face red with anger and embarrassment, which also caused more people to snicker and Naruto to laugh.

"I'll make you eat dirt, Hiromi!" Ino retorts, angrily.

"Bring it, loser!" Hiromi exclaims, getting ready to fight

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!" Iruka roars out, doing his big-head no jutsu, "Anyway, let's get this exam started." Soon enough, Iruka passed around the tests to his students and many of them were finished. After the students were finished with their written part of their exam which Naruto found it easy thanks to the studying that he's down with his Kage Bunshins, the practical part came about outside, with Iruka measuring his student's chakra control, henge, kawarimi, and bunshin with him just finishing Sakura's control, after she performs.

Iruka stops his stopwatch, "Three minutes total! Perfect score as always, Sakura!" he praises.

Happy with her results, Sakura walks over to Sasuke, "So Sasuke-kun, who did I do?" she asks, with anticipation.

Sasuke ignores her and just as Naruto was going give his opinion, Hiromi steps in with a scoff, "Oh please, Haruno! You think that 'Ahouchiha' actually cares how you did with chakra control!" she says, rudely, which makes Sakura glares at her angrily.

"Shut up, Hiromi! I wasn't even talking to you, you jerk!" Sakura screeches, angrily, as she makes her way to the line. Iruka went through the names and when he finished with Sasuke, who manage to get two minutes and fifty second total, which earns him praises from most of his female peers, much to the annoyance of the Uzumaki twins and he performs two perfect clones, transformations, and kawarimi as well as his **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.

"Okay Uzumaki Hiromi!" Hiromi steps up with confidence, much to the annoyance of many of her female peers, knowing that she's going to show off, again.

"Okay Hiromi, I want you to use a henge, a substitution, and a clone for me." Iruka says, with a smile.

Hiromi nods her head as she concentrates and transforms into the exact copy of Iruka. The real Iruka nods his head with approval and Hiromi releases the henge. When Iruka throws an eraser at Hiromi, the red haired girl does a substitution of a log, and then creates ten Kage Bunshins.

"Very good, Hiromi!" Iruka says, with a smile as he gives a leaf to Hiromi for her to put it onto her forehead and starts her control as Iruka presses the go button on his watch. Hiromi does a fake yawn as the leaf is still placed onto her forehead and the timer stops at three minutes. "Times up! Great job, Hiromi! A perfect score again!" Iruka praises as Hiromi moves back to the line with many of her female peers glaring at her back seething with jealously and anger.

"Next Uzumaki Naruto!" As Naruto steps up, he could hear many of his peers jeering at him, believing that he'll fail, "Okay Naruto, I want you to transform into me!"

"You got it, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaims, as he does the hand signs and transforms into a perfect copy of Iruka. Iruka nods with approval as Naruto release the henge and Iruka throws another eraser at Naruto's head, only for Naruto to perform a perfect substitution. Iruka then reluctantly tells Naruto to perform a clone jutsu only for Naruto to perform the hand signs of the Kage Bunshin and ten Kage Bunshins appear around Naruto, much to the shock of his peers, except for Hiromi, who places a smirk on her face.

"Naruto can perform those Kage Bunshins like Hiromi!"

"No way! How did he do it?"

"Oh great! One show off was bad enough!"

Iruka gets out of his stupor, "Whoa! Naruto, I can't believe that you manage to master an advance clone jutsu like Hiromi can!" he says, with a proud smile

Naruto giggles as he rubs the back of his head, "Yeah! Nee-chan actually taught me how to do it dattebayo!" he says, "Also, I've got an amazing jutsu to use with this jutsu!"

"An amazing jutsu?" Iruka raises an eyebrow as Naruto and his clones perform the henge hand sign and in a huge poof of smoke, Naruto and his clones took on forms of multiple naked female older versions of himself, doing sexy poses, made Iruka's nose gush out blood and he falls to the ground. Many of the girls, especially Hiromi, there were not amused at all by the stunt Naruto pulled also knocked a few boys out from nose bleed, even the stoic Sasuke had his nose bleeding. After releasing the jutsu, Naruto laughs out in amusement, "That was my **Hāremu no Jutsu** (10)! A more advanced version of my **Oiroke no Jutsu** dattebayo! How was that, sensei?" Just then, Naruto is kicked in the head, hard, by Hiromi, throwing him to the wall.

Hiromi's hair was rising in separate strands, "What do you think, you idiot dattebano?" she barks, angrily as Iruka slowly stands up while holding his bleeding nose and glares at Naruto, annoyed that he would use an advance clone jutsu for useless things like that. Hiromi looks at Iruka, "And you, Iruka-sensei, how could you have fallen for that stupid jutsu of his dattebano?"

Iruka calms down, "Naruto, I'm going to let you pass as extra credit with that jutsu…BUT I NEVER WANT YOU TO USE THAT JUTSU IN THIS CLASS EVER AGAIN!" he screams while performing his big head no jutsu again at the last words and threw a leaf at Naruto's forehead. To everyone's surprise, Naruto's control went three minutes with many of his peers, especially Sasuke's 'fan girls' calling bullshit on it, claiming that Naruto-baka cheated, but with Iruka's **big head no jutsu**, they went down.

After everyone had arrived at the training field Iruka broke them up between boys and girls. He had them line up and stand in front of the targets.

"Okay, you will be given five kunai and shuriken. I want you to throw them at them at the targets." Iruka commanded.

The boys went first with Shikamaru simply throwing them while not caring where they hit and went to take a nap under a tree. Choji hit the target with 3 of his kunai and 2 of his shuriken. Shino was able to hit the bull's eye with 1 kunai, the others landed close, and hit the target with all of his shuriken. Kiba did the same as Choji, which was expected as neither of their respective clan techniques relied heavily on throwing projectiles. Sasuke stepped up, much to the joy of every girl with the exception of Hiromi and Hinata, and took his position. He threw all of the kunai and shuriken at the same time and hit the bull's eye with all five kunai and four shuriken.

"_Sasuke-kun is so amazing!"_ every girl, with the exception of Hinata and Hiromi, thought.

Hiromi scoffs, "I'd thought the Uchiha clan was so supposed to be the best of the best…oh my mistake…the elite of the elite. I would think that you would have gotten a perfect score, but I guess that's all your capable of 'ttebano." She sneered, which earns her a glare from Sasuke and his 'fangirls'.

"Hiromi, just shut up!" Sakura yells at her.

"Yeah! I don't see you or your loser brother do any better!" Ino joins in.

Iruka steps in to stop the fight, "Okay girls, that's enough!" he tells them, "Good job, Sasuke! Naruto, it's your turn now."

Naruto steps in position, "Try to actually hit something this time, dobe." Sasuke said as he passes Naruto, who glares at him in response, and Hiromi calling out to ignore 'Ahouchiha', which earned her more glares from girls, except Hinata. Naruto picks up all of the kunai threw all at once as well as the shuriken. Everyone except for Hiromi, who was placing a smirk on face, had to pick their jaws off of the ground when they saw that every one of the projectiles had landed in the bull's eye.

"How was that, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a self-satisfied look on his face.

"That was amazing, Naruto! You just got a perfect score!" Iruka exclaimed with a proud smile. He didn't know how Naruto improved so quickly, but he was happy that he was progressing.

"Don't act so smug, Naruto-baka! You were just lucky, you're still not as good as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Many of the other female students agreed but a few of them were looking at Naruto in a new light.

"Screeched Uchiha-baka's the large foreheaded mutt!" Hiromi jeered, which earns her an annoyed glare from Sakura, "Naruto-kun, don't listen to this loser dattebano! She's just jealous that she couldn't make that score even if her life depended on it 'ttebano!"

"Why you…!" Sakura is about to go over to Hiromi to hit her, but Iruka goes in to stop her.

"If you two want to settle your arguments, wait until the sparring match later!" Iruka told them.

"Iruka-sensei is right! The day is still young and I've got many ways of proving how big a loser that you can be, Haruno dattebano!" Hiromi sneered, which Sakura returns with a growl.

"_**JUST YOU WAIT, HIROMI-BAKA! YOU'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! SHARRANO!"**_ Inner Sakura yells out.

As Naruto goes to the back of the line, he sighs knowing that not only Sakura wasn't impressed with his progress, but Hiromi had to make Sakura angry again. Naruto then saw Hinata looking at him with a small smile and bright red blush.

Naruto waves at her as he walks towards her, "Hey Hinata! Are you okay from last night dattebayo?" he asks, curiously.

Hinata's face gets even redder as she looks away, "Y-Yes, I'm f-fine, N-Narut-o-kun!" she replies, with a stutter.

"That's good! I guess we have to thank Nee-chan and Jii-chan for the help dattebayo!" Naruto says, with a smile, "But why were those would want you for anyway?"

Hinata's face gets redder from Naruto talking to her while Hiromi looks at this with a proud smirk on her face hoping that nothing will stop her brother and Hinata's relationship to stop. Of course, Sakura notices this and she gets annoyed, "Naruto-baka, what are you doing with poor Hinata!?" she screeches, making Hiromi annoyed.

"_Oh great! There's no way that I'm letting Naruto-kun's happiness go doing the drain because of this lame-o here screwing things up for him dattebano!"_ Hiromi thinks in her mind as she goes to grab Sakura by the collar before the pink haired girl goes to hit Naruto, "Take just one step towards them and I'll make that forehead of yours even larger, Haruno-baka dattebano!" Hiromi says, with a deadly sneer as her hair rises up in strands.

"Hiromi, what are you doing!?" Iruka exclaims, with a serious glare

Ino steps in, "Iruka-sensei, Hiromi was threatening Sakura as usual!" she accused.

"It's true, sensei!" Sakura nods, trying to get Hiromi back, "I was just minding my business until Hiromi came and went to hit me!"

"Oh please, Haruno! You're lying 'ttebano!" Hiromi yells at her, angrily

"It's true, sensei!" Kiba says, seriously, "Sakura went to hit Naruto just for talking to Hinata, but Hiromi went in to stop her from doing so!"

"Quiet, dog boy!" Ino yells, angrily

Choji nods his head, "Yeah! That's right! Sakura was in the wrong here!"

"What Kiba and Choji are saying is true, sensei," Shino spoke, "Naruto was just talking to Hinata, but Sakura accused Naruto of bullying her and went to hit him. However, Hiromi went to stop her from doing so."

Iruka looks at Naruto and Hinata, "Naruto, Hinata, is this true?" he asks.

"Y-Yes! It's true!" Hinata replies with Naruto slowly nodding his head while sending Sakura an apology look.

Iruka glares at Sakura, who looks away from it, "Sakura, today you have lunch detention and the next time that you cause even more trouble, you automatically fail the exam! Do we have an understanding?" he tells her.

Sakura slowly nods her head while glaring at Hiromi and Naruto for getting her into trouble and swears to get them back as Hiromi throws her to the ground. Later, the girls went next. Sakura was able to hit the target with three of her kunai and 2 of her shuriken.

"How did I do, Sasuke-kun!?" She asked. Sasuke for his part simply ignored her, which Naruto glares at him for the disrespect and Hiromi smiles snidely.

"Oh wow, Haruno-baka! You suck dattebano!" Hiromi commented, which got her a few laughs from many of the students.

Sakura glares at Hiromi, "Shut it!" she exclaims, annoyed as she makes her way to the back of the line and Iruka sighs, tiredly.

While knowing that she's next, Hinata looks at the bull's eye and saw that the Uzumaki twins were looking at her.

"_Oh no! Hiromi-san and Naruto-kun are looking at me! What if I mess up!? When if they, especially Naruto-kun, think that I'm a failure!"_ Hinata thinks nervously as her hands start to shake.

Hiromi noticed that Hinata was shaking slightly and she picks up a small pebble to throw it at Naruto's head, causing her brother to yelp in pain. Naruto looks at Hiromi, who notions to Hinata's nervous expression, and Naruto turns to see it. He then walks over to her and grabbed her hand to stop it from shaking.

"Just do your best, Hinata!" Naruto says, with a small smile, "I mean if I did good, then you should be able to do it 'ttebayo!"

Hinata barely heard his words as she is frozen from the fact that Naruto, the boy that she has a crush on, is holding his hand and is desperately trying not to faint, _"N-Naruto-kun is holding my hand!"_ she thought, with a blush that threatened to spread over her whole body, _"Must not faint! Must not faint!"_

Naruto notices that Hinata has failed to respond and he saw that she has a dazed look on her face, "Hey Hinata, you okay?" He asked, clueless about what's really going on.

Hinata snaps out of her stupor and looks at Naruto, "Y-Yes!" she replies, with a stutter

"Hinata, you're up!" Iruka calls out and Hinata runs, quickly, to her spot while leaving a confused Naruto behind.

"Man, she's weird 'ttebayo!" Naruto murmurs.

Hinata looks at her target and becomes nervous again until she looks at the Uzumaki twins and sees smiles of encouragement on their faces.

"Just do your best, Hinata-chan dattebano!" Hiromi calls out

"Yeah like Nee-chan says! You can do it dattebayo!" Naruto cheers out.

Suddenly feeling more confident, Hinata throws her kunai and shuriken and 3 of her kunai hits the target with one hitting the bull's eye as well as 4 of her shuriken hits the target, though none hit the bull's eye.

"Good job, Hinata! So far, you've got the highest score of the girls!" Iruka comments, "Now, Hiromi, you're up!" Hiromi then walks up to her spot with many of the girls are glaring at her back in annoyance.

"There goes that no good show off again!" Ami snorts

"Man, I swear I hate that girl!" Ino growls

"Knock them dead, Nee-chan!" Naruto cheers out

Hiromi walks pass Hinata, who starts to walk back to the line, "Good job, Hinata-chan!" she says, with encouragement.

"T-Thank you, Hiromi-san!" Hinata says, with a smile.

Hiromi grabs her five kunai and shuriken, looks at the target, and throws them as every one of the projectiles lands in the bull's eye.

"Way to go, Nee-chan!" Naruto exclaims, excitedly

"Great job, Hiromi! A perfect score as always!" Iruka says, with a smile which earns her many glares from her female peers, except for Hinata.

Hinata smiles, brightly, _"H-Hiromi-san is incredible and Naruto-kun did surprising well today!"_ she thinks and sighs solemnly, _"Compared to them…I'm...!"_

Ino growls angrily, "Again! What will it take to beat that girl!" she complains.

"A lot more than you can produce in your lifetime, Yamanaka!" Hiromi replies, snidely, "If you really want to challenge me, come back and face me in a hundred years, loser!"

"That's it!" Ino yells out, launching at Hiromi, but Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Naruto grabs her from doing so, "Let me go, you jerks! One punch! One punch!"

"Ino, don't…!" Choji tells her.

"In case, you don't remember…Nee-chan will destroy you dattebayo!" Naruto says, "And not that I care what happens to you, but I don't want Nee-chan to get into trouble for nailing your ass to the ground during the exam 'ttebayo!"

"Shut up, baka!" Ino screeches, "As if that sister of yours can beat me! Now, let me go!"

Shikamaru groans, "Troublesome! She has already…four hundred twenty-five times to be exact!" she tells her

"And that's almost catching up to Naruto's losing record!" Kiba comments

"Hey!" Naruto complains

"Hey, you guys keep it down there!" Iruka commands as Ino calms down while glaring at Hiromi with anger and hate in her green eyes, "Now the stats shows that both Uzumaki twins having the highest score in the weapons test!"

"Wait _both_ Uzumaki twins…!" one student exclaims.

"…that would mean that Naruto of all people got the highest score of the boys!" another student says, in surprise.

"Oh please…it shows that goon, Hiromi, isn't the only cheater in the Uzumaki family." One female student, who is a part of Sasuke's 'fan club', snorts, which Naruto glares at her angrily.

"Ignore them, Naruto-kun!" Hiromi says, with a snide smile, "That's more like a loser's whining!" This earned Hiromi a glare from the said female student and Sasuke, on the meanwhile, is staring at Naruto's back, seriously and a bit annoyed that the dead last of his class happen to score high than him. Soon enough, Iruka tells them that the obstacle course was next for the exam. While everyone follows Iruka, the Uzumaki twins walk toward Hinata, more like Hiromi was dragging Naruto by the back of his shirt.

"_Hiromi-san and Naruto-kun are coming this way! What if Naruto-kun thinks that I didn't do well because I couldn't beat Hiromi-san!?"_ Hinata thinks, fearing Naruto's reaction.

"That was great, Hinata dattebayo!" Naruto says, with a kind smile.

Hinata blushes and starts to twiddle her fingers, "T-t-thank you, N-n-naruto-kun. I think that b-both you and H-Hiromi-san did great a-as well." She says, with a stutter while looking away from the Uzumaki twins

Naruto is stunned for a second, other than a few people, no one usually complimented him. Other than Hiromi, Hinata was the first person in his age group who had actually given him a complimented him, hell, not even Sakura did that, "So, you don't think that it was luck, right?" Hiromi asks her, with a smile.

"Uh…No of course not!" Hinata replies, with a stutter, "I…really think that N-Naruto-kun did really well."

What Hinata said just now, made Naruto happy as well as Hiromi, who was having a party in her head, hoping to push it even further, "Thanks, Hinata! Come on, we have to get to the obstacle course." Naruto says, with a smile, but genuine smile on his face. He then grabs Hinata's hand the close contact, however, causes Hinata to faint.

"What happened to her 'ttebayo!?" Naruto exclaims, in panic, but Hiromi sends him a bored look while totally oblivious to what's really happening.

"Naruto, carry her over to Iruka-sensei to check to on it!" Hiromi tells him with Naruto picking Hinata up bridal style and begins to run to Iruka.

At the obstacle course, Iruka looks at his students and notices that Hinata and the Uzumaki twins are missing until he sees Naruto running towards him with Hinata in his arms with Hiromi following him.

"Iruka-sensei! Hinata suddenly collapsed! Do you think that I should take her to the nurse 'ttebayo?" Naruto asks, worriedly. Hinata seemed to be someone who would be his friend and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Iruka could only smile, only Naruto would be oblivious to Hinata's crush toward him, "She'll be fine, Naruto. Just give her some room." He tells him with a smile.

Naruto places her under a tree and went to stand in line behind Hiromi. When Hinata woke up, she looks around to see everyone in line to take the obstacle course. She hurriedly got into the line behind Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, you feeling better?" Naruto asks, with concern

"He cares about how I feel? Oh Kami (11), if this is a dream please don't wake me up!" Hinata thinks, "Y-yes N-Naruto-kun, I feel better!" She replies, with a small smile.

Naruto smiles, "I'm glad!" He says as he went to take the obstacle course.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, do you best!" Hinata says, with a blush.

Naruto looks at her and once again feels happy that someone else besides again Hiromi in his class actually believes in him, "I will, Hinata dattebayo!" He says, with a wide smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the obstacle course, the students went outside to have lunch with the exception of Sakura, who got lunch detention while Iruka evaluates their scores so far. While walking, Naruto sends an annoyed glare at his sister because after lunch started, Hiromi went out of her way to tell Sakura, 'Enjoy your lunch detention, Billboard Brow' and dragged Naruto outside before he could say anything to make Sakura feel better, though it would automatically fail. Soon enough, the Uzumaki twins look around for a place to sit when they see Hinata sitting all by herself.

"_Other than Nee-chan, Hinata has been the only person nice to me today. I wonder why."_ Naruto thinks in his mind, confused, _"Maybe it's because that I've done a good job so far! She went out of her to congratulate me while everyone else except for Nee-chan just ignore and belittles me."_ Naruto wasn't used to being accepted and acknowledged, especially from his peers with the exception of Hiromi, so he was interested in why Hinata was so nice toward him when everyone else treated him with indifference or scorn and while Hiromi treats almost everyone like garbage, especially their female peers, Naruto noticed that Hinata was the only girl in his class that his sister doesn't treat like complete and utter crap or decide to have her face onto the ground.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you mind if we eat with you?" Hiromi asks while she and Naruto walk toward her.

Hinata snaps out of her thoughts as she was thinking about the Uzumaki twins, especially Naruto. Hinata believed that Hiromi would come up on top as always, but she was very surprised with Naruto's progress. Naruto became much better at throwing projectiles and if what she had heard from Iruka whisper to another teacher, then Naruto had done very well on the obstacle course as well. Another thing that she had noticed was Naruto's smile. While Naruto used to smile at seemingly everything in the past, even if it was ridicule, that smile seemed fake to her somehow. She noticed how Naruto never had his eyes open when he gave that smile. She could see the sadness that he tries to had behind that smile, even from his own sister to prevent her from beating up the students that do it since if Naruto isn't sad then Hiromi won't have a reason to beat up students, and it made her sad that he had to hide his emotions.

Like Naruto, Hinata also admired Hiromi, because she was so strong willed and the best of her female peers. Unlike them, Hinata didn't express the same jealously and anger that they've displayed whenever Hiromi came up on top. Hinata wanted to be as strong as Hiromi is one day. Hinata sees the great anger and hurt in Hiromi's eyes whenever someone goes out of their way to make Naruto's life miserable and to make herself feel better, she would either talk down to that said someone or beat them down to a pulp, causing many of their peers to be afraid of Hiromi and stirring away from making her angry. Hinata, herself, dislikes any forms of violence and she could tell that Naruto hates it whenever his sister gets into fights, especially for his sake. Hinata was also upset at herself for not being able to comfort them when Naruto was sad or Hiromi feels the need to beat people up because of her own insecurities.

The smile that Naruto had now, however, was not as large as his previous smiles nor did they appear as frequently, but she could see that these smiles were more real. They didn't hide his pain. They expressed his joy and happiness. She much preferred the smiles that he used now.

She looks up at the Uzumaki twins, "I d-don't m-mind, Hiromi-san!" she says, with a small smile as well as a blush.

The twins sit down and begin to eat their lunches. Naruto was glad that Hinata didn't seem to mind him all as well as his sister, given her infamous school reputation. Everyone else still picked at him and called him names as well as being afraid of Hiromi, but Hinata didn't. She didn't seem to judge them and actually encouraged them. He still didn't understand why she would blush so much around him or why she always seemed to stutter, but so far she was the friendliest student in his class toward them.

They sat in silence for a long time until Naruto decides to ask the question that has been bugging him from the beginning of the class, "Hey Hinata, not that I don't mind but why are you different than the other students 'ttebayo?" He asks, with Hiromi staring at him, "I mean you don't look at me as you're above me or ridicule me. You actually congratulated me when everyone else tried to put me down, hell, not even Sakura-chan is this nice 'ttebayo. You did even say that Nee-chan cheats in her tests like many others have told them. You even defended her when Sakura-chan tried to get Nee-chan in trouble with Iruka-sensei. Why do you act so differently toward us 'ttebayo?" Naruto couldn't understand why Hinata would be so nice to them. She didn't even know them and yet she was the only one to look at him with kindness and approval. He wanted Sakura to look at him like that as well and getting off of Hiromi's 'ass-kick' list to boot. The other students went right back to ridiculing him and treating him like an idiot. They were just like the villagers in his opinion, but Hinata was so different that she wasn't on Hiromi's 'ass-kick' list and he wanted to understand why.

Hinata was at a lost as to what to say. She certainly couldn't tell Naruto that she had a crush on him and at the same time she didn't want to fail to respond. He might take her silence the wrong way and Hiromi angry with her, "I can't tell him my feelings, but I also don't want to hurt his feelings by staying silent. Why should I do?" Hinata thinks, anxiously. Thankfully, she was saved from answering why the bell rang. Hinata let out a sigh of relief as she stood up.

"I t-think t-that we s-should get back to class." She says, wiping the grass from herself.

Hiromi could see that she was relived for the distraction. She was also annoyed with Naruto bluntly asking about a girl's feelings like that though. Unlike Naruto, Hiromi could see that Hinata had a crush on Naruto and could see that Hinata would be perfect for him, strong, talented, and _actually_ trains unlike that the piece of garbage in her opinion that Naruto would like. For someone as young as her, Hiromi had a very mature way with relationships, so she could see that Hinata would be a perfect future girlfriend for Naruto. Hiromi hoped that Naruto would at least accept her friendliness and wouldn't pressure her. If she wanted to tell him her reasons than that was her decision and her decision alone.

"It's okay, Hinata, you don't have to tell me. Just tell me, would you like to be our friend?" Naruto asks, quietly, afraid that she might not want to be friends with someone like him or be intimidated by Hiromi's presence as well.

Hinata was currently on cloud nine. Naruto, her crush, Naruto, wanted _her_ as a friend. She was so happy that she almost fainted, but she knew that he might take that as a rejection and that knowledge kept her conscious, "I w-would l-like that Naruto-kun!" She says, with a small smile and blush on her face.

A wide smile appears on the twin's faces, knowing that they just made their first friend and the day wasn't even over yet!

"Great! We'll be the best of friends, Hinata dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims, with a smile, "Come on, we don't want to be late to class 'ttebayo!"

"H-hai!" Hinata says, also happy about the recent development.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next was the sparring exam with Shino went first and it was rather quick as it started. Then, Naruto and Hibachi went to the ring, facing each other with Hibachi gives an arrogant smirk.

"Get ready to lose, Naruto-baka!" Hibachi says, with a smirk.

"I'll say the same for you!" Naruto says, with a wide smile. What Hibachi didn't know was that, Naruto was training heavily with Jun and Hiromi to strengthen his body. The two boys got into their stances with many others were looking at Naruto, who was actually getting the Academy stance right for once, surprised at this. Iruka then starts the match with Hibachi, thinking to end this quickly, rushed forward in a burst of speed bringing his knee up to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto reacts instantly by shifting his weight to his back leg, turning his hips, and twisting his body to flow around Hibachi's attack. Hibachi flew past Naruto, his forward motion too much for him to completely stop causing him to lose his balance and stumble. Naruto took advantage of the opening and in a burst of new speed, dropped down to the ground, swipe his right leg to Hibachi's right foot, knocking it, causing Hibachi to fall onto his back, knocking the wind out of him as he notice Naruto on top of him with Naruto's right fist was near his face. Everyone, except for Hiromi, was surprised about this as well as Iruka, who then got out of his stupor with a proud smile on his face.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka exclaims

Naruto gets off of Hibachi, who was stunned that he lost to the dead last, and he was not happy about it at all. Hibachi growls at Naruto, "Y-Y-You fre-freak! The grow-ups were right! You're nothing but a monster!" he accused which got him a glare from Iruka

"Baka! Don't be a sore loser! You lost because you underestimated Naruto-kun 'ttebano!" Hiromi says, seriously, "You believed that since he was the 'loser' of our class, you underestimated him and lost! Accept your loss with the dignity you have left or get out of the academy 'ttebano!"

Iruka sighs, knowing that Hiromi was right, but wished that she had some tact into her words, "Hiromi is right, Hibachi! Think of this defeat as something to learn from the next time." Hibachi gets up from the ground while glaring at Naruto's back as he walks back to his sister and Hinata, both who were congratulating him.

Sasuke scoffs, believing that Naruto's win as nothing, _"Even if the dobe did manage to beat Hibachi, it means nothing! Hibachi was a weakling to begin with! He could never stand against a true elite like me, an Uchiha!"_ Sasuke thinks in his mind as he places a cap onto his jealous at Naruto's skills at the weapons test and the fact that he made it pass the obstacle course after Sasuke did, but he shoved it away and believed that Hiromi had helped him as always.

"Alright! Takeda Ami vs Hyuga Hinata!" Iruka calls out.

Ami looks at Hinata and smirks, _"Hinata's so quiet and weak! This should be easy!"_ she thinks as she and Hinata walk to the sparring field, "I won't be going easy on you, Hinata!" she says, clenching her fists and putting them in front of her.

Hinata whimpers at this, but the Uzumaki twins cheers her own, "Go for it, Hinata!" Naruto cheers out.

"Yeah! This should be easy for you! Your opponent is a joke 'ttebano!" Hiromi says, with Ami glaring at her, "Plus, I actually want to face you in the next round, so win this one, already!"

"Shut up, Hiromi!" Ami screeches.

Sakura glares at Hiromi, "And besides, you're getting ahead of yourself! You have to get past me to get to the next round!" she says, in a sneer.

Hiromi scoffs, "Like I said, Hinata-chan, I want to make you at the next round 'ttebano!" she says, completely dismissing Sakura, "Besides, if you let Takeda beat you, then it would mean another loser for me to fight 'ttebano!"

Sakura growls at Hiromi while waiting impatiently for her chance to beat her and make her pay for looking down on her.

Hinata sighs, "Don't underestimate me, Ami-san." She says, before taking her Juken (12) stance

Ami scoffs and turns towards Sasuke, "Oh Sasuke-kun! Watch me, okay! I'm going to fight now!" She notices Sasuke was ignoring her and it annoyed her, "Oh, Sasuke-kun! Ow!" Ami yelps as he fell to her butt, "Hinata! What the heck?"

Hinata smiles at Ami. She had done a low spin kick and kicked Sakura off her feet, "Don't take your eyes off your opponent. It could prove fatal, Ami-san."

Most of the kids snickered at Ami's failure, "Heh! Loser!" Hiromi comments.

Ami's face went red with anger and embarrassment and Hiromi's insult just added fuel. Ami stood up and charges at Hinata with rage which Hinata in response sidesteps and threw a palm strike to the right side of Ami's ribcage. Ami yelps and held her ribs. "How'd you do that?" Ami asks, dumbfounded. Hinata was never this strong before.

"While you were fawning over Sasuke-kun, I was training hard to become stronger." Hinata replies, with a smile, "I told you not to underestimate me. Now you will lose."

"Yeah! You tell her, Hinata dattebayo!" Naruto cheers, which made Hinata's cheeks turn slightly pink, but she didn't take her eyes off Ami.

"I won't lose, Hinata!" Ami cries as she run towards Hinata and throws a punch at the girl's face. Hinata counters with a palm strike and strikes Ami in the chest with another palm strike. Ami skids back several feet and places her hand to her chest.

"Jeez, Hinata! Do you have to hit me so hard!" Ami complains while panting.

"Hey don't blame Hinata-chan with your poor performance 'ttebano!" Hiromi says, with a glare, "Do you think, if you're fighting an enemy ninja, they'll go easy on you? Guess again! I heard that everyone that graduates from this academy goes on missions that would most likely get them killed 'ttebano! At least in this spar you're getting a good taste of what's to come! If you can't take it, then drop out of this academy already and stop wasting Iruka-sensei's time dealing with a weakling like you 'ttebano! At least Naruto-kun understands this!" Hiromi adds, harshly.

Ami growls angrily at Hiromi and Iruka tells her, "Listen Hiromi, you may be right about ninja graduating from the academy may get themselves killed, but you don't have to be so harsh on Ami."

Hiromi scoffs as the fight between Ami and Hinata continues with Hinata dominating Ami with a double palm strike at Ami, who manages to barely dodge it. Ami threw a kick towards Hinata's chest, but Hinata bent backwards and lands into a bridge position. She then preforms a back walk over, kicking Ami in the process. Ami gasps and stumbles backward, landing on her behind again, holding the left side of her chin. Ami is in complete shock, _"How did Hinata get so strong?"_

"Winner, Hyuga Hinata!" Iruka calls out.

Hinata bows to Iruka, thanking him, and then turns to Ami. She holds out her hand to help Ami up, but Ami slaps it away, "I don't need your help, Hinata! I can get up on my own!" she snaps as she did got up on her, then walks over to Sasuke to ask him how she did.

Hinata sighs as she returns to the Uzumaki twins, she was then welcomed back with a hug from Naruto, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"You did so well, Hinata! I couldn't believe how strong you were 'ttebayo! You were amazing dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims, excitedly.

"Yeah! You completely wasted Takeda!" Hiromi comments.

Hinata blushes the twins' praises and Iruka then calls out for both Shikamaru and Choji to come to the find, but Shikamaru states that he forfeits the match, much to Iruka's irritation, declaring Choji the winner.

"Uzumaki Hiromi and Haruno Sakura, please step forward!" Iruka calls out.

"I'll be right back, guys! This won't take long!" Hiromi says, stepping up while cracking her knuckles, menacingly with Naruto and Hinata winching at the dreading outcome knowing that Hiromi will win and Sakura leaving with a broken pride.

As Hiromi and Sakura step to the ring, the turn to one another with Sakura glaring at her, believing that she will beat Hiromi today.

"Hey Haruno, don't feel comfortable in this ring, because this fight won't last than a minute 'ttebano." Hiromi says, with snide in her voice.

"Oh shut up, Hiromi!" Sakura yells at her angrily, "I'm going to win and put you in your place once and for all!"

"Funny! That's what you always say, but you end up failing to deliver 'ttebano!"

Sakura snarls in reply while clenching fists wanting to beat Hiromi to a pulp and have Sasuke admire her. If someone like Naruto got lucky with his win against Hibachi, then so can she.

"Begin!"

As the fight starts, Sakura charges after Hiromi and threw a punch at the red haired girl's face, but Hiromi sidesteps from the punch, then Sakura quickly twists her upper body to throw another punch at Hiromi's face, but Hiromi ducks and harshly kicks the back of Sakura's right foot as the pink haired girl tries to regain her balance. When Hiromi's foot hit the back of Sakura's foot hard, Sakura is knocked off her feet, which had almost went upwards had not it been the back of Sakura's head hitting the ground, hard, causing her to cry out in pain and falls onto her right side. Sakura rolls around on the ground, crying out in pain while clutching her head where she was hit.

"Winner, Uzumaki Hiromi!" Iruka declares as he runs to Sakura's aid and Hiromi leaving the ring, walking to her brother and Hinata.

"Nee-chan! Did you have to go that far 'ttebayo?" Naruto exclaims, annoyed

"Hey! She was asking for it 'ttebano! Maybe that it got her brain working and decides to either train or drop out of the academy 'ttebano!" Hiromi retorts.

"Man! There no sense in arguing with you dattebayo!" Naruto complains

"Hn! Your sister is right, dobe!" Hinata and the Uzumaki twins whip their heads to see Sasuke staring at them.

"Teme! What do you want!?" Naruto exclaims, angrily.

"Even though you got lucky on that win against Hibachi, dobe, you're still a loser!" Sasuke insults while walking away from Hinata and the Uzumaki twins with Naruto glaring at him with anger.

"Man! I hate that kid 'ttebayo!" Naruto says, annoyed.

Iruka walks Sakura, who was still nursing her head, and tells her to go to the nurse's office to recover. While walking towards the building, Sakura glares at Hiromi, angrily, knowing that she won't be able to cheer for Sasuke because Hiromi and swore that she'll get her back for this. Iruka then calls for Kiba and another student, which was another one of Hibachi's friends, Unagi, steps into the ring. Iruka then calls for the fight to begin and it ended quickly as well with Kiba winning. Iruka then calls Ino and another female student, which was another Sasuke 'fan girl', to the ring and it lasted for a while until Ino manage to barely win and glares at Hiromi swearing to avenge Sakura, even though they were no longer friends due to the fact they were competing for Sasuke's heart, but they both have an understanding that they both hate Hiromi for gaining Sasuke's attention.

"It doesn't matter whether you won that match, Yamanaka-yowai! You'll still be a second-rate kunoichi in my book!" Hiromi jeered.

Ino just glares at Hiromi with annoyance muttering that she's going beat the red haired girl. Soon enough, it was Sasuke's turn to fight and it was against another one of Hibachi's friends, which ended quickly in Sasuke's favor much to the delight of his 'fan girls'. Soon enough, the first round ended and Iruka had the students who made it past the first round draw slots to determine to will be their opponents. Iruka then made a list on who will fight who.

"I get to fight Kiba!" Naruto exclaims, which had the said name come over to Naruto.

"You may have gotten lucky with that win against Hibachi, Naruto, but you won't win against me!" Kiba boasted.

"Oh yeah! Just you wait, Kiba! I'm going to blow you again 'ttebayo!" Naruto brags.

"Not likely! That win against Hibachi shouldn't even count, because he wasn't even here for a month and you sure as hell won't beat me!"

"You wanna bet on that, dog breath!"

"Bring it on, loser!"

Soon enough, Hiromi comes in and brains them hard with her fists to their heads hard telling them to shut it. "At least, you got a worthy opponent, Naruto!" Hiromi complains, annoyed.

"Who are you fighting?" Kiba asks as Hiromi points at Ino.

"I get stuck fighting not one loser but two in the same day dattebano!" Hiromi complains, "And Hinata-chan is on the same boat as well!"

"Th-that's okay, Hiromi-san!" Hinata says, with a small smile, relieved that she won't be facing Hiromi in the second round.

"Okay Naruto-kun, take them off!" Hiromi commands

"Why?" Naruto asks, curiously

"Inuzuka Kiba-kun isn't like Hibachi 'ttebano! He comes from the Inuzuka Clan where they specialize in hit and run tactics while leaving their opponents barely any time to launch a counter attack. You'll need all the speed that you would need against him 'ttebano."

Naruto nods as he rolls up his sleeves to reveal the weights that he were wearing, which he is taking off as well as the ones attached to his legs too. He places them on the ground.

"Alright everyone…I will start the second round with Uzumaki Hiromi going against Yamanaka Ino!" Iruka declares at the two mentioned girls walk into the arena while glaring at each other. Iruka then starts the match with Ino charging after Hiromi, jumps in the air, spins and throws a kick at Hiromi's face. However, Hiromi dodges and slams her palm hard onto Ino's stomach as the platinum blonde girl lands, knocking the wind out of her. Ino dropped to her knee, but recovered quickly and throws a punch at Hiromi's face. Again and again, Ino tries to hit Hiromi, but Hiromi's speed and agility are outpacing Ino, who is frustrated. Ino then throws another kick to Hiromi's side, but the red haired girl grabs Ino's leg and throws the platinum blonde girl into the air. Ino quickly recovers as she lands to the ground with her feet, but is surprised when she sees Hiromi near her as her feet hits the ground. Hiromi then slams both of her palms onto Ino's chest hard, knocking her out of the ring.

"Winner, Uzumaki Hiromi!" Iruka declares as Ino slowly sits up, frustrated that Hiromi beat her again.

Hiromi smirks at Ino, "Better luck next time, moron!" she remarks, making Ino even angrier.

Hiromi leaves the ring with Iruka calling out Naruto and Kiba's names and the two boys walk into the ring.

"Get ready to get flatted, dobe!" Kiba exclaims, nastily, "Dead last means dead meat!"

"Funny! I was going to say the same about you too, dog breath!" Naruto says, with a smirk.

Kiba took his clan stance, Shikyaku no Jutsu (13), and Naruto takes a different stance with his feet slightly further than his shoulders, his left leg leading with his hands and arms forward and bent slightly at the elbow while his upper body remains erect. Just then, within Naruto's mind, Naruto sees an image of Kiba's first attack and the amount of damage he'll receive. When Iruka declares the match to begin, Kiba, thinking to end this quickly, rushes forward in a burst of speed bringing his left elbow to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto reacts quickly by shifting his weight to his back leg, turning his hips, and twisting his body to flow around Kiba's attack. Kiba flies past Naruto, his forward motion too much for him to completely stop causing him to lose his balance and stumble. Naruto sees an opening and in a burst of speed, slams his right leg into Kiba's waist knocking him away for him to hit the ground. Kiba quickly recovers and shakes off the surprise by Naruto's counterattack, then attacks Naruto. Naruto then sees the image of Kiba's next attack within his mind and he sees Kiba lunging at him with his fist coming to Naruto's face, but Naruto quickly dodges it. Soon enough, Kiba starts to send a barrage of punches and kicks to Naruto, but Naruto kept dodging them, much to Kiba's frustration as Kiba sends the last kick to Naruto's legs, but the blond jumps over Kiba and lands further away from him.

Everyone is surprised by this even Hiromi since she didn't think that Naruto would do this well against someone from the Inuzuka Clan and Naruto, himself, doesn't even know what's going on. He's seeing every one of Kiba's future attacks. He doesn't have time to think as he sees Kiba's kick to his head, which made him duck, but is caught by surprise when Kiba pulls an upper cut, striking Naruto in the chin.

Naruto flew back several feet and lands onto the ground with his feet, rubbing his now sore chin. Just then, Naruto sees Kiba's next attack within his mind again and dodges the punch that was meant for his jaw. Naruto throws a punch at Kiba's face, but Kiba blocks it with his forearm and brought his knee to Naruto's gut, which Naruto blocks with his own knee and slams his forehead onto Kiba's knocking him away from him, causing Kiba to howl in pain. While clutching his forehead in pain, Kiba didn't notice Naruto's kick until it hits Kiba's chest, throwing him away.

Kiba quickly recovers from the blow and charges after Naruto in full speed, determined to end this fight. However, Naruto jumps into the air to dodge it, but Kiba didn't stop there as he jumps up to attack Naruto with a kick to his face. Naruto blocks it, but the added strength behind Kiba's kick throws him away and hits the ground. Kiba goes in and hits Naruto in the chest, but to his surprise, Naruto turns into a log, indicating a Kawarimi, and a kunai blade is placed near Kiba's neck to the owner's surprise, revealing Naruto is behind him.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka declares, which made many of the student getting surprised.

"Hey wait a minute! Iruka-sensei, Naruto-baka cheated! Do over!" Ino screeches, trying to discredit Naruto, which a few students agreed with her.

"Baka! Last I checked, jutsus within E-rank and D-rank can be used in this exam, right?" Hiromi scoffs, "So, the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, an E-ranked jutsu is legal, even Naruto-kun knows this 'ttebano! You should really brush up on your jutsu levels instead of trying new ways of impressing Ahouchiha, moron!" This comment brought a few chuckles from students.

Iruka nods, "Hiromi is right again! The win is totally legal so Naruto has won and will advance to the third round!" he declares much to Ino's annoyance and glares at Naruto as he made his way to his sister and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turns to see Kiba walking over to him with blank look on his face. Kiba smiles, placing his hand to Naruto in a shake, "Nice fight, man!" He says with Naruto returning the smile and the hand shake.

"Thanks!"

"I was wondering how you got that good, anyway!" Kiba asks, curiously, "I mean, you were never that fast before!"

"Training! Nee-chan decided to let me train with her for once 'ttebayo!" Naruto replies.

"Well, you won this one, but I'll beat you the next time!"

"That's what you think 'ttebayo!"

On the meanwhile, Sasuke is looking at Naruto with a very serious look, _"That's twice the dobe actually won! Not only that, he's gotten a bit faster than before! Something happen! But what!?"_ he thinks.

"Okay Aburame Shino against Akimichi Choji!" Iruka calls out. Shino was the first to step forward and Choji was snacking on a bag of barbecue potato chips. He puts his bag of chips in his pocket and wipes the crumbs off his mouth. "I'm ready!" he says, clenching his fist, squatting down a little. Shino assumes his position as well. They knew that they couldn't use any of their clan ninjutsu for this match Iruka then starts the match with Choji being the first to charge head-on and threw a sloppy punch at Shino, who easily dodged it. Shino then countered with a kick of his own to Choji's stomach. The large boy stumbles back a little bit and rubs his stomach. "Ow…!" he groans. Choji then threw another punch, but he is once again kicked by Shino. Chojii groaned again and raised his hands up, "I give!"

Iruka sighs, "Alright Shino, you're the victor!"

Shino helps Choji up, who smiles at the quiet boy, "Thanks!" he says, and the two walk back to the group as the fights went on and the next round came around with Sasuke, Hiromi, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino beating their opponents. Iruka was proud of Naruto as he got to make it to the semi-finals for the boys division with Shino as his opponent. In the semi-finals, Hiromi and Hinata defeated their opponents and went to the finals for the girls division to face each other, much to Hinata's dread. Sasuke had once again defeated his opponent easily, much to the delight to his 'fan girls' and they weren't that loud since Sakura had yet to recover from her injury from Hiromi. Next up was both Naruto and Shino with them facing other each and Naruto having his weights put on, so he wouldn't hurt Shino that much.

"Begin!"

Naruto then charges after Shino and throws a punch to his face, but Shino blocks it with his left forearm and follows with a sidekick to Shino's waist, but Shino blocks that too. Shino then follows with a punch in the face, but Naruto dodges it from hitting him. Shino then throws another fist at Naruto, only for the blond to block it. Naruto then followed with a kick to Shino's waist, but the Aburame dodges it and followed with his own kick to Naruto's head, only for Naruto to duck in time and moves away as Shino lands to the ground on his feet. However, Naruto kicks the back of Shino's feet, knocking him to the ground on his back and places a fist to Shino's face.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka declares with a wide smile.

There are many of the students that are looking at Naruto in surprise while there were looks of suspicion, "Iruka-sensei, are you sure that Naruto isn't somehow cheating?" Ino asks, glaring at Naruto, "He's been winning his matches lately and it's really weird!"

Iruka sighs, "Yes Ino, I know that Naruto isn't cheating. If he was, I would have spotted it by now, but I didn't so he's not cheating. I am a chunin, you know."

"Well, something's up!" Hibachi says, seriously while still sore from his loss by the blond Uzumaki, "No way could that idiot have be that good! I know that I've been gone a month, but no way improves from dead last to this in a month's time!"

Sasuke looks at Naruto with a serious stare as well after seeing all of Naruto's matches so far. Naruto then helps Shino onto his feet and the two walk back to the group. On the meanwhile, Shikamaru is looking at Naruto with a serious look on his face. As lazy he may be, he knew that something didn't add up with Naruto's progress. For the time that he's known the younger blond Uzumaki, he knew about Naruto's past progress and it didn't show in today's midterm.

"Wow! Naruto is on fire today!" Choji says, while munching on his bag of chips.

"It must have been that training that Naruto must have done with Hiromi." Kiba said.

Naruto was deep in thought about his earlier fights. During those fights, he kept getting images of his opponent's next move and acted upon them and it happened mainly during his fights with both Kiba and Shino, but the other civilian born opponents, they were moving too slow for him to dodge. He wondered why he was getting these images.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what's up?"

Naruto turns to Hiromi, who is giving him a questionable look, "It's the fights that I've been getting into." Naruto replies, with a whisper, "It's been really weird dattebayo. In my fight with Kiba and Shino, I've been getting images of their next attacks and I guess that's how I've been able to win against them dattebayo."

Hiromi's eyes widen in shock and realizing what's been happening, "I think I know what you're talking about but we'll check later dattebano." She replies with a whisper

Iruka decides for those in the finals to take a drink of water with a ten minute break. Naruto wanted to check up on Sakura, but Hiromi convinced (more like forced) him to reconsider, telling him that to worry about the 'loser' later since he has to fight Sasuke next in the finals. Right now, Hinata is seen in the group outside after getting a drink of water while panicking knowing that she has to fight Hiromi. Someone who she admires a lot as a role model and someone to measure up to as a person in ability. She is worrying that she may not be able to beat Hiromi at all since there was talk among her female peers, saying that they feel sorry for Hinata to have to fight that 'brute' and believing that she will not only be defeated, but Hiromi will be ruthless to her.

"Yo Hinata!"

Hinata turns to see Naruto walking toward her, "You're alright!" Naruto asks with a smile.

Hinata looks down while un-answering to Naruto's question and dwindling her fingers, nervously. "Don't worry about it!" Naruto tells her, "Just try your best dattebayo! I know that Nee-chan is strong, but if you try your best it won't be that bad dattebayo! Like me, I'm not going to let Sasuke-teme beat me! I've gotten a lot better and it's not going to end with him getting an easy win like he's been getting in the past 'ttebayo! I will be rooting for the both of you to do your best."

Hinata feels a lot better by the encouragement words from Naruto and Iruka comes out calling out to Hiromi and Hinata to come to the rings. The two girls walk to the ring with many of their peers whispering about how that they feel really sorry that Hinata has to fight the _Akai Chishio no Sukeban._

"Poor Hinata! She has to fight…that girl!"

"And she was doing so well too."

"The _Akai Chishio no Sukeban_ is gonna eat her alive!"

Hinata could feel her confidence crippling down after hearing those words, but she remembers Naruto's words to her to never give up.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looks up at Hiromi, who gives her a smile, "Let's do our best okay dattebano." She says with enthusiasm, "We've made it to the final round dattebano!"

"Hai!" Hinata replies with her own smile, regaining her confidence.

"Go for it! Nee-chan! Hinata!" Naruto cheers out.

Iruka smiles, "Begin!" He calls out as Hiromi goes for the attack with a fist aiming toward Hinata's face.

Hinata quickly moves away to the side while Hiromi follows it with a strong sidekick to Hinata's left side, but the pale eyed girl blocks it and pushes it away while winching at the feel of Hiromi's kick on her palm. Hiromi goes in to punch Hinata's right cheek, but Hinata blocks it before it hits her and goes in for a palm strike to Hiromi's chest. Hiromi quickly moves away from Hinata's attack and goes to smash her right forearm to Hinata's face, but Hinata pushes away with her other hand and hits Hiromi's right rib knocking her away, surprising many people as Hinata goes in for another attack, but Hiromi grabs Hinata's attacking arm and throws her over her shoulder. Hinata quickly lands onto her feet and gasps in shock as she sees Hiromi's fist coming to her face. She tries to dodge it, but the fist hits her face hard and Hiromi continues to hit Hinata's chest and stomach, knocking the wind out of her, then drops and performs a sidekick to Hinata's feet to knock her down. Hinata, however, places her right hand onto the ground before she can fall to the ground and uses the momentum to push both her feet to Hiromi's face, knocking her away from her.

Iruka and everyone else are surprised to see Hiromi actually having trouble defeating Hinata.

"Whoa! I didn't think that Hinata could be this good 'ttebayo!" Naruto says, with disbelief.

"Yeah! No kidding!" Kiba comments.

"No way! Hinata managed to kick Hiromi's face!" Ami says, shocked.

"If she keeps this up, Hinata could finally beat that jerk!" Ino exclaims, happily, "Get her, Hinata! Make that thug suffer!" Soon enough, there are many cheers for Hinata to beat Hiromi, mainly from the girls that have lost to Hiromi so many times and had enough of her winning all the time.

Hiromi wipes the blood from her lips, "Nice hit, Hinata-chan! However, it's far from over!" she says, charging after Hinata to continue their fight. Just then, images of Hiromi's next attack appears within Hinata's mind as Hiromi throws multiple punches at Hinata, but the Hyuga heiress manages to either block or dodges them and she goes in to hit Hiromi with her palms, but it's the same with Hiromi dodging and blocking them.

"Nice Hinata!" Naruto cheers.

"Can it dobe!"

Naruto glares at Sasuke who looks at him with a bored look on his face, "What do you want, teme?" Naruto asks rudely

"Hiromi is only toying with Hinata! We all know that she could just end the fight if she wanted to. I don't see why she would just drag it out." Sasuke says plainly.

Back to the fight, Hinata jumps up in the air from a sidekick from Hiromi, spins her body to send a kick to Hiromi's head, but Hiromi grabs it, rotates her upper body to throw Hinata away in the air. Hiromi then jumps to the air after to kick her even further, but Hinata moves her feet higher to land onto Hiromi's attacking leg and uses it as a springing board to kick Hiromi's face, but the red haired girl grabs Hinata's leg and hurls her back to the ground. Hinata then lands onto the ground with her feet, but Hiromi appears behind her and Hiromi kicks Hinata's back hard, throwing her into the air and have her hit the ground hard.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaims, horrified.

Soon enough, in a poof of smoke, Hinata becomes a log, indicting Kawarimi and Hinata appears behind Hiromi, but Hiromi grabs Hinata by the collar and throws her to the ground with a fist by her face.

"Winner of the girls division, Uzumaki Hiromi!" Iruka says, with a smile which is followed by protests from the girls.

"No way! Hiromi cheated!"

"Yeah! There was no way that she could have known that Hinata would pull a **Kawarimi no Jutsu**!"

Ino goes to Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, Hiromi is cheating!" she exclaims, angrily pointing at Hiromi, "You've seen it!"

Iruka sighs annoyed with the accusations towards the Uzumaki twins' progress, "Ino, I did not see Hiromi cheat at all today!" he says, with a stern tone, "I really wish that you all will not accuse your classmates of cheating without the facts."

Ino looks annoyed that she was not getting anywhere, "Facts! Hinata used **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, which is used to escape from attacks, and Hiromi grabbed Hinata from the back to stop her counterattack! It was as if Hiromi knew where Hinata was going to attack! Hiromi may be a lot of things, but physic isn't one of them!"

When Naruto hears this, he begins to think what had happen during Hiromi and Hinata's fight was similar to what he did with Kiba and Shino. Like him, his sister may have that kind of power.

Iruka had to admit, but Ino did have a point. He may have few ideas on how Hiromi knew where Hinata would attack, but he had to make sure, "Sometimes Kawarimi no Jutsu may not very be effective! It all depends on the users speed!" Iruka says, seriously, "Now, enough with the accusations already!"

Ino looks as if she sucked a lemon as she glares at Hiromi, who helps Hinata up, heatedly and a hint of jealously.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Hiromi asks, concerned walking with Hinata out of the ring.

Hinata looks down in the ground her eyes getting watery, disappointed that she lost as Naruto went over to them, "Hey you guys fought good, especially you Hinata! You were awesome dattebayo!" he exclaims excitedly.

"Naruto is right! There were a few times that you had me on the ropes dattebano!" Hiromi says, with a proud smile, "You should feel proud that you tried your best today!"

Hinata nods solemnly with a sad smile still disappointed that she lost. Hiromi goes over to Naruto, then whispers to his ear, "Naruto, listen…about that power. Don't try drawing it out! You're too inexperience to know about to control it dattebano! If you do see images of Uchiha's next attacks, then you can rely on it. Just mainly, rely on your own senses for now. Also, you may need to remove your weights though, because you'll need the speed advantage against Uchiha."

Naruto nods his head and Iruka calls on both his and Sasuke's names, much to the delight of Sasuke's 'fan club', which got many of the boys as well as Hiromi and Hinata to close their ears. Naruto removes his weights to increase his strength and speed and places them onto the ground. As the two boys walk into the arena, Naruto could hear many of peers saying that he'll lose to Sasuke again, but he ignores it.

"I don't know how you manage to get this far, but this is as far as you go, dobe." Sasuke says, with an arrogant smile

"We'll see about that, teme!" Naruto retorts.

"Go for it, Sasuke-kun!"

"This is as far as you go, Naruto-baka!"

"Naruto, ignore the losers' words and go for it dattebano!" Hiromi cheers out

Naruto gets into his own stance and Sasuke got into his clan stance, the Interceptor Fist. Iruka calls out, "Begin!"

Soon enough, the two boys didn't make a move, much to Sasuke's confusion, believing Naruto to make the first charge, "What's the matter, dobe? You scared!" Sasuke taunts.

Naruto gives Sasuke an annoyed look, but he reframes from attacking since Jun and Ryu told him about the Uchiha stance, the Interceptor Fist. He knew that should he attack, then it would end badly for him, because the Interceptor Fist is known to counteracting opponents who make the first move.

"If you're not going to make a move, then I will!" Sasuke calls out and he dashes toward Naruto with a fist cocked back to punch him, but Naruto moves away from Sasuke's punch and with new speed and agility, kicks Sasuke hard in the chest and punches Sasuke's face hard, knocking him away from Naruto much to every students' shock and surprise, even Iruka is surprised by this. Sasuke skids back from the strength of Naruto's counterattack as he regains his composer.

"Did that just happened," Shikamaru asks, too shocked to believe what he and everyone else saw.

"That's what I'm trying to believe," Choji remarks.

"He caught Sasuke completely off guard," Shino comments, in a rare surprised tone.

"It was just a lucky shot," Ino replies in denial, "There's no way Naruto could have hit Sasuke-kun that easily! It was just a case of extreme dumb luck!"

Regardless of what was being said, Hinata and Hiromi looked very happy and pleased that Naruto managed to hit Sasuke for once. Sasuke, hot with anger by what just happened, swipes the blood from his mouth.

"What's the matter, teme?" Naruto says, in a taunting tone, "Surprised that I've managed to hit the so called 'great Uchiha Sasuke' for once?"

"You're gonna regret that, dobe," Sasuke replies as he charges after Naruto again.

Sasuke throws five punches at Naruto, who dodges them no problems as well as the high kicks to the face, and when Sasuke throws the last punch to Naruto's face, Naruto jumps up to Sasuke's attacking arm and kicks Sasuke's face, hard, knocking him away. Sasuke uses his right hand to stop his fall and maneuvers to his feet. Sasuke glares at Naruto, heatedly and annoyed that none of his attacks are even working against Naruto, today. Naruto then rushes after Sasuke with a punch to his face, but Sasuke follows through with moving away from Naruto's right fist, grabbing his right arm, flipping him over his shoulder to smash him to the ground.

However, Naruto maneuvers by moving his feet to land on his feet, catching Sasuke by surprise, throwing him away from him. Sasuke does multiple flips to regain his balance, but Naruto appears by him and does a sideswipe to Sasuke's feet, knocking him over. Sasuke lands on his right hand, moves around to land onto his other hand, and goes around to smash his feet to Naruto's face, but Naruto moves away from Sasuke's feet, surprising him as he flies past him.

"It's over, teme!" Naruto declares, quickly kicking Sasuke's chest, knocking him into the air and landing outside of the ring. However, turns into a block of wood, indicting a **Kawarimi** and Sasuke appears by Naruto's right side and delivers a swift kick to Naruto's chest, knocking him into the air, and hitting the ground outside of the ring. Sasuke smirks, believing that he's won, but Naruto turns into a block of wood, indicting a **Kawarimi**, really surprising Sasuke as he didn't have time to act as Naruto appears by Sasuke's right side and side back-kick him in the stomach, knocking him away. Naruto then charges after Sasuke, who tries to regain his balance, and hits him in the chin with a strong upper cut and jab to the chest, throwing him away and he hits the ground, but jumps onto his feet. Iruka and many of the students were surprised to see the current Rookie of the Year was having a hard time defeating the current Dead Last. Hiromi and Hinata were surprised by this as well, they didn't think that Naruto would last this long in a fight with Sasuke, since all their past fights ended with Naruto kissing dirt, earlier on.

"What's going on?" Kiba asks.

"That's twice that Naruto manage to get Sasuke off guard!" Choji remarks, with disbelief.

"Damn it! It's like the fight between Hiromi and Hinata!" Ino exclaims, angrily, "Naruto is somehow predicting every one of Sasuke-kun's attacks! He even knew when Sasuke-kun would use **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and hit him! It has to be some kind of a trick!"

Sasuke glares at Naruto while spitting blood to the ground, _"Damn it! What's going on here? None of my attacks are having any effect on Naruto! In fact, so far, he's been one step ahead of me as if he knows every move I make. If the dobe was cheating, then Iruka-sensei would have caught it since he's a Chunin! Could the dobe have gained physic powers or something?"_ Sasuke thinks in his mind and he glances at Hiromi, _"As a matter of fact, during our spars, Hiromi did the exact same thing as Naruto is doing now! It's how we've manage to tie our matches up till now along with my speed and agility! She predicted every one of my attacks and acted accordingly, even most of my surprise attacks didn't work! It's similar to how my clan's Sharingan works! Is a Kekkai Genkai (14) or something? If it's a Kekkai Genkai, then could Naruto have just unlocked his own or something like Hiromi has! That's impossible! There's no way! They're both orphans and would have had their own clan by now! What could it be? I've got to figure it out before times up and I would rather not have another tie with Naruto of all people! I could stomach it better with Hiromi, but NOT with her loser of a brother!"_ Sasuke thinks and charges after Naruto in full speed and throws a punch at Naruto's face, but Naruto blocks it and counterattacks with a punch of his own, but Sasuke moves away from it and bashes Naruto's left cheek, knocking him away. Naruto counterattacks with a hard sidekick to Sasuke's ribs and right cross to Sasuke's nose. Naruto then performs another kick to Sasuke's legs, but Sasuke jumps up to avoid it, but totally misses the other leg coming for his stomach, knocking him to the ground. Naruto then goes for the finishing blow, which was a fist to the chest, but he hits another block of wood. Then, a blade appears by Naruto's neck, indicting that Sasuke was behind him.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

All of the girls, but Hiromi and Hinata, cheers for Sasuke, while most of the boys, who lost to Naruto, just laughed at him.

"Psychic or not! Naruto-baka still can't beat Sasuke-kun!" Ami sneers.

"If you idiots are laughing at Naruto-kun's loss, you're just admitting to us that you're just more pathetic than he is giving the fact that you've lost to him dattebano!" Hiromi remarks, which got the boys to stop laughing at Naruto and looks away in embarrassment and Hiromi looks at Ami, snidely, "And who's more of a baka, the one who just lost or the one, who didn't even make it past the first round of the tournament dattebano." She sneers.

Ami glares at Hiromi, angrily, "Shut up, Hiromi! I wouldn't have lost if…!"

"…if what? I hope that you're not thinking that Hinata-chan is some cheater too! Now, that sounds like a loser's excuse, but then again, Takeda, it's an excuse more suited for you…a loser 'ttebano." Hiromi insults, which made Ami's face turn bright red with anger, promising that she'll get the red haired girl for the humiliation.

Sasuke puts away his kunai while panting and walks away from Naruto, who was glaring at him in anger and frustration that he lost to Sasuke, again. _"Damn it! I've lost to that jerk, again! Why? How could I lose to him 'ttebayo?"_ Naruto thinks in his mind, frustrated as he walks back to the line. Naruto's eyes widened, _"Wait! That weird power! The way that I could predict attacks as if I'm psychic! I have to ask Jun-occhan about it! That way, Sasuke won't have a chance to beat me again dattebayo!"_

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turns to see Hiromi and Hinata walking toward him, "Great fight! You had Uchiha sweating dattebano!" Hiromi says, with a smile.

"Really?"

"For sure!" Kiba says, walking towards them with Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"You manage to catch Sasuke of guard a few times! I don't even know how you did it!" Choji comments, "It was like you knew exactly how he would move! It was almost like how Hiromi would fight and Hinata did very well too."

"Yeah! Who knew she had it in her!" Kiba comments.

"I know what you mean dattebayo! She was amazing!" Naruto remarks, smiling at Hinata, who blushes red from Naruto's words and smile.

"I guess that's what to expect from the heiress of the Hyuga clan dattebayo!" Hiromi says, with a wide smile, while made Hinata's head go down with embarrassment and her face getting even redder.

Iruka steps into the ring, "Okay everyone, I'm very proud of everyone's progress in this midterm, especially Naruto's progress." He says, giving the blond boy a proud smile while a few students glare at Naruto's way out of bitter of being outdone by the dead last of their class. "Now, to start the match between the winner of the boys' division and the girls' division to see who gets to be number one." Iruka states as both Sasuke and Hiromi walk to the ring with many of the girls cheer for Sasuke's name while Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata cheer for Hiromi.

"I know that Nee-chan is going to win this dattebayo!" Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Don't you think so, Hinata?"

Hinata nods her head slowly with a smile, "I know!" she says, softly.

Naruto gets even nearer to Hinata, making the girl blush red, "Hey can you keep a secret? It has something to do with my fights against clan kids." Naruto says in a whisper with Hinata looking at him with confusion, "Well, I get these weird images in my head anytime that my opponent goes in for the attack 'ttebayo."

"Images?" Hinata says, confused and then her eyes widen in shock and amazement, "N-N-Naruto-kun…th…these 'images'…do they…show you your opponent's next move?" she asks, believing that she may have an idea what Naruto is talking about.

Naruto looked surprised at Hinata's question, "Yeah! But how did you know?" he asks.

Hinata looks away with a blush with Naruto's eyes on her, "Th-th-that's what's been ha-hap-happening to me during my fights today." She confessed.

Naruto yelps in surprise and shock, "You too!" he says, in disbelief

Hinata nods slowly, "I've manage them randomly." She replies, timidly.

"Nee-chan did say that she has some idea about it. We'll just have to wait until she wastes Sasuke-teme afterwards dattebayo!" On the meanwhile, Sasuke's 'fan girls' are cheering Sasuke on.

"Go Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah! Beat that no good tomboy like you did with her loser of the brother!"

"Your 'fan club' are just as noisy as ever." Hiromi comments.

Sasuke snorts while ignoring Hiromi's remark and the cheering his 'fan girls' and spoke, "Before, we start…take them off!" he declares, arrogantly.

"Take what off!" Hiromi asks, perplexed.

Sasuke is getting annoyed, "Don't play dumb! I noticed that your brother had weights on during his fight with weaker opponents and only took them off when fighting against me and Kiba and since you trained with him, I figure that you may have weights on you, so take them off! I'm not going to settle for a tie again with you holding back, again!" he declares.

Hiromi smirks at Sasuke while gripping her scarf, "You're right, Uchiha. I am wearing weights, but mine are a lot different than Naruto-kun's are." Hiromi removes her scarf from her neck as well as her armguards and headband. Hiromi uses her scarf to tie up her armguards and headband together and throws them outside of the ring with them making a loud thud when hitting the ground, surprising a few students and Iruka. Iruka goes to the bundle of possessions that Hiromi had taken off and thrown away and puts up, only to be shocked at the sheer weight. Iruka was surprised to realize that Hiromi was wearing them the entire tournament and looks at Hiromi, hoping that she'd won't take the fight too far, since he got a good look at the strength the red haired girl is capable off. Iruka then walks over to the ring and declared the match to begin and Sasuke rushes at Hiromi in near Genin level speed, swings his fist only to have Hiromi easily dodge it. The Uchiha growls and continues his assault only for Hiromi skillfully dodge each one, like a child trying to take on an adult.

"What's the matter, teme? I thought the 'great' Uchiha could handle an orphan!" Hiromi mocks as she moves to Sasuke's right side and trips him causing Sasuke to the fall on his back. Annoyed, Sasuke jumps onto his feet and continues to try to hit Hiromi, but Hiromi's speed and agility are making it impossible for him to even lay a hit. On the meanwhile, Sasuke's 'fan girls' scream for their 'idol' to defeat the 'delinquent'.

"Pummel that delinquent like you did with that brother of hers, Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah! You're the greatest man in the entire village, Sasuke-kun!"

"No one can beat you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Go Sasuke-kun!"

"Win this for me, Sasuke-kun!"

While Sasuke is trying to hit Hiromi, Naruto and Kiba were holding their ribs while laughing at Sasuke's 'failure'.

"This is too rich!" Kiba howls with laughter, "Sasuke can't even lay a hit on Hiromi! So much for the 'great Uchiha' being the 'elite of the elites'!"

"And here I thought that Sasuke-teme was so unbeatable! By do I feel silly for actually believing that dattebayo!" Naruto laughs out, "Rip him apart, Nee-chan!"

Fail after fail, Sasuke's annoyance has risen to great anger as his fist completely misses Hiromi's face. Hiromi then jumps onto Sasuke's fist as it hits through Hiromi's afterimage, runs onto Sasuke's arm, and kicks Sasuke's face hard, knocking him down to the ground. Sasuke's 'fan girls' are getting annoyed that their idol is getting beat, but what's really pissing them off is that he's getting beat by the one that they agreeable hate the most.

"I don't get it! How is Sasuke-kun having a hard time with this no good delinquent?" Ino exclaims, angrily while her fists are clinching.

"You got him now, Nee-chan!" Naruto cheers out.

"Yeah! Now finish this jerk off!" Kiba adds with a wide grin

In the fight, Hiromi keeps dodging every one of Sasuke's high speed punches and kicks with no effort. "What are you? How are you just avoiding all my attacks like that?" Sasuke pants while getting angry.

"It's simple really," The eldest Uzumaki twins spoke as she appears behind Sasuke in a shunshin form, "I'm just better than you, Uchiha-baka! Now do believe that it's my turn! Let's see how you handle my attacks…" Hiromi says, with a snide smirk, "…Ahouchiha-sama!" Hiromi gives Sasuke's back a good kick, knocking him back and Hiromi appears in front of him with a hard kick to his chest, knocking him back and it went in a pattern with Hiromi kicking and punching Sasuke in every direction that he ends up falling towards.

"What's this? I thought that the Uchiha Clan is supposed to be better than this dattebano!" Hiromi spoke, kicking Sasuke's back causing Sasuke to howl in pain as he's pushed back. "I just didn't think that the Uchiha Clan was this weak!"

Sasuke spits out blood from his mouth and glares at Hiromi with great anger, frustrated that not only he's losing, but Hiromi is bad mouthing his clan, "Or is it that you're only the black sheep of the clan? No wonder Uchiha Itachi left you alive: you're no match for me much less him 'ttebano!" Hiromi sneers, making Sasuke's anger at her skyrocket at when he mentioned his brother, who massacred the clan members, including his parents. Sasuke roars out in anger as he charges after Hiromi in great speed to punch her, but Hiromi flicks out of the way and smashes her right fist to Sasuke's chest, causing him to cough out blood, knocking him out of the way and hits the ground, which he was replaced by a log. Sasuke appears behind Hiromi, believing that he'll crush her, but Hiromi's flicks from his view. Sasuke feels a strong blow to his stomach by Hiromi's right fist, surprised that the red haired girl knew exactly where he will attack. Hiromi then processes to bash Sasuke's chest, stomach, and face repeatedly and Sasuke, himself, feeling helpless from doing anything.

"Oh man! I knew Hiromi was strong and fast, but I didn't think that she'd waste Sasuke this much!" Unagi spoke, horrified.

"That's the _Akai Chishio no Sukeban_ for you!"

"Sasuke-kun is getting pummeled! How is that freak so strong?"

Hiromi continues to pummel the helpless Sasuke while trying to keep him on his feet so the fight will continue do to a technicality, "Now, for the finale…" Hiromi goes in for her final attack and on the meanwhile, Sakura comes out of the academy and she sees in her horror, Hiromi giving Sasuke a hard to the stomach, throwing him into the air.

"SASUKE-KUN!" all of Sasuke's 'fans' cries out in horror as they see their idol, getting thrown out of the ring on his back, in Hiromi's favor. All of them were watching to see if it was another Kawarimi no Jutsu, but it wasn't…everyone is in shock to see that Uchiha Sasuke, current rookie of the year…lost and unconscious.

"W-winner of the midterm tournament, Uzumaki Hiromi!" Iruka declares as he rushes over to Sasuke's aid.

"Oh man! Did Sasuke just lose?" one student murmurs in disbelief

"Dude! He did and to Hiromi no less!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Many of the girls rush over to Sasuke's aid with Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba running over to Hiromi congratulating her.

"That was awesome, Hiromi!" Kiba exclaims, excitedly.

"Yeah! You totally destroyed that jerk dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims too as Iruka picks up Sasuke's unconscious form and brings him over to the nurse's office. After Iruka goes inside, the Sasuke's 'fan girls' glares heatedly at Hiromi, who was the one knocked Sasuke out.

"Is there something wrong, ladies?" Hiromi asks with mocked innocence and notices that Sakura was with him, glaring at her with great hate, "Oh Haruno, you…uh…still exist!"

Sakura glares and she seethes with great anger, "You…winner…of the midterm taijutsu tournament…FUZAKERU NA (15)! You cheated that win from Sasuke-kun, didn't you! That's how…how…!"

"If you have a problem with how I won, take it up with Iruka-sensei dattebano," Hiromi scoffs, "It's not my fault that he can't take a few punches! Oh well, that's what he gets for acting all high and mighty because of his clan name 'ttebano. What I did was give that jerk a taste of reality and if that didn't wake him up, then…he's already a lost cause."

"I'm warning you…don't badmouth Sasuke-kun, you…!" Ino growls angrily along with many of girls as their hate for Hiromi skyrockets.

Shikamaru groans tiredly, "Oh man! Please tell me that Hiromi isn't trying to rile them up, again!"

"You know! I can actually feel your anger grow as you continue to hate me, but I really couldn't care less about how you feel about me." Hiromi sneered in a condescending tone, "In the end, I'm still stronger than every single one of you losers, but hey feel free to attack me if you really miss your 'precious Sasuke-kun', who's resting in the nurse's office, but for Loserno's case…it'll be the second time today dattebano."

Sakura growls at Hiromi, glaring at her with great anger and hate, "Hiromi, I'll get you for this! You and that brother of yours! I don't know how that baka got through the finals with Sasuke-kun, but I will find out and you'll see to it that you'll be taken down!" she yells out, angrily.

Naruto's mood was darkened which brought Hiromi's anger rising with a smirk on her face, "The only reason why Naruto manage to get into the finals with your 'precious Sasuke-kun' is through training dattebano! Something that you failed to see and the same goes for me 'ttebano! He lasted longer than usual against Ahouchiha than the other times and he still lost. That shows how far that he gone with his training, but you fools…you haven't improved one…bit! My fights with you all were the same as always…under two seconds. The only girl that has managed to get me past two seconds was Hinata-chan and last time I've checked, almost half of you all lost to her dattebano."

"Wait Hiromi-san…!" Hinata squeaked, nervously to the red haired older Uzumaki twin

"But hey if you don't believe me, why do you try for yourselves, hell, I'll take you losers on at the same time dattebano!" Hiromi declares.

"Wait Nee-chan!" Naruto tries to say.

"What? It's going to take me five seconds to take care all of them dattebano!" Hiromi states.

"Alright! That's quite enough!" Everyone turns to see a woman with long, curly, black hair and wears oval glasses along with makeup, wearing red lipstick walking towards them with a stern expression. Her outfit consists of a simple pink kimono with mesh armour underneath and a pair of baggy red pants with flip-flop-like sandals worn with socks.

"It's Suzume-sensei!" Naruto spoke.

Suzume walks to the middle of the crowd, saying, "Alright, everyone just go on with your business there will not be any fighting going around here." She says, with the girls except for Hiromi and Hinata walking away with a few glaring at Hiromi. Suzume turns to Hiromi with a disapproving glare, "Hiromi, I still see that you're still picking fights with the other girls." She scolds.

Hiromi scoffs, "Yeah! I see that you're just as closed minded as always, Suzume-baba (16) dattebano!" she says, disrespecting her, annoying Suzume even further.

"Not to mention disrespectful too! It's 'Suzume-sensei'." Suzume corrected while fixing her glasses and annoyed with Hiromi calling her 'baba' when she's in her mid-20s.

Hiromi looks at Suzume with a bored look, "If you're here to lecture me about how to be 'lady-like' again then I don't want to hear it Suzume-baba! They were the ones that said that me and Naruto cheated in our matches and as always for some reason people like you just ignore it." She says, in a dismissive tone, "If you don't believe me about Naruto's progress, then ask Iruka-sensei, at least he's not like you adults here!"

Suzume fixes up her glasses, again, "Well young lady, I have you know that Iruka-sensei did ask me to look after you children after he had to take young Uchiha-sama to the nurse's office after from what he told me…you had a part to play in his injures. You are aware that the Civilian Council will have a word to you about this?" she asks.

Hiromi scoffs, "Let those buzzards talk! I couldn't care less what they say dattebano!" she says, rudely.

Suzume grits her teeth while seething anger while looking at Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba who were with Hiromi. Personally, Suzume never thought much about Naruto apart from him having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, his blunt disrespect towards authority with his pranks in the village, his 'low' performance in the academy, and his horrible 'table manners'. She didn't believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi, but was wary about the one day that the Kyuubi will be set free.

"Now, if that's all you have to say, then leave me alone Suzume-baba and go teach so girls how to 'proper lady-like'." Hiromi says while walking away with Naruto following her and Kiba going off to do his own thing. Just as Hinata was going to follow the Uzumaki twins, Suzume spoke to her, "Hyuga-sama, you shouldn't involve yourself with those two. It seems that they will be a bad influence to you one day." Suzume then walks off with Hinata glancing at her while inwardly dismisses her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiromi gains a smug look on her face as she along with her peers looks at the list inside of the room that has the results of the midterm exam. It had Sakura in 4th place, Hinata in 3rd place, Ino in 2nd place, and herself in 1st place in the girls' division.

"Awesome Nee-chan! As always, you're in first place in the girls' division dattebayo!" Naruto praises his sister, who had a smug smile on her lips and Naruto looks at Hinata, "Good job too, Hinata! You got third place though you should have been in second since you got into the finals with Nee-chan dattebayo!"

"That's okay! It's much higher than usual, so I'm glad!" Hinata says, with a large blush.

"No way! How did I get fourth place?" Sakura yells out, in frustration, "I should be…!"

"…what first place? So sorry, Haruno-make-inu (17), but I guess that the only reason why you're at the high place is ONLY because of the written exam dattebano! Better like next time, Miss Fourth Place!" Hiromi insults with Sakura glaring at her annoyed.

"I still think that you did great, Sakura-chan!" Naruto praises with a smile with Sakura giving him a dirty look.

"Who asked you, baka?" Sakura replies, nastily.

"Hey he's actually giving you a complement, loser and it's more than you deserve! I bet the only reason why you manage to score the top five is probably by a fluke!" Hiromi insults.

"I'll show you a 'fluke'!" Just as Sakura was going to fight Hiromi, Iruka comes in with the results for the boys' division and everyone went to see the list, which results into major shocks at what was on the list. While Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba had a much lower score on their exams, there were many boys that score in the middle, the top three of the boys' division listed Shino in 3rd place, Naruto in 2nd place, and Sasuke in 1st place. Sasuke, who managed to regain conscious, smirks at seeing his name placed in first and his fan girls were congratulating him.

"No way! I'm in second place 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims, excitedly, knowing that he's getting close to Sasuke.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun!" Hinata tells him with a smile.

"Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto says, with a smile that made Hinata blush further.

"How did you manage to get that high of a score?" Kiba asks, curiously while staring at Naruto, knowing that he manage need to try harder if he doesn't want Naruto to get ahead of him.

"No way! Naruto managed to score second place!" Ami yells out, shocked.

"That's no possible!" Ino says, with disbelief

"It's gotta be a mistake! There's no way that idiot managed to get that close to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched, annoyed that she may have to worry about not just one Uzumaki twin getting the better of her, BUT TWO, especially the one kid that happened to be the dead last for two straight years was totally inexcusable, "Iruka-sensei, it has to be a mistake! There's no way that garbage brain like Naruto managed to get into second place!" Sakura pleads, didn't want it to be true and if it was then it was just another way of Hiromi to get her insults.

Iruka sighs at his student's ignorance to one of his favorite students' progress, "It's no mistake, Sakura! Naruto manage to score second place and I'm very pleased with his results and I hope that he actually keeps them up." He says, with a proud smile and a stern glare at Naruto, hoping that he gets the message.

"Aw…what's wrong, Haruno! I don't blame you though 'ttebano!" Hiromi says, with a smug look, "I'd be too if I had a kid who happens to be the dead last since the beginning of our academy days had one day score higher than I did. So congratulations, Haruno-baka, you're no longer the third-rate kunoichi that I took you for, but a _fourth_-rate kunoichi, a much lower than a third-rate kunoichi!"

This brought laughter from many of the other students with Iruka, Naruto, and Hinata frowning at Hiromi for insulting Sakura and Sakura, herself, is boiling mad as if having Naruto scoring higher than her was bad enough, but now, Hiromi found another thing to make fun of her off.

Iruka steps in to stop the laughter, "Okay everyone, quiet down!" he says, commandingly as the laughter dies down, "Alright, I'm very proud of your performances today! I'll see you all tomorrow!" he says, with the students leaving the room with Iruka stopping the Uzumaki twins. "Hey Hiromi, Naruto, wait up!"

The twins look up at Iruka. "Huh, okay Iruka-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata." Naruto says, with a wide grin that caused the poor girl to blush from head to toe.

"O-okay N-naruto-kun! Goodbye Iruka-sensei, Hiromi-san!" she says as she left. To her this was one of the best days she had had in a long time.

After she had left, Iruka confronts the Uzumaki twins, starting with Naruto, "Naruto, I'm very pleased with your progress so far! You manage to learn an extremely advanced clone jutsu like your sister did. You scored a high C on your written exam and you even manage to give Sasuke a run for his money. How did you do that? Did you use the trick with the Kage Bunshin?" he asks.

"You better believe it, sensei!" Naruto says, with a wide smile, "The Kage Bunshins actually helped me out a lot today and I'd wish that I learn this jutsu while wasting my time learning the regular **Bunshin no Jutsu**. That jutsu is so awesome dattebayo!"

"I just hope that you can keep up the pace and may be Rookie of the Year!" Iruka says, with a proud smile and turn to Hiromi with a stern glare, "Hiromi, while I'm pleased that you happen to once again score first place, I'm very disappointed at your behavior with the other students. You gave poor Sakura and Sasuke a concussion during your fight with them and you kept trash talking your peers. If you keep this up, then you may have people that will not be friends with you."

Hiromi scoffs, "Like I care! They're the ones that kept saying that both me and Naruto-kun cheat without any sign of proof dattebano. I'm not going to let them get away with insulting us after the training that we've done while they just rely on their parents' money and name to get them by through this academy 'ttebano!" she replies.

Iruka could agree with what Hiromi is saying, "I understand, Hiromi, and I understand that they may pick on you guys especially Naruto, but could you please tone down the insults?" Iruka pleads.

"I'll tone it down as soon as they get off their high horses and start taking it seriously instead of treating it as if it's a game dattebano!" Hiromi replies.

"That's all that I ask you to do and I have no doubt that they will after seeing what Naruto has done!"

Naruto steps up to Iruka, "Hey Iruka-sensei, do you know of a jutsu that sees into the future 'ttebayo?" he asks, curiously.

"A jutsu that sees into the future?" Iruka says, perplexed, "What do you mean by that?"

"I know what he's talking about, sensei. Naruto says that during his fights that he sees the images of his opponent's next attack." Hiromi replies, "I have that trick as well."

"Not just us but Hinata as well!" Naruto adds.

Iruka and Hiromi are surprised at this, "Hinata too!" Iruka says, surprised.

"Wait a minute, Naruto! What do you mean? Hinata-chan has Haki (18) too?" Hiromi questions, surprised.

"Haki? Is that the name of that jutsu?" Naruto asks.

"Wait! You two, including Hinata, have Haki abilities?" Iruka says, shocked.

"What is it? This Haki thing!" Naruto asks.

"I'll explain it to you, Naruto-kun!" a voice rings out and every one looks to see KuroKage standing by the entrance.

"KuroKage-san? It's nice to see you again!" Iruka says, with a smile.

"Same to you, Iruka-san. I'm surprised that you too possess the power of Haki, Naruto-kun. Haki users are commonly around Higher Chunin individuals and it's not all that easy to control. From what I've heard from Jun-san, that it took a while for Hiromi-chan to control hers as well. I know that giving you a lecture based demonstrating will be confusing for you, Naruto-kun, so I'll give you a visual demonstrating. Now, come with me." The Uzumaki twins walk to KuroKage and they disappear in a Shunshin fashion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you mean that you won't look into it!?" Sakura yells at her aunt, who happens to be a woman in her early-30s with pink hair, green eyes, and wearing a business suit. This woman's name is Haruno Sakiri, who is currently babysitting Sakura, when her parents are out of town. Sakura told her aunt about her progress in midterms and she also mentioned about the Uzumaki twins' progress as well as Naruto's as well. Sakura wanted to try to get some way to find out how Naruto manage to do so well to score second place from her aunt, who was leader of the Civilian Council.

Sakiri was sitting at the table while drinking coffee and she sighs, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I can't! Unless there's proof of cheating, I'm afraid that my hands are tied at the moment."

"The Uzumaki twins are somehow cheating and Iruka-sensei can't do anything since he didn't see it! Someone like Uzumaki Naruto couldn't be so close to Sasuke-kun in rankings without cheating. It's bad enough that I have Hiromi shoving her rank in my face now that baka of a brother of his managed to score second while I get stuck at fourth!" Sakura seethes in frustration.

Sakiri clenches her teeth, understanding her niece's plight, she was another Uzumaki twin hater like many others in Konoha. She couldn't do anything to help remedy the situation and she spoke, "Sakura-chan, why does Uzumaki Naruto's sudden progress worry you so much? So the boy may have scored second, but he's still inferior to Uchiha-sama, who scored first place, right?" Sakiri wanted to end this argument as she didn't have the strength to continue.

"Yeah but still…it's just another thing for Hiromi to make fun of me for!" Sakura argues, "She's always mean and nasty to me! Always acting like she's better than everyone around her and always defends that brother of hers! Now, she managed to hurt Sasuke-kun really badly and Naruto-baka scoring better than me is just adding salt to the wound and she's going to keep doing it as long as that idiot brother of hers keeps improving!"

"Then, why don't you get that boy to stop improving?" Sakiri inquires, trying to end the argument, "That boy has a thing for you, right. Maybe if you get that boy to stop getting higher scores than you, then everything will be fine!"

"I won't do it! Hiromi probably threatened Naruto to keep improving or she'll pound him to next week and then she'll only bully me even more!" Sakura screeches, seriously.

"Then, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I can't help you out! Now, until I see proof of the Uzumaki twins cheating, I can't help you!" Sakiri spoke as she stands up from her seat and walks to her room while clenching her fists in anger as she closes the door to her room.

"I'm glad that manage to handle things with that niece of yours." A female voice spoke and Sakiri looks to see a female figure behind her standing at the wall with her arms crossed, in the shadows.

Sakiri glares at her annoyed, "I will do as you asked and leave the Uzumaki twins alone, now, hand over those documents!" she seethed. Earlier, Sakiri was threatened to leave the Uzumaki twins alone, should there be an improvement in Naruto's grades or everything that the female figure found out about her that was illegal will be shown to the Hokage. The female figure gives a yellow folder to Sakiri and rosette snatched it from her hands. Sakiri goes through the folder to see that everything was there to her relief.

"Now, if you keep your word to leave those kids alone, then the Hokage won't know about your illegal exports." The female figure spoke.

"Of course, he'll never know because I have the proof right here." Sakiri says, with a sinister grin, "As for that promise, you can forget it! I refuse to have those brats…!"

The female then laughs amusingly, "You really are a fool, aren't you, councilwoman," she says, with a grin, "Did you honestly think that would give you those files without making any copies of them? What you hold are the copies of the proofs."

Sakiri clenches her teeth, "You're bluffing!" she screeches

"Am I? Go ahead and do something to those kids, I dare you!" the female glares challenging her, "May have placed the original into the Hokage's office in a safe and all I have to do get to him to tell him where! You can send all the ANBU that you want since after the last batch you've sent to attack me, well, I can't say that they won't be that much help to you in the near future after being crippled to where you may need Tsunade-sama's skills to bring them back." Sakiri growls at the female in anger, "Or I can always go to extreme lengths that the Uzumaki twins are left alone by going after your 'adorable' niece. I would hate to be the one that tells her parents that she has been hurt or _worse._" The masked female sneered, coldly.

"You bitch! You so much of touch a single hair of Sakura-chan and I swear I'll…"

"You'll what, wench! Tell your council members this warning: leave both Uzumaki Hiromi and Naruto alone as well as the instructor, Umino Iruka-san, will be in fact left _alone_ or be prepared to have your nephews, nieces, sons, and daughters severely hurt or dead! That threat extends to your employers as well as the majority of the village. I don't want to see any mobs of idiots trying to kill the twins, especially Uzumaki Naruto, because they can't tell the difference between a kunai and its scroll!" The female threatens with a cold glare to show that she's serious, "Also, in addition, you will allow the Uzumaki twins to shop where ever the hell they want in this village with _fair_ prices and descent products as well. I will not allow them, especially Uzumaki Naruto, to go malnutrition because your own stupidity. I know that you're very well connected and I want you and the other council members' to treat the Uzumaki twins similar to how you treat Uchiha Sasuke or you can kiss your family good bye or your jobs good bye as well. Speaking of whom, I suspect that brat will be coming to complain to you council members about Uzumaki Naruto's progress and 'demands' to have them teach him everything they know and would use his clan name to aid him as well. You will refuse to help him or would you like to have him get seriously hurt as well! Go ahead and have protection to him, it'll be a waste of time when I send his 'bodyguards' to the hospital or worse and as for that Uchiha brat…I wonder how loud can he cry when I start banging his ribs like a conga drum!"

Sakiri seethes at the masked female, "Damn you to hell!" she yells at anger.

The female smirks in her mask, "Damn me all you want! The situation won't change in the slightest, councilwoman! I hold the cards here, Haruno, and believe me, you don't want to cross me!" The female disappears in a Shunshin while leaving an enraged Sakiri behind as she throws the folder to the ground. Sakiri goes into her own bathroom within her room, screams with all her might in anger, and punches the wall with all her might as well and swears to unmask the kunoichi that dared to threaten her when she goes in to arrest her to have her behind bars for the rest of her life. For now, Sakiri has no choice but to go within the masked kunoichi's demands in leaving the Uzumaki twins alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

KuroKage walk towards a bolted fence with the Uzumaki twins following him. Behind the fence is a forest of such where a loud animal like roar is heard, scaring Naruto a bit.

"Hey KuroKage, where are we 'ttebayo?" Naruto asks, curiously

KuroKage grins, "This is the Forty Fourth Training Ground also known as the Forest of Death. It's a training ground for the genin wanting to be chunin." He replies.

"I didn't expect you to be here, KuroKage." A male voice says and they see Hiruzen, Hiashi, and Hinata walking toward them.

"Jiji, what are you doing here?" Hiromi asks, curiously.

Hiruzen chuckles, "When I heard from Hiashi that not only you had Haki, but Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan has well, I was surprised so I wanted to saw Hinata-chan here the visual demonstration."

"Whoa! Jii-chan, you know Haki too dattebayo!" Naruto asks, surprised.

"Of course, my boy, when I instructed Jun to train you, I didn't think that you would awaken your Haki abilities." Hiruzen grinned while looking at Naruto's surprised look, "Now, let's get inside." Hiruzen walks toward the door with the others following him and he unlocks the door to get everyone inside. They walk through the trees with Hiruzen in front leading him and Hiruzen stops as well as the others. Hiruzen closes his eyes as he uses his senses around the forest.

"There are a lot of savage beasts!" Hiruzen says, opening his eyes, "They're uncountable! There are about five hundred living things that are beyond your capabilities now."

"How are you able to know about them and their number, Jii-chan 'ttebayo?" Naruto asks, curiously.

Hiruzen grins at Naruto, "This is something that concerns you, Naruto-kun. You and Hinata-chan must obtain and control this power and the power is called Haki." He replies.

"Obtain and control Haki?" Hinata says, confused. Just then, a really loud roar is heard and a huge yellow furred tiger appears out from the bushes, horrifying Naruto and Hinata.

"It's a tiger!" Hinata exclaims, fearfully.

"No way! It's huge dattebayo!" Naruto howls, horrified, "Look out! It's behind KuroKage dattebayo!" Naruto points at the tiger who was behind KuroKage, who was as calm as a cucumber, "Run for it!"

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto," Hiashi tells the frightened blond boy, "We wouldn't have brought you two as well as my daughter here to get killed."

As the huge tiger stalks near KuroKage's back, KuroKage speaks, "Listen, Naruto-kun. Haki is a latent and rare power that everybody has: Presence, fighting spirit, intimidation. It's no different from the senses that normal humans have. However, most of them don't realize their power or don't know how to bring it out until the very end." KuroKage closes his eyes within his helmet as the tiger growls at his soon to be prey, "Having no doubt! That makes you strong!" The tiger goes in and swipe his huge right claw like paw at the back of KuroKage to slash him while Naruto calls out to watch out. "Watch very carefully! There are two prominent types of Haki!"

The tiger goes in to attack KuroKage. "Look out!" Hinata exclaims, worriedly.

"Don't worry! He's trying to hit me with his right claw from the right." KuroKage says as he dodges the swipe from the tiger, surprising both Naruto and Hinata that he didn't even need to look at the tiger to dodge the attack. "It's the power to feel other's presence more strongly – called Kenbunshoku Haki (19)."

"Awesome!" Naruto says, with disbelief.

"If you enhance this power, you can tell where your enemy is, how many there are, and what their next move will be." KuroKage says, while gracefully dodging every one of the tiger's strikes.

"Wait! That's the same Haki that Naruto-kun and I used during the midterm tournament!" Hinata says, realizing, "We knew how and when their next move will be."

"Not just you and Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan," Hiromi says, plainly, "How do you think I was able to beat Uchiha-baka?"

Naruto gasps, silently, "Wait Nee-chan! Did you use that Kenbu-kuku-kun uh…?"

"Kenbunshoku Haki, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen says plainly.

"Oh right! Thanks Jii-chan, did you use that against Sasuke, Nee-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah! I only used it against Uchiha during our fight and at the last minute where Hinata-chan used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** to attack me from behind dattebano. That's how I've been doing when fighting against Uchiha." Hiromi replies.

"The Kenbunshoku Haki has half of the capabilities as our clan Byakugan and the Uchiha's Sharingan." Hiashi says, in a plain tone.

"Sharingan?" Naruto says, confused.

"That's another story for another time, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen tells him with a smile not wanting to confuse him.

Hiashi steps up near KuroKage, "Next is the Busoshoku Haki (20) and the power is the same as wearing invisible armor." He says, as the tiger comes after him intending to kill him.

"Otou-san!" Hinata exclaims, worriedly as her father grins and the tiger goes in to strike him down.

Hiashi then strikes his palm to the tiger's claw, knocking him down in impact, impressing his daughter and her classmates.

"That's so awesome!" Naruto exclaims, in awe and Hiromi pushes a nearby boulder, which makes a small crack onto it.

"If the armor is strong enough, it can be used as the offensive power 'ttebano." Hiromi states as she hits the boulder again, which the cracks get even bigger and pieces of the boulder get chipped away.

"_It's official! I'm never going to disobey Nee-chan ever again dattebayo!"_ Naruto thinks fearfully.

"You can transfer this power to your weapon as well." Hiruzen says taking out three kunai, throwing them at another boulder, destroying it as the Busoshoku no Haki coated kunai hits it, impressing Naruto and Hinata.

"The same can be used for our clan's Juken style as well, Hinata." Hiashi tells his daughter, who look very surprised as her father hits a tree with his Busoshoku no Haki coated Juken, destroying it in the process.

"That's so awesome, Hinata! Soon you'll be able to do that dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims, excitedly with Hinata nodding with a blush on her cheeks, "If we can master this Bubu-whatever Haki thing, then we'll be smashing boulders like Nee-chan in no time dattebayo!"

"Hold on, Naruto-kun! We're not done just yet!" Hiruzen spoke as the tiger slowly tries to stand onto its' feet, "Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki…are the two types of Haki that we covered so far. However, there are a few rare people who can use another kind of Haki." The tiger then rushes after its' soon to be human meal and Hiruzen glares at the huge cat, unleashes a type of energy onto the tiger as it stops and it looks at Hiruzen with a shaking expression as it loses consciousness and hits the ground. This move has impressed Naruto and Hinata as well.

"No way! Jii-chan did that! That's so cool dattebayo!" Naruto says with awe.

"That was the power to intimidate your enemy and it's more powerful than a normal killer intent. This type of Haki is called Haoshoku Haki (21). The people who are the biggest names often have this power like the Shodai Hokage (22), Nidaime Hokage (23), Yondaime Hokage, and many others."

"That's awesome, Jii-chan! I want to learn how to do all those incredible things, so I can finally take that hat of yours and become Hokage dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims with a foxy grin.

Hiruzen chuckles amusingly, "Calm yourself, my boy, we're not finished yet! This type of Haki, unlike the other two, you can control the Haoshoku Haki, but you can't train yourself to use it. That's because it's the spirit itself of its owner. You can enhance it only by developing yourself!" he lectured.

Naruto pounds his right fist to his left palm, "Oh so that's what you did with those Kumo ninja that tried to kidnap Hinata, last night. You used that Hao-Hao Haki thing to knock them out, right?" he asks his Hokage, who looked unsure to answer that, as well as KuroKage and Hiashi since they knew what really happen. They do believe that Naruto had unlocked the Haoshoku Haki himself and with the Kyuubi that was sealed inside him, used its power to amplify it to be strong enough to knock out the Kumo shinobi, but they felt that Naruto wasn't ready to learn about how to use the Haoshoku Haki or learn about his burden yet.

Hiruzen coughs to change the subject, "Well, I'll inform Jun to train you to how to use your Haki abilities, Naruto-kun, but I must warn you, my boy, learning how to use Haki is not easy." He spoke with Naruto nodding and Hiromi, herself, looking at Hiruzen with a critical eye knowing full well that Hiruzen as well as Hiashi and KuroKage didn't answer Naruto's question and felt an uneasiness in the air. _"Something must be going on here. I have a feeling that Jiji didn't unleash that Haoshoku Haki on those Kumo shinobi last night, but who did. I also heard a very loud roar from a distance, but I didn't think any more into that. But why would Jiji lie to us about unleashing Haoshoku Haki to those ninja?"_ Hiromi thinks while having a serious look on her face.

"Well, I must be going now to deal with those…urgh…paperwork." Hiruzen says, with an annoyed look in his face.

"Hey Jii-chan, why do you use Kage Bunshins to do your paperwork?" Naruto suggests with plenty looking at him, "I was told that you gain the experiences of your clones once they dispel and that really helped mine and Nee-chan's training 'ttebayo. And if you know what your clones did, why not use it for the paperwork that you need to deal with?" he asks, curiously, "That's what I've been doing with my homework from the academy 'ttebayo."

Hiruzen and Hiashi give themselves a mental slap in the head and Hinata now knows how Naruto and Hiromi improved so much and believing that it was a clever trick to do.

KuroKage grins on his lips, _"Minato, you sly devil! So that's how you did it?"_ he thinks while imagining a blond haired adult male giving off a Naruto-like cheesy grin with his two hands in 'peace' signs.

"_Minato, you little brat! I should have known! You could have told me before you left this world! You had better be glad that I won't be joining you in the Shinigami's belly! If I was, I would be fighting you for all time for leaving me with such pain and misery!" _Hiruzen thinks in his mind, annoyed while imaging himself with the Shinigami and torturing that same blond haired adult male.

"_Damn you, Minato! You better be glad that you are dead if you were not, I would use you for my Juken practice! You could have told me about this little secret of yours to deal with the paperwork with my clan!"_ Hiashi thinks in his mind annoyed while imaging himself with his Byakugan activated and chasing the same blond man.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wait! What do you mean that you won't help me?" Sasuke yells at the civilian council. Earlier, Sasuke told them about the Uzumaki twins' progress especially Naruto's. Sasuke also told them that Naruto actually came close into beating him in the spar and how Hiromi defeated him as well as telling them about a strange 'Kekkai Genkai' that allowed them to predict his attacks, before he had a chance to even use them. Sasuke wanted them to confront the Uzumaki twins today as well as how Naruto manage to score higher than usual since he wasn't able to today, but for reasons unknown to him, they refused to help him.

"It's as I said, Uchiha-sama, we can't help you." Sakiri replies, in a defeated tone while inside herself seething in anger from the threat that the masked female made against her and the rest of the Civilian Council.

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke asks, curiously, "The twins fall under your jurisdiction since they're orphans themselves, so how come you can't call them over here? Whatever they're doing, it's helping them especially the dobe! Even though he managed to score second, Naruto's skills improved a great deal, hell, he managed to outrank Aburume Shino for crying out loud and that can't be an easy feet, especially for Naruto of all people! If I found out what they did, then it will help me defeat and kill HIM! Call those twins in right now!"

"Unless there's cheating involved in Uzumaki Naruto's progress and there's proof, we can't do anything and we _can't_ make him say anything about the success of his work." A councilman says, in a seething tone not from Sasuke's demands, but he had a daughter in the academy and if he do any action against any of the Uzumaki twins, then his daughter will get hurt.

"Look I don't care if the dobe is cheating or not, all I care about his these new skills that he got in just a short amount of time! I was humiliated by Hiromi today in a spare and I don't want to go through that again! The fact that I was lost to someone that's not even in a clan, especially a girl, so easily really hurts my pride!" Sasuke exclaims, angrily, "Not to mention about that Kekkai Genkai of theirs that allows them to predict the future."

The Civilian Council members grit their teeth, believing that the 'demon brat' is gaining too much power for their liking. They were easy to let it go when Hiromi got stronger as long as Naruto stayed the dead last, but now when Naruto got to the top and too close to Sasuke, they are powerless to do anything. If they get more ANBUs protect their families, then they will be sent to a suicide mission and the Hokage will find out and it would be more problems onto their plate. They don't want to deal it, right now.

An elderly man with grey hair, a beard, glasses, and official robes sighs, tiredly, "Uchiha-sama, I understand your plight and we will get to the bottom of this, I assure you so please be patient with us."

"Whatever, Elder Homura! I just want results soon or will NOT be happy!" Sasuke yells out, as he stomps off from the council room with the door shut. After he left, Sakiri bangs her fist to the table and screaming in anger.

"Damn her! That bitch!" Sakiri screeches, enraged, "If it wasn't for her, that demon brat and his delinquent sister of his would be here and we'd squeeze the information out of them!"

"But what can we do? Our families' lives are on the line here! We have to seize control of the situation or else the Uchiha will no doubt leave the village and the demon will gain more power. The instructor, Umino Iruka, isn't doing his job _properly_." Another councilmember seethed.

"But if we try anything to him, the masked kunoichi will target our families and kill them! I refuse to have my family die because of that detestable demon!" a third councilmember says, frustrated.

"I've only seen that kunoichi fought and kill our ANBU and her skills are nothing to squeeze about. She could even give Hatake Kakashi a run for his money." Sakiri says, in an annoyed tone.

"If can get to this KuroKage character, then we can get to the bottom of this problem." A female elder in official clothing.

Homura looks at the elder female, "That's easier said than done, Koharu. No one has seen a hair of him in the village." He tells her.

"Then we can only assume that this KuroKage character is a resistant of Konoha, because our sensors would have detected intruders within the village." Another elderly man with his right side of his face bandaged says.

"Then, would you care to explain last night's kidnapping of the Hyuga heiress or how they even manage to get pass the barrier surrounding the village, Danzo?" Homura asks.

"Can we get to the issue at hand? How to dispose of this KuroKage, because it seems that he has had a hand in training the Uzumaki twins? We have to stop him or else the demon will get even stronger!" Sakiri asks, annoyed.

"If that's the case, then the Uzumaki twins would have to be expelled from the academy, because they are getting aid from someone that's not even their legal guardian." The first council member says, with a sinister smile.

"But we don't have proof. For all we know, they could have gotten books from the library and looked it up." Koharu says, plainly.

"But we prohibited those brats from getting into the library." The second council member says.

"The head librarian, Sumimura Tokine, allows the Uzumaki brats into the library and we can't target her since the kunoichi would see to it that our families die for our actions against her and her family." A third council member growls annoyed.

"I say we get ANBU to trail those Uzumaki brats to find out how their getting stronger and if they're getting help from someone, then they'll get expelled and show our proof to the Hokage!" Sakiri says, with a sinister smile, "We won't touch them, but just observing them!"

"That's an excellent idea, Councilwoman Haruno! If they are getting help from someone else, then they're out from the academy and that old fool won't be able to help them out this time!" A second councilman says, with a sinister grin.

_**~Next time~ (One Piece First Opening 'We Are' MIDI)**_

Naruto: This Haki stuff is so awesome! With this, I'll finally beat that jerk, Sasuke, once and for all.

Hiromi: And what are you and Miss Second Place doing following us?

Ino: Stop calling me Second Place, you…!

Sakura: Hiromi, we've had with you and your brother trying to outdo Sasuke-kun.

Hiromi: Can to make something out of it, Miss Fourth Place?

Sakura: Stop calling me Fourth Place, you jerk!

Hiromi: Fine would Billboard Brow work for you?

Sakura: Shut up!

Naruto: Next time: SA Formation; A new teacher.

Jun: I'm onto you, Civilian Council

**Translations**

Cloud (1)

Land of Lightning (2)

White Eye (3)

Substitution Jutsu (4)

Copy Wheel Eye (5)

Village Hidden in the Clouds (6)

Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu (7)

Duck Ass (8)

Expresses the speaker's higher status or age, or a very casual relationship among peers (9)

Harem Jutsu (10)

God (11)

Gentle Fist (12)

All Fours Jutsu (13)

Bloodline Limit (14)

Don't screw with me (15)

Old woman in a rude way (16)

Loser (17)

Willpower (18)

Observation Willpower (19)

Armament Willpower (20)

Conqueror's Willpower (21)

First Fire Shadow (22)

Second Fire Shadow (23)


	4. SA Formation A new teacher

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, 'Special A', One Piece, or Kekkaishi! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze

Author's Note: I'm pleased with the ending of the Naruto manga with the exception that Anko has gotten fatter since the last time we've seen her.

**Chapter 4: SA Formation; A new teacher**

It's been another month and a half since Naruto and Hinata started on their Haki training and it caused another dramatic increase to their skills. Naruto's continued improvement of his skills got him from the dead last to his class's top students. He still used his Kage Bunshin to increase his skills and his Haki training which is going good, though not as a master level, just to where he can use it in battle. So far, Naruto and Hinata can use their Busoshoku Haki to deflect punches and kicks from their opponents as well as using a small amount of it in their offense attacks with Hinata, herself, incorporate it in her Juken, and used Kenbunshoku Haki in her spars. With his level of Kenbunshoku Haki, Naruto is able to predict every one of his opponents moves, though, Jun and Hiruzen told Naruto to work on improving his speed, because just because he can predict opponents moves, doesn't mean that he'll be able to dodge or defend himself fast enough. His progression had gained the attention of many of his fellow students with the exception of Hiromi and Hinata, and teachers. Many teachers were wondering how he had progressed so quickly and sensed something familiar to what Hiromi pulled before. Many teachers were evaluating their treatment of Naruto, especially when Iruka was around. He never condoned what they did to the Uzumaki twins, especially Naruto and would defend them against anyone who tried to speak ill of them. Iruka and the Uzumaki twins' relationship progressed to the point that they went for ramen almost every night.

Hinata and the Uzumaki twins' friendship had progressed as well, albeit slowly. They become more comfortable around each other which caused Hinata to lose her stutter. She did, however, still blush around Naruto but she rarely fainted unless he was to hug her in excitement or do something else along the same lines. Hiromi tries from here and there to improve the friendship between her brother and the Hyuga heiress to something more than friends, so Naruto could forget about as she dubbed Sakura as 'that overgrown fore-headed freak', but some strange reason, Naruto can't seem to drop his feelings for Sakura and it was annoying Hiromi greatly.

Kiba, who at first thought that Naruto was a loser, saw a rival in him and aims to not to let Naruto beat him again. This also sparked a slow and steady friendship between the two because the both of them were loud and hated anything that was pretty boring. It was also the same with Shikamaru and Choji who were also curious to Naruto's improvement in his skills.

Naruto had also become good friends with Shino. One day during lunch, Naruto saw Shino all by himself and so Naruto headed over and asked if he wanted to join them. Shino was at first skeptical. He was never very social and people tended to leave his clan alone because of their relationship to bugs. When Shino expressed this and showed the Uzumaki twins and their friends the insects inside his body, they were freaked and grossed out at first, but they got used to it with Naruto stating that it made Shino different and different wasn't bad. Shino had never had someone express an interest in his companionship, not had he ever met someone who didn't think his bugs were gross. He decided to eat with them and they all became fast friends.

Everything wasn't so easy for Naruto, however, with the exception of Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hiromi, everyone else seemed to treat him the same, if not worse than before. Sakura and Ino continually tried to put him down and claim that he was trying to be cool like their 'Sasuke-kun' and it followed with them being thrown into garbage cans by a very pissed off Hiromi, which she dubs as 'taking out the trash' or retorts with an insult that would make many people laugh at them to make the two 'fan-girls' feel even worse. Sasuke's 'fan girls' hated Hiromi even more because she defeated their idol and humiliated him. Sasuke, himself, is still sore at the fact that Hiromi had beaten him in front everyone in class and a few of them were beginning to see that the Uchiha clan aren't so tough since Hiromi defeated him and Hiromi's reputation as the _Akai Chishio no Sukeban_ had rose as many of the students were even more fearful of the elder Uzumaki twin and not dared to make her angry.

Sasuke tried to go to the Civilian Council to get the Uzumaki twins to confess to how they are getting so strong, but their hands were tied. Every time that they tried to get a few ANBUs to follow them to their training spot, the ANBUs tailing them are found on the ground with their necks snapped and/or badly beaten and since they were doing this behind Hiruzen's back, they had to stop sending ANBUs or Hiruzen will get suspicious to the decline of ANBU, so one of the elders, Danzo tried using one of his ROOT operatives to follow them, but it ended with the same result and ceased giving out valuable ROOT operatives. Danzo was getting really annoyed since he wanted the Uzumaki twins under his thumb ever since they were born. The civilian council were greatly angered and pissed off that they couldn't do anything to stop the Uzumaki twins' progress or their families will be threatened by the mysterious kunoichi. They also were forced to have the Uzumaki twins shop at their stores as well for decent food and/or clothing in decent prices…or else.

Right now, we find the Uzumaki twins walking toward the academy with them and they were in a good mood since it was almost the end of the semester with them being at the top of their class. Soon they entered the room were they see Shikamaru sleeping in his desk, Choji in his seat eating a bag of barbeque chips, Kiba starching his partner, Akamaru's, ear, Shino staring at the window, and Hinata in her seat with her now noticing the Uzumaki twins and she smiled at them.

"Good morning!" Naruto says, with a smile with the others replying back and the twins taking their seats. Soon enough, Iruka came inside of the room with another Chunin with shoulder length silver hair following him.

"All right class, that's enough talking; it's time to start your final exam to see how much you remember from this semester." Iruka said as he walked to his desk never minding the groans of anger and hate, "Also, I'd like to meet another sensei that will help me from now on."

The silver haired male steps up, "Hello, my name is Mizuki, and I am here to make sure that you, the next generation of Konoha shinobi will prepared for the ninja world." He said as the class nodded and said their hellos as Mizuki glares at the Uzumaki twins, especially Naruto, _"And to make sure that you fail, Uzumaki Naruto!"_ he thought.

The twins noticed Mizuki glaring at them with them thinking that this guy will be a problem for them. Just then, there was a knock on the door with Iruka replying for the person to come in. As soon as the door open, a familiar face of Ishida Akako comes in and which is a shock to every student and the senseis.

"No way! It's Ishida Akako, the teenage detective!" one of the students exclaims.

"What would she be doing here!?"

"Wow! She's even prettier in person!"

Naruto looks at Hiromi with confusion and Hiromi, herself, is confused with the situation as well since Ishida Akako is her own persona when she's doing detective work.

Iruka steps up to Akako, "Uh hello! May I help you?" he asked

"Yes! I here for an overseer for this class!" Akako replied

"What do you mean by 'overseer'?" Mizuki inquired

"I've been asked by Hokage-sama to see if the new sensei of these students is doing his _job correctly_!" Akako says, with a sharp glare to Mizuki, who grit his teeth in annoyance, believing that the Hokage is on to him. Of course, Mizuki and Iruka knew all too well about Ishida Akako's reputation as an Ace detective on par with mythical Sherlock Holmes. _"Even if this girl is a good detective, she's only a mere civilian and I'm an experienced Chunin. I'd have to be very discreet on how I try to fail the brat!"_ Mizuki thought in his mind with a smirk as he passed out the test.

Half way through the test and only five people were or done, or semi done with it; Sakura, Hiromi, Shino, Sasuke and partially Shikamaru who had given up at the 15th question when it asked for the savior of the village. Naruto was about a quarter of the way through. In his own mind, Naruto was happy and ecstatic about finding the test easy after studying with his Kage Bunshin, when a hand came down and grabbed his test.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you fail this test!" Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki standing there with a frown on his face.

"What? WHY?" Naruto demanded

"For cheating! That's why!" Just as Mizuki was going to rip Naruto's unfinished test in front of him, a feminine hand grabs Mizuki's right wrist and Akako's voice rings in.

"Just exactly how did he cheat, Mizuki-san!" Mizuki looks over to see Akako standing by him with a glare in her eyes.

"Unhand me, girl! He did cheat! I saw it with my own eyes!" Mizuki insisted while trying to loosen the grip that Akako had on him which was pretty strong for a civilian.

"What's going on here, you two?" Iruka asked walking in between Mizuki and Akako.

"Iruka, this girl is not letting me do my job! I found Uzumaki Naruto cheating and she won't let me fail him!" Mizuki accused pointing at Akako.

"And I'm asking you how did he cheat…there are two that he's sitting next to: his sister, Uzumaki Hiromi-san and Inuzuka Kiba-kun! Judging by what I've heard from about him, Inuzuka-kun has one of the lowest grades in this class. You'd have to be a complete idiot to actually look at his test to be actually cheating off of Inuzuka-kun, no offense. As for Uzumaki-san, while from what I understand about her is that she may help and defend Uzumaki-kun because he's her brother and all, she isn't the type that would allow Uzumaki-kun to cheat off of her and one important piece of evidence…she was the first one to finish her test." Akako informed, "Also, I didn't see Uzumaki-kun with the answer sheet and I highly doubt that he'd get it from a Chunin, right?"

Mizuki had the expression that he had sucked a lemon at what Akako had said and Iruka looked at him with confusion. Mizuki knew that he had been caught since he didn't think things through, because he had underestimated Akako and he hated the feel of humiliation from a _civilian_ of all people. Swallowing his pride, Mizuki gave Naruto his test back for him to continue and went back to his desk while silently glaring at Akako.

Later…

After the written exam was done, the student left the room for lunch outside on the academy grounds with the Uzumaki twins, who were eating their Ichiraku ramen, were with their friends who were eating their lunches. It was peaceful until…

"Hey Hiromi!"

The twins glance to see Sasuke walking towards them, mostly Hiromi, which got Naruto to act by getting in front of him.

"What do you want, teme?" Naruto asked nastily

"I'm not here for you, dobe! I'm here for your sister!" Sasuke replied just as nastily

"Well, she doesn't want to talk you! So, just leave already 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke tries to push Naruto out of the way, but Naruto grabs his wrist and pushes Sasuke away. "Like I said, Nee-chan doesn't want to see you right now, dattebayo!" Naruto yells at him.

"I think that's for Hiromi to decide for herself!" Sasuke said.

"She's eating her ramen, you jerk! Don't interrupt her!" Kiba barked, getting in front of Sasuke with a glare of his own.

"Trust us, Sasuke, you don't want to interrupt Hiromi when she's eating ramen! It's far too troublesome!" Shikamaru added

"Yeah! That's just like messing with a bear during its hibernation, dattebayo!" Naruto said

Sasuke glares at the other boys, "First of all, I'm surprised that the dobe, here, actually know what 'hibernation' is. Second of all, I want Hiromi to fight me, again!" he replied. Soon enough, there were laughs coming from Naruto, Kiba, and Choji.

"You fight Hiromi! You must be out of your mind! Hell, even Naruto's not stupid enough to actually pick a fight with her!" Kiba howled with laughter.

"I think that teme here wants to kiss his newest fan-girl: THE DIRT! Because you'll be kissing her again real soon if you want that rematch 'ttebayo!" Naruto laughed

Sasuke's annoyance increased when he hears the continued laughter from Naruto, Kiba, and Choji and soon enough, he pushes through them and walks towards Hiromi, who was still slurping her noodles. "Hiromi, stop eating and fight me!" He demanded

Hiromi ignores him in response which annoys Sasuke to no end and he goes to kick the bowl from Hiromi's hands, but it he's interrupted by Naruto and Kiba who pull him away from Hiromi.

"I'm telling you teme! You REALLY don't want to do this 'ttebayo!" Naruto warned him

"Listen to Naruto for once! He's telling the truth! You NEVER under any circumstances interrupt Hiromi when she's EATING RAMEN unless you have a death wish!" Kiba added

"Yeah! No kidding! The last kid that did never left the hospital!" Choji said

Sasuke clenches his teeth, "Get out of my way, you idiots! This does not even concern you at the least!" he demanded

"I just do want Nee-chan to get into trouble for beating the life out of you 'ttebayo!" Naruto informed

"Why don't you wait until the Taijutsu exam today?" Shino inquired, "You may get your chance to fight Hiromi again should she win again."

Sasuke grunts in thought while hating to admit that the Aburame had a point. He knew about Hiromi's skills and he had no doubt that she'll come up on top. "Fine, whatever!" Sasuke turns and walks away from the group with Hiromi finally finishing her ramen with the others, especially Naruto and Kiba sighing in relief.

"That was close, dattebayo!" Naruto said

"You said it! The last thing to happen was another 'Hiromi induced incident'." Kiba added

"What do mean by that?" Hiromi asked, which got her brother and friends freaked out while thinking about another subject to bring out.

"It's nothing, Hiromi! Really!" Choji said, laughing nervously.

"Uh…we were just talking about the Taijutsu exam today!" Kiba said, with a nervous smile and tone, "I was just saying that I was going to kick Naruto's butt should we end up facing each other!"

Naruto glares at Kiba, annoyed, "And I was just going to say that I'm going to enjoy kicking Kiba's butt, again, twice as hard, dattebayo!" he said with his own nervous smile with both boys glaring at each with electrical glares.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru muttered

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka declared as Sasuke stood over his opponent, who was Hibachi, and his fan girl screaming in delight of his name. Sasuke walks away from the ring and Mizuki helps Hibachi up to his feet, slowly, and walked him to the ring.

"Uzumaki Hiromi against Haruno Sakura!" Iruka called out.

"Excuse me, guys, but I've got a fan girl to destroy!" Hiromi said, cracking her knuckles as she and Sakura enters the ring.

"So, how short will this fight be?" Kiba asked

"Really short!" Choji replied

"Ready…!" Iruka called out as the two girls get into Academy stances.

"The only problem I have is how to finish you 'ttebano!" Hiromi said, with a smirk.

"Just shut up! I'm going to make you eat those words!" Sakura replied, nastily.

"…begin!"

Sakura charges after Hiromi with her fist cocked back, but miss as Hiromi jumps over Sakura and lands away from the pink haired girl. Sakura then charges after her with her fist cocked back, but Hiromi's fist was slammed to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her outside of the ring.

"Winner, Uzumaki Hiromi!" Iruka called out, then runs over to Sakura's aid.

Hiromi then walked out of the ring with a smug look on her face with many of her female peers glaring at her with anger and hate.

"Uzumaki Naruto against Hiloshi Unagi!" Iruka called out, after helping Sakura, who said that she's okay.

"Don't lose this one, Naruto, because I want to fight you next!" Kiba said

"Don't worry, I won't lose!" Naruto said, with a smirk and he and Unagi walk over to the ring. Mizuki places a sinister smirk on his face, planning on sabotaging Naruto's match. Earlier, he had a few jonin class shinobi, who also hated Naruto for holding the Kyuubi, hide within the trees and throw stones at Naruto's head for him to be distracted.

"Begin!"

Unagi charges after Naruto, trying to finish the spar with his fist cocked back to punch him. Naruto then moves out of the way, but Unagi then quickly throws his right foot to Naruto's side, but Naruto's Kenbunshoku Haki allowed him to notice Unagi's kick and Naruto does a backflip to move away from the kick. Unagi then charges at Naruto to throw his right fist at him, but stops it while throwing another punch with his other fist to fake him out. However, Naruto's Kenbunshoku Haki knew about that in advance and uses his Busoshoku Haki right hand to block it, while throwing Unagi's left hand away so hard that Unagi, unconsciously, twists his body away allowing Naruto to counterattack with a hard punch to the side with his right fist, knocking the wind out of Unagi and sends an uppercut to Unagi's chin, knocking him down to the ground, stunning him.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Many of Naruto's classmates had the expressions of surprise and annoyance at the blond's victory. Mizuki was seething in anger, wondering what could have happened to those jonin and Akako places a devious smirk on her face. Naruto walks over to his sister and friends, who were congratulating him.

"That idiot won another match!" Sakura seethed, angry with the fact that BOTH Uzumaki twins were moving on to the next round while she wasn't and expecting a full on insults and taunts from Hiromi about it.

"Midterms was supposed to be once in a blue moon that Naruto was supposed to advance! Has he been training or something?" Ino asked, "Whatever it is…it's actually helping him and we can't accuse him of cheating since Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei are here as well as Akako-san and she has the sharpest eyes around."

"Okay moving on! Yamanaka Ino against Hyuga Hinata!" Iruka called out, after the ring was cleared out.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! You've got this!" Hiromi said, with a smile.

"Yeah! It's Ino were talking about! She hasn't gotten close to Nee-chan's skills like you have and you almost won against her, dattebayo!" Naruto added with a smile, unfortunately, Ino heard what he said.

"I heard that, Naruto-baka!" Ino yelled, angrily, "I'm going to win this and get you for that comment!" Soon enough, Ino and Hinata walked to the middle of the ring with Iruka declaring the match to begin.

"I'm going to win this match, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, dashing toward Hinata with her fist cocked back. Of course, Hinata slams her right palm with was coated with a small amount Busoshoku Haki, knocking her outside of the ring.

"Winner, Hyuga Hinata!"

The Uzumaki twins cheered loudly at their friend's win and went over to congratulate her.

"Awesome hit, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed

Hinata blushes at Naruto's comment, "Tha-Thanks you, Naruto-kun!" she said, "But I hope that Ino-san is okay! I didn't mean to actually throw her out!"

"Oh don't worry about her, Hinata-chan! She'll live! Come on!" Hiromi said, in a dismissive tone and the three left the arena with Iruka calling out for Shino and Shikamaru, who just said that he quit, much to Iruka's annoyance of the Nara heir's laziness. After many fights during the first round, the fight went with Iruka calling out Sasuke and Kiba's names.

"Good luck, Kiba!" Naruto cheered out.

"Just you wait, Naruto! I'll definitely beat Sasuke!" Kiba said with a smirk, "After Hiromi defeated him, I know that he's not invincible." Kiba then walked toward the ring where Sasuke was standing on with his fan-girls cheering for him to beat the 'mutt'. Sasuke and Kiba got into their respectable clan stances and Iruka declared the match to begin.

Kiba charges after Sasuke with a punch to Sasuke's face, but Sasuke blocks the punch and swings his left leg to Kiba's chest, but the Inuzuka does a black flip to avoid it. Kiba then ducks another punch from Sasuke and swings in a swift uppercut to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke moves back from the punch and perform a kick to Kiba's head, but Kiba jumps back from the kick.

"Alright Kiba!" Naruto cheered out

"You're doing great, man!" Choji added

"Oh please! You dumb boys don't get it that Sasuke-kun is actually toying with dog boy just thinking that he has the upper hand!" Ino said in a smug tone.

"Someone who didn't make past the first round has no business criticizing the senses of those who have, dattebano!" Hiromi insulted, earning Ino's ire

Ino screeches at Hiromi, pointing at the red haired girl, "You know what, Hiromi, just because both you and that brother of yours made past the first round doesn't mean that gives you the right to be all high and mighty! Just you wait! Once Sasuke-kun takes care of dog boy and that loser brother of yours, he'll take care of you and you won't be that lucky again!"

"And we'll be waiting for any dirty tricks that you may pull against Sasuke-kun, Hiromi!" Sakura added

Hiromi scoffed, "That is if you losers can actually see any of those 'dirty tricks', dattebano! Also, if I were the two of you, I'd watch the fight, because your Ahouchiha isn't fairing too good against Inuzuka-kun, dattebano." The two girls turned and see which is true as they see Sasuke getting into defensive mode against Kiba's attacks. Kiba dashes behind Sasuke with a swift kick in the chest, causing Sasuke to stumble forward and Kiba performs a kick to Sasuke's legs, but Sasuke jumps and goes to kick Kiba's face. Kiba moves away from the kick and gives a hard kick to Sasuke's side, knocking him to the ground. Sasuke jumps back to his feet and blocks Kiba's punches.

"It seems that Inuzuka-kun has done his homework. The Uchiha Clan's fighting style, the Interceptor Fist, is a style that effectively made to predict and counterattacks against opponents, but that's also its weakness. The Inuzuka Clan's fighting style is too wild and unpredictable for Uchiha to counterattack." Hiromi stated

"Does that mean that Kiba might actually beat Sasuke?" Choji asked

"It's still too close to call!" Hiromi replied

After defending against Kiba's attacks, Sasuke moves back far away from Kiba to plan for a counterattack, before the five minute marker goes off to declare a draw, which would not suit well for Sasuke. However, it may not get the chance as he keeps moving back, Kiba keeps advancing forward to attack. Kiba tried to punch Sasuke's face, but the youngest Uchiha dodges and kicks Kiba's face, knocking him down. It didn't stop there as Sasuke tackled Kiba from the back, knocking him down, and brought his fist down in a club like fashion on Kiba's head. Sasuke's fan-girls kept cheering him on to give 'dog boy' a beating that made Kiba's head bled a little, but Sasuke wouldn't stop regardless.

As Sasuke raised his first to pound it down again, he was stopped before he could even swing downwards looking up he saw Iruka, gripping his hand and his face was anger and disappointment.

"What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" Iruka asked, sternly, "I declared you the winner! There's no need for you to keep going!"

Sasuke grunts as he gets off of Kiba's back and walks outside of the ring with his fan-girls congratulating him. Kiba's friends went over to help him up.

"Hey Kiba, you okay man! Shake it off, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly for the dog user and Akamaru nudging against his owner's ankle. Naruto glared at Sasuke, angrily, hating him even more than he already did and there's no way that he'll ever forgive him for what he did to Kiba, one of his friends. Not just Naruto was angry at Sasuke, but Choji, Shikamaru, Hiromi, and even the kind and gentle Hinata, and the emotionless Shino were vivid with Sasuke's actions. Soon enough, the group walked outside of the ring with Kiba on their shoulders and Mizuki sent him to the nurse's office. The many fights progressed, the Uzumaki twins and many of their friends kept sending Sasuke angry filled glares.

"Damn that guy! Even what he's done, how could Sakura-chan still like him?" Naruto stated angrily.

"There's no telling with the brainless, Naruto! It's best as if you forget about her and move on." Hiromi said.

"Uzumaki Naruto against Akimichi Choji!" Iruka called out with Naruto and Choji walked in the center of the ring and stood a few meters away from each other.

"Hey Choji, let the better man win 'ttebayo!" Naruto said with a smile.

Choji nodded, "Okay!"

Iruka raised his hand and just as he dropped it and yelled, "Begin!"

Naruto immediately dashes toward Choji, but Naruto moves back from Choji, who tried to grab him and intending to throw him out of the ring. Naruto uses his speed to move around to find an opening, remembering what Hiromi told him about the Akimichi Clan's fighting style. The Akimichi Clan focuses more on their strength than their speed since their bulky masses and the only way to stop them is through speed unless members of the Nara and Yamanaka clan aren't around since their abilities are at their best with members of the said clans. Naruto's small than average physique and incredible speed had a huge advantage against Choji's big and round one.

Seeing Naruto moving away from Choji's attacks, many people are shocked to see this kind of display since they were expecting Naruto to charge head on against Choji without a plan.

"Don't tell me that Naruto is actually using his head for once on handling Choji!" Ino said in disbelief

"Oh he'll stop! He can't run away from Choji forever!" Sakura added

Choji moves to throw a punch to Naruto's face, but the blond moves quickly and uses his Busoshoku Haki coated right hand to hit Choji's chest, knocking him down to his back while not seriously hurting him and Naruto hovers his fist to Choji's face.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called in disbelief and happy for Naruto's victory.

Many people were surprised at this to see someone as small as Naruto could push someone like Choji to the ground. Naruto offers his hand to Choji, who gratefully accepted it, and helped him up to his feet.

Mizuki was seething wondering why didn't the jonin that he plotted to sabotage Naruto didn't show up. Akako had a satisfying smile on her face when seeing this.

"I don't believe it! Naruto…that little…twerp manage to knock Choji down!" Ami said with disbelief

"It's got to be a fluke! That's it! There's no way that someone like Naruto could actually do that!" Sakura said in denial, "Choji must have lost his footing! That's it! Choji must have lost his footing!"

"I'm not too sure if it was a fluke!" Ino said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"In my match with Hinata, I was flown outside of the ring when she hit me with her palm!" Ino said, remembering her earlier fight, "Hinata did that as if I…was nothing to her."

"What are you trying to say, Yamanaka?" Ami asked

"Who in our class is known for _her_ monster strength?" Ino asked, glaring at Hiromi who was congratulating her brother.

"Hiromi…!" Sakura seethed

"Imagine what that kid would do should he faces Sasuke-kun with that kind of strength!" Ino pointed out.

"Whoa! Hold it, pig! You're serious thinking that a stupid brat like Naruto could actually beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked, annoyed, "If Naruto-baka could do that, then the same can go for Sasuke-kun!"

On the meanwhile, Sasuke was staring at Naruto, seriously, _"How…just how the hell did that idiot manage to do that! The same went with Hinata! Somehow they managed to increase their physical strength! Naruto manage to knock Choji down and Hinata managed to knock Ino out of the ring! How is something like that possible? The only one capable of pulling that off is…Hiromi!"_ he thought, looking at Hiromi, _"How does someone increase ones strength within a short amount of time? Could that be the secret to Hiromi's inhuman strength! I must figure it out and I must have that power to face HIM once I've awaken my Sharingan!"_

The Final Exam tournament went on with the same people that were in the semi-finals in the Midterm Tournament had managed to make it to the final round of their respectable branches. Iruka then called for Naruto, after removing his weights, and Sasuke to appear in the ring which they did while standing a few meters apart.

"_Okay, the dobe has some kind weird physic ability like Hiromi and can throw people even bigger than him away with minimum effort. I need to know what kind of power. The only way I may know for sure if the Uzumaki twins have a Kekkai Genkai or not is to see the fight between both Hiromi and Hinata. I'm sure that Naruto may use that weird ability of his to see my attacks. I have to be really careful about approaching him. I can't think of him as that same loser as before until I know for sure."_ Sasuke thought

Naruto glares at Sasuke with great serious and anger, _"I will defeat Sasuke-teme, dattebayo! This is for Kiba! For what that bastard has done to him!"_ he thought.

"Begin!"

Naruto immediately charges after Sasuke, who then charges after him has well. When they got close, Sasuke tries to hit Naruto's face with his right elbow, but Naruto moves away from the elbow and ducks from Sasuke's sneak attack which was a left screw punch and hits Sasuke's chest with a small amount of his Busoshoku Haki punch, causing the Uchiha to howl in pain as he's thrown away, but manages to get his footing. Sasuke rubs his ribs, nursing the blow that Naruto gave him, and Naruto then dashes over to Sasuke and slams his fist to his face. That punch knocked Sasuke away, but he bounced on his right hand and landed on his feet. Sasuke pants while feeling the injuries that he got from Naruto's attacks.

Sasuke then shook off the pain and charges after Naruto, who does the same, the punches were thrown and caught by each other. Sasuke then goes for a high kick to Naruto's face, but the blond moves away. Naruto and Sasuke then throw their punches and they hit each other's faces at the same time, knocking them away from each other.

Sasuke then throws a low kick to Naruto's feet, but Naruto jumps high to avoid them and throws a hard roundhouse kick to Sasuke's head. However, Sasuke stops Naruto's kick by grabbing his ankle and goes to throw him to the ground, but Naruto slams his Busoshoku Haki coated hands to the ground and uses the added momentum to take Sasuke by surprise by throwing his foot to Sasuke's chin, knocking him away and to the ground. Not giving up, Sasuke quickly jumps to his feet and goes to throw multiple punches to Naruto with great speed, hoping for one of them to hit. However, Naruto's Kenbunshoku Haki allowed him to either dodge or block every single one of them and any additional kicks from Sasuke's vicious attacks. It was long until some of Sasuke's attacks managed to actually hit Naruto's face and chest and Naruto quickly moves to the side as Sasuke charges at him.

Mizuki's anger is growing with every second that the fight continues and Naruto's growing progression. _"Damn it! Where are they? How come they're not doing what they were going to do to make sure this brat loses?"_ he thought, clenching his teeth. He couldn't just go in and stop the fight in Sasuke's favor since he now knows that he's currently being watched for any signs of foul play. Mizuki blamed all of his short comings to Akako since she has been interfering with his work since the morning during the written exam and after when he volunteered for Iruka to grade the written exam, in hopes in trying to fail Naruto and as a bonus, Hiromi. However, Akako was looking over his shoulder which was annoying him, but Akako said that she's just doing her job to ensure that Mizuki was grading the tests _correctly_.

Back in the fight, Sasuke jumps up to dodge Naruto's low roundhouse kick and performs a butterfly kick to Naruto's head, but Naruto moves out of the way and performs a hook kick to Sasuke's face. However, the Uchiha blocks it with his left forearm and Naruto uses it has a springing board to gain some distance away from him. Soon enough, Sasuke and Naruto then charges after one another to continue their fight until Iruka called out for the boys to stop fighting.

Iruka placed a smile on his face, "You boys had went pasted the five minute line, so I declare this match a tie!" he pronounced

"A tie!" The boys screamed out with Naruto being the loudest.

"No way! That's impossible!"

"Naruto actually tied with Sasuke!"

"There's no way that's possible that idiot managed to tie against Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, seriously.

"No! I refuse to have it end in a tie!" Sasuke yelled out, angrily, "Let me fight one more time!"

Iruka shook his head in reply, "I can't! I have to make time for the two finals from the girl's division, Sasuke. I'm sorry!" he replied

"Who cares?" Sasuke roared out, "I refuse to tie with this idiot over here! And besides, it's pretty obvious that weakling, Hinata, is inferior to Hiromi so why bother having a fight when you know the obvious outcome! How someone as weak as she is managed to get this far is beyond m-ACK!" Sasuke punched hard in the face, but Naruto who gets an angry look on his face.

"Take that back, you jerk!" Naruto exclaimed, angrily, "Don't talk down to Hinata that way again 'ttebayo! It's true that Nee-chan is strong, but the same goes for Hinata too, 'ttebayo! I'm not going to take you insulting my friends that way, dattebayo!"

On the meanwhile, Hinata's face is glowing red from Naruto's compliment and him defending her.

"Okay, that's enough!" Iruka exclaimed, getting in between the two boys, "I'm not going to allow any fighting! Now, get off the ring and let the girls fight or both of you fail!"

"You can't do that to me!" Sasuke yelled, angrily, "I'm an Uchiha! You can't fail an Uchiha!"

"Get a grip, you little brat!" Akako exclaimed, annoyed, "It doesn't matter whether you come from an elite clan or not! You're still an Academy student and you don't talk back to your Chunin instructor like the way that you're doing! You treat them with respect until you do become a Chunin!"

Sasuke was seething mad, "How dare you…?"

"What gives you the right to talk to Sasuke-kun that way?" Ami exclaimed

Sakura joins in, "Yeah! You may be a detective, but you still have no right to…" Akako sends a small Killer Intent, KI, at the fan-girls causing them to shiver in fear and they took a step back.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, _little girl_!" Akako says, coldly, "I can have you recommended to be kicked out of the academy, regardless of who your family is! Don't cross me! You may continue, Iruka-san."

Iruka nodded, as Sasuke and Naruto leaves the ring while both boys are glaring at each other, "Okay now, I'd like for both Uzumaki Hiromi and Hyuga Hinata to enter the stage." He said with the two girls walking to the ring, standing a few meters apart and then Iruka called the match to begin.

Hiromi and Hinata charge toward one another with Hiromi throwing the first punch, but Hinata ducks from the and throws a palm strike to Hiromi's chin, but Hiromi moves out of the way. Hiromi then throws a high roundhouse kick to Hinata's head, but Hinata blocks that kick and hits Hiromi's chest knocking her back. However, Hiromi turns and gives Hinata a hard reserve roundhouse kick to her right side, knocking her off balance. Hiromi goes in to strike Hinata again, but the Hyuga heiress has on her Kenbunshoku no Haki and quickly moves out of the way. Hinata then throws her own reserve roundhouse kick to Hiromi's head, but Hiromi ducks from the kick and goes for the punch to Hinata's temple.

Hinata blocks Hiromi's punch and throws her right palm to Hiromi's face, but Hiromi blocks that attack too and throws Hinata over her shoulder and then to the air. Hiromi then jumps into the air to the heiress who manages to recover and blocks Hiromi's jab with both of her Busoshoku no Haki powered palms, which throws Hiromi back to the ground and Hinata landing a few inches away from her.

"No way! Hinata is actually keeping up with Hiromi!" Sakura exclaimed, with disbelief.

"And she would have won had Hiromi didn't pulled one of her dirty tricks to predict her moves!" Ino said.

After regaining her breath, Hinata dashes after Hiromi with a high roundhouse kick to the head, but Hiromi dodges it and Hinata follows with a forward palm strike to Hiromi's face, but Hiromi throws that away as well. Hiromi then throws a hard punch to Hinata's abdomen, knocking her to the ground.

"Winner of the girl's division, Uzumaki Hiromi!"

Hiromi then helps Hinata up, while congratulating on her improvements since the last time they've fought and they walked out of the ring.

"Alright class, this year Final Exam tournament is going to be in a three way battle royale with Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Hiromi, and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka declared, which there were whispers on the subject.

"A battle royale! No doubt that the Uzumaki twins would use this as an advantage against Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

"So what? It's not as if Sasuke-kun is going to lose!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looks at the Uzumaki twins, _"A battle royale! This could be a problem considering with the dobe's improvements and Hiromi's already great skill! They may gang up on me to get me out of the way! That's fine! I'll still win!"_ he thought, with an arrogant smile.

"I give up!" Naruto declared, which many of his peers looked at Naruto as if he grew another head.

"You…you give up! But why, Naruto?" Iruka asked, perplexed

Sasuke scoffed, "It's seems that the dobe is scared to fight me!" he proclaimed

"What! Me scared of you, teme! As if! I just don't want to fight Nee-chan, dattebayo! You don't scare me as much as she does! She'd clean my clock and yours, dattebayo! Remember what happened last time!" Naruto said, seriously.

"Shut up, dobe! That was before!" Sasuke yelled out, angrily.

"And it won't end like before! Your sister may have beaten Sasuke-kun before, but you can only get lucky once!" Sakura pointed out

"Oh please! I was only going easy on Uchiha before, Haruno," Hiromi said, throwing away her scarf, armguards, and headband to the ground, "Now, it's personal!"

"You actually gave up doing the battle royale, Naruto?" Choji asked

"That was a smart thing to do considering how you'll be fighting." Shino added

"Considering that Hiromi knows every one of Naruto's moves, left from right." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke and Hiromi were facing each other a few meters apart and Iruka called out for the fight to begin. Sasuke then charges after Hiromi with a superman punch to her face, but Hiromi jumps to dodge it and kicks Sasuke's chin, knocking him away and went after him.

"Where do you think you're going, asshole?" Hiromi asked, grabbing Sasuke's right arm and punched him multiple times in the face, angering his fan-girls declaring Hiromi's taking 'cheap shots' at 'their Sasuke-kun'.

"I'm not going anywhere! This spot is just perfect for me!" Sasuke then grabs Hiromi's arm that it currently grabbing his own and used the other one to punch Hiromi's face, but Hiromi moves her head away and goes to punch Sasuke's face multiple times again. Soon enough, Sasuke and Hiromi kept punching each other's faces until Sasuke goes in to do a low roundhouse kick to Hiromi's feet, but the red haired girl jumps up and stomps onto Sasuke's head. Hiromi then yanks Sasuke to his feet and quickly slams her fist to Sasuke's face, knocking him away from her.

With cat-like reflexes, Sasuke lands onto his feet and lunges at Hiromi throwing a fist to Hiromi's forehead and when it connected, Sasuke was surprised to see that Hiromi hadn't bunged from his attack.

"Come on, Ahouchiha! Is that all you got?" Hiromi taunted, punching Sasuke into the air. Hiromi then jumps into the air to attack Sasuke, who manages to recover from Hiromi's punch, and Sasuke moves to lunge at Hiromi. Hiromi dodges Sasuke's attack and punched Sasuke's stomach, then continue to bash him around and kicked him hard for him to hit the ground. Hiromi lands onto her feet and he sees a log in Sasuke's place. Sasuke then appears behind Hiromi to attack her, but with her Kenbunshoku no Haki, Hiromi knew what Sasuke was planning and moves to perform a hard roundhouse kick to Sasuke's ribs, which caused the Sasuke that appeared behind Hiromi to disappear, revealing it to be a regular clone. The force of Hiromi's kick caused Sasuke to be thrown out of the ring.

Seeing Sasuke flown out of the ring, Iruka called out, "Winner of the Final Exam tournament, Uzumaki Hiro…!"

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!"

Just then, while airborne, Sasuke then launches a fire ball at Hiromi, shocking many of his peers and horrifying Iruka.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto cried out, horrified

Hiromi then places her right hand forward, "**Suiton: Suihachi** (**Water Style: Hand of Waves**)!"

Hiromi then fires from her hand a huge gush of water from her palm to engulf Sasuke's fireball into nothingness and slams into Sasuke, knocking him down.

"No way! Hiromi just fired a gush of water from her hand!"

"But how? Don't tell me that she knows ninjutsu too!" Sakura screamed

"It seems that way! An academy student knowing a C-ranked ninjutsu like that is impressive and I do believe that Uchiha Sasuke-kun had just violated a rule stating that no ninjutsu over D-ranked can be used and last I've checked that fire ball was a C-ranked ninjutsu. And to add, he did it after he was defeated." Akako said.

"What? That would mean that Hiromi broke a rule too!" Ino yelled

Iruka shook his head, "No! Hiromi did it after she won her match and it was all in self-defense." He said, "Sasuke will be punished for this! He had absolutely no excuse for his actions! He could have endangered Hiromi's life just now, so Hiromi wins by skill and default."

Sasuke's fan-girls just glared at Hiromi who walked out of the ring and was congratulated by her brother and friends.

"Hiromi beat Sasuke-kun again!"

"Just how did that freak manage to beat him? Not just Hiromi, but Naruto as well! He actually tied with Sasuke-kun! He was the bottom of the class!" Ami asked with confusion.

"After seeing how much Naruto has improved, I think that we need to do some investigation to get to the bottom of this!" Ino said, staring at the Uzumaki twins.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, school was finished for the day and the students walked away from the building with the Uzumaki twins saying goodbye to Kiba, who managed to recover from Sasuke's attack, Hinata, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru as they walk to their houses and the Uzumaki twins went off through the village. Not far from behind, Sakura and Ino were on their tail to discover the Uzumaki twins' secret on they manage to get so good. They figured that the twins have made a fool out of Sasuke long enough and declare to follow them. The twins then make a turn to the corner towards an alley, which made the two girls to go after them. When they went to the alley, they found themselves facing a brick wall without the Uzumaki twins in sight.

"What the…? Where did they go?" Ino asked, surprised

"I don't know! I know that they made a turn over here!" Sakura replied

Ino glared at Sakura, "Or maybe they found us because of that overgrown forehead of yours! I knew I should have gone solo!" she said, nastily.

"Watch it, Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted

"Care to make something out of it, Billboard Brow!"

"Maybe they noticed your ugly face, Ino-pig!"

"What are you two dorks doing 'ttebano?"

Sakura and Ino jump around to see Hiromi standing behind them without Naruto. "Stupid question, I know what you two are here 'ttebano. You're trying to spy on me and Naruto-kun aren't you?" Hiromi asked, with a smug smile.

"What's it to you?" Sakura retorted

"We're getting sick of you and Naruto making us look like fools, not to mention making Sasuke-kun look bad!" Ino added

Hiromi chuckles, "I don't have to make fools out of the two you, you're doing a good job of doing that yourselves, dattebano!" she sneered, "As for Ahouchiha, please, me and my brother don't need to do that since he does a better job in doing that!"

"Shut up, you…!" Ino seethed

"Why don't you make something out of it if you can, little piggy?" Hiromi taunted, "Or are you still smarting from the defeat that Hinata-chan gave you earlier?"

Ino growled in reply, "That's it! Just how did your brother get so good! How is it that he's fast enough to tie against Sasuke-kun! How did you manage to beat him again?"

"We train!" Hiromi replied, plainly.

"Oh please! You don't get that good so quickly especially with Naruto's case! He was the worst in our class!" Sakura said, seriously, "Now, he's improved so much that quickly and even Iruka-sensei didn't see anything out of the ordinary! We know something is up! Now, tell us what it is, right now!"

Hiromi laughed, "You honestly think that there's something mysterious about Naruto-kun's improvements other than training! It must be the mind of a good-for-nothing fan-girl!"

"Why you…?" Sakura seethed

"And in case that you didn't know, we led you into a wild goose catch! You're not even close to our training place 'ttebano!" Hiromi said, with a smirk as she puffs out of existence, indicating a Kage Bunshin.

"Damn that girl! She led us on!" Sakura exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh this isn't over! Not by a long shot!" Ino said, seriously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the meanwhile, the twins arrived in the underground and soon enough, a blur appears by Naruto in a form of Atsumi, who glomped Naruto to her chest, "Hello, Naruto-kun!" She greeted. As time went by, Atsumi started to love Naruto as her own little brother and Naruto the same, though he'd wish that Atsumi wouldn't do at the first thing when seeing him is hugging him too tightly.

Akio, Jun, Tsukasa, and Ryu then came up to greet them and the twins doing the same. "Atsumi-san, why did you henge into my Ishiha Akako form and watch over the class?" Hiromi asked

"We heard that the civilian council talked Hokage-sama into having an assistant instructor for Iruka-san." Atsumi replied

"It sounds like this Mizuki person is going to be a problem, so we asked Hokage-sama to have Atsumi-chan, here, to use your reputation and form of Ishiha Akako to watch over to see any signs of dishonesty." Jun said

"You're telling me! Mizuki tried to have me fail the written exam part of our final by accusing me of cheating 'ttebayo! If it hadn't been for Atsumi-nee-chan, then I would have failed, right there!" Naruto said. Naruto then looked at Hiromi, "Hey Nee-chan, how did you learn that water jutsu to put away Sasuke's fireball?" he asked

"I learned through my ninjutsu training, dattebano." Hiromi replied

"Can you teach it to me?" Naruto asked with stars replacing his eyes.

"No!" Naruto was taken back at his sister's blunt reply.

"Why not?"

"You still need to work on chakra control, dattebano!"

"But I already got it down, dattebayo!" Naruto complained

"I think that I know what Hiromi-chan is talking about, Naruto-kun." Akio said, "You need to start on advanced chakra control. Now, make the usual amount of Kage Bunshin for your training."

Naruto did want he was told and created 300 Kage Bunshin with Tsukasa, Ryu, and Atsumi taking the clones and the real Naruto with Akio through shunshin. Soon enough, Akio appeared in a forest with Naruto.

"Hey Akio-occhan, why are we here in this forest, dattebayo?" Naruto asked

Akio smiled, "Naruto-kun, we're here for you to learn advanced chakra control by climbing a tree." He replied.

"Climbing a tree? That's so easy, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Oh you're not climbing the tree through the normal way, but we're going to do it through our feet." Akio said, with a smirk

"Through our feet! That's impossible, dattebayo!" Naruto said

"Watch! First, use the chakra control that you've learned from the leaf exercise." Akio then placed his hands in a ram seal to releasing his chakra and gather it to the soles of his feet. Akio then walks over to a tree, placing his feet onto the bark, and then walked up the tree up to the highest tree branch, surprising Naruto.

"The Tree Climbing Practice is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall." Akio explained as he walked upside down on a tree branch.

"That's so cool, dattebayo!" Naruto gushed as a kunai was thrown to his feet.

"Now you try, Naruto-kun! The kunai is to mark your progress on the tree." Akio said

"Okay!" Naruto nodded. Naruto formed the ram seal he started to channel chakra to his feet and hold it. Naruto then sprinted at the tree full-force, kunai in his hand at the ready in order to mark however far he progressed up the tree by cutting said tree.

Upon reaching the base of the tree he still kept concentrating on maintaining a chakra flow to his feet and started to run his way up the side of the tree. "One…two…three…four…five…six" Naruto counted in his head the steps he had taken up the tree, he noticed that it was getting somewhat harder and it felt as though he might fall off at any moment. _"Don't fall now…come on, Naruto, concentrate, dattebayo!"_ He shouted in his head. Naruto pushed a slight amount more chakra to his feet to try to stabilize himself. He continued his trek upward; he continued to count in his head along the whole way. "Seven…eight…nine…ten…!" He chanted finally he lost his footing; he quickly slashed the tree where he landed and jumped between the trees down to the ground, landing softy in a crouched position.

"Ten, huh! Not bad for a first try." Akio commanded

"This will take too long 'ttebayo!" Naruto said putting his hands in a cross.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

In a puff and a cloud of smoke, 100 Naruto clones appear around the original with kunai in their hands and all of them dashed toward their respective trees.

**Time-skip 3 days**

Naruto dropped his head to his desk in the academy as he and Hiromi were waiting for Iruka and Mizuki to come to start the class. Hiromi was reading a novel called A Study of Scarlet while waiting. For the past 3 days, Naruto almost mastered the Tree Climbing Exercise with the help of his clone while he could get to the top of the tree; Akio figured that the only way to really master the exercise is through battle stimulations. On the meanwhile, Atsumi, under the henge of Ishida Akako, was sitting next to the door.

"Morning, Naruto!" Naruto looks up to see Kiba walking toward his seat behind him as Sasuke came up and sat next to Naruto while both Shikamaru and Choji were talking with one another.

"Hey Kiba."

Kiba looked at Hiromi reading her book, "Let me guess, a Sherlock Holmes novel?" he inquired

Naruto nodded, "Trust me! Don't interrupt her when she's reading one of those Sherlock Holmes based books of hers unless it's important! It's pretty much the same of interrupting her Ramen Time, dattebayo!" he said, seriously with a whisper.

Kiba gulped, "Oh you don't have to tell me twice, Naruto!" he spoke, fearfully

Five minutes until Iruka and Mizuki would arrive, a loud screeching like sound rung in from the door at the top of the stairs. Ino and Sakura ran in through the door, both declaring winning and went over to next to Sasuke. Upon arrival, Sakura noticed the Uzumaki twins were in the way with Naruto tried to warn them not to do what he thought they were going to do.

"Hiromi-baka, you and your baka of a brother get out of the way so I can sit next to Sasuke!" Sakura screeched going to punch Hiromi in the face.

"Get lost, trash!" Hiromi spoke, coldly, without looking at the pink haired girl while flicking two Busoshoku Haki coated marbles at Sakura's chest and stomach, not only knocking the wind out of her, but knocking her away a few feet before hitting the ground.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, worriedly, and glared at Hiromi, "You jerk! You're going to pay!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Shikamaru warned

Ino went to punch Hiromi's head, but without looking at her, Hiromi threw a strong palm strike to Ino's chest, throwing her away to hit the ground.

"Just to let you two know…Nee-chan was only going easy on you 'ttebayo!" Naruto said

"I'd listen to him if I were you!" They looked at Akako, who was looking at them, "From what I've heard, the two of you never once won a fight against Hiromi-chan, haven't you? I'd suggest finding another seat or I'll have the two of you reported to your senseis and let them handle it." Akako added with a stern look which told the two girls to not to push the issue anymore so they went to find another seat.

Soon enough, Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room with Iruka having a smile on his face and Mizuki having an annoyed scowl on his own with Akako around just made matters worse for him.

"Now class, I have all of your final grades all added up and I'd like to say that I'm very pleased with the results of many of you here." Iruka said while smiling at the most Naruto, "Also, I have a treat for you! Hokage-sama has discussed this with the other senseis in the academy to help motivate students to be the best even more, also I'd like to announce this year's top seven best students this year and these students will be standing in front of us." Iruka takes out a list, "Now for seventh place, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura placed a wide smile on her face as she walked down the stairs while smiling at Sasuke, who ignored her while ignoring Naruto, who was waving at her and she took her place in front of the class. "Sixth place, Hyuga Hinata!" Iruka spoke

Hinata yelps in shock and surprise as she slowly rose from her seat and walked down with her friends, especially the Uzumaki twins, congratulating her and she took her place next to Sakura. Iruka then places a wider grin when he spoke out with pride, "Fifth place, Uzumaki…Naruto!" Just then, almost everyone in the class was very shocked when they heard the former dead last's name. Hinata was filled with happiness she heard her crushes name, but Sakura was filled with anger.

"You can't be serious! No way! That idiot scored higher than me!" Sakura screeched, angrily

"Ha! You better get used to it, Billboard Brow! Now, you don't have any right to call Naruto an idiot, Miss Seventh Place!" Hiromi jeered making Sakura growling at her.

Iruka steps in to stop the incoming fight, "Okay girls that's enough! Naruto, come over here!" he commanded

Naruto jumped down the stairs to the front of the stairs with Sakura seething with anger as the blond to the spot next to Hinata, who had a smile on her face and blushed at seeing her crush standing next to her. For the past, two days both her and Ino tried to follow the Uzumaki twins to their training spot, but they kept outsmarting them at every turn by leading them to wrong places and it annoyed them to no end.

Iruka then read down the list, "For fourth place…Yamanaka Ino!" Ino jumped from her seat and skipped down the stairs while whispering going past Sakura, "Oh! It must be sad…having the dead last beat you, forehead! It kind makes you wonder if Sasuke-kun would want anything to do with you." Ino sends a smirk to Sakura as she walks away and Sakura seethed at her at all and Ino took her place next to Naruto. Ino eyed her fellow blond, "And I don't know how you manage to improve this much, Naruto, but I will find out!" she declared

Naruto snorted, "Go ahead and try!" he challenged

"Now for third place…Aburame Shino!" Iruka spoke as the bug user silently stood up from his seat and walked down the stairs and over next to Ino.

"Now for second place…Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka spoke which sparked a lot of protests from many of the girls in the class about how Iruka-sensei messed up on the score and said that Sasuke-kun should be at first place and for once, Sasuke had to agree with them. Iruka used his big head no jutsu to shut them up and Sasuke just stood up and stomped over next to Shino seething and thought that once the one who came up in first place is named he just need to demand him or her to hand over the first place rank over to him while using his clan name as a leverage. He knew that there were a very few who could have scored higher than him, but there was one that stick out like a sore thumb.

"And now for first place…Uzumaki Hiromi!" Iruka called out.

"WHAT!" Sasuke's fan-girls yelled out, outraged

"That can't be right!"

Hiromi walked down the stairs with Naruto congratulating her as she stood next to Sasuke, who was glaring at her, knowing it would be tough to get the first place from her of all people. Ino and Sakura glared at Hiromi, hating her even more than ever for Sakura, she was not only humiliated by one Uzumaki twin, but TWO with one that was the dead last for two years straight and a proven moron in her book. This placed a huge blow to Sakura's pride and the humiliation that she received for the past two years for having an orphan beat her, again, returned twice as hard. It was bad enough that she had to deal with Ino and Hiromi being better than her, she also had to deal with Hinata doing better than her this year, but to have someone like Uzumaki Naruto beating her by two ranks…oh she was NOT happy about that! Not one bit! To add, she believed that Sasuke is going to keep paying attention to Hiromi more than her. It was official for her to gain Sasuke's attention, the Uzumaki twins had to go.

Iruka then passes buttons with the letters 'S.A.' on them to the seven students in front, "I'd like to present this class's Special A representatives!" Iruka declared, with a smile.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what's Special A?" Naruto asked

Iruka sent a smile at Naruto, "I'm glad that you've asked, Naruto, Special A is a group of the top seven students from each year that have numerous of privileges that normal student don't have. For example, a Special A member or SA member can use up to six off days from school and won't be penalized for this." He replied

Naruto gave out a huge grin at this until Iruka spoke again, "However, once you've used up those six days, then you can't get another one until the next semester, so I would use them WISELY!" Iruka spoke that in emphasis to Naruto, especially, "Also, there are leadership in SA as well with the one that scored the highest gets to act as leader."

Ino yelped, "Wait! Hold on, Iruka-sensei…the one that scored that highest is…" Ino then slowly looked at Hiromi, who gives off a large smirk on her face.

"That's not fair! That would mean that Hiromi is in charge!" Sakura yelled out, pissed off than ever.

Hiromi chuckled, smugly, "I'm glad that Miss Seventh Place can count!" she says, making Sakura's face getting red with anger and embarrassment

"Stop calling me Seventh Place!" Sakura shouted

"That's enough!" Iruka shouted, annoyed, "Now, the both of you are now supposed to lead by example for being SA members, especially you, Hiromi! You're the one that supposed to set an example on how a top student should act…that means no more starting fights with your peers and the same goes for both Ino and Sakura. Hiromi is now your leader and you treat her with respect until you do make number one! When she tells you to do something, you are expected to follow her instructions to the letter."

Ino and Sakura clench their teeth while nodding their heads and more pissed off that they may have to take orders from the one that they hate.

Shino then asked, "Iruka-sensei, you said that the top seven students from each year are appointed to Special A, correct? So, would that mean the upperclassmen have their own Special A and when will we engage them?"

"I'm glad that you've asked that question, Shino, you'll be meeting those students next term." Iruka replied, which made both Sasuke's eyebrow twitch and Hinata shivering nervously. "Also, keep in mind that being in SA is a privilege, not a right. So in other words, should you happen to do poorly next term than you'll lose your spot until you do earn your right to where these buttons. So, work hard to keep your buttons. Now, I'd like end this short class with a message, stay safe and I hope that you all will be back next term. Class, dismissed." Soon enough, the SA members along with the other students left the class leaving Mizuki, Iruka, and Akako behind.

Mizuki spoke to Akako, "Well Akako-san, it was nice working with you this week and I know that we won't see each other for a very _long time_."

Akako stands up while giving Mizuki a smug look on her face, "Why Mizuki-san? What makes you think that this is the last time we'll see each other. I'm coming back in the next term to _continue_ my work." She replied, coolly.

"N-Next term…" Mizuki said, nervously, "Just how long are you planning on staying here?"

"Until the students in this class graduate." Akako replied

"But why? I don't understand on why would you return here to watch the students." Iruka said

"Well Iruka-san, there has been some nasty rumors about instructors here in this academy are giving certain people grades that they don't deserve and overall trying to sabotage a single _student_." Akako replied, coldly

"That's outrageous! Why would our instructors do such a thing to the future ninjas of this village?" Mizuki asked, while trying to play dumb

Akako glared at Mizuki, "Do not play me for a fool, Mizuki-san! I'm only here to make sure that someone does their jobs, right." She said

"Uzumaki Naruto! You're here for Naruto, aren't you?" Iruka asked

Akako smirked, "That's right, Iruka-san! From what I've seen so far, Mizuki-san here tried to fail Uzumaki Naruto-kun here by accusing him of cheating in his written exam." She replied, glaring at Mizuki who was sweating nervously

Iruka glared at Mizuki, "Mizuki, is this true?" He asked

"Iruka, you're seriously going to listen to his girl rather than me! You know me better than that!" Mizuki said, worriedly

"Oh! Then, how about we hear from not only Uzumaki-kun, but the students around him like Uzumaki Hiromi-san and Inuzuka Kiba-kun? They would vouch for me! I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't here, then Uzumaki-kun would have failed this term unfairly because people are too stupid to know the obvious difference between a kunai and its scroll." Akako remarked, "Also Iruka-san, I've noticed that they're certain students within your class that may have a problem with the Uzumaki twins and would act upon jealously, especially with Uzumaki-kun's growth from the dead last, to get them into trouble and there are many instructors that would take the word of the students over the twins. I would advise weaning them from this act, before it gets into a huge issue."

Iruka nodded, "Right, I'll do that!" he said with Mizuki seething in anger in this

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!"

Mizuki was standing in front of the civilian council after explaining what had happened earlier and needless to say that they weren't pleased.

"I'm sorry! It seems that the Hokage has gotten a hold of Ishida Akako to make sure that the twins get taught correctly." Mizuki said

"Hiruzen has always loved those two twins the most! Uchiha-sama is now upset that he wasn't number one and leader of his Special A group with that little bitch is." Sakiri seethed in anger, "We still don't know how the twins are getting strong and where they're getting their aid from."

"I tried asking them that, but they tell me that they train and study!" Mizuki said

"We can't send any more ANBU to spy on them since Hiruzen is getting suspicious about their injuries." Homura said

"The only way to control the situation is to take care of Ishida Akako." Danzo said

"But the problem is finding where she lives. We just have to wait until the next term to get her." Koharu said

_**~Next time~ (One Piece First Opening 'We Are' MIDI)**_

Naruto: Oh man! I love this place! It's so big! Hey who are those guys!

Hiromi: Those must be the our SA member upperclassmen

Hyuga boy: I never thought I'd see you here, Hinata-sama!

Hinata (stuttering): N-Neji-ni-san!

Naruto: How's this jerk, Hinata?

Neji: And to think that you've fallen so low to rank lower than your dead last. This is a perfect example on how once a failure always a failure.

Naruto: Hey jerk! Watch what you say to Hinata and I'll make you eat this fist 'ttebayo!

Uchiha girl: Wow! Fugaku-sama must be rolling in his grave to have his youngest son fall to a clanless orphan.

Sasuke: Shut up, Satsuki!

Hiromi: A spar you say? That's fine!

Naruto: That's fine! I'll take the jerk that badmouthed Hinata 'ttebayo!

Hiromi: No! You take the Uchiha girl! This Hyuga pissed me off enough with this destiny crap 'ttebano!

Shino: Next time: Upperclassmen: The coming of strong rivals


	5. Upperclassmen: The Coming of Strong Riva

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, 'Special A', 'One Piece', or 'Kekkaishi'! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long update! I admit that this chapter will appear sucky and I really need a beta for this story especially when it comes to the fights and romance scenes.

**Chapter 5: Upperclassmen: The Coming of Strong Rivals**

It's been a three months since the Academy term had ended with the Uzumaki twins' eighth birthday coming in about a month with the usual 'fox hunts' may be placed on hold due to the threat that the mysterious kunoichi had laid upon the Civilian Council and their families as well as their employees unless they can get around it. Many of the civilians weren't too happy with that fact, but their hate for the Uzumaki twins didn't match with the love that they have for their families, especially their kids. They had to have the Uzumaki twins shop at their stores while _forced_ to give them _proper_ equipment, food, and clothing though the twins didn't want to change their style, especially Naruto, at decent and _fair_ prices.

Of course, there were a few 'diehards' that chose not to listen, but they were made an example of by having not only the ones that attacked Naruto, but the families of those 'fools' that dared to attack Naruto be hospitalized with the children that tried to 'save' their parent(s) being a bit roughed up. The mysterious kunoichi also threatened the Civilian Council into firing those who were also a part of the attack against Naruto and Hiromi or have their families badly hurt and/or presenting the evidence of their illegal exploits to the Sandaime Hokage, who would love to have a reason to have the certain council members (AKA Uzumaki twin haters) thrown out so they won't be able to hurt the Uzumaki twins, who he had seen as his own grandchildren, ever again. The employees that were fired were compensated a certain amount for their troubles to provide for their families' costs until they found new jobs.

Right now, in the mid-evening, Naruto is currently sparing against Ryu to engage the blond boy's level and unlike the first time, Naruto isn't fighting Ryu like a brawler, but with smooth and coordinated reflexes. Actually, he was relying on his **Kenbunshoku Haki** to predict Ryu's moves and **Busoshoku Haki** to power up his defenses. Ryu rushes his fist to Naruto's face, but the blond disappears from sight using Shunshin and appeared above and behind Ryu with a hard high roundhouse kick to his head, but Ryu ducks, grabs Naruto's ankle and threw him to the ground. Naruto then lands onto his hands and bounces onto his feet, but Ryu appeared behind Naruto in Shunshin with his right hand in a kunai notion to the back of Naruto's neck.

"Oh man! Not again 'ttebayo!" Naruto complained

"Well Naruto, if it's any constellation you're getting better every time and you'll be ready for the coming academy term, tomorrow." Ryu remarked

"Yeah! This year, I'm so going to kick Sasuke-teme's butt and show to everyone that he's not so special 'ttebayo! I mean Nee-chan had proven that one twice and she's the one that's number one in our class!" Naruto exclaimed, excitedly with a foxy grin

"Naruto-kun, time to go home 'ttebano!"

Soon enough, Atsumi and Hiromi, who had her red hair grown past her shoulders, walked toward the arena where Naruto jumped next to his sister and they disappear in Shunshin, after saying their goodbyes.

(**Next morning**)

After placing his orange jacket on over his black shirt, Naruto places his SA button onto his left side of his jacket. Hiromi came out from the bathroom wearing a black long sleeved shirt with pink swirl marks on her sleeves and black shorts underneath her red skirt and went to grab her red vest with her SA button as well as her white scarf and red shark-finned armguards.

"Let's go!" Hiromi said, placing her vest on and she and Naruto left the apartment, then went to the academy in shunshin. They appear in front of the academy gate and walked through the courtyard where other students were walking and talking with others. The twins went into the classroom and to their seats with their friends, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji seating near them with Hinata and Shino with their SA buttons on them, they exchanged greetings as Sasuke, who had his SA button, pinned to his shirt sat next to Naruto.

Naruto then noticed Sasuke, sitting next to him, which got him annoyed, "Sasuke, what are you doing sitting here, dattebayo?" he yelled

Sasuke ignored him which got Naruto even more annoyed, which got Hiromi to place her hand onto Naruto's shoulder to calm him down, "Calm him down, Naruto-kun! Just ignore Mister Second Place!" she said, making Sasuke twitched in annoyance and he glared at the red head

Hiromi takes out some ear plugs and gives them to Naruto, "Hey Naruto-kun, here! Put them in your ears!" she said with Naruto taking them and placing them in his ears.

Hiromi then takes more ear plugs and offers them to her friends, "Hear guys! You take some too!"

"Why's that?" Kiba asked, curiously

"I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"Need I say more?" Hiromi replied, dryly

"No way in hell am I ever having my ears bleed this early in the term!" Kiba then rips the ear plugs from Hiromi's hand with Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji getting them and placing them into their ears not wanting to have their ears damaged from the 'Banshee Duo'.

Hiromi leaned back while ignoring the shouting of Sakura and Ino, who were wearing their SA buttons, of getting out of their way so one of them to sit next to Sasuke.

"Hiromi, are you even listening to me?" Sakura shouted

Hiromi yawned, dismissively, and looks at her nails further infuriating them.

"Don't act so cool, you jerk! I know that you can hear me!" Ino yelled, "Get out of my way! I got here first!"

Sakura glared at Ino, "Yeah right, Ino-pig! I got here first and you know it!" she yelled

Ino gives Sakura a sneer, "Oh please, Forehead! I got here first! Besides, I don't think that you have the right to sit next to Sasuke-kun because of your rank, Miss Seventh Place! Having Hinata beat you is one thing, but to have _Naruto-baka_ of people beating you by just two ranks! Oh it's just sad!" she jeered

Sakura grinding her teeth in anger, remembering her current rank while glaring at not only at Ino, but at Naruto, seething at the fact that she still had no idea how someone like him get past her in rank, "And not only that, you're the lowest ranking member of our SA club, Miss Rank Seven!" Ino jeered

Sakura snarled at Ino, "I just have to beat you and take your fourth place rank then, Porker!" she yelled, a bit arrogantly

"Go ahead and try, Dobe of Special A! I'll start with that large forehead of yours!" Ino insulted

"Bring it, Ino-buta (pig)!"

Just then, two chalks hits the girls' foreheads, respectively, and they see Akako giving them a stern glare, "You two! Go to your seats, now!" She ordered

The two girls winched as they walked to take their seats at the other side of the room and Iruka and Mizuki came into the room with Mizuki glaring at Akako, hatefully.

"Good morning, class! I'm glad that you're all here safe and sound!" Iruka said, "Now, we're going to give you all your tests to see how much do you remember from the last term."

Akako stands up from her seat, "Excuse me, Iruka-san, but may I see those exams? I want to check on something." She requested

Iruka nodded, in reply, giving her the tests while Mizuki slowly walks to pass his half, but he wasn't fast enough, "Uh Mizuki-san, you too!" Akako said, holding her hand out for the test

Mizuki silently growls as he gives his half to Akako and she checks them, "Ara…ara…ara…what's this?" She asked, pulling an exam out from the pile and shows them the exam, "Now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that this exam is similar to those given to Chunin candidates in which they'd have to be Genin first to even try to pass. It would be _impossible_ for an _academy student_ to _answer them_, _correctly_." She said, with a stern glare at Mizuki

Iruka was taken back at this and he glared at Mizuki, who was inwardly seething. Akako then gives the exams back at the Chunin instructors and they passed them around to the students present. Soon enough, the test was finished and Iruka started on the lecture while Mizuki was grading the exam with Akako watching at every turn which infuriated him to no end and Iruka decided to give a pop quiz.

"Okay could someone tell me what is the name of the Nidaime Hokage and his contributions to the village were?" Iruka asked.

Soon enough, two hands were raised up which belonged to Hiromi and Sakura with Hiromi having hers up first. "Okay Hiromi, answer us!" Iruka ordered, much to Sakura's ire

Hiromi stands up from her seat, "The Nidaime Hokage is named Senju Tobirama and his contributions to the village is that he was known for building Konoha's infrastructure and revolutionizing the ninja system on a whole by establishing organizations such as the Academy, and Anbu not to mention also set up the Konoha Military Police Force. He also invented the three jutsu: the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (**Flying Raijin Jutsu**), which was also used by the legendary and late Yondaime Hokage during the Third Great Shinobi War against our enemies: Kumogakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Stone Village), and Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village), which earned him the moniker: Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash) and last but not least, the kinjutsu: **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (**Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation**)."

Iruka nodded his head with a smile, "Excellent job, Hiromi!"

Hiromi sits down with many of the girls, glaring at her with great hate and jealously.

"_Man! I just can't stand her! That girl is such a show off as always!"_ Ino thought, seething

"_I will NEVER lose Sasuke-kun to that girl and get stuck on having that baka brother of hers hounding on me!"_ Sakura thought, glaring at Hiromi with jealously and hate, _"I just know that Naruto's progress has to do with HER! I just know it! She probably did it just to bug me and have a new thing to pick on me for and knowing Naruto, he's not even aware of it! Man, I hate that girl!"_

Iruka looks around to find another one and spots Naruto, "Naruto, explain to me four of our shinobi code of conduct." He said

Naruto smiled, knowing that it would be easy since he had his clone study this over and over again, "A shinobi must always put the mission first, a shinobi must never show their tears, a shinobi must follow their commander's instructions, and a shinobi must never show any weakness." He replied, confidently.

Iruka smiled brightly, "Great job, Naruto! I was glad that you kept up with your studies during the break." He said, with Naruto sitting down and a few of his classmates were glaring at him with annoyance and a bit of jealously, still not getting used to having the former dead last of their class get a question right and many of the girls couldn't call bullshit on Naruto's answer or they will get into trouble. Mizuki grits his teeth, thinking that had it been him without Iruka or Akako in the room, he'd sent Naruto out of the room while accusing him of cheating.

(**During lunch**)

Iruka walked toward a 19th century styled greenhouse with the Uzumaki twins along with Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino following him.

"Okay guys, this is the Academy's paradise, the headquarters of those who make it to Special A." Iruka said, opening the door for the kids to enter and they saw multiple plants around which brought a smile to Ino's face since her clan also specializes in plants. Soon enough, they arrived at a table where older kids were sitting around the table with Sasuke, twitching in annoyance, and Hinata, flinching in nervously, but tried not to show it with Naruto around. The older kids then noticed them coming towards them with Iruka in front.

"Okay kids fall in your respectable ranks and state your name and current rank starting with number one!" The older and younger class did as they were told.

"Uzumaki Hiromi, rank number one 'ttebano!" Hiromi announced, which made a few of the older kids twitch in shock seeing the _Akai Chishio no Sukeban_ in SA.

"Hyuga Neji, rank number one!" The nine year old boy said, in an emotionless and cold tone with a bit of arrogance. The boy had long brown hair tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, while two straps attached to a smaller headband frame the sides of his face. This boy had the same pale eyes as Hinata, but had an emotionless glint in them. The boy, Neji, stared at Hinata with great hate that the Uzumaki twins could pick up and Hinata flinching at Neji's glare.

"Uchiha Sasuke, rank number two!" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth when announcing his rank while clearing hearing a stuffed up snicker from not only Naruto, still giddy on the fact that Sasuke is no longer number one, but one of the older kids, a girl that had black hair.

"Uchiha Satsuki, rank number two!" The girl, who snickered at Sasuke, said. This nine year old girl had long shoulder length black hair with two parallel bangs and the back was tied into a one long piece. She wore a white shirt that had a small Uchiha clan crest on the back and a red vest. She had on two wrist guards and some khaki shorts. The girl, Satsuki, was just as tall as Hiromi, meaning that she was taller than Naruto even. The younger students looked at Satsuki with surprised expressions since they believed that Sasuke was the last Uchiha.

"Aburame Shino, rank number three!" Shino said, coolly

"Misorame Tenten, rank number three!" The other older girl said with a smile. This girl had dark brown hair in a Chinese bun style on either side of her head with short fridge-bangs over her forehead. She had a perpetual blush, and wore a pink blouse, and yellow fastening buttons with brown shorts. She also had bangs that covered her forehead.

"Yamanaka Ino, rank number four!" Ino said with a strain voice, right eyebrow twitching and smile.

"Satoru Michiro, rank number four!" The boy, Michiro, said with a smile. Michiro had brown messy hair with green hair. He wore a brown shirt and green cargo pants.

"Uzumaki Naruto, rank number five 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with a foxy grin which made Satsuki giggle at his voice, finding it cute.

"Karino Tadashi, rank number five!" The boy, Tadashi, said with a smile. Tadashi has medium length wild dark brown hair and brown eyes. Tadashi wore a black shirt and brown cargo shorts with black sandals.

"H-Hyuga Hinata, r-rank number six!" Hinata stuttered while trying to avoid Neji's contempt-filled glare.

"Toudo Chizuko, rank number six!" Chizuko said. Chizuko was a nine year old girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light green shirt and white shorts with white sandals.

"Haruno Sakura, rank number seven!" Sakura said lowly, embarrassed on her rank and she could clearly hear the snickering from Ino and Hiromi with a cough stuffed 'loser' on the side from the latter which made her grit her teeth while glaring at them with annoyance, swearing to get them for this later.

"Toudo Asa, rank lucky number seven!" Asa said with a smile. Asa had shoulder length brown hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants with blue sandals.

"Really nice to meet a few of our juniors!" Tenten said in a polite tone

"The same with us!" Ino said, with a nod

"I'll just leave you guys to get to know each other." Iruka said, "And try to behave!" he added, while looking at the Uzumaki twins sternly as he left the greenhouse.

"Wow! Ranked below a classless orphan! Fugaku-sama must be rolling in his grave, right now, Sasu-chan!" Satsuki jeered

"Sasu-chan?" The Uzumaki twins said, confused

Sasuke twitched in annoyance, "Shut up, Satsuki!" he barked with a red blush

"Hey don't blame Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, "He got cheated out of number one by this girl over here!" Sakura added pointed at Hiromi, who scoffed

"You do realize that if he was cheated out of being number one in his class, then a Chunin instructor would have seen it, right?" Tenten asked

"Don't bother! Haruno's speaking her native language: Fangirlinese!" Hiromi insulted

Satsuki twitched in annoyance, "Fangirlinese? Don't tell that they're…!"

"Yep! The losers with the platinum blonde hair and the pink head with the mutated forehead are totally the ones crushing on Mister Second Place over here 'ttebano!" Hiromi said

"Don't call me, Second Place!" Sasuke yelled at Hiromi, annoyance

"Don't burst a blood vessel, Sasu-chan!" Satsuki told him

Sasuke snarled at Satsuki, "And stop calling me 'Sasu-chan'!" he demanded, with annoyance

"But that's your name, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke snarled in anger and the laughter coming from the Uzumaki twins from the background wasn't helping.

"Oh man! I never thought I'd live to see the day that Sasuke of all people be bothered this much 'ttebayo!" Naruto laughed, which made him fall to his knees and pound the floor.

"Shut up, you jerks! Stop laughing at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched, but it wasn't helping much and the Uzumaki twins kept laughing.

Sasuke snarled at the twins, "Hiromi! Dobe! I'm so going to kick your asses later for this!" he shouted with shark teeth (One Piece joke)

"Naruto, just because your sister is around doesn't mean that I can't beat the crap out of you!" Sakura yelled, shaking her fist at the laughing blond.

The twins calmed their laughter as Naruto rises from his knees, "I'm so sorry…it I didn't mean to make you upset…Sasu-chan!" Naruto whizzed, which made Sasuke snarl at him annoyed

"Okay that's it!" Sakura rushes at Naruto with her fist cocked to punch the laughing blond and just as her fist were to smash into Naruto's head, Hiromi's right palm hits Sakura's chest, sending her flying away for her to hit the ground, surprising many of the older students.

"Whoa! That's so strength from a kid!" Tenten gushed in surprised

"Is she alright?" Chizuko asked, concerned

"Oh don't worry about Haruno! She's taken a lot more ass-kicking from me much worse than this one 'ttebano!" Hiromi said, dismissively

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the _Akai Chishio no Sukeban_, of course." Tadashi said, "The Academy girl that beats up and hospitalizes Genin for fun!"

Naruto chuckles dryly knowing that Tadashi has no idea on how strong his sister really is and Neji scoffed dismissively.

"That would mean that those Genin aren't really that much and the Uchiha Clan is just as inferior as I thought if the last heir is bested by a mere street rat." Neji insulted, with an arrogant tone which got Sasuke and the Uzumaki twins to glare at him, angrily.

Sasuke glared at Neji, "You care to repeat that?" he said, coldly

Neji sends Sasuke a haughtily look, "I pity you that's all! It must be sad that you, a member of one of the noble clans of the village not to mention the son of the late Uchiha Clan head, can only be second best to a commoner. Maybe, your brother, Itachi, must be the last of the best that your clan had to offer." He said with snide

Sasuke clenched his fists at the sound of his brother's name and his clan being mocked by a Hyuga, a main rival of the Uchiha Clan.

"Hey watch it, Hyuga!" Satsuki exclaimed, angrily, "Don't go dissing my clan!"

Neji shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just telling the truth that's all! The younger class is just destined for failure! Once a failure, always a failure! There's no changing of that!" he said, while glaring at Hinata, who flinched at the site of it, and Naruto took a notice to it.

"Hey pal! Is there a reason why you're glaring at my friend?" Naruto seethed, annoyed that Neji kept glaring at Hinata and it didn't sit with him right, "You've been glaring at her since we've got here as if you have a problem with her, dattebayo!"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "I do believe that it is really none of your business." He replied, coldly

"Like Hell it isn't, you jerk!" Naruto raged, getting into Neji's face, but Hinata grabs his arms to prevent him from getting further.

"Naruto-kun, please don't pick a fight with Neji-nii-san (Big Brother Neji)!" Hinata pleaded

"No! My idiot brother is right for once! You've been glaring at Hinata-chan as if you want to beat her down!" Hiromi said, with a serious glare, "I'm telling you this up front! You try anything with her and I'll start the kicking of your ass, dattebano!"

Tenten gets in between Neji and Hiromi, "Whoa! Hold on! Listen, kid, I won't pick a fight with Neji if I were you!" She said, "He happens to be the best in our class!"

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah! Well, Nee-chan is the best in our class! Hell, she's stronger than Sasuke, here 'ttebayo!" he bragged

"She's stronger than Sasuke-kun! No way, man!" Ino yelled at Naruto, angrily

"Sorry but you're in denial! Nee-chan has kicked teme's ass twice 'ttebayo!" Naruto retorted

"I'd have to agree with Naruto on this one. Why? Because Hiromi possess physical strength far greater than boy her age, even boys are afraid of her and Naruto isn't stupid enough to actually pick a fight with her." Shino said

"I can go with the 'stupid enough' part, Shino, dattebayo!" Naruto barked

Satsuki grinned, "I've got an idea to settle things! How about in a spar to see where the youngest one stack up against us!" she suggested, "We all draw straws and the two that drew the longest straws gets to fight both Hyuga and me."

"I guess that's fair!" Michiro said, not really wanting to fight Hiromi

Tadashi gathers the straws for the younger students to draw and it looked like the ones that drew the longest was the Uzumaki twins, much to Sasuke's ire since he wanted to fight, but he thought about it more and he wanted to see how much the Uzumaki twins, especially Naruto, had improved during the break.

Naruto smiled, excitedly, "Alright! I get to take on that Neji jerk, dattebayo!" he exclaimed

"No! You take care of the Uchiha girl! I'll take care of the older Hyuga! He pissed me off enough today 'ttebano!" Hiromi said.

Naruto slumped his shoulders, knowing that he can't argue against Hiromi, "Yeah! I get it!" he spoke

Hiromi looks at Shino, "Aburame-kun, you can be the referee." She said, with Shino nodding in reply

"If you'd like to settle things, then follow me!" Neji said, walking off to a clearing of the greenhouse with the others following him. In the area, there was a huge circle drawn that was 25 feet in diameter and Naruto and Satsuki step into the ring.

"I'm curious about something," Naruto spoke, "I thought that Sasuke was the last Uchiha. In fact, I would think that since you're an Uchiha survivor."

"Well, you're just going have to beat me to get that information." Satsuki said, with a smirk, "Though, I am curious about you though. From what others have told me, you were supposed to be the dead last of your class. I'm curious to know either you were just playing the fool or there's something else."

Naruto blinked, "I just train! There's really no secret to it, 'ttebayo!" he replied

"Yeah! Somehow I highly doubt that you just train!" Satsuki said, "How if I win, you tell me your secret in improving so much in a short amount of time and if you win, then you get whatever you want from me? Sound good?"

Naruto knew what secret that Satsuki was taking about, but he couldn't reveal it because on what Hiromi warned him. Naruto also couldn't reveal to anyone about their Haki abilities to any of his classmates or instructors with the exception of Iruka and Hinata. If he revealed their secret, then Sasuke would egg on wanting to know Haki and the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, so he won't be left behind because of his 'Uchiha pride'. Naruto couldn't tell anyone from his class, especially Sasuke, on how to pull it off. While Haki is pretty hard to perform, it'll take a very long time for any one to use it in battle and the reason why the Uzumaki twins were able to perform it effectually in a short time is that, they used their Kage Bunshin to speed up the training and Hinata, through her own control of her Haki abilities, isn't at the level of the twins that Sasuke would want to be at if not more. With the amount of patience that Sasuke has when wanting to learn a useful trick to kill his brother, Itachi, it will be pretty hard for someone like him to master it without anything to speed up the process, which is where the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** comes in. The **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** is an advanced clone jutsu that couldn't be taught to normal academy students or they could die from chakra exhaustion. The only reason why the Uzumaki twins can use Kage Bunshin for their own training is that they are born with immense levels of chakra. As much as the Uzumaki twins hated Sasuke, they do not want to be held responsible for his death and they promised Hiruzen that they wouldn't teach any one of the school mates the jutsu or their training regime. The Uzumaki twins have heard a lot of things about the Uchiha Clan that aren't very favorable from Jun and his family as well as many other people from the Underground like their personality, believing that they're 'Kami's gift to man' and for all Naruto may know, Satsuki could be similar to Sasuke as being an Uchiha, even if she may be cute. "Like I said, I train!" Naruto spoke

"Yeah! You just keep saying that! I'll find out one way or another!" Satsuki said, entering her clan fighting stance, the Intāseputa-ken (Interceptor Fist) and Naruto entering the Academy stance.

"Ready, Haijime (Start)!" Shino announced with the two staring each other to make a move.

For a while, the two just stood there without anyone making a move, "Uh! You do realize that it's time to start, right?" Satsuki asked

"Yeah right! You must think that I'm really stupid! I know all about that Intāseputa-ken style from the Uchiha Clan! I've seen Sasuke using that plenty of times to know that it's focused around predicting and countering your opponent's movements, dattebayo!" Naruto replied with a foxy grin while Sasuke clenched his teeth in annoyance, figuring that Hiromi must have told him.

"You caught me! If you won't attack, then I will!" Satsuki declared, running at him with what Naruto could guess was probably Genin like speed, which wasn't surprising in his opinion since she was an Uchiha like Sasuke, who can also run in Genin like speed, but the same can be said for Naruto, even with the weights on so when Satsuki finally reached him and aimed her right fist to his face, which Naruto quickly evaded by side-stepping to the left, but the young Uchiha retaliated with a roundhouse kick aimed once again to his head, which he dodge by moving backwards faster than the kick.

Satsuki throws multiple punches to Naruto, which the blond kept dodging them quickly. Naruto knocks a punch away and goes for the attack with multiple punches to Satsuki's head and chest, but the female Uchiha dodges and blocks them. Naruto goes for one punch, but Satsuki grabs his offending wrist and arm and goes to throw him over her shoulder. However, Naruto dug his right knee to the ground to stop the throw, grab her by the shirt, and threw her over into the air. With catlike reflexes, Satsuki land on her feet and looks up to see Naruto throwing a flying kick at Satsuki's head, but Satsuki jumps away from the kick and followed through a forward roundhouse kick to the face. However, Naruto used his **Busoshoku Haki** coated left arm to block it, which was thrown away from him, and throws his right fist to Satsuki's face while at the same time, Satsuki's left fist smashes into Naruto's face as Naruto's to Satsuki's face, knocking them away from each other.

Naruto holds his swollen cheek while thinking that that Satsuki hits just as hard as Hiromi, while Satsuki had thoughts about not underestimating the blond. Satsuki grinned, with her bangs covering her eyes, "Not bad, kid! I've always wanted to try these out." Satsuki then raised her head to reveal that her eyes had turned red with two tomoe on each eye.

Sasuke gasped in shock, "When? How!?" he gasped

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with concern

Sasuke grits in teeth in frustration, "How…how did Satsuki unlock her Sharingan?" he wondered

"Oh wow! Satsuki is actually using her dojutsu on this kid?" Tenten commented

"Since it's not an academy supervised spar, dojutsus are allowed in spars." Neji said, calmly, "There's absolutely no chance that Satsuki would lose to this kid, now."

Naruto goes to his pocket while remembering the lesson that Hiromi, Jun, and Ryu told him about the Sharingan.

**Flashback**

"The Sharingan?" Naruto questioned while he along with Hiromi, Jun, and Ryu sat onto the stadium.

"That's right, Naruto! You said that one of your classmates is an Uchiha, right?" Jun inquired, with the blond nodding in reply, "Well, the reason why the Uchiha Clan is well-known through out the ninja world is because of their Sharingan. I'll start explaining the mechanics of this dojutsu so you can understand it."

Naruto had a look of disgust feeling a lecture, "Oh man! Do I have to? It's not as if teme has unlocked his. If he had, then he would have used it against Nee-chan, so he wouldn't get his butt kicked by her twice, 'ttebayo!" Naruto complained

"That's because there's a special condition meant for the Uchiha to unlock them, but we'll get to that later. It's important to know this in case that Uchiha classmate of yours uses it against you. If you don't know the mechanics, then he'll beat you with those eyes of his!" Ryu said

Naruto groaned in annoyance, "Fine! I get it, dattebayo!" he said

Jun started the lecture, "Well, first the Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: Dosatsugan (Eye of Insight) and Saimingan (Eye of Hypnotism), you're following." He said

Naruto nodded, with Jun continuing the lecture, "The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to tell apart from them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. Therefore, that your Uchiha classmate would be able to see your chakra flow with these eyes and see if you're under a genjutsu or not. Does it make sense so far?"

"Yeah! I get it 'ttebayo!" Naruto replied

It was Ryu's turn to take over for his father, "The second-most well-known ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements."

"As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement." Hiromi added.

"That's similar to our **Kenbunshoku Haki**, dattebayo," Naruto gasped in shock, "So does that mean that Sasuke-teme would be able to see every one of my moves coming?"

Hiromi nods her head, "That's right, Naruto-kun! Though, like **Kenbunshoku Haki**, even though Uchiha may be able to see the attack or know it's coming, his body may not always have time to react in time." She replied

"Which is why we're always working on increasing your physical speed, so even though your Uchiha classmate _does_ activate his eyes, he won't be able to dodge it. You're following us now?" Jun explained with Naruto nodding his head in reply, "Now, we get to the Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekkai Genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and Taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own."

"Wait a sec! If I were to use a jutsu, then teme can use his Sharingan to copy it as if he owns it, dattebayo?" Naruto shouted, in annoyance seeing that he has to be really careful onto when or not to use a jutsu for now on.

Ryu nodded, "That's right, kid! This is why that most ninja clans have a very big problem with the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha Clan is known to be thieves of jutsu that good ninja work their lives to perfect." He said, with annoyed

"That totally sucks now 'ttebayo!" Naruto protested

"True, however, there is a catch: in order to reproduce a copied technique, the user must have the necessary skill or ability to actually perform them. For an example, should Uchiha use his Sharingan to copy our **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, he'll still die from chakra exhaustion, so that means that we have to increase our chakra reserves even further since when it comes chakra reserves, we're superior to him and our large stamina as well too, dattebano." Hiromi said

"Now, that I like to hear 'ttebayo!" Naruto grinned

"Now, we're moving on to the Sharingan's final ability is capable of stirring up a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. The hypnotic ability coupled with the other part of the Sharingan can make the user appear as if they can 'see the future'. First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them. As with other genjutsu, genjutsu cast by the Sharingan are capable of putting an opponent to sleep, including paralysis, replaying memories to someone else via genjutsu, or creating various illusions to deceive someone or torture the person." Jun explained

"Luckily, there are ways of combating Sharingan users. Avoid looking at them in the eyes and you'll be fine!" Hiromi said

**End Flashback**

Naruto takes out a glasses case, opens it reveal a pair of sunglasses with zigzag frames, and places them over his eyes.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Satsuki asked

"Protection from those eyes of yours!" Naruto replied, with a foxy grin

"_Protection? He couldn't have known…!"_ Sasuke thought

"I don't get it! How would those sunglasses work as protection?" Ino asked

"The Sharingan's Saimingan," Sasuke replied, "The only way for Sharingan users to hypnotize their opponents is through eye contact. Satsuki could delay every one of Naruto's movements with those eyes of hers, but somehow Naruto discovered beforehand a way to counter that ability: by blocking his eyes from Satsuki's Sharingan with those sunglasses."

Tadashi whistled, "Smart move with the kid there!" he commented

"And he was the dead last for the past two years?" Chizuko said with disbelief

"But that doesn't make any sense, how could someone like Naruto manage figure out one of the Sharingan's abilities?" Sakura asked, "Especially since he's not from the Uchiha Clan nor he should have experience with the Sharingan."

"Good question, care to explain yourself, Hiromi?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the red head

"Whatever do you mean?" Hiromi asked with mocked innocence

"Don't play dumb with me! There's no possible way that someone like your brother could obtain knowledge about my clan's dojutsu, even the public library doesn't have that kind of knowledge." Sasuke said

"And just want are you getting at, Uchiha?" Hiromi asked, forging innocence

"Just exactly who's been training you?" Sasuke asked, "You couldn't have known about the Sharingan when you couldn't have possibly have experience about it."

Hiromi grit her teeth, but she chuckled, "Now why would I have a trainer? Both Naruto and I are orphans and having a trainer is a serious breach to the rules of the academy, dattebano." She said

"Not necessarily against the rules." Shino spoke, stoic, "Why, you ask? Because even orphans like you and Naruto can be given trainers while in the academy with the Hokage's permission."

"And why would the Hokage give us, clan-less _orphans_ as you call us, permission to have our own trainer?" Hiromi asked, while forging innocence, "Why would we be so special that we would need our own trainer by the Hokage's permission?"

"And does it really matter?" Neji asked, with a scoff, "Why don't you just accept your fate as a member of a failure clan? A failure clan that is near its extinction that is."

Sasuke glared at Neji, "If you can't even defeat a clanless orphan, then what good are you?" Neji asked with a sneer, "Once a failure always a failure! You can relate to that…Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, pointing a sneer at Hinata who flinch from sight.

Naruto grunts in annoyance after hearing Neji's words, _"I have to finish this fight, so Nee-chan can kick this jerk's ass, dattebayo!"_ he thought, angrily, while taking off his weights and throwing them to the ground with Hiromi picking them up for him.

"So you were wearing weights the entire time?" Satsuki questioned

"Yeah! I knew that the Sharingan would be a problem, so I had to take them off to increase my speed, dattebayo!" Naruto replied

"Well, just because you took off a few…" Satsuki was taken back when Naruto appeared close to her, kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her into the air, surprising everyone except for Hiromi.

"Oh crap! I hit her too hard 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted

"No way! That kid happened to knock Satsuki flat even with her Sharingan activated!" Asa yelled

"The underclassmen are showing a lot of promise, right now." Tenten commented

"What the….? Since when was Naruto this fast?" Sakura exclaimed

"Well, he has been wearing those weights the entire time, though." Ino replied, with a grim look

Sasuke glared, thinking, _"Just how fast is the dobe anyway! Satsuki's Sharingan should have seen that attack coming!"_

After recovering in the air, Satsuki lands onto her feet while staying in the ring and she stares at Naruto while rubbing her stomach.

"Oh good! I'm glad that you're not hurt, dattebayo!" Naruto said, with a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Sorry!"

"Don't be concerned about your opponent, you brat!" Satsuki charges after Naruto with greater speed than before and throws a flying kick to Naruto, but the blond blocks it with his right forearm. Within the next six minutes, the fight consists with Naruto and Satsuki exchanging punches, kicks, blocks, and forms of attack without either of them showing any signs of giving up. Naruto jumps up to avoid Satsuki's kick and goes to kick her in the head, but the female Uchiha blocks the kick with her right forearm. Satsuki then grabs onto Naruto's offending leg and hurls him to the ground, but Naruto uses his hands to hit the ground and used his free leg to smash his foot onto Satsuki's face, knocking her away from him. Doing a flip, Naruto lands onto his feet and rushes over to Satsuki, who was slowly recovering from Naruto's kick. By surprise, Satsuki yelps as she found herself falling to the ground onto her back and felt a weight onto her stomach and Naruto's fist pointing to her face with Naruto's other hand tied to her neck.

"Winner, Naruto!" Shino declared, which was a total surprise to almost every one around, especially Sasuke.

"Did Satsuki just lose?" Tenten exclaimed, with disbelief

"I thought that since Satsuki had her Sharingan activated, she'd win!" Tadashi said

Neji chuckled, arrogantly, "Like I said, the Uchiha clan is nothing more than a failure clan that couldn't beat a mere commoner." He said, which got Sasuke to glare at Neji heatedly for insulting his clan.

Hiromi chuckled, smugly, "Well, it seems that having a powerful dojutsu isn't always everything, huh?" she jeered towards Sasuke.

"Hiromi, just shut up!" Sasuke demanded, angry that an Uchiha was beaten by a clan-less nobody, especially someone like Naruto.

On the meanwhile, Hinata had a wide smile on her face at her crush's win and Sakura and Ino had dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"D-did you see what happened?" Sakura asked, stammering

"T-t-that Naruto managed to beat our upperclassmen's second strongest student and an Uchiha like Sasuke-kun. Yeah, I did!" Ino replied, as Naruto gets up onto his feet and dusted off his pants, after taking off his sunglasses.

Satsuki laid onto the ground in shock at what just happened: she lost. She lost to a clan-less orphan, a boy younger than she, a member of the Uchiha Clan: Sharingan and all, and she still lost. Even if she knew that her Sharingan was still underdeveloped, she still couldn't believe that she lost.

"That was a great spar; we should really do this again sometime, 'ttebayo." Naruto said while smiling as he helped his opponent up. Satsuki blushed but accepted the hand.

Neji huffed, "It comes to no surprise that Miss Second Place lost to a fool like him." he spoke, which got Naruto and Satsuki to glare at him.

"You are you calling a fool, you jerk!" Naruto yelled

"The only reason you won is that Satsuki's Sharingan is underdeveloped, but I guess that little victory means so much for someone like you, loser." Neji insulted

Naruto clenched, "Oh yeah! You keep talking like that, you asshole! When Nee-chan beats you, we'll see who the loser is, dattebayo!?"

"That would never happen!" Neji steps into the ring as both Naruto and Satsuki left, "Now, I do believe that there was someone that I need to put in their place. Destiny has made me the winner of this fight." He spoke, arrogantly looking at Hiromi

"Oh man! This guy is worse than Sasuke-teme, 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled, angrily, "That's it! Nee-chan, go kick jerk's ass! He's totally asking for it, dattebayo!"

Hiromi smirked in reply, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun! I won't lose to this creep!" she replied as she starts to walk to the ring, only to have Sasuke walking past her.

"No! I'll fight him!"

"Get back, Mister Second Place!" Hiromi said, "It's my turn!"

"He kept insulting my clan by saying that it's a failure clan!" Sasuke seethed, "It's only right for me to set him straight!"

Naruto got mad at this, "No way, teme! You lost in the straw drawing, so it's me and Nee-chan who'll fight, dattebayo!" he shouted

"Pipe down, Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted, "Just let Sasuke-kun take Hiromi's spot!"

"Yeah! Besides, this whole thing is your and Hiromi's fault that Neji kept insulting the Uchiha Clan by Hiromi beating Sasuke-kun twice and you had to make it worse by beating another Uchiha, who happens to have the Sharingan!" Ino added

"And that ladies and gentlemen is what we can a loser's excuse, dattebano!" Hiromi jeered

"Shut up, Hiromi! Sasuke-kun's fighting Neji and that's that!" Sakura shouted, only for Hiromi to grab her by the shirt, lifting her up in the air.

"Who are _you_ to be giving _me_ orders, Haruno?!" Hiromi asked, in a deadly tone, "You, a weakling, has no right to boss me around with your third-rate skills!" With a sudden jerk, Hiromi throws Sakura to the ground hard causing the pink haired girl to yelp in pain upon impact.

"That's it!" Sakura gets onto her feet and lunges at Hiromi, but Naruto and Hinata grab her arms and waist to stop her, mainly to save her from Hiromi's wrath.

"Sakura-san, please don't!" Hinata pleaded

"Yeah! Nee-chan let you off easy this time! Push her even further, you'll seriously get hurt, dattebayo!" Naruto added

Sakura growled, while calming down, "Alright! Only since you said so, Hinata! As for you, you idiot, let me go!" she yelled, pushing Naruto away from her

Hiromi glares at Sasuke, "As for you, Uchiha, back off! I already told you this jerk is getting a good-old-fashion-Hiromi-sama-made ass-kicking for that crap about destiny, dattebano!" she said

"The only who will be kicking his ass is me!" Sasuke declared

"No me 'ttebano!"

Neji clenched his teeth in annoyance, "Excuse me!" he interrupted

"What is it!?" Sasuke and Hiromi yelled at him in unison

"If you two aren't going to decide anything now, how about this: the Uchiha, I will be face and once I win, I'll face the red-head! It's not that it'll matter since destiny has chosen me to be the victor for both fights." Neji said, arrogantly

"Oh you must want that ass of yours kicked so hard that that stick that's stuck to it gets shoved even further, dattebano!" Hiromi sneered

"Pipe down, Hiromi!" Sasuke said, "I'll face him, then I'm coming after that dobe you call a brother of yours and you!"

"What!? Why me?" Naruto asked

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "Before I used to believe that you were a good for nothing clan-less talentless loser that's hardly even mentioning, but now, after seeing what has happened, next to Hiromi, you're another that I want to face in our class, Naruto." He replied, with a smile. Naruto gives a surprise look at Sasuke as the two rivals look at each other, just then Sakura and Ino push Naruto out of the way to get to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, what about me?" Sakura asked, adoringly, "Do you acknowledge me?"

"You please, forehead!" Ino yelled, "You couldn't even beat me, hell, even Naruto in rank! Why should he acknowledge you?"

"I'm still considering kicking your scrawny ass to get your fourth place rank away from you, Ino-buta!" Sakura replied, angrily

"Go ahead and try, Dekorin!" The girls kept glaring at each other with electricity coming from their eyes. Ignoring them, Sasuke walks to the center of the ring with Neji waiting for him.

"You know, I actually feel sorry for that Uchiha kid!" Tadashi said, "Having to fight Neji of all people!"

Back in the ring, Neji and Sasuke were staring each other down.

"It's quite a shame!" Neji said, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, with a glare

Neji sends Sasuke a haughtily look, "The second ranked student of his class facing against the number one student of his class! Anyone can see that this fight's victor has already been decided, even before we fought based on a few factors. First, if the rumors are accurate, you tied a match with the fifth place ranked student of your class, who happened to be the dead last for two consecutive years." Sasuke clenches his teeth in annoyance while Naruto glares at Neji, angrily, but Neji doesn't stop, "Second, if the rumors are also accurate you've tied with the first place ranked student of your class in past matches, before she defeated you, twice in fact. You've tied against one clan-less orphan and lost to another, it's quite pitiful! Not only that, you haven't even awakened your own dojutsu, the Sharingan, have you?"

"Shut up! I don't need the Sharingan to take care of you!" Sasuke barked, angrily

Neji sends an arrogant smile as his pupils become more distinct and his veins near his temples begin to bulge, "As you can obviously see, unlike your clan, my clan dojutsu, the Byakugan, can be given to us, Hyugas, at the time of our births." He said

"Hey what's with that jerk's eyes?" Naruto asked

Hinata gasped in shock, realizing what Neji is going to do, "That's the Byakugan, our clan's dojutsu! He could seriously hurt Sasuke-kun with it!" she exclaimed

"You're kidding!" Ino said, with a snort

Hiromi shakes her head, "No! Hinata-chan is right! The Byakugan gives Hyuga a near three hundred sixty degree field of vision, so there's no amount of sneak attacks will be made. Also, with the Byakugan, Hyuga can also effectively use his clan's known Taijutsu: the Juken. From what I understand, the Juken focuses more in internal attacks, then external attacks that we've been performing, dattebano." She explained

This is where Naruto gets nervous, "Wait by internal attacks, you don't mean…?" he asked

"Hyuga can attack Uchiha's chakra pathway system and organs without even piercing the skin with those eyes. This makes the Juken highly dangerous to face as one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. When struck, Hyuga can choose to either seal, or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving him complete control over Uchiha's chakra system, potentially letting the user seal the victim's body through its stopped chakra flow." Hiromi explained

Hinata looks at Hiromi in shock, "But Hiromi-san, how did you know that?" she asked

"Yeah! That's what I want to know." Sakura said, with a glare

"Well, I happen to take a glance at your fighting stances when we were sparing. It didn't make any sense to see any one to fight with only their palms, instead of their fists, since it won't cause that much damage. That's when I thought about it! I only heard about the abilities of the Byakugan around the village, even to a few members of the Hyuga arrogantly boasting about it. I heard that the Hyuga Clan had a Kekkai Genkai of their own, the Byakugan, and it's usage in their style, similar to the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan with their clan stance, the Intāseputa-ken."

Neji stares at Hiromi, seriously, "Well, it seems that someone has done their homework on the workings of my clan." He said, too calmly

Tadashi whistled, "Wow! I must say that the underclassmen are pretty impressive, huh?" he said, with a grin

"Hn! So, in order to beat you, I'd have to avoid getting hit by those bothersome hands of yours, huh? That should be easy enough." Sasuke boasted, with a smirk

"Just because of you knowing my clan's abilities does not change the fact that fate has chosen me to be the victor of this fight." Neji proclaimed, getting into his Juken stance

Sasuke gets into his Intāseputa-ken stance, "Get ready to fall under the might of the Uchiha, Hyuga!" he said

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered

"Yeah! You can do it! Beat this guy!" Sakura added

Naruto glares at Neji, "I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but I'm hoping that Sasuke beats this creep, dattebayo!" he grumbled, "No offense, Hinata, but your brother's a grade-A jerk, 'ttebayo!"

"A-actually, Neji-nii-san is my cousin." Hinata corrected

Naruto recoiled at his mistake, "Oh sorry!"

Soon enough, the fight starts with Sasuke throwing multiple shuriken at Neji, who responded with getting his own kunai and batting them away and he sees Sasuke rushing over to him. As he got close, Neji throws his right palm at Sasuke's chest, but the Uchiha dodges it, and moves over to the right and throws a kick with his right leg to Neji's side, but the Hyuga blocks it with his left arm tenketsu and not wasting time, Sasuke yanks his leg away from Neji's reach before he gets the try to hit his and jumps away from him.

Sasuke smirked, _"Good! If I can continue to move this way, I may just find a blind spot to this guy's defenses!"_ he thought, _"But Hiromi said that the Byakugan has a three hundred sixty degree field of vision so it will be tough! Head on attacks won't work on this guy! I've got to plan this very carefully!"_

"Stop wasting time trying to find a blind spot!" Neji snapped, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts, "I know what you are planning on doing! Your red haired classmate has told you that my Byakugan has a three hundred sixty degree! There is no way that you can find a blind spot! It is meaningless! Let me show you what I mean!" Neji then charges after Sasuke with to use his Juken on Sasuke, but Sasuke barely moves out of the way and Neji throws another Juken at Sasuke with his other hand. However, Sasuke dodges every single on of Neji's Juken and goes in for a punch in the chest, but Neji grabs his offending wrist and goes to slam it with his Juken, but Sasuke grabs Neji's other wrist to stop the attack, jumps up and slams his foot onto Neji's chest hard, knocking him away as he releases Neji from his grip.

"Alright!" Ino cheered

"Ha! Take that, you jerk, dattebayo!" Naruto added

Neji holds his ribs in pain, while glaring at Sasuke, "Lucky shot!" he said, with a snort

"You sure you don't want to give up, Hyuga! There's no chance that you'll hope to beat me, even with your dojutsu." Sasuke bragged with a smirk

Neji scoffed in response, "Don't hold your breath! This is far from over!" Neji then charges after Sasuke, then tries to hit Sasuke's right shoulder, but the Uchiha dodges it, but couldn't get away from the other Ju-ken coming for his left shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain as Neji's attack hits its mark.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino yell out in shock

"That would hurt!" Hiromi commented

Sasuke skids back while trying to stay onto his feet, while glaring at Neji and gripping his shoulder in pain.

"Is that all you have to offer, Uchiha?" Neji asked, with a condescending tone, "So, this is what the last of the Uchiha can do. It's quite sad."

"Not even close!" Sasuke roared, rushing after Neji, throwing a punch after punch with Neji either dodging or blocking them. After blocking most of Sasuke's punches, Neji counters with five Ju-ken to Sasuke's chest, making him cough blood as he's thrown away. Sasuke grunts in pain as he covers his aching chest with his right arm.

"You might as well give up this fight!" Neji boasted, arrogantly, "Fate has chosen me to as the victor of this fight. The Uchiha Clan has become obsolete! It has run out of talented shinobi. Unlike you, I would never tie or fallen to a commoner."

Sasuke snarled, "Shut the hell up!" he screamed, charging against Neji with blind rage.

Neji humped, "Fool!" Sasuke throws more punches at Neji, who flawlessly dodges and blocks them, and counters with four multiple palm strikes to the chest and one more to the chin, knocking him down to the ground.

"Winner, Neji!" Shino declared

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed, horrified, and the two girls rushed to the fallen Sasuke.

Neji smirked at Sasuke, who glaring at him, "Way a go, Neji!" Tenten cheered, as Neji deactivate his dojutsu

"That jerk beat Sasuke!" Naruto commented, angrily

"As you just witnessed, fate is never wrong!" Neji said, with a haughty smile, "The Uchiha Clan will fall with you and that's the fact. I guess that the only Uchiha that has only ever brought glory to your obsolete clan was I believe was your brother, Uchiha Itachi." Anger flew through Sasuke's veins as Neji continue to spoke, "Everyone knew about the accomplishments that your brother has fulfilled graduated at the age of seven at the top of his class, received and mastered his Sharingan a year later, passed the Chunin Exams at the age of ten, joined the ANBU at the age of eleven, then become a captain at the age of thirteen. He was known to be the great pride of the Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke clenched his teeth as he glared at Neji, "And then, there is you, the younger brother, who's still in the academy, has yet to not only graduate or receive his Sharingan, has lost to a commoner and you wish to surpass. It's impossible for someone like you, who was spared by his murderous brother on a sole reason that he was not worth killing." That was it! In great rage, Sasuke knocks both Sakura and Ino away and charges after Neji, but was held back by Naruto's five Kage Bunshin by the arms and shoulders. Sasuke struggles to get from the grip of Naruto's clones.

"Dobe, tell your stupid clones to let go of me!" Sasuke demanded

"Sorry teme, but it's Nee-chan's turn to fight this jerk!" Naruto replied

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "This fight has nothing to do with you or Hiromi!" he raged

Neji chuckled, "So, you need your fifth place ranked classmate to rescue you. How the mighty Uchiha Clan has fallen?" he jeered, which infuriates Sasuke even more and Satsuki snarled at the fate-obsessed Hyuga, who glares at Hinata, coldly.

"You should take this lesson to heart, Hinata-sama as well as your two commoner friends, especially the blond one. No matter how hard you try, a failure will always be a failure." Neji spoke, which infuriates Naruto

"TEME! (Why you…?)" Naruto screamed, rushing after Neji, but was held back by Hiromi and Hinata by the arms, "Let me go! I'll beat him to a pulp dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto-kun, please don't!" Hinata pleased

"Besides, it's my turn! I'll be sure to kick his ass for you 'ttebano!" Hiromi declared

Naruto growled, in annoyance, "Nee-chan, please do! I really hate that guy!" he exclaimed

"Let's get on with it! I'd love to provide fate's outcome once again!" Neji called out.

"Don't rush me, Hyuga!" Hiromi retorted, walking into the arena as Sasuke was dragged out of the arena by Naruto's Kage Bunshin with Sakura and Ino following them.

"It's rather unfortunate for you." Neji commented

"Oh and why's that?" Hiromi asked

Neji replies, smugly, "You can't see the obvious differences between our abilities and that you don't acknowledge your place in this world. Fate has determined that I'm the winner of this fight."

"You know, you're not the first clan member that has underestimated me. I've sent people like you to the hospital because of pissing me off dattebano!" Hiromi sneered in response

"Do not lump me with those failures, commoner! They were obviously weak if they were to lose to someone like you and your brother and those failures shouldn't even be shinobi in this village." Neji said, sternly

"Oh! I've got a question to ask: Do branch members of the Hyuga Clan get away with talking down to members of the main branch?" Hiromi asked, with a smug smile which gets Neji to glare at her, "Those bandages around your forehead are a dead give away dattebano."

"Oh crap! Don't tell me that she went there!" Tenten exclaimed, worriedly about Hiromi's future

"I'm surprised that you happen to know about it!" Neji snarled, in anger

"I'm more surprised that you manage to overlook the fact that a member of the main branch member is a classmate of mine and you're calling her weak, dattebano." Hiromi said, "She must have a lot more patience than I thought, but then again, Hinata-chan happens to be the kindest person that I know for you to take down upon her and get away with it."

Neji huffed, "You neglected one trait of Hinata-sama, a failure that shouldn't even be a shinobi if she were to lose to the likes of you and that brother of yours." He spoke, glaring at Hinata, who flinched, which in turn made the Uzumaki twins hate him even more as well as annoyed Sakura and Ino.

"That creep!" Sakura snarled

"Now, I don't know who to root for: Neji or the girl that we happen to hate more than anything, 'cause they're both pompous jerks." Ino added

"Nee-chan, beat this guy up 'ttebayo! Tear him apart!" Naruto called out.

Neji glanced at Naruto and then Hiromi, "Your name is Hiromi, is it? Well then, tell that brother of yours to cease his annoying cheering. It's unbecoming of a shinobi. Why you even bother started training him is beyond me? He's still failure much like the two, who he already surpassed." That comment got both Naruto and Sakura to glare at him for Naruto, Neji kept insulting him, Hinata, and Sakura and for Sakura, the fact that she had Hinata and the classmate that she believed to be a complete baka had surpassed her was brought up, once again.

Hiromi glared at Neji, "Well, I don't care about that pink haired loser, you just pissed me off even further by insulting Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan. Now, the trouble I may have is explaining to Iruka-sensei why one of my sempai happens to be badly injured dattebano."

Neji reactivates his Byakugan, "We shall see!"

"Let the fight begin!" Shino declared.

At that moment, Hiromi charges right in and attacks with a punch with such speed that Neji barely manages to dodge or so it seems.

Neji leaps back and he says, with a smirk, "Not bad, commoner, but…" However, a cut then appears where Hiromi's punch seemly miss causing blood to drip out surprising plenty of people including Neji most of all in which he thinks, stunned, _"But how?"_

"Am I seeing things or did that girl actually scratched Neji?" Tenten exclaimed, surprised

Neji swiped the blood from his cheek, "Enjoy that first blow while you can, commoner, for it will be your last!" he declared.

"We'll see about that, Hyuga!" Hiromi said, throwing a few shuriken and kunai at Neji, who quickly dodges them, grabs one of the thrown kunai and deflects three more shuriken. However, to his surprise, Hiromi appeared behind him and throws a kick to his side that he barely dodges. Hiromi then goes into attack by throwing multiple punches at Neji, who has almost a hard time dodging and blocking them, due to the speed and strength behind them. Neji then goes in for the attack by throwing multiple Ju-ken at Hiromi, who dodges them even sneaker ones thanks to her **Kenbunshoku Haki**. Hiromi jumped further away from Neji, who charges after her, and tries to hit her with a Ju-ken, but Hiromi jumps, flips over Neji's head, and lands further away from him.

"Nice, Nee-chan!" Naruto cheered

Neji glared at Hiromi, annoyed that he couldn't hit her at all, "Don't think that this is over, commoner!" he said, charging in to use his Ju-ken on Hiromi, who charges at Neji to punch him. However, the bell that signaled that lunch was over and the two combatants stopped.

Neji walked away from the ring and looked over his shoulder, "Don't think that this is over, commoner! I will show you that your efforts will be futile!" he said, coldly

(**Back in the classroom**)

Mizuki and Iruka pasted back the quiz to the students, there was a mixture of happy 'whoops' and groans of disappointments from them. When Iruka went to Naruto's seat, he gave him a proud smile as he gave him back his quiz and walked off to pass back the others. When Naruto looked at his paper, he got a huge shock to see a '95' marked on his paper with Kiba and Hiromi looking at it, which they were shocked and Hiromi gave Naruto a big hug in surprise.

"A ninety-five!" Kiba yelled out, surprised, "No way! How does a moron like you get that high of a score!?"

"What!?" Ino shouted, in disbelief as she jump down and snatched Naruto's paper and her own, which was marked '90' on it. The blonde girl looked at the paper with great shock and horror, "No way! That's impossible! How did a grade-A idiot like you get a higher score than me!? You must of have cheated!" she screamed.

"He didn't!" Akako commented from the corner of the room, "I kept an eye on everyone in the room, including Uzumaki-kun, and I didn't see any sign of foul play. I also had my signature on every test to show that it's legitimate."

Ino looked that the paper and saw Akako's signature on them, which made her even more anger and Sakura's amusement filled laughter didn't help much. "Naruto of all people got a higher score than you, Ino-pig! For once, I'm actually glad that he did something that really made my day!" she laughed, which made Ino glare at her annoyed.

"Shut up, Forehead! I'm still higher than him when it comes to rank, while you're still stuck at Seventh Place!" Ino retorted, which made the two girls glare at each other, challengingly.

"That's good for you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata commented, with a blush

"I still can't believe it! How did you do it!?" Kiba howled at Naruto, "How did you do better than me?"

Naruto groaned, "Nee-chan?! She made me read all those books on history and rules of conduct or she'll kick my butt so hard that I won't sit for a week-ttebayo!" he replied, which made him turn a smug face at Sasuke, "Hear that, Sasuke-teme! I got a ninety-five 'ttebayo!"

After Iruka gave Sasuke back his paper, Sasuke looked at his score and he smugly showed it to Naruto, which made Naruto lose his smirk to see that Sasuke scored a 100. Naruto growled, knowing that Sasuke had beaten him, again.

"Better luck next time, loser." Sasuke said, smugly

With that comment, all the annoyance that he got from Neji, earlier, was removed and aimed back at Sasuke. "You know, I actually thought that after than beating that you got from Hinata's jerk of a cousin and Nee-chan would have mellowed down that belief of you being better than everyone else and I actually felt sorry of you after that beating that you got from Neji-baka, but now that's out of the window! I will NEVER EVER feel sorry for you EVER AGAIN, you jerk! And you're still below Nee-chan, Mister Second Place!" Naruto raged

Sasuke felt annoyed at Naruto's comment, but brushed it off, "Hn. You still can't beat me, can you, Mister Fifth Place!?"

A red anime vein mark appears on Naruto's forehead, "Ack! Why you…?" Naruto glared angrily

"Knock it off, Naruto-baka! Quit bothering Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed angrily and she received her quiz back which had marked '100' which made her squeal with excitement. Sakura gave Ino a smug look, "Ha! Look at this, Ino-pig! I aced the quiz like Sasuke-kun did!" she bragged, which made Ino glare at her

"Can you be any louder, Haruno-baka?" Hiromi insulted

Sakura scoffed, "Not even you can actually bring me down today, Hiromi-teme!" she said, rudely, "Just you wait the day that you being number one will be coming to an end!"

Iruka gave Hiromi back her exam and she looked at it, which she shows it to Sakura and it made the pink haired girl infuriated as she saw '120' marked on it.

"Whoa! A hundred twenty!" Choji exclaimed, with awe

"As expected of my sister!" Naruto said, with a smug smile at Sasuke, who clenched his teeth in anger

"No! How the hell did you get that score!?" Ino screamed at Hiromi

"I answered the bonus question correctly, moron!" Hiromi replied, smugly and turned to Sasuke, "Now, better luck next time, Mister Second Place."

Sasuke growled in annoyed, "And as for the two of you, better luck next time, losers!" Hiromi insulted Sakura and Ino, who were burning with anger.

"Damn you, Hiromi! I really hate you!" Sakura screamed

Hiromi brushed it off, "As if I care, Billboard Brow! All I know is that, you're still stuck at Seventh Place and if Yamanaka don't watch it, Naruto is going to leave her in the dust by the end of the term 'ttebano!"

"Shut up, Hiromi! Like Hell that's ever happening!" Ino declared, clenching her fists while believing somewhere in her heart that Hiromi was right.

(**After class**)

Student rushed out of the school as the day was over with the Uzumaki twins and their friends walking away from the class with Naruto, Kiba, and Choji talking among one another. It was then, something rudely bumped into Naruto's right shoulder and he saw the back of Neji, who was walking without even acknowledging Naruto.

"Hey you jerk! Watch it, 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled at him, angrily shaking his fist at Neji, who was still ignoring him. "I know you can hear me, teme!" Naruto roared, while Hinata was trying to calm him down from attacking Neji.

"Who is that guy?" Kiba asked

"Hyuga Neji, he happens to be our upperclassmen's number one student," Hiromi replied

"And the world's biggest jerk that rivals Sasuke, 'ttebayo!" Naruto snarled, "But don't worry, I'll get him back for pissing me off!"

_**~Next time~ (One Piece First Opening 'We Are' MIDI)**_

Naruto: Oh man! Of all days, it HAD to be today, 'ttebayo!

Hiromi: I know! But I have a feeling that it will be different this time.

Mysterious Kunoichi: Here's the deal! You will not only allow the Uzumaki twins to attend the Kyuubi Festival, but you will ensure that they BOTH have a very good time without any problems or certain information gets to Sandaime Hokage-sama's ears.

Saki: Damn you!

Hiashi: Who are you?

Masked Kunoichi: Hiashi-sama, I would like for you to do this favor for me…

Naruto: Next time, Kyuubi Festival: Uzumaki birthday, I'm gonna be Hokage, 'ttebayo!


End file.
